Recuerdame
by ZerudaPrincess
Summary: Asami decide comenzar a trabajar como oficinista en una empresa, en donde conoce a la Directora del departamento Korra, es entonces cuando una serie de recuerdos comienzan a atormentarla, ya que debido a un accidente no lograba recordar nada más allá de 6 meses. Pero aunque Korra no lo aceptara, Asami estaba segura de que ya se conocían.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día especial, todos se encontraban expectantes en el departamento de logística de la empresa, ya que ese día llegaría una nueva integrante al grupo. En este departamento sólo existía una sola mujer en esa selva de hormonas masculinas (a excepción de los altos mandos) por lo que la tarde anterior, cuando la Directora Korra les mencionó a sus empleados que el día de mañana llegaría "una" nueva integrante a bordo, todos comenzaron inmediatamente a especular de quien se podría tratar, ya que al parecer, las pocas mujeres que habían en ese departamento resultaban ser famosas o "especiales", pero por más que le preguntaron detalles la Directora no reveló ninguna pista y se introdujo rápidamente a su oficina con una inusual expresión neutra. Pero no contaba con que la presidenta de la empresa, antes de cerrarse las puertas del ascensor les dijera: - _Será un deleite a sus ojos, por favor no la acosen, ni sean evidentes desvistiéndola con la mirada, sean respetuosos_ -. Y diciendo esto con un tono divertido en su voz, apretó el botón para bajar al primer piso y desapareció, aumentando y emocionando más las expectativas de los hombres.

Después de googlear posibles (e imposibles) hermosas candidatas, y después de ser retados por la Directora por meter tanto escándalo y no trabajar, los chicos ya habían bajado sus revoluciones. ¡Pero al fin había llegado el día!, hoy la iban a conocer, por lo que con un acuerdo tácito todos llegaron más temprano y ubicándose en sus respectivos cubículos frente al Pc vieron como la Presidenta salía de la oficina de la Directora con una expresión divertida en su rostro, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor, todos supieron que iba a buscarla al lobby del edificio.

La espera fue larga, observaban como los números del ascensor lentamente ascendían, sentían como faltaba tanto y tan poco a la vez para que saliera el número 4 en la pantalla, y cuando ya iba en 3 todos se habían levantado encontrándose frente a las puertas esperando que apareciera la Presidenta con la nueva muchacha. El ascensor al fin marcó 4, lentamente se abrieron las puertas, por las que primero vieron salir a la Presidenta y seguida de esta, la nueva. Hubo un silencio en el aire, el cual fue interrumpido por la Presidenta, siempre con una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

\- _Muchachos ¿qué les sucede? ¿Por qué están esperando frente al ascensor? Eso demuestra los buenos compañeros que serán en un futuro. Sé que tratarán muy bien a la nueva integrante. Por favor, pasa a delante a presentarte al equipo._

Lentamente con un paso muy seguro y marcado se posó delante de ellos una distinguible mujer: tacos negros, piernas cubiertas por unas medias transparentes que dejaban ver su blanca piel, una falda negra que se pegaba a sus curvas y que llegaba hasta un poco sobre la rodilla, una blusa blanca ajustada, arremangada en sus brazos y abierta en sus 2 primeros botones dorados, dejando ver la delicada clavícula de la mujer; unos labios gruesos color carmesí, unos ojos esmeralda rodeados de maquillaje negro y una leve sombra rojiza sobre sus párpados. Sin duda era una mujer hermosa. Esta lentamente juntó sus dos manos y haciendo una reverencia se dirigió al equipo:

 _\- Buenos días, mi nombre es Asami Sato. Trabajaré muy duro y por favor cuiden de mí._

Esa fue la frase que dejó a todos congelados ¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿Asami sato? ¿La Asami Sato que todos habían oído escuchar? ¿La famosa y hermosa mujer?

 _\- No te preocupes por el silencio Sato, lo chicos están un poco abrumados por la información. No suelen ser así de tímidos, ya verás cómo toman valor y logran juntar al menos dos letras para corresponder a tu saludo._

Y diciendo esto todos salieron avergonzados del trance de tener a Asami Sato trabajando en la oficina y juntos casi le gritaron "¡ _Bienvenida_!" y rápidamente se fueron a sentar a sus puestos de trabajo.

\- _Ajajajjaa_ \- Rio la Presidenta - _Vamos Sato, te mostraré cuál será tu puesto de trabajo y en lo que tendrás que trabajar. Tu supervisora directa es la Directora Korra, quién se ausentará hoy debido a que tenía que atender asuntos personales, pero mientras tanto te dejó trabajo, ya que ya tienes conocimientos de contabilidad y logística. Aquí trabajarás_ (mostrándole un cubículo cerca de la ventana, que quedaba frente a la oficina de la Directora), _cualquier cosa le preguntas a tu compañero, yo tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Espero que tengas una buena estancia aquí en la empresa ¡Bienvenida Sato! espero mucho de ti.._

 _\- Muchas gracias Presidenta_ -. Y diciendo esto la Presidenta se metió en la oficina.

Asami sentada en su cubículo vio unas carpetas con algunos post-its con algunas indicaciones, seguramente de la Directora para que trabajara. Siempre cuando comenzaba a trabajar en un nuevo lugar tenía la misma sensación en su interior, veía como todos la observaban de reojo, pero no por miedo, sino porque estaban intimidados, y horriblemente ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ello. Ser hija del renombrado empresario Hiroshi Sato no era precisamente una gran ventaja si querías seguir un camino cementado bajo tu propio esfuerzo. Asami si bien creció sabiendo de ingeniería y la dominaba a la perfección, a tal punto que su padre le pedía ayuda con algunos planos y cálculos, ella mismo decidió que seguiría el conducto general para suceder la empresa, empezando en oficinas y administración. De esta manera conocería el lugar de trabajo de sus futuros empleados, las condiciones de trabajo, desarrollaría la empatía y comprensión. Su padre por supuesto estaba muy orgulloso de su decisión.

Es por eso que Asami no quería ser tratada especial sólo por tener el apellido Sato, por lo que daría todo lo que ella tuviera para ser "normal", aunque eso nunca sucediera al principio. Así, lentamente comenzó a hacer su trabajo hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, fue en ése momento cuando se percató alguien le tocó el hombro.

 _\- Hey Asami, ya es hora del almuerzo. Ven, te invito a conocer el casino de la empresa, por cierto mi nombre es Bolin._

 _\- Bolin… -_ Asami creía haber escuchado ese nombre con anterioridad. – _Bolin…_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede?_

 _\- Me parece ya haber escuchado tu nombre, ¿nos conocemos?_

 _\- Eh, no lo creo, hay muchos Bolin en la ciudad… O quizás si, quien sabe. Soy un poco olvidadizo, pero te aseguro que nunca te hubiera olvidado de ser así, o sea ¡Eres Asami Sato!_

 _\- Ajajaja, buen punto._

 _\- … ¿Entonces?_

 _\- Entonces mucho gusto en conocerte Bolin, pareces alguien sumamente simpático. Pensaba que los hombres eran mudos en esta empresa -._ Dijo con cierto tono juguetón en su voz.

Aquel comentario avergonzó un poco a Bolin por pertenecer a ese género tan carente de tacto ¿cómo ninguno de sus compañeros pudo sacar en nombre la masculinidad y venir a haberle dado la bienvenida antes? Estaba avergonzado de ellos. Si no hubiera estado en una reunión con el Dueño de la compañía, lo hubiera hecho él mismo.

 _\- Me disculpo por todos los chicos de la oficina. Yo estaba en una reunión y no estuve aquí cuando llegaste. Disculpa a los chicos, son un poco tímidos donde sólo están acostumbrado a estar con pocas y conocidas mujeres, no con mujeres famosas con un imponente apellido._

 _\- Lo sé, duelo causar esa sensación a donde voy. Espero tú no te sientas así, soy como cualquier otra persona. Espero nos llevemos bien._

 _\- Lo mismo digo_

Diciendo esto Asami acompañó a Bolin al casino del edificio, comieron juntos y les presentó a otros miembros del equipo, así todos se dieron cuenta que no era una persona intimidante después de todo, estúpidamente se había dejado llevar por el apellido. Ya comiendo más tranquilos se inició una agradable conversación que apaciguó el alboroto formado en el casino.

 _\- Dime Bolin ¿qué es lo que hay que saber en la oficina? Digo ¿cuáles son los tips que me darías para trabajar bien y no meter la pata?_

 _\- Bueno, aparte de terminar tu trabajo del día no debes hacer enojar a la Directora, es más, mejor intenta no toparte con ella._

 _\- ¿La Directora?, cierto, no vino hoy, la Presidenta me lo dijo ¿Es muy estricta?_

 _\- ¡Para nada! Es la persona más carismática que haya, todos la queremos mucho, pero trabajo es trabajo y cambia totalmente su semblante si estamos atrasados o si la molestamos mucho… Pero es algo tímida con los nuevos, le cuesta dar el primer paso de confianza, más aún porque cree que todos piensan es algo joven para el cargo y está obsesionada en que la pueden criticar porque es etariamente inexperta para llevar tal responsabilidad._

 _\- ¿Es… más joven?_

 _\- Un poco, quizás… Mañana lo sabrás._

Después del almuerzo todo transcurrió más tranquilo en el trabajo. El ambiente se había relajado y ya intercambiaba comentarios con algunos de sus compañeros y en especial con su "sempai" Bolin (el cuál se había autodenominado así, a pesar de las burlas y quejas de todos los demás) el cuál le ayudaba en las carpetas y trabajos que tenía que tener listo. A las 17:00 horas ya terminaba el horario de trabajo, por lo que todos ya se estaban alistando para irse a sus casas u otros lugares. Asami estaba arreglando su bolso y se acababa de levantar de su escritorio cuando Bolin la interceptó.

 _\- Asami, con los chicos nos preguntábamos si querías salir con nosotros a beber algo por allí. Conocemos un bar que es muy bueno y tiene buena música_

 _\- Lo siento Bolin, esta vez declinaré su invitación, mi padre me envió un mensaje y quiere que vaya a casa a ayudarle con algunos modelos que tiene._

 _\- Wow ¿tu padre te pide ayuda?_

 _\- Así es, aunque no lo parezca trabajando aquí, la ingeniería es mi segundo idioma, y siempre estaré agradecida de ayudar a mi padre en su trabajo._

 _\- Okey Asami, lo entendemos, para otra ocasión será. Que te vaya bien en eso ¡Nos vemos mañana!_

Y así se terminaba el primer día de trabajo de Asami. Luego de terminar de ayudar a su padre y ya en su casa (tenía su propio departamento en el centro de la ciudad) acostada en la cama con un libro en mano, pensaba en las experiencias del día. El nuevo lugar de trabajo le había dejado una buena impresión. Todos parecían muy amigables y trabajadores, el compañerismo se podía sentir. Ya lograba vislumbrar el día en el que no la verían como una mujer con el apellido Sato, sino que como una más, quería formar parte de aquel grupo tan unido. Pensando en esto apagó la luz de su lámpara y se sumió en el sueño. Mañana sería otro día.

 _Se encontraba corriendo de noche por callejones de Ciudad República, estaba desorientada y sentía un gran dolor de cabeza, lo más probable es que algo le habían dado para adormecer todos sus sentidos. Estaba agitada y muy asustada, alguien la venía siguiendo, no recordaba quién, sólo su instinto de decía de debía escapar. Pronto unos hombres la acorralaron, eran 5 contra ella, que contienda más injustas ¿Dónde queda el honor de los hombres cómo para enfrentarse 5 contra una sola mujer? Agradecía que desde pequeña hubiera practicado artes marciales o de lo contrario no tendría ni siquiera la oportunidad de combatir, por lo menos así podría con 3 la vez, esperando de que los otros 2 fueran lo bastante educados cómo para esperar su turno y hacer un poco más "igualitario" el combate. Los tipos eran buenos, muy buenos a decir verdad, ya había logrado noquear a uno, pero con mucho esfuerzo, ya que no le daban tiempo ni para dejarla pensar, efectuado toda la pelea por mero instinto. Sólo veía 2 posibles salidas a esto: Que los tipos se turnaran a pelear con ella, así eso le daría una oportunidad de poder vencerlos... o que ella se rindiera y se la llevaran ¿A dónde? No lo sabía, no recordaba dónde se encontraba antes de estar corriendo por las calles. Mientras pensaba en esto y se enfocaba en 3 tipos que le quedaban, no se dio cuenta que un cuarto había agarrado un fierro... fue demasiado tarde, cuando recordó que uno de los atacantes se había esfumado de su campo visual sintió cómo un fuerte ardor crecía en la parte superior de su cabeza, seguido de un intenso dolor, al tiempo que su visión poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse. Pronto perdió el control de sus piernas y sus brazos soltaron al tipo a quién estaba asfixiando. "Demonios... He perdido. Tendré que volver ahí", es lo único que sabía. Antes de que perdiera totalmente el conocimiento escuchó una voz femenina gritar algo, seguida por otras 2 pertenecientes a unos muchachos. Luego vislumbró con dificultad unas luces rojas y azules en el aire, seguidas de ruidos fuertes que pasaban a su lado. Una de las voces masculinas les avisaba a las otras que la había encontrado "¿Había encontrado a quién? ¿Alguien había venido a rescatarla? Así que después de todo había una tercera salida". Lentamente todo se había calmado, ya no le quedaba mucho, pronto se desmayaría por completo, pero quería ver quiénes habían sido sus salvadores. Lo último que ella recuerda es cómo una cálida voz femenina le decía "No te preocupes Asami, descansa, ya no tienes que preocuparte más, hemos venido a rescatarte" seguido a cómo unos fuertes y seguros brazos la levantaban con cuidado, siendo apoyada su cabeza magullada en el pecho de la chica. Eso fue lo último, ya se había desmayado._

En medio de la oscuridad abrió los ojos. Asami miró el reloj que marcaba las 3:45 am ¿Por qué había soñado eso? Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía ese sueño, pero bien sabía que no era del todo onírico, el año pasado la habían raptado, pero había sido rescatada, por 3 personas. Nunca su padre le dijo quiénes habían sido quienes la habían secuestrado, como tampoco quienes la habían salvado, y al preguntarle por qué no se lo revelaba, él simplemente había dicho que aquellas personas querían intentar permanecer en el anonimato. Desde ese entonces había querido conocer a aquellas personas, pero no había sabido como buscar. Solo recordaba una añorada sensación de paz y el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la mujer, así como era afirmada por los fuertes y seguros brazos de ella.

Se encontraba ya en la oficina trabajando concentradamente en un informe que ya estaba a punto de terminar, pero un alboroto le hizo levantar la mirada y asomarse por el biombo que separaba los escritorios para ver qué sucedía. Vio como el reloj marcaba las 10:30 am, preguntándose si quién llegaba 1 hora y media tarde era alguien de rango elevado, aunque nunca vio eso en la empresa de su padre, en donde él daba el ejemplo de la puntualidad. Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, se levantó y salió de su cubículo yendo a donde todos se aglomeraban, observando como todos rodeaban a alguien, a quien no alcanzaba a ver, pero escuchaba lo que el grupo le decía.

 _\- ¡Directora! ¡La extrañamos mucho!_

 _\- ¡Directora! ¡Al fin volvió! ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?_

 _\- ¡Directora se fue sin avisarnos!_

 _\- ¡Directora la amamos!_

 _\- ¡Silencio chicos! ¡Qué me fui por un día solamente! No hagan tanto alboroto por ello y vuelvan a trabajar vagos_

 _\- ¡Pero Directora no sabemos qué hacer si usted no está!_

 _\- ¡Directora no nos deje!_

 _\- ¡A trabajar!_

Y diciendo esto recién la masa alegre de muchachos tomaron posición en sus respectivos cubículos, fue recién en ese momento cuando Asami pudo observar quién era la famosa Directora. Se trataba de una mujer de como unos 3 cm más baja que ella, de piel morena y pelo corto color castaño. Iba vestida con unas zapatillas negras, jeans oscuros ajustados que delineaban muy bien sus piernas y una blusa blanca que se ajustaba a su torso y brazos y que se encontraba abierta en el cuello, contrastando con su acaramelada piel. Pero no fue su estatura, vestimenta o atlético cuerpo lo que le llamó la atención, sino que fue su profunda mirada, cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los celestinos de la Directora sintió una sensación que le resultaba familiar _¿Qué era?... Debe ser el aire que genera._ Ella sabía que ella misma generaba algo en la demás gente, pero nunca alguien se la había hecho sentir algo así. Tan ensimismada estaba en los azules ojos de la Directora y en sus pensamientos, que no sintió como pasaba el tiempo y ninguna decía nada.

 _\- ... ¿Hola?_

 _\- Oh. Disculpe -_ Dijo Asami sonrojándose levemente.

 _\- N-no hay problema… Sé que tú también sueles causar esta impresión_

 _\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?_

 _\- Sólo basta mirarte, pero dejaremos esa conversación para otro momento. Tú… debes ser Asami ¿cierto?, mi nombre es Korra, y cómo podrás haber escuchado por esta manga de vagos alborotadores ya debes saber que soy la Directora de este departamento. Mucho gusto_ \- Y diciendo esto le ofreció su mano para estrecharla. Asami sintió como el apretón de manos de la Directora demostraba mucha seguridad y si bien sus manos no eran especialmente suaves una extraña electricidad recorrió su brazo y se propagó hasta su columna al momento de sentir el contacto con la piel de la Directora. Esto nunca lo había sentido con nadie _¿Es que esta mujer antes había tocado la corriente previamente?... ¡Pero qué cosas estás pensando Asami!, deja de pensar tonteras._ Aun así, rápidamente comenzó a formular posibles explicaciones de por qué había sentido esto cuando nuevamente la misma voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

 _\- ... ¿Sato?_

 _\- ¿Hm? Discúlpeme nuevamente_

 _\- ¿Sueles ser así de distraída?_

Eso avergonzó a Asami _\- ¡No! lo siento. Suelo pensar muchas cosas. Discúlpeme, no volverá a suceder ¿Qué me decía?_

 _\- Te preguntaba si en algún momento planeabas devolverme mi mano_

Fue recién cuando se percató que aún tenía cogida a la Directora de la mano, avergonzada rápidamente la soltó y dio un paso atrás. Lo que divirtió un tanto a la castaña.

 _\- A todo esto ¿Ya tienes listo el informe? ¿No te resultó difícil seguir mis indicaciones?_

 _\- Esta listo. Me ayudaron mucho sus indicaciones Directora_

 _\- Bien. En 20 minutos quiero que me lo lleves a mi oficina. Ahí te pondré al corriente de lo que espero de ti... Y ahí podré saber cuáles son las muchas cosas en las cuales siempre piensas -_ Y diciendo esta última frase con un tono de voz más coqueto, le guiñó un ojo y caminó hasta adentrarse en su oficina.

Asami nuevamente estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos ¿La Directora le había coqueteado? ¿Qué es lo que quería saber de sus pensamientos? y ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir ese " _basta con mirarte_ " con que ella también causaba esa sensación? Rápidamente vio el reloj que marcaba las 10:45, a las 11:05 tendría que estar presentándose en la oficina de la Directora con el informe, por lo que rápidamente tenía que revisarlo una vez más e imprimirlo. Ya luego se daría tiempo para pensar en todo aquello.


	2. Chapter 2

Se encontraba justo afuera de la oficina de la Directora con el informe entre las manos. Escuchaba unos constantes pasos y una voz, la cual claramente estaba subiendo de tono acercándose cada vez más al borde de la desesperación. - _Debe estar hablando por teléfono -_ Pensó Asami - _Lo correcto sería volver después, pero ella me indicó que viniera a esta hora._ \- Y tomando valor, levantó la mano y dio unos golpecitos en la puerta. Inmediatamente sintió como alguien bufó al otro lado y le decía que pasara. Asami abrió la puerta y observó cómo la morena se encontraba parada de espaldas a ella, frente al gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad hablando por teléfono mientras hablaba y gesticulaba los brazos. Korra se dio vuelta y le indicó a Asami que tomara asiento en los sillones que se encontraban rodeando una mesita y con un gesto de sus manos le indicó que no le faltaba mucho.

\- _Tenzin, ya te dije que no me es posible hacerlo mañana ¡Acabo de llegar!... Es que no me importa si esto es importante para él, no acudiré a su llamado cada vez que no pueda hacer algo a la primera... Si, si sé quién es él... ¡No! Él tiene que entender que también intento trabar en otras cosas... Si sé Tenzin, sé que ese es mi deber primero... Arrj -_ Asami observaba cómo Korra se llevaba una mano a la sien, una muestra clara de que ya perdía la paciencia - _Mira, haz que Lin se encargue cómo sea de esto, yo mañana iré a primera hora a... Si Tenzin si sé lo que significa "a primera hora" ¡¿Quieres dejarme terminar la idea?!... Ya, mañana iré TEMPRANO_ (hizo énfasis en esto), _escucharé lo que Raiko tiene que decirme, hablaremos y llegaremos a una solución diplomática ¿Te parece?... Si, agradecería mucho que estuvieras allí, tú sabes cómo me pongo cuando ese sujeto me hace enfadar... Gracias Tenzin, nos vemos mañana... Si, si ¡Tenzin! Sato me está esperando en la oficina... Si… No sucede nada… No, estoy bien… Mira, esto no cambia las cosas, ya está en el pasado… Sí, es mejor, mañana hablamos… Ok, adiós._ – Con un semblante triste colgó la llamada y suspiró.

 _\- Lo siento Sato, era una llamada importante._

 _\- ¿Se encuentra bien Directora?_

 _\- Claro… dime ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?_

 _\- Le traje el informe que me pidió_

Korra levantó su vista al reloj de pared y observó que marcaban las 11:10 am.

 _\- Se me olvidaba lo puntual que eres, lo revisaremos inmediatamente._

 _"_ _¿Se me olvidaba?"_ Eso había sonado como si ellas se hubiesen conocido antes. Eso era imposible, jamás olvidaría a alguien como ella. Por lo que quiso hacer caso omiso del comentario y concentrándose en ser profesional, e irse inmediatamente de ese despacho (siguiendo el consejo de Bolin de pasar el menor tiempo posible con la Directora) paso los siguientes 10 minutos más largos de su vida discutiendo de ciertas partes del informe y de qué hacer para mejorarlo.

 _\- Bien, Sato. Está muy bien hecho. Dime ¿Cómo te ha resultado la estancia aquí? ¿Los chicos te han molestado? ¿Sientes que te acostumbrarás?_

 _\- Lo poco que llevo acá me ha resultado muy grato, los chicos son muy divertidos y siento el gran compañerismo que hay aquí... Así como el gran cariño que ellos le tienen._

 _\- Ajajaja, sí. Son un grupo de payasos, pero yo los estimo mucho. Siempre han estado allí apoyándome cuando los necesito._

A Asami le seguía parecía raro la familiaridad con que Korra le hablaba ¿Es que esta mujer no se sentía intimidada por el apellido Sato? De alguna manera le agradaba, al fin estaba sintiendo como deberían ser las cosas, pero algo muy dentro de ella comenzaba a germinar una pequeña molestia, algo le molestaba pero aún no sabía qué.

 _\- Dime Sato ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? No quiero quitarte más tiempo de trabajo._

 _\- Hmm... Sí, hay una._

 _\- Soy todo oído_

 _\- ... En realidad quiero confirmar… ¿Qué tan joven es usted Directora?_

2 Minutos después Asami se encontraba en su escritorio ¿Cómo había osado a preguntarle aquello? Bolin se lo había advertido, pero no, su curiosidad fue mayor ¡Y ni siquiera fue satisfecha! Tenía un semblante muy sombrío a lo que Bolin se percató y se le acercó.

 _\- ¿Asami, qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Estaba malo el informe?_

 _\- No, Bolin. No ocurre nada. El informe estaba perfecto_

 _\- Entonces ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _\- ... Fui muy curiosa_

 _\- ¿Cómo es eso Asami? Vamos, que no te dé vergüenza comentármelo ¿Qué hiciste allá adentro?_

 _\- Yo... Le pregunté la edad a la Directora_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! Ajajajajaa ¿Por qué lo hiciste Asami? Te dije que Korra es sensible con respecto a eso, ajajajjaa._

 _\- ¡No te rías Bolin! ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Me tendiste una trampa!_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡No seas ingrata Asami! Yo ayer te mencioné lo que no debías decir frente a Korra._

 _\- ¿Por qué le dices Korra?_

 _\- Bueno... Somos cercanos_

 _\- ¿Cercanos de qué tipo?_

 _\- Es… mi pequeña hermanita_

 _\- ¡¿La Directora es tu hermana?!_

 _\- Algo así, pero no lo gusta que otras personas lo sepan… pero ¡Hey! ¡Pero no me cambies el tema! ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Korra, digo, la "Directora" cuando le preguntaste la edad?_

 _\- ¿Qué crees tú Bolin? ¡Me retó! y me mandó a decirte que te castigará_

 _\- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Asami qué le dijiste?! ¡Pensé que éramos amigos! Ajajajajaa_

 _\- Nada, yo sólo le pregunté y enojada se paró y me dijo que me fuera y de pasada que te dijera eso. Debe haberlo intuido._

 _\- Ajajajaja, si, puede que haya sido mi culpa. Disculpa Sato, pero qué esto no cambie tu percepción a cómo es Korra, ella es... algo temperamental con algunas cosas, pero es una muy buena chica, todos la queremos mucho y la cuidamos. Este viernes en la noche la conocerás mejor._

 _\- ¿A-a qué te refieres?_

 _\- ... No es lo que estás pensando Sato. Este viernes luego del trabajo iremos todo el departamento a una comida_

 _\- Te refieres a beber ¿cierto?_

 _\- Puedes llamarlo así. Pero es en esas circunstancias donde todos nos conocemos, ahí conocerás una de las facetas de nuestra querida Directora_

 _\- ¿Una de las facetas? ¿Tiene muchas?_

 _\- Te sorprenderías Sato..._

¿Qué había querido decir con esto último Bolin? Con eso le intrigaba aún más la Directora Korra ¿Por qué Bolin simplemente llamaba Korra? ¿Qué tan cercanos eran? ¿Qué experiencias habrían vivido juntos? ¿Cuantas facetas tendría Korra y cuales se le serian permitido a ella observar? Ya quería que fuera viernes, algo le inquietaba con respecto a Korra, tenía la leve sensación de familiaridad, pero eso era imposible.

Otra jornada ya había acabado. Pareciera como que la Directora en verdad se había molestado tanto con ella como con Bolin, ya que ambos habían terminado 30 minutos más tarde su jornada laboral debido a trabajo "Muy importante y de último momento" que les había enviado Korra. Pero a pesar de que habían salido 30 minutos más tarde, Asami nunca vió a Korra abandonar su oficina.

Al otro día Korra no apareció hasta medio día, y cuando cruzó por las puertas del ascensor, vestía una sudadera oscura, la cual le cubría casi todo el rostro, pero aun así Asami había alcanzado a observar cómo unos parches abarcaba la totalidad de una de sus mejillas, mientras que la otra tenía colores rojos y morados - _¿Qué le había sucedido? -._ Rápidamente, y como todos, se levantaron a interceptarla, pero antes que siquiera alguien llegara a un metro de ella apareció Bolin, el cual se puso muy cerca de Korra y la acompañó rápidamente hasta desaparecer en la oficina de Korra.

Eran las 14:00 horas y Asami no se podía concentrar en su trabajo. Si seguía así probablemente tendría que quedarse hasta tarde, además de recibir un reto de la Directora por ser tan distraída. Pero es que no lograba concentrarse. Desde que habían ingresado a la oficina Bolin había salido 4 veces con una caja y había ingresado con otros instrumentos, los cuales aún no sabía de qué se trataban. Ya perdía la paciencia y se estaba enfadando un poco ¿Cómo se le ocurría a la Directora llegar en ese estado? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo que ella no sabía? y ¿Por qué el resto de la oficina no decía ni hacía nada? A pesar de que todos habían visto la escena, nadie se atrevió siquiera a asomarse a las puertas de la oficina, pero no estaban ajenos a ella. El ambiente en el departamento estaba muy silencioso y en todos se notaba una cara de preocupación. Más de una vez se percató de cómo unos compañeros se daban miradas cómplices entre sí. Quiso preguntarles pero ellos rápidamente decían que no sabían nada _"Mienten. Si lo saben pero no sé por qué no quieren compartirlo conmigo"._

A las 14:30 finalmente Bolin salió, cerrando con cuidado la oficina de la Directora. Una vez afuera soltó un suspiro, sacó su celular y se fue a las puertas de emergencia. Asami ya no soportaba más la intriga, por lo que silenciosamente se acercó a las puertas de las escaleras, con la excusa de sacar copia a algunos archivos para escuchar la conversación.

 _\- ... Si, se acaba de dormir. ¿A dónde la enviaron esta vez? ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste Tenzin?! ¡La hubiéramos acompañado! ¡Tú sabes cómo es ella!... ¡¿Y le creíste?! Siempre dice que "sólo irá a tantear terreno" ¡y mira cómo vuelve! Hubieras visto las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, y me costó mucho ayudarla a sanarla... Si, si sé que se puede sanar ella misma, pero no quería cambiar sus vendas, así que usando todo mi poder de convencimiento la ayudé y finalmente hice que se relajara y olvidara todo un momento... A Mako no le gustará esto. Se enojará tanto contigo como con Korra ¡y ésta se enojará con todos! Ni quiero estar cuando eso ocurra... Si, estaré con ella hasta que despierte... Sí, no la dejaré ir sola si veo que no se ha recuperado siquiera un poco... Tienes que venir mañana Tenzin, puede que sospeche… Ok, nos vemos -._

Se escuchó nuevamente como Bolin sacaba otro suspiro, carraspeó y cuando estaba tomando las manillas de las puertas Bolin sintió como una mano se apoyó en su pecho empujándolo contra las manillas de la escalera y rápidamente se cerraban las puertas por las que quería ingresar a la oficina. Era Asami, Asami lo había empujado y lo tenía, por decirlo "acorralado".

\- _Cuéntame Bolin ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Qué pasó con la Directora? ¿Por qué viene llegando en ese estado? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Por qué nadie en la oficina me dice qué está sucediendo? Parece como si todos supieran algo pero no comparten eso conmigo ¡Le he preguntad nadie me ha dicho nada! Así que no te dejaré ir hasta que contestes algunas de mis preguntas Bolin._

Bolin se sentía abrumado por la cantidad de palabras que salieron rápidamente de los labios de la enojada mujer que el impedía la pasada. Se sentía acorralado de muchas maneras, pero extrañamente feliz. Él sabía quién era esta mujer, y no sólo refiriéndose a "Asami Sato". Sabía que tenía que darle algunas respuestas, pero no se encontraba en la posición de hacerlo. Él no era el indicado para rebelar cierta información, pero aun así le era difícil negarse a esta chica que estaba tan preocupada por su jefa, la cual sólo "conocía" desde hace un día.

 _\- ¡Wow! Tantas preguntas Asami ¿Qué es lo que específicamente quieres saber? Pero debo decirte que sólo puedo contestarte una pregunta._

 _\- ... La Directora... ¿Se encuentra bien?_

Ante tal respuesta no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír

 _\- No te preocupes Asami, Korra está bien. Con el tiempo sabrás que esto es normal, ha llegado en peores condiciones. No debes alarmarte tanto cuando la veas ingresar así, ella suele meterse en algunos problemas... Por el momento no puedo decirte mucho, eso no me corresponde a mí, pero puedo ver que eres una muy buena persona. Mañana alguien te lo dirá, o si esperas un poco más, no me sorprendería si la misma Korra decide confiar en ti._

Eran ya las 17:00 horas, todos se estaban levantando en silencio de sus escritorios para irse a casa. Bolin horas antes había vuelto a ingresar a la oficina y al salir les dijo a todos que era sumamente importante que todos tuvieran listo el trabajo de hoy, ya que mañana vendría el "Jefe Máximo" y haría una reunión informativa. Al parecer todos habían terminado su trabajo a tiempo, todos menos Asami, quién veía avergonzada como todos se retiraban y poco a poco la oficina se iba vaciando. A las 17:20 horas salió Bolin de la oficina de Korra, venía con mejor aspecto y cuando se percató de que Asami aún estaba en su escritorio rápidamente fue donde ella.

 _\- ¿Aún con trabajo Sato? Si no terminas luego la Directora se enfadará contigo._

 _\- Lo sé, no sé qué sucedió. Estuve toda la tarde distraída_

 _\- ... ¿Es...por Korra?_

 _\- Puede ser. Me intriga saber qué es lo que le sucedió. Me gustaría ser de ayuda, no sólo como empleada, me gustaría ayudarla de verdad._

 _\- Hmmm ¿Por qué dentro de un rato, cuando termines tu trabajo no vas y golpeas la oficina de Korra? Te seguro que ella estará acá hasta tarde. Si tanto te interesa saber qué sucede con ella es mejor que vayas ahora, claro si quieres._

 _\- ¿No crees que le molestará?_

 _\- Quizás, eso no lo sé. Pero sé que le vendría bien una nueva perspectiva de lo que está haciendo. Y nuestra Presidenta se encuentra en un viaje de negocios en el Reino Tierra en estos momentos, por lo que no hay nadie que le llame la atención. Ella es la única que a veces logra hacerla entrar en razón._

 _\- Ok Bolin. Tomaré tu consejo. Terminaré lo más pronto posible esto e iré a su oficina._

 _\- Te deseo suerte Asami. Nos vemos mañana._

 _\- ¿Te vas Bolin? ¿No cuidarás de ella?_

 _\- No. Me dijo que ya se encuentra mejor, y ahora debo ir urgente a una reunión en la Isla del Templo Aire._

 _\- Bueno. No te quito más tiempo. Gracias por todo Bolin._

 _\- ¡Mañana me cuentas todo Asami!_

 _\- Claro Bolin... Si es que hay algo que contar._

Ya eran las 18:30 horas ¡¿Cómo se había atrasado tanto en terminar el proyecto?! Estaba enojada consigo misma, eso le pasa por distraerse. Pero ya había llegado el momento. Rápidamente y con cierto nerviosismo caminó hacia la puerta de la Directora y golpeó. No sucedió nada. Nuevamente golpeó, y nada. Pegó su oído a la puerta y podía sentir música al otro lado, así que sin más que hacer, giro la manilla de la puerta entrando con lentitud a la oficina, cuando estuvo del otro lado escuchó la música que sonaba a un volumen muy fuerte, pero que le daba un toque particular al ambiente, como de los años 60', le venía muy bien, y sentía reconocer la canción, nuevamente sentía aquella extraña sensación crecer dentro de ella, pero no estaba allí para intentar recordar algo perdido en su cabeza.

A pesar de que era tarde la oficina estaba iluminada por la luz proveniente del exterior, que ingresaba por el gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad. Sentía un olor a alcohol en el aire ¿Bolin había tomado? Porque no puede haber sido que Korra hubiera tomado en el estado en que se encontraba ¿Dónde estaba ésta de todos modos? Asami mientras pensaba en todo esto caminó por la habitación hasta toparse con un gran sillón que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, en él se encontraba Korra, la cual sólo estaba vestida con una polera sin mangas y unas pantaletas, pero sus piernas y brazos estaban a ratos vendados, por lo que no dejaba mucha piel al descubierto. Asami abrió sorprendida los ojos, desde arriba podía ver el estado de Korra y además como junto a ella, en el suelo, al lado del sillón se encontraban 3 latas de cerveza vacías, mientras que una era sostenida por la mano de la Directora.

 _\- ¡Directora!_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién es?!... ¡As… Sato! -_ Rápidamente se levantó del sillón, quedando semi acostada, a lo que inmediatamente agarro su cabeza, un fuerte dolor la había atacado - _Aaah..._

 _\- ¡Directora! ¡Ha estado bebiendo! ¡No puede hacerlo en ese estado! -_ Diciendo esto rápidamente fue al otro lado del sillón y le quitó la cerveza de la mano - _No puedo creer que sea tan imprudente ¡¿En qué estaba pensando Directora?!_

 _\- ¡No grites! Me duele la cabeza..._

 _\- No sé si eso es por el alcohol o por los golpes que le dieron_

 _\- No sé de qué hablas mujer... ¿Qué es lo que sabes?_

 _\- ¡Por favor! No hay que tener título de médico para saber que todas estas vedas son porque recibió una gran paliza, y a pesar de eso ¡Está bebiendo! ¡No sabe que eso puede afectar la velocidad de coagulación de sus heridas!_

 _\- ... No sabía que eras médico, además yo... estoy bien_

 _\- Usted nada Directora. Será mejor que se recueste y esta vez de verdad descanse. Llamaré inmediatamente a Bolin para que venga por usted._

 _\- ¡Espera! ¡No!... No lo llames... No llames a nadie._

Asami pudo ver como el rostro de Korra se ensombreció. Se veía tan vulnerable ¿A dónde se había metido esa persona jovial y autoritaria que había visto el día anterior?

 _\- Directora yo..._

 _\- ¿Qué haces tan tarde en la oficina Sato?_ \- Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Asami.

 _\- Yo... Yo acabo de terminar mi informe para mañana_

 _\- ¿Por qué no lo habías terminado antes? ¿Qué te había distraído?_

 _\- Creo que estaba preocupada por usted Directora_

 _\- ¿Por… por mí? Apenas nos conocemos ¿Por qué te preocupas por una desconocida?_

 _\- Usted es mi superior, debo preocuparme por usted... aunque sinceramente no sé por qué estaba tan desconcentrada, creo que me impresionó el estado en el cuál había llegado y sentía que debía ayudarla, pero no supe cómo hacerlo..._

 _\- ... Has hecho suficiente. Muchas gracias._

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Asami seguía arrodillada junto al sillón en el cual se encontraba recostada Korra. La Música ya había cambiado, ya no era la melodiosa canción de los 50', sino un rock suave y triste, que acompañaba bien el ambiente.

 _\- A decir verdad, me gustaría pedirte una cosa Sato._

 _\- Digame..._

 _\- Yo... eh, no lo había planeado que sucediera esto... Realmente no había pensado en lo que iba a hacer ahora, por eso... bueno... ¡ah!_

 _\- Tranquilícese, yo haré o que sea que esté a mi alcance, así que dígame_

 _\- Sato, tú... ¿Me podrías llevar a mi casa?_

 _\- ¿Dejó su satomóvil en casa? ¿Cómo llegó al trabajo?... Disculpe, eso es irrelevante, aun así no puede conducir en ese estado_

 _\- ¿Cuál estado? ¿El de herida?_

 _\- Además de ese, me refería al de alcoholizada._

 _\- ¡Tu…! ¡No debes decir nada! Se enfadarán si se enteran que he bebido... ¡No puedes decir nada! ¡Prométemelo!_

 _\- Tranquila Directora, no diré nada… y estaría feliz de llevarla a casa_

Toda esa exaltación le había quitado un poco de la escasa energía de la que Korra disponía, quien comenzó a cerrar lentamente los ojos. Asami observaba todo el cuadro con ternura, le había enternecido la reacción con la que su Directora se había exasperado al pensar en que la delataría, así como también en la expresión avergonzada cuando le pidió que la llevara a casa. Ahora se veía tranquilamente acostada en su sofá, debió de tener un día largo y muy duro, seguramente sólo quería llegar a casa a descansar. Asami sacó su celular de su bolsillo y enseguida comenzó a textear un mensaje… a los pocos segundos ya guardaba su celular en su bolsillo y se acercaba a Korra, colocando sus brazos bajo ella y acto seguido la levantó con cierta y escondida dificultad, ya que Asami no pensaba que aquella mujer pequeña y delgada pesaría tanto, pero no tenía que dejar ver que para ella realizar ese acto merecía un dificultoso esfuerzo, quería hacerlo.

 _\- ¿Sato? ¿Q-qué es lo que haces?_

 _\- La llevo a mi satomóvil Directora, puede descansar en el camino_

 _\- ¡Pero si no sabes dónde vivo!_

 _\- Ya lo sé. Acabo de preguntárselo a Bolin por mensaje_

 _\- ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Te dije que no le dijeras a nadie!_

 _\- Tranquila, no le dije nada. Sólo le dije que tenía que ir a entregarle el informe a casa y se lo creyó._

 _\- Ah. Muy bien... Bien pensado._

El camino en auto a casa de Korra fue muy tranquilo ya que esta venía durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto. Asami antes de dejar la oficina había ordenado y recogido las pertenencias de esta, y una vez en el auto puso un poco de música clásica para ayudar a descansar a Korra un poco más. Llegando a la dirección que le había dado Bolin se impresionó por el gran edificio en el cual vivía. Ingresó con su satomóvil al subterráneo y bajó a Korra, esta se encontraba tan cansada que ni siquiera se inmutó cuando fue cargada por Asami hacia el ascensor. El mensaje que le había dado Bolin sólo decía la dirección y el piso del edificio, pero no el departamento ¿Es qué había omitido algo? No importa, por el momento sólo presionó el último número, ya una vez en el piso 14 le preguntaría a Korra cuál era el número de su departamento. El ascensor ya había llegado al piso, pero las puertas no se abrían ¿Se había quedado atascado, en el piso 14? En ese momento su celular vibró, y con cierta dificultad metió su mano en su bolsillo para abrir un mensaje de Bolín:

\- Se me olvidaba, su clave es 7264. Intenta no hacer ruido, aunque no creo que despierte tan fácilmente Jajaja

Después de leer el mensaje, mecánicamente Asami introdujo el código en el tablero que había en el ascensor, para inmediatamente ver como se abrían las puertas, dando paso al espacioso departamento - _Esperen un momento ¡¿Todo el piso su casa?!... ¿Tan rica era mi jefa?_ \- No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a la idea (¡Ella era Asami Sato por todo el amor a los espíritus!) pero encontró que en tal cantidad de espacio, a simple vista el penthouse lucía bastante deshabitado. Apenas puso unos pasos por una alfombra que recibía la entrada cuando un gran perro blanco le salió al encuentro, Asami pensó que venía atacarla y cuando el perro estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, este gentilmente tomó lamió su mano y tomó entre sus dientes parte del pantalón de Asami y para conducirla hasta la habitación de Korra (supuso), ahí el perro salió rápidamente de la pieza y no volvió a aparecer.

Asami recostó a Korra en su cama y dejó sus pertenencias a un lado, en una silla que había. Observaba como ésta dormía apaciblemente, al parecer estaba tan cansada o tan alcoholizada que nunca sintió el camino de vuelta a casa, y apostó Asami, quizás aún no se daba cuenta que estaba acostada en su cama. Observaba como su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad con cada respiración, seguía preocupada por lo que pudiera haberle sucedido a Korra, no alcanzó a saberlo, pero estaba convencida que iba a averiguarlo sea como sea. Ya era tiempo de marcharse, pero ante de eso acomodó uno de los mechones de Korra detrás de su oído cuando escucho salir un nombre de la boca de esta: " _Kuvira"_.

¿Kuvira? No, ella era Asami, Asami Sato ¿Quién era Kuvira? Y si era tan importante ¿Dónde estaba que no se encontraba al lado de la Directora? Asami no supo por qué se molestó al escuchar esa palabra - _Seguramente será alguien importante para la Directora -_ Pensó con pesadez, y sin pensarlo más se marchó de la habitación con una sensación inexplicablemente dolorosa en su corazón. Iba a salir rápidamente del piso cuando el perro la interceptó con un plato de comida en su hocico.

 _\- ¡Hey perrito! yo... yo no sé dónde guarda la comida tu ama_

Y diciendo esto el perro la guio hacia la cocina y le apuntó a un mueble que se encontraba en altura. Asami se sintió un poco invasora al abrir el mueble, y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando al abrir la despensa se encontró con que había tarros con comida de perros, por lo que cogió uno, lo abrió y lo vertió en el plato de comida que el perro le indicaba.

\- _Eres un perro muy inteligente ¿Sabías?_

A lo que el animal le respondió con un juguetón ladrido y le lamió la mano antes de comenzar a comer. Como ya había terminado la labor de Asami esta se dispuso a ir, presionó el botón del ascensor, las puertas se abrieron y esta se introdujo, y lanzó una última mirada al gran penthouse de la Directora Korra antes que las puertas se cerrara y descendiera al subterráneo en busca de su satomóvil con una sensación que le oprimía el pecho.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya se estaba acabando la jornada laboral del día viernes, y la semana había transcurrido normalmente en la oficina, con la única excepción de que Korra no se había presentado en ninguna oportunidad. Asami se había conseguido el teléfono de ésta, pero por más que la llamaba esta no daba muestras de vida. La pelinegra estaba muy preocupada, si hasta se había presentado en 2 oportunidades en su edificio, pero en recepción sólo le decían que " _La señorita Korra se encuentra en un viaje"_ ¡Un viaje! ¡Por los espíritus, estaba herida! ¡¿Dónde se podía haber metido?!...

\- _Por última vez Bolin ¡Dime dónde está la Directora!_

 _\- ¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! -_ Mentía. Asami lo sabía porque siempre hacía la misma expresión: mirada hacia arriba y un tic en el ojo izquierdo. - _Pero las pocas veces en que me he comunicado con ella me ha dicho que se encuentra bien._

 _\- Bolin, sé que me estas mintiendo, pero entiendo que debe ser por algo. Dime, realmente... ¿La has visto? ¿Se encuentra bien?_

Bolin vió como Asami estaba sinceramente preocupada por Korra, lo que lo llenaba de emoción. Bolin era un chico con los las emociones a flor de piel, el cual se conmovía fácilmente, y en Asami veía un gran potencial para con Korra, aún no sabía cómo, pero presentía que todo esta vez iba a salir bien, claro, si Korra lo permitía.

\- _Si, Asami. Las veces que la he visto_ \- Todos los días... omitió esta parte.- _ella luce sana._

 _\- ¿Ella está en casa?_

 _\- No, pero de verdad no te preocupes, no se encuentra de vacaciones ni haciendo cosas imprudentes. Ella está descansando y recuperándose. Tenzin se encuentra supervisándola._

Tenzin... No era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar de él. Sabía quien era Tenzin, todos lo conocían, era el "Jefe Supremo" de la empresa, a quien solo había visto solo de pasada. Además de eso era el representante de los maestros aires, que vivían en la Isla del Templo Aire... ¡La Isla del Templo Aire! El día que Korra había llegado herida, Bolin dijo que iba a una reunión allá ¡Es ahí donde Korra se encontraba! pero ¿Por qué con Tenzin? ¿Quién era él para Korra? Estaba decidida a averiguar algo relacionado con la Isla del Templo aire, estaba agarrando sus cosas, total la jornada laboral estaba por terminar, cuando siente que las puertas del ascensor se abren y de él aparece ni más ni menos que la Directora Korra.

 _\- ¡Hey chicos!_

 _\- ¿Que? ¡Es la Directora!_

 _\- ¡Directoraaaaaa!_

 _\- ¡¿Directora dónde se había metido?!_

 _\- ¡Directora! ¿Por qué nos preocupa así?_

 _\- ¡Directora usted es muy cruel! ¡¿Por qué siempre nos abandona?!_

 _\- ¡Directoraaaa! ¡Venir al trabajo si usted no está es muy aburrido!_

 _\- Ajajajaja, lo siento, lo siento. Algo se me escapó de las manos y... lo lamento mucho chicos ¡Pero estoy bien! y en honor a nuestra nueva integrante ahora nos iremos todos a celebrar para darle así la bienvenida y hacer que se sienta cómoda con nosotros ¿Qué dicen?_

 _\- ¡Siiii! ¡Vamos todos a celebrar con la Directora y Asami!_

Todo en la oficina era un bullicio total, pero todos estaban realmente felices de que la Directora estuviera con ellos, y más aún que iban a salir a celebrar la llegada de la nueva integrante. Bolin no pudo asistir porque ese día tenía un compromiso con su hermano, pero ya asistiría en otra ocasión.  
Ya eran las 18:00 cuando todos se encontraban bebiendo y cantando animosamente en las terrazas de un pub. Asami podía ver como todos se desinhibían poco a poco, algunos subiendo el tono de su voz, otros bailando por todas partes y otros volviéndose más cariñosos con ella.

 _\- ¡Hey Asssami! *hip* -_ Le decía un colega pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros - _Yoquisiera disculparrme folmal-forrmalmente cooonti-go *hip*, pensé que ibas a ser alguien "engeída" y dissstante, pero eres una bbuena chi-chica *hip*_

 _\- ¡Yo tammmbien *hip* quiego disculparrrme contigo Assami!_

 _\- Eeehres una buena co-coompaññerah_

 _\- Oye Asami ¿Tieenes novio?_

 _\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo sucios?! ¡Déjenla en paz! ¡Apártense de la mesa!_

Y aquí llegaba su salvadora, justo a tiempo cuando le hacían una pregunta comprometedora. Asami observó cómo ésta espantaba a todos los chicos a su alrededor acaparándola sólo para ella, levantó una de sus piernas y se sentó en la banca junto a ella, ofreciéndole una hermosa sonrisa. Por un momento a Asami se le olvidó respirar, pero rápidamente volvió en si para recibir una cerveza que le entregaba Korra, quién al aceptarla lo hizo levantando una ceja y dirigiéndole una mirada reprochadora.

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- ¿Puede tomar ya Directora?_

 _\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Estoy como un roble! Si hasta ese mismo día del suceso bebí_

 _\- Ajá. Y veo que no recuerda lo que sucedió después._

Korra había enmudecido y la miraba con cara asombrada. Realmente no se acordaba de nada y ni siquiera había pensado cómo había despertado, semi desnuda en su departamento. Lo último que recordaba es que se encontraba en su oficina con Asami.

 _\- Yo... ¿Cómo es que llegué al piso?_

 _\- Usted me pidió que la fuera a dejar Directora, y la llevé en mi satomóvil_

 _\- ¿Cómo sabías en dónde vivía?_

 _\- Bolin me lo dijo, pero no se preocupe, no le dije nada del estado en que se encontraba -_ " _Veo que no recuerda lo que hablamos"_ Pensaba Asami.

\- _Hmm..._ \- Dijo Korra tomando un sorbo de su cerveza - ¿ _Tan mal estaba que no recuerdo nada?_

 _\- Cuando ingresé a su oficina habían 4 latas de cerveza en el suelo y una a media en su mano_

Silencio...

 _\- Sato yo quiero preguntarte algo y, realmente no sé cómo hacerlo. Al otro día, cuando desperté en mi departamento me encontraba… semi desnuda... ¿Qué sucedió?_

Asami se sorprendió con la pregunta. Ella no había tenido nada que ver con ello pero aun así la había visto con muy poca ropa, admirando todo su cuerpo y sus heridas, Asami se avergonzó de los pensamientos que esa tarde había tenido, los cuales involucraban a su jefa haciendo cosas que no creía posibles, por lo menos en un futuro cercano, pero luego recordó el nombre que había dicho ésta entre sueños en su departamento, lo que la hizo sentir el mismo sentimiento opresivo en su pecho.

\- _¿Sato?... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué pones esa expresión?_

 _\- Yo... No es nada -_ Tenía rápidamente que olvidar esa escena de su mente _\- y ¡Nooo! ¡No tuve nada que ver en ello! Cuando ingresé a la oficina usted ya se encontraba así, debe habérsela sacado usted misma ya sea por el calor que hacía... o porque quería que su ropa no le presionara tanto las heridas que tenía en sus extremidades._

 _\- … Entonces lo viste todo ¿no?_

 _\- Así es._

Korra suspiró y le dio otro trago a su cerveza, pero descubrió que ya se la había acabado, por lo que abrió otra.

\- _No quiero ser aguafiestas Directora, pero ¿Cuánto ha bebido? Siento que aún no se ha recuperado del todo._

 _\- Ajajajaja. Tranquila Sato, es mi segunda. No suelo beber mucho, ya que no tengo mucha resistencia con el alcohol, solo bebo en determinadas situaciones._

 _\- ¿Y esta será una de ellas?_

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Es tu fiesta ¿recuerdas? Bolin y los demás chicos me han contado muchas cosas buenas de ti. Lamento no estar tanto en la oficina, pero normalmente no sucede tan seguido. Ahora te la seguridad de que estaré allí, así que no tendrás que llamarme tanto ni presentarte en mi departamento –_ Diciendo esto giñó un ojo.

¡¿Que?! ¡La Directora lo sabía! ¡¿Cómo se había enterado?! Korra al ver su expresión de terror, se acercó aún más a Asami y con una expresión traviesa le dijo cerca de su oído

\- _...Bolin te traicionó –_ Y se alejó rápidamente.

 _\- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Bolin?! ¿Cómo es que él lo sabía?_

 _\- Ajajaja, un día yendo a mi piso a dar de comer a Naga dijo que había visto un auto que creía conocer, y al preguntarle al conserje de quién se trataba este dijo tu nombre. Además tenía muchas llamadas en la contestadora, que si bien no tenían mensaje dejan un número, y es fácil rastrearlo y dar con el propietario. Por cierto gracias por dar de comer a Naga esa noche._

 _\- … ¿Es hembra? –_ Dijo Asami para cambiar de conversación.

 _\- Sip. Es mi mejor amiga. Pero ahora dime ¿Por qué me buscabas tanto?_ – Dijo sin que Asami lograra con éxito la evasión del tema de conversación.

 _\- Yo... estaba preocupada_

 _\- ¿Por mí?... ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Por cómo había llegado ¡Si hubiera visto la expresión de su rostro cuando apareció por las puertas del ascensor y luego cómo estaba todo vendado su cuerpo!_

Nuevamente Korra estaba en silencio. Ya había terminado su segunda cerveza y acababa de abrir otra.

\- _Yo lo siento. Sé que no debo meterme en sus asuntos Directora... Si le molesta yo no..._

 _\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien!... No te disculpes. A decir verdad, agradezco mucho esta… "inexplicable" preocupación que has tenido conmigo. Eres una gran persona._

Asami se ruborizó. Dentro de ella sabía que la Directora la hubiera destrozado si es que le hubiera dicho que se mantuviera alejada de sus asuntos, pero no lo había dicho ¿cierto?, no había dicho nada de eso, como dando pase libre a que en un futuro ella podría estar a su lado ayudándola.

\- _Hey Sato. Volviendo a la pregunta que te hacían los chicos... Tú ¿Estas con alguien?_

 _\- ¿Qué? no Directora –_ Sonrió _\- Estoy soltera._

 _\- ¡Eso es una sorpresa! ¿Cómo es que alguien cómo tu esté sola por la vida?_

 _\- ¿A qué se refiere a alguien como yo?... Ya recuerdo... La primera vez que la vi usted me dijo lo mismo, que yo "también causaba esa sensación" ¿A qué se refiere tanto ahora como en ése entonces?_

 _\- Tú sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Debes ser más que consciente de los atributos que posees, por lo que debe ser muy frecuente que cuando alguien te vé por primera vez se quede mudo, ya que todas sus neuronas se encuentran ocupadas admirándote, no permitiendo que ninguna otra función del cuerpo se realice. Es como un estado de estupidez –_ Dijo riendo.

 _\- ... ¿Le pasó eso conmigo Directora?_

 _\- ¿Me viste enmudecer ante tu presencia?_

Asami bajó la mirada, era cierto. Korra nunca enmudeció de hecho ella fue la que...

\- _De hecho tú fuiste la que enmudeciste. Estabas bastante nerviosa_

¡Estaba leyendo sus pensamientos! ¡Oh por todos los espíritus!

\- _Ajajaja -_ Rió nerviosa. - _Parece que usted también es consciente de... sus… atributos._

 _\- Sé que suelo causar esa sensación, después de todo soy el A..._

E interrumpiendo la frase, los ojos de Korra se dilataron por un corto segundo (el cual no pasó desapercibido ante los de Asami, que estaba pendiente de cada movimiento de la morena), para voltear su cabeza y con expresión nerviosa poner una mano en su nuca, agarrando su cabeza.

\- _Soy el A..._

 _\- Soy... quise decir... después de todo soy el... ¡el amo de este departamento!...Quise decir "LA" ama del departamento. Soy bastante querida por los chicos._

 _\- Directora... ¿puedo devolverle la pregunta?_

 _\- ¿Cuál pregunta? –_ Dijo aun nerviosa.

 _\- Usted... ¿Está con alguien?_

Korra nuevamente bajó la mirada, ya había terminado su tercera cerveza e iba por la cuarta. Poco a poco sentía cómo las voces se transformaban en murmullos y el piso se burlaba de ella, ascendiendo y descendiendo. Aun así entendía la pregunta de Asami, y por eso es que era más difícil contestarla, ya que muchas veces se había preguntado lo mismo. Finalmente, y en parte gracias al alcohol pudo formular una respuesta sincera.

 _\- Yo oficialmente no estoy con alguien... pero si hace algún tiempo estoy con la misma persona. Es un poco confuso._

 _\- ¿Y usted está bien con eso?_

 _\- Yo no lo sé realmente… Han… sucedido cosas y… y esta persona me ha brindado la estabilidad que a veces necesito, de una manera poco convencional pero... es suficiente para mí, por el momento..._

 _\- Pero... ¿Es feliz?_

 _\- … Claro que lo soy... Creo. Llevo tanto tiempo que ya me he acostumbrado. Además... además... Yo… Discúlpame Sato, necesito ir al baño, tomé demasiado._

Rápidamente Korra salió con dirección al baño, pero Asami alcanzó a ver la expresión de soledad que tenía en el rostro ¿Había hecho mal en preguntarle tanto? ¡Pero ella quería saber más de Korra! No lo sabía bien porqué, pero necesitaba saber de ella. En todo instante Asami siguió a Korra con la mirada y vio con sorpresa que cuando salió del baño fue directamente al bar y pidió 2 tragos, no alcanzó a escuchar muy bien de qué se trataba pero pronto lo sabría, ya que venía hacia su encuentro.

\- _Observé que apenas has bebido de tu cerveza, y pensé que quizás no te gustaba eso, así que te traje otra cosa, pero te advierto, es lo más fuerte que había en el bar._

 _\- ¿Pero por qué tan fuerte?_

 _\- ¿No te gusta beber?_

 _\- Si, si bebo, pero no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo ahora, pero si usted quiere la voy a acompañar Directora_

Seguido de esto Korra inmediatamente se bebió todo su trago, golpeó el vaso vacío en la mesa y apoyó su frente en la mesa

 _\- ... ¿Directora?... ¿Se encuentra bien?_

 _\- Si... Ssólo se me fue rápidamente a la cabeza_

 _\- No debió habérselo tomado, más aún si ya estaba mareada_

 _\- *hip* ¿Tu no q-quieres beber conmigo cierto? ¡No quieres!_

 _\- No es eso Directora, pero no sé quién más la va a cuidar..._

 _\- ¡¿Pero qué dices S-sato?! ¡Tú me cuidarasss!_

Y nuevamente, y sin previo aviso Korra le quitó el vaso de las manos a Asami y lo bebió todo, de nuevo.

 _\- ¡Aaaaaajh! ¡Esstaba muy fueerrrte este!_

 _\- ¡Directora! ¡No debió!..._

Pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase, de nuevo, y Korra golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa y no habló más... Bueno, no habló más cosas congruentes.

 _\- ¿Directora?_

 _\- Ya se embriagó ¿cierto?_

Esa voz... Asami la conocía. Se dio vuelta y vio como la Presidenta de la compañía se encontraba detrás de ella.

 _\- ¡Presidenta! ¡Pensé que no iba a venir!_

 _\- No fui invitada, y estaba de viaje. Pero cuando me enteré de lo que hacían vine lo más pronto posible porque sabía que sucedería esto. Korra es muy mala con el alcohol, pero aun así hay ocasiones en que bebe… Algo debió haberle sucedido –_ Pero esto último lo dijo más para sí que como un comentario para Asami.

 _\- Yo... no pude quitarle nada. Era más rápida que yo._

 _\- No te preocupes Asami, ella es así. Bueno, la fiesta se acabó para ella, me la llevaré._

Diciendo esto la Presidenta tomó a Korra como si se tratara de una almohada y la apoyó en su pecho. Se estaba preparando para ir cuando Asami la interceptó.

\- _Presidenta, antes que se vaya... Yo… no sé su nombre_

 _\- Pero que maleducada de mi parte. Discúlpame mucho Asami, normalmente Korra suele recibir a los nuevos empleados y cuando lo hace ella ya les ha hablado de mí, discúlpame nuevamente, soy Kuvira. Disfruta de la fiesta Sato, recuerda que esta es para ti._

Y diciendo esto se marchó con Korra en sus brazos. Asami se quedó en blanco " _¿Kuvira? ¿La misma Kuvira que salió de los sabios de Korra esa noche en el departamento? Debe ser una coincidencia ¿cierto?, ¿La Directora sale con la Presidenta de la empresa? ¿Kuvira era la que la tenía en esa situación de inestabilidad sentimental?"_ Pero no podía conjeturar más, no lo sabía con certeza, de partida no sabía si Korra era lesbiana o no _"Bien podría serlo, debe atraer tanto mujeres como hombres, es muy atractiva"_ , por otro lado Kuvira también lo era: era sólo un poco más alta que Asami, y tenía el mismo tono de piel y color de cabello (aunque no brillaba tanto como el de Asami), aparte de ello tenía un atractivo lunar en su pómulo derecho y su cuerpo era bien tonificado, tanto como el de Korra. Asami nuevamente sentía esa extraña sensación que le oprimía el pecho que no le permitía respirar con facilidad, se sentía muy decaída, así que se decidió de todos y se fue a su hogar. Había mucho en lo que no quería pensar en esos momentos.

En la oscuridad de una habitación sólo se escuchaban jadeos y murmullos, así como respiraciones fuertes y con sonidos característicos de ciertos actos. Una silueta femenina contrastaba con las luces provenientes de las afueras de la ciudad, que entraban por el gran ventanal que existía en esa habitación del piso 14. La silueta ascendía y descendía a un marcado ritmo, mientras jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad. La mujer tenía la boca abierta, y una de sus manos se enredaba en su propio pelo mientras que la otra se apoyaba en el respaldo de la cama. Su cuerpo se movía a un ritmo hipnotizante, pero sin tener control sobre él. Ella no era consciente de sus acciones, alguien la estaba haciendo actuar así, siempre lo hacía, y le enloquecía más cuando estaba en este estado, porque es ahí cuando se desinhibía totalmente, siendo totalmente salvaje a la hora de complacerla hasta en los pedidos más sucios. De cierta manera ambas ejercían control sobre la otra.  
Korra comenzó a presionar y masajear sin compasión el pequeño nódulo dueño de los movimientos de cadera de la chica, ganándose rápidamente unas uñas que se fueron a enterrar a su espalda, seguido de un ligero grito de placer.

 _\- Korra... ah... e-espera..._

 _\- ¿Hmm? Hace un momento no me decías eso._

 _\- No tienes... ah... ¡¿porque estás haciendo esto?!_

 _\- Pensé que te gustaba ser ligeramente torturada. Yo estoy disfrutándolo_

 _\- Ah... basta_

 _\- ...Si no te gustara, tus caderas no se moverían así. Yo sólo le doy a tu cuerpo lo que me pide a gritos._

 _\- No... Korra por favor... ¡Yo… T-termina a-ahora!_

 _\- Hmm... Como desee, ama_

Inmediatamente levantó a la chica que se encontraba a horcajadas sobre ella sujetándola de las caderas, seguido de eso se ubicó detrás de ella, tomándola con una mano por un seno y la otra la situó entre sus humedecidas piernas

 _\- Mira, ni siquiera he ingresado y ya estás tan húmeda que estas goteando_

 _\- ¡S-solo métela ya!_

 _\- No no no... Tienes tu que acercarte y hacerlo sola. No esta tan lejos_

Y así un humillado cuerpo sediento de más se apegó aún más al cuerpo de Korra, buscando con ansias la mano para que se introdujera en su sexo. Cuando sintió que estaba cerca Korra no pudo más y la penetró con rudeza.

 _\- Ahh... ahh_

 _\- Eres una pervertida. Ni siquiera he disfrutado el sentirte gemir y ya comienzan a salir ruidos indecorosos de allá abajo._

 _\- Korra... es que... yo necesitaba... ah... desde hace mucho_

 _\- Sólo me quieres para esto ¿cierto? Te aprovechas cada vez que estoy ebria, por eso pagas las consecuencias_

 _\- Lo haces... mejor así...ah_

Korra estaba un poco molesta. No sólo por este hecho, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la hiciera beber para tener sexo, sino porque estaba teniendo una buena conversación con Asami cuando de repente despertó desnuda y siendo montada, con sus dedos ocupados masturbándola. Esta vez la iba a pagar. Si le gustaba una Korra salvaje eso es lo iba a tener, por lo que rápidamente su dedo comenzó a salir y a entrar de su cavidad, prontamente ya tenía su dedo anular y medio al interior, presionando su punto más sensible a la vez que su pulgar torturaba sin piedad su clítoris con cada embestida.

 _\- ¡Ah!... espera... ¡Korra! - Decía entre jadeos.-... Si sigues así... yo... ah... ¡yo no aguantaré mucho!_

Korra aumentó aún más el movimiento, la iba a hacer acabar pronto, y pronto un último grito de agónico placer salió de la boca de la mujer quién había tensado su cuerpo por completo antes de finalizar con unos espasmos. Korra sacó sus dedos del interior, pasándolos con extrema lentitud y crueldad por el nódulo hinchado y maltratado de la chica, quien volvió a gemir.

 _\- Eres... muy cruel Korra._

 _\- Tú lo eres más ¿Por qué me trajiste acá? ¡La estaba pasando muy bien!_

 _\- Lo siento, pero pensaba que ya habías acabado. Estabas completamente borracha, por lo que no podrías haber ligado con nadie. Además, debes estar siempre para cuando te necesite._

Y diciendo esto último, besó fríamente en los labios a la morena, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

 _\- Yo te necesitaba antes Kuvira, pero tú no estuviste aquí para mí..._

Pero ya se había marchado...

 **\- x -**

* * *

 **N. del T:**

Hola a todos y ¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia! No había tenido la oportunidad de darme a conocer porque, sinceramente, no lo creí tan necesario, hasta que me preguntaron por allí... Anyway...

A lo que hayan leído WDTFS, sip, me inspiré en el primer capítulo de ese manhwa, pero no quiero dar a entender que esta historia será como esa, sólo me inspiró a escribir, además de otros miles de fanfics que he leído en donde o hay una Korra o una Asami que es jefa de la otra. Encuentro bastante interesante aquellos tópicos, donde se vé, de forma _profesional_ , la dominancia que puede existir... Me encanta eso.

¿Qué mas?... Hmm... que esta historia será +18, ya que no me privaré de poner escenas subidas de tono (Como con la que terminó este capítulo... aunque fuí muy sutil. Eso cambiará xd), por lo que quedan advertidos!

Y eso, espero sigan leyendo la historia. Cualquier duda que tengan me preguntan y ¡Ah! Un dato importante: Subiré capítulos _como mínimo_ todos los sábados. Digo como mínimo porque me encanta escribir, pero de repente otras obligaciones me pillan y hasta ahí llego. Pero cada semana tendrán fijo un capitulo ;) ¡Saludos chicos! Nos vemos por allí~


	4. Chapter 4

El pan saltó de la maquina avisando que se encontraba tostado, listo para ser untado con mantequilla y otro con mermelada de frutilla. Una tasa poco a poco era llenada con café y leche, dejando el ambiente impregnado con aquel aroma mañanero de día domingo. Finalmente todo estaba ordenado, listo y dispuesto en una bandeja de madera: Su taza con café cortado, un vaso de jugo de naranjas, un plato con sus tostadas y una pequeña fuente con diversas frutas, junto al diario de aquella mañana dominguera. Todo fue llevado hasta una mesa de mimbre que se ubicada en compañía de 2 sillones blancos y una alfombra roja peluda en un extremo de la sala, junto a unos grandes ventanales que daban una vista panorámica al parque que había frente al edificio. A Asami le encantaba esa parte de su departamento, le gustaba ver las distintas actividades que realizaba la gente en el parque: ejercicio, pasear mascotas, practicar el control de sus elementos, leer libros o periódicos, charlar, patinar, andar en bici, en fin… muchas actividades dignas de un día domingo.

Mientras se relajaba encendiendo su equipo de sonido, escogiendo música clásica para acompañar el ambiente, se dispuso a abrir su periódico y a comenzar a tomar desayuno, pero había ideas que ni incluso el día domingo la dejaban en paz: su Directora Korra.

¿Por qué se sentía así con ella? No llevaba siquiera una semana de conocerla y comenzaba a sentir cosas que ni siquiera podía entender ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por la Directora? ¿Qué derecho tenía ella para hacerlo? Solo era su jefa y nada más. Pero Korra en la fiesta también había mostrado interés en ella, _pero debe ser porque soy la nueva_. Molesta por ello dejó el periódico a un lado y abrazó sus rodillas para posicionar su frente en ellas. Esa pose siempre lograba aclarar sus ideas, y si no, por lo menos lograba dejarlas a un lado. Cuando ya se sintió mejor, cogió la tasa con ambas manos y optó por mirar a través del ventanal a las actividades que se estaban realizando en el parque. Lentamente cerraba los ojos, sintiendo toda la música clásica en su cuerpo, calmándola, brindándole una sensación de paz. Por ello amaba ese género musical. Observando a la gente allá abajo lentamente su mente comenzaba a ordenar su agenda para ese día: le faltaba continuar con un proyecto personal de modelo de motocicleta que tenía en mente, pero nada urgente, mientras tanto no le molestaba desplazarse en su satomóvil; no tenía trabajo pendiente ni de la empresa como tampoco de su padre; en resumidas cuentas, y como era inhabitual: tenía el día libre, y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

\- _Creo que comenzaré haciendo mi rutina de ejercicio. Está linda la mañana, así que me vestiré e iré a unirme a la gente allá abajo para trotar un momento._

Así Asami se levantó y fue hasta su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, de vuelta ordenaría y limpiaría todo su desayuno. No quería que se extinguiera la llama de correr que comenzaba a sentir. Escogió un conjunto discreto: unas calzas negras con una polera deportiva roja, sus zapatillas deportivas rojas y su pelo amarrado en una coleta, para que no le molestase. Se dirigió al living a tomar su iPod, decidiendo que seguiría escuchando música clásica, y sin más partió rumbo al ascensor para salir al exterior.

El ambiente estaba fresco y lleno de vitalidad, de verdad era un hermoso día. Mientras trotaba podía ver como unos niños practicaban artes marciales con fuego control, como los jardineros regaban las plantas con su delicada agua control, como una niña jugaba con su perro levantando y bajando distintos montículos de tierra con su control, los que su perro perseguía muy feliz… Control… Ella no había nacido con ese don, pero nunca añoró poseerlo. Admiraba a la gente que lo tenía y sabía usarlo con responsabilidad y sin alardeos, pero ella no se sentía menos por no poseerlo, en vez de aquello ella se destacaba en defensa personal y bloqueo de chi. Su padre le había enseñado ello, ya que una simple humana nunca tendría oportunidad contra maestros controladores de elementos, pero si lo tendría una bloqueadora experta en defensa personal, esa era ella. Hasta ese entonces no recordaba con exactitud haberlo usado con anterioridad, afortunadamente no se relacionaba con muchas personas que poseyeran bending y no lograba recordar parte de su pasado por un accidente que había tenido, accidente que tampoco recordaba, sólo sabía que gran parte de su memoria se había perdido y le habían recomendado que era mejor así, con el tiempo se acordaría de todo. Pero ya habían pasado 6 meses desde eso y se creía lista para recuperar su pasado, pero no sabía cómo, sólo le habían dicho que con el tiempo estos vendrían solos a ella.

Aumentó la velocidad, nuevamente estaba pensando en _otra_ cosa en la que no debía pensar - _Muy bien Asami, poco a poco estás destrozando tu único domingo en el cual no tienes que hacer nada más que relajarte y disfrutarlo. Ahora te torturas intentando recordar tu olvidado pasado y comienzas el día maquinándote con lo que sientes por tu jefa y…_

Pero no pudo continuar con su silencioso monologo, ya que si asimilarlo aún, se encontraba de cara en el suelo. Sentía un agudo dolor en su frente, así como también en la palma de sus manos y en sus rodillas y un peso en su espalda con una áspera lengua caliente que la estaba lamiendo en su nuca - _¿Qué rayos? -_ No había alcanzado a menguar el impacto ya que fue repentino - _¿Y mi iPod? –_ Levantando la mirada, aun acostada en el suelo pudo ver a 2 metros de donde se encontraba ella, entremedio del pasto se encontraba su rojo iPod – _Muy lista Asami, preocupándote por tu iPod en vez de ver qué fue lo que te empujó… No fue un asalto, a menos que los perros ya hayan aprendido a asaltar, pero ¿Por qué un perro se me iba a tirar…?_

Todo esto había sucedido abruptamente y en segundos, pero asimismo, abruptamente, los pensamientos de Asami pararon en seco al oír la conocida voz de una mujer a lo lejos.

\- _¡Naga!_

 _¿Naga?... ¿Tengo sobre mí a Naga?... ¡Eso quiere decir que es Korra!_

 _\- ¡Naga! Oh por los espíritus… ¡No Naga! ¡Baja de ahí! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Ven aquí chica!_

Y como dijo eso la perra enseguida se bajó de Asami, a lo que esta se quedó estática, mientras sentía como unos pasos se acercaban a toda velocidad donde estaba ella.

\- _¿Estás bien? Disculpa a mi perra por favor, ella nunca hace eso, no sé por qué lo hizo pero… ¡Sato!_

Sip, la había reconocido - _En realidad no sé que qué pensaba al mantenerme en el suelo ¡Por supuesto que me iba a reconocer! ¡No es un oso-ornitorrinco como para no hacer nada si se está quieta en el suelo!_

 _\- ¡Sato! Lo siento… Déjame ayudarte ¿Puedes levantarte, te hiciste daño?_

Avergonzada, rápidamente esta se levantó del suelo y al darse vuelta para girarse observó como todo el mundo se movía a su alrededor, estaba sufriendo un mareo. Así que se quedó sentada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados para esperar que su mareo pasara.

 _\- ¿Estás bien? Yo…_

Y mientras se concentraba en sentirse bien a la espera que pasara su repentino mareo, sintió como algo estaba tocando su frente, causándole un repentino dolor.

 _\- Auch_

 _\- Lo siento nuevamente. El golpe te rompió un poco la frente. Deja ver tus manos_ – Y sin esperar, Korra tomó una de las manos de Asami para confirmar lo que ya temía – _Hmm… también tienes tus palmas dañadas, y por la caída deduzco que tus rodillas están igual de heridas ¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _\- Me duele un poco la cabeza_

 _\- Debe ser por el golpe, o por el mareo. Te levantaste tan rápido que no le diste tiempo a tu oído medio para que asimilara el cambio de posición corporal._

 _\- Eso debe ser…_

Asami no pensaba ya con exactitud, ese mareo le había revuelto hasta sus pensamientos. Le dolía la frente y otras partes de su cuerpo – _Y pensaba que iba a ser un día relajado -_ pero pronto volvió a recaer en la situación, se había encontrado con Korra en el parque ¡La había llamado con su pensamiento! – _En verdad Sato, no debes abusar de tu suerte… debes usar este poder para el bien –_ Sonrió ante los monólogos que mantenía consigo misma, si alguien se escuchará pensaría que estaba loca.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes?

¡Rayos! ¿Sonrió? - _¡Muy bien Sato! ¡Más puntos para ti! En verdad eres un desastre en estas situaciones._

 _\- Por nada… Solo estaba hablando conmigo misma_

Así lentamente abrió sus ojos para ver a una que arrodillada junto a ella se encontraba medio sonriendo, muy cerca de ella.

 _\- Veo que sigues haciendo eso…_

Enseguida los ojos de Korra se dilataron y una expresión de espanto ocupaba ahora su rostro.

 _\- ¿Disculpe?_

 _\- N-no no no… Olvida eso. Lo que sucede es que yo… Mira… Tu… tu tu ¿Ya te puedes levantar?_

Es cierto, aun se encontraba en el suelo. Por un momento se permitió olvidar el extraño comentario que había hecho Korra para ponerse de pie. Korra se había levantado primero tendiéndole una mano a Asami para ayudarla, ella la observó y se lo agradeció con la mirada. Un rápido impulso la puso de pie en un segundo y al siguiente un punzante dolor en tu tobillo derecho la hizo perder el equilibrio, y que por no ser porque la Directora la sostuvo, nuevamente hubiera dado en el piso. Desde arriba bajó la mirada para ver como se veía su tobillo ligeramente enrojecido e hinchado.

\- _Creo que te lastimaste el tobillo ¿Te duele mucho?_

 _\- Si, me duele, pero no creo que sea grave, de lo contrario…_

Y levantó su mirada para quedar prendada de esos penetrantes ojos celestinos. Es ahí cuando fue consciente de que Korra la estaba estrechando fuertemente por su cintura, apoyándola sobre sí, para evitar que esta cayera al piso. Los lugares donde esta posaba sus manos sentían como si quemara su cuerpo, era consciente de cada centímetro de piel que era tocado por Korra, y de la cercanía de su rostro, tan cerca que podría besarla - _¿Besarla? ¡Qué estás pensando Asami! ¡Es tu jefa!, eres una pervertida –_ Y sin poder evitarlo, su cara se enrojeció totalmente.

\- _¿Qué estás pensando Sato? Estás totalmente ruborizada_

 _\- ¿Yo?... Es que… me avergüenza mucho esta situación, me refiero a la de haber caído y haberme dañado el tobillo._

 _\- Esa no fue tu culpa, fue mía. No debí descuidar a Naga por el parque._

 _\- Ella ¿siempre se avalancha sobre gente que corre?_

 _\- Solo con algunas… En realidad no sé qué le sucedió. Nunca hace estas cosas._

Silencio…

\- _Dime ¿Vives cerca?_

 _\- En el edificio al inicio del parque._

 _\- Bien_

Y sin más Korra levantó a Asami entre sus brazos, estilo nupcial. Para cuando Asami se dio cuenta, su cara enrojeció aún más y comenzó a protestar.

\- _¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Bájeme Directora!_

 _\- Pero si no puedes caminar. Yo te llevaré hasta tu departamento, sólo debes indicarme el camino._

 _\- No es necesario yo…_

 _\- ¿Crees que puedes irte tú a casa en este estado? ¡Apenas puedes caminar! Además es mi culpa que te haya sucedido esto, déjame hacerlo, por favor._

 _\- … Esta bien, pero… no me lleve así, por favor. Es… es un poco vergonzoso._

Korra observó como la cara de Asami enrojecía más y más (si eso era posible), así que con una expresión divertida, con mucho cuidado dejo a Asami en el suelo, para rápidamente darse vuelta ofreciéndole su espalda para cargarla como caballito. Asami observaba como esta le daba la espalda y se arrodillaba un poco.

\- _¿Qué es lo que esperas?_

 _\- ¿Tengo que subir?_

 _\- ¿Se te ocurre una mejor idea de cargarte hasta casa?_

 _\- No_

 _\- Pues entonces sube_

Asami con cuidado subió a la espalda de su Directora. En realidad dudaba un poco del sistema, ya que pensaba que era muy pesada para ser llevada, pero apenas Korra se levantó cambió su pensamiento. Era una persona muy atlética así que un pequeño peso como ella no representaba gran esfuerzo por su parte. Seguía avergonzada, pero no por la situación de haberse caído, sino porque de pasar a estar a centímetros del rostro de la Directora, ahora se encontraba montándola en su espalda, rodeando con sus piernas su cintura y con sus brazos su cuello. Cansada de sentir tantas emociones, del agotamiento físico y del dolor, sin quererlo apoyó su frente en la cabeza de Korra.

\- _¿Estás casada?_

 _\- Un poco adolorida la verdad_

 _\- Entonces apoya tu rostro en mi hombro, creo que será más cómodo que tu frente en mi cabeza. Pero no esperes mucho, también salí a trotar y no oleré precisamente a rosas._

 _\- Esta bien. Se lo agradezco mucho Directora._

Y haciendo caso de su comentario bajo su cabeza para apoyarse en el hombro de Korra y cerró los ojos para descansar mientras disfrutaba del vaivén de la caminata. Por largos minutos sentía como a momentos el sol se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles para calentar su cara, como se escuchaban ladridos y risas de niños en el ambiente, como el pecho de Korra subía y bajaba a cada paso, como sus manos la sostenían por sus muslos, como emanaba de ella un pequeño y dulce olor a sudor mezclado con pasto y champú de… ¿vainilla? Le encantaba, a pesar de lo que Korra le hubiera dicho, le encantaba su olor a sudor – _Realmente Asami, eres una pervertida -._ Y poco a poco, mientras el tiempo avanzaba, Asami comenzó a perder noción del tiempo y espacio, relajando totalmente su cuerpo.

 _\- ¿Es este?_

Eso sacó de su amodorramiento a Asami, para levantar el rostro y encontrarse con la entrada de su edificio.

\- ¿Eh? si… _Este es. Muchas gracias por traerme Directora –_ Y Asami se movió de su lugar para ser aprisionada con más fuerza por Korra.

 _\- ¿Adónde crees que vas? Este será tu edificio pero aún no hemos llegado_

 _\- ¿Cómo?_

 _\- No estaré satisfecha hasta que te lleve a tu departamento y vea bien esas heridas._

 _\- No es necesario, no es nada, en serio._

 _\- Aun así. Dime cuál es tu piso_

 _\- … Pero… ¿Y Naga? –_ No se le ocurría otra excusa más.

\- _Ella es una chica obediente, se quedará esperando en el lobby ¿Cierto chica? Tienes que esperarme ahí._

Y en seguida ingresaron al Lobby del edificio, donde las recibió el conserje del edificio.

\- _¡Señorita Asami! Pero ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?_

 _\- Buenos días Hahn, yo me accidente en el parque._

 _\- No es necesario que se preocupe Hahn, yo me encargaré de llevar a la señorita Sato a su departamento._

El conserje tardó un momento en asimilar la situación, y con una ceja levantada observó a Naga.

\- _No tiene por qué temer, Naga no hará nada malo. Ella esperará aquí un momento ¿Cierto chica? Naga, tienes que esperar aquí._

Y seguido de esto Naga se acostó con su cabeza entre las patas moviendo la cola alegremente. Quería seguir a su ama, pero si esta le decir algo ella generalmente lo acataba, ya que sabía que después seria recompensada.

Korra se despidió de Hahn, el conserje y se dirigió a uno de los ascensores que había al centro del lobby. Apenas presionó el botón este inmediatamente se abrió para dar paso a que las 2 entraran en él.

\- _Necesito las coordenadas Sato_

 _\- Cuarto piso, habitación 404 –_ Contestó riendo.

El camino hacia su departamento fue silencioso pero agradable. Era plenamente consciente de todos los movimientos que hacia Korra, quien ya mostraba signos de cansancio, no era menos, después de 20 minutos sosteniendo el mismo peso, era normal que sus músculos se sintieras agarrotados.

Ya en las puertas del departamento, Asami sacó su llave de su bolsillo trasero y Korra se agachó un poco más, para que Asami por sobre su cabeza intentara abrir la puerta. Cuando lo consiguieron ambas rieron por como debían verse desde otro punto de vista. Ingresaron riendo al departamento y Korra rápidamente le dio una mirada para ir a los sillones donde hace solo algunas horas había estado Asami tomando desayuno. Con delicadeza la dejó en uno de los sillones y al fin se estiró, aprovechando ese acto para ver bien en qué consistía la sala en la que se encontraban: Desde el extremo que estaba podía ver que si bien el departamento era amplio, era muy acogedor. Al otro lado, en la entrada se encontraba el verdadero living de la casa: un gran sillón rojo frente a la televisión, junto a otros 2 individuales a cada lado, y al centro una mesa de vidrio ovalada. El televisor estaba en la muralla y bajo él había un mueble con su equipo de música, cds, reproductor de blue-ray, muchas películas y ¿juegos? ¡Si! Tenía una consola de Nintendo y PS3. Después estaba el comedor: una gran mesa rectangular de vidrio, para 6 personas y a ambos lados de este se encontraba, por un lado la cocina americana y al otro, el pequeño living en el que se encontraba, que sólo consistía en 2 sillones, una mesa de centro de mimbre, una alfombra roja y un estante lleno de libros. Si Korra tenía que clasificar el departamento de alguna manera, simplemente diría que es muy " _Asami_ ".

Cuando se volteó a ver como se encontraba ésta, observó en la mesita una bandeja con lo que resultaba ser los restos de un desayuno.

\- _Café con leche, un vaso de jugo de naranja, 2 tostadas: una con mantequilla y otra con mermelada de frutilla y una pequeña fuente con frutas, todo eso acompañado del periódico en compañía de música clásica ¿o me equivoco?_

Estaba impactada ¿Cómo Korra había dado con su desayuno tan precisamente? Solo le faltó decir el nombre del compositor y la pieza de música que estaba escuchando en ese momento. Atónita observó boquiabierta a Korra, mientras veía como esta cambiaba su expresión de orgullo y satisfacción a uno de horror. Rápidamente Korra se volteó y salió disparada hasta desaparecer por un pasillo que había junto al living. A los pocos segundos volvió con un set de primeros auxilios y se posicionó arrodillada junto al sillón donde se encontraba Asami.

\- _¿C-cómo es que lo supo Directora?_

 _…_ _._

 _\- ¿Directora?_

 _\- Es… fácil deducirlo Sato. Solo basta con mirar el fondo de la tasa para ver el restos del líquido color café claro que antes la ocupaban, indicios de que le habías puesto leche al café ¿Por qué café y no chocolate? Porque se siente al aroma en el ambiente. El vaso con jugo de naranja no falta en un desayuno continental. La tostada con mantequilla lo deduje porque en el plato hay una pequeña marca de aceite, que es lo que queda cuando la mantequilla se derrite y se desborda un poco del pan, y mermelada de frutilla porque está el pote aquí mismo. El periódico está ahí y la música clásica lo supuse porque era lo que estabas escuchando en tu iPod, que por cierto lo tengo en mi bolsillo, ten –_ Dijo entregándoselo a una boquiabierta Asami – _Es correcto_ ¿ _cierto?_

 _\- Lo-lo es…_

 _\- No pongas esa expresión Sato, si lo hubieras pensado un poco también lo hubieras deducido._

Y así Korra comenzó a examinar el pie de Asami. Ya la inflamación había bajado un poco, lo que demostraba que no había ningún hueso roto, solo músculos torcidos. Con cuidado masajeó una fría pomada en su tobillo que le resulto tremendamente gratificante. Asami estaba pendiente de lo que Korra le estaba haciendo pero un montón de ideas daban vueltas por su cabeza. Quizás Korra tuviera razón, pero eso no quitaba la exacta descripción sobre su desayuno que esta le había dado, junto a la expresión de satisfacción que tenía cuando lo mencionó, era como si ya la hubiese conocido, con hábitos, mañanas y costumbres, _Imposible…_ No había lógica en ello, _Quizás… quizás algo estoy olvidando…_ Olvidando ¡Olvidando! ¡Quizás ya la hubiese conocido pero no lo recordaba por el accidente! ¡Ella conocía a Korra! ¡Todo calzaba! ¡Tenía que preguntarlo!

Korra tenía en sus manos un algodón empapado con antiséptico, y con mucho cuidado estaba concentrada en limpiar la herida que tenía Asami en su frente.

\- _Directora… Usted ya me conocía ¿cierto?_

Inmediatamente Korra se congeló, dejando de hacer las curaciones.

\- _Respóndame Directora. Ya nos conocíamos desde antes ¿cierto?_

 _\- ¿Por qué dices eso Sato?_

 _\- Porque usted me resulta muy familiar, además… ha dicho ciertas cosas que no me cuadran por completo. Solo se explican si usted ya me hubo conocido en el pasado… ¿Es así?_

 _…_

 _\- ¿Por qué no me responde?_

 _\- Sato, yo…_

Y una canción de rock comenzó a salir del bolsillo de Korra, era su celular. Asami alcanzó a ver en la pantalla de este que decía "Mako", Korra lo observó por un momento cuando decidió responder.

\- _Dime… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo sabes? Me estas sigu... No, pero… ¿Ahora?... Está bien… Entiendo… Sí, no tardaré. –_ Seguido de esto Korra bloqueo su teléfono y lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo. – _Lo siento, ocurrió algo urgente. Debo irme. Dejaremos esta conversación para mañana. Discúlpame por no curarte completamente. Al parecer no tienes nada grave, solo las magulladuras en tu frente y muñecas. Revisa tu rodillas, también debes tener heridas ahí. Muy bien, nos vemos en el trabajo. Cualquier cosa tienes mi número._

Y rápidamente desapareció en la puerta antes de que Asami lograra asimilar todo.

\- _¡Esa mujer! ¡¿Por qué nunca contesta mis preguntas?!_

Y derrotada, exhalando un suspiro cayó de espaldas acostada en su sillón, abrazando molesta la almohada. Tenía que hablar con Korra, mañana no se podría escapar de ella. Mañana aclararía todo… pero lo más importante ¡Ella la conocía desde antes! ¿Cómo podía haberla olvidado? ¡¿Cómo Korra no le había dicho que ya la conocía?! ¿Por qué se comportaba así con ella?... ¿Y quién rayos era Mako? ¡¿No le bastaba con Kuvira acaso?!

\- x -

* * *

 **N. del A.:**

Muahahaha, les traigo un bonus de fin de semana. Siempre sucede que cuando debo estudiar es cuando menos estudio, y cosas como estas resultan. Ahora si es cierto ¡nos vemos la próxima semana! Disfruten la lectura ;3


	5. Chapter 5

_Día lunes, son las 15:30 horas y Korra no se apareció en el trabajo. Hubiera pensado que lo hizo para evitar toda la serie de preguntas que tengo que hacerle, pero Bolin también faltó. Siento que en algo andan esos dos y no soy quién para averiguarlo, pero de verdad me gustaría saber. Me gustaría ayudar de algún modo._

 _Acaba de aparecer Tenzin por el pasillo, es raro verlo por aquí, a pesar de que todo esto está bajo su administración, aun así se nota preocupado… Es muy raro... ¿Acaba de darme la espalda al ver que lo estaba observando? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Estaría mal si yo...? ¡No! No me importa lo que pueda pensar, voy a ir a interceptarlo (Claro, como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo de saber dónde está Korra y Bolin)._

Asami rápidamente se levantó de su escritorio y comenzó a caminar muy rápido hasta salir de las oficinas, en el pasillo observo como Tenzin había dado la vuelta introduciéndose a los baños.

 _Hmm… O fue mi completa imaginación el haber pensado que estaba huyendo de mí, o de verdad tenia deseos de ir al baño._

Pasaron 5 minutos y Asami decidió esperarlo, si bien, no afuera del baño de hombres, si en el pasillo junto a la máquina de refrescos, para hacer menos evidente su espera. Tenzin acabada de salir del baño cuando al doblar la esquina quedó petrificado al ver que estaba siendo esperado por Asami.

 _\- Srta. Sato ¿Cómo está usted? ¿Viene por un refresco o al servicio de señoritas?_

 _\- Buenas tardes Tenzin. No, no vengo a nada de eso. Quisiera saber por qué falto hoy la Directora al trabajo._

 _\- ¿La Directora?... ¿Tenías algo pendiente con ella? ¿Un trabajo? ¿Quieres que yo lo vea por ella?_

 _\- No, no era eso… Ella_

 _\- ¿Ella te ha dicho algo? ¿De qué han hablado ustedes dos? –_ Esto último lo dijo con un tono muy sospechoso.

 _\- No realmente… Hoy lo íbamos a hacer, ella me había dicho…_

 _\- Srta. Sato, no quiero ser grosero pero le pediría que se alejara de la Directora Korra por el momento._

 _\- A-alejarme… ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Ella… está bajo mucha presión en estos momentos y cualquier distracción fuera del trabajo no le vendría bien ni para su delicada salud ni para sus otras actividades._

 _\- ¿La Directora padece de algún mal?... ¿Otras actividades?... ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarla?_

 _\- Creo que eso no está en sus manos Srta. Sato. Ni todas las influencias de su padre podrían serle de ayuda a la Srta. Korra._

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- Asami –_ Dijo mientras apoyaba suavemente una mano en su hombro y su expresión se relajaba un poco, incluso Asami diría que se enterneció levemente – _No tienes por qué preocuparte. Korra tiene otras responsabilidades además de con la empresa, pero para eso está Bolin, es él el encargado de ayudarla en todo. Korra está en buenas manos, tu solo tienes que preocuparte en no causarle problemas._

 _\- Usted cree, que yo… ¿Le causo problemas?_

 _\- No… No quise sonar así. Me refiero a que Korra en ocasiones es muy dispersa, y cualquier distracción podría suponerle ciertas dificultades en el futuro ¿Me explico?_

 _\- Creo entenderlo…_

 _\- Muy bien. Me alegro de escuchar eso. Sigues siendo alguien muy sensata. Bien, te dejo Asami ya que ahora tengo una reunión con la Presidenta Kuvira. Un placer volver a verte. Que tengas buen día._

Y se fue…

 _Un momento, ¿Qué?... ¿"Sigo siendo"? ¿"Volver a verme"?... Definitivamente todos me están ocultando algo. Tenzin está muy equivocado si piensa que después de esto seguiré siendo una persona sensata y me quedare tranquila. Lo más "sensato" es intentar averiguar qué está pasando con todos, ya que al parecer soy yo la que no recuerda cosas y los demás se empeñan en tratarme como si fuera alguien a quien ven por primera vez…. Pero hay muchos vacíos, eso los delata… Llegare al fondo de todo esto… Necesito hablar con Korra… o con Bolin, sí, eso es lo más seguro._

Y ya con un plan en su cabeza, sacó su celular y comenzó a textear un mensaje: _"¡Bolin! ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Estás bien? Lo digo porque no te presentaste hoy al trabajo. ¿Tienes la tarde libre? Los chicos quieren ir a beber cuando salgan del trabajo ¿Qué dices, te apuntas?"_ Y lo envió. Era la trampa perfecta, sabía que Bolin iba a caer por lo que continuó con el trabajo que ya estaba por terminar cuando sintió como su celular vibraba, lo levantó del escritorio y en su pantalla había un mensaje con la respuesta: _"¡Cuenten conmigo! A esa hora ya estaré desocupado, así que díganme la hora y el lugar y yo estaré ahí ;)"_ \- _¡Cayó!... Oh Bolin que ingenuo eres -._

.

.

Eran las 19:00 horas y Asami estaba esperando sentada en una fuente de agua en medio de una plaza de un sector comercial lleno de personas que se preparaban a ir a pasar un buen rato después de acabad su jornada laboral. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer y las luces y música proveniente de todos los locales no tardaron en dejarse ver y escuchar, aumentando el ambiente festivo de la zona. A pesar de ser lunes estos locales no paraban de funcionar, brindándoles energías y alegrías a los trabajadores que quisieran relajarse e ir a comer y beber después de su jornada.

Asami miró su reloj por segunda vez: 19:05, Bolin llevaba un atraso de 5 minutos. No es que Asami llevara mucho tiempo esperando, pero si parecía ser una obsesiva de la puntualidad. Todo en ella tenía que ser controlada como un reloj, o más como las tuercas de un motor, para ser exactos. Al poco tiempo una voz masculina se escuchaba gritar a lo lejos su nombre.

\- _¡Asamiiiii! ¡Hey!_

Asami volteo y observo como Bolin venia trotando a lo lejos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 _\- ¡Hey Bolin!_

 _\- ¡Asami! ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Y los chicos?_

 _\- Sobre eso… Te mentí un poco._

 _\- ¿Cómo?_

 _\- Con los chicos de la oficina nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo en venir aquí. Yo te dije eso porque yo quería venir solo contigo, y pensé que si te lo decía, tú no hubieras querido haber venido._

 _\- ¿Sólo querías venir a beber conmigo? ¿Y eso por qué?_

 _\- Para agradecerte todo lo que me has ayudado en la oficina, eres un buen "sempai"_

Y con eso Asami terminó por metérselo en el bolsillo. Sabía que a Bolin le encantaba que le dijeran sempai, y así fue: este se puso tan contento que sin más que decir los dos se pusieron a caminar por las calles escogiendo a que local ingresar.

 _\- Y dime Asami ¿A qué tipo de local quieres ingresar?_

 _\- La verdad es que quisiera algo más privado, en donde podamos hablar tranquilamente. Me gustaría que nos conociésemos más Bolin._

 _\- Wow, tranquila Asami, soy un chico comprometido._

 _\- ¿Ah sí? De eso es de lo que estoy hablando. Me gustaría ser una gran amiga tuya, es por eso que me gustaría saber más de ti._

 _\- Pues entonces entremos a este local. La música ambiental es muy buena y no es muy fuerte, las luces le dan un aspecto discreto al ambiente ¡Y las cervezas son muy buenas!_

 _\- Ajajaja, entremos entonces._

El local era tal como lo había dicho Bolin: Las paredes eran grandes ventanales de vidrio polarizado, que dejaban ver lo que sucedía en el exterior pero estos no podían ver lo del interior. Las luces eran de colores cálidos con una potencia más baja que la normal, dándole un aspecto oscuro al lugar, pero muy privado. En cada mesa había una vela para iluminar un poco más el ambiente, pero sin que sea muy llamativo. La música bue sonaba en todo el ambiente, brindando un perfecto fondo a cualquier tipo de conversación que quisieras tener en él.

Asami se posiciono en la mesa más alejada de todo, la que estaba junto al gran ventanal que daba al exterior. Bolin pidió un shop y Asami un Alexander (trago a base de brandy, leche, cacao y nuez moscada) y comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales.

\- _Y dime Bolin ¿Hace cuánto estas saliendo con aquella chica?_

 _\- ¿Quién dijo que era una chica?_

Asami casi escupe el trago que había bebido, cuando de repente Bolin comienza a reír en voz alta.

\- _¡Deberías haber visto tu cara! Ajajajajaja. Oh Asami, eres sensacional ajajaja_

 _\- Entonces… ¡Si estas con una chica! ¿Por qué dijiste eso?_

 _\- Era para probarte_

 _\- ¿Probarme?_

 _\- Claro, ver que tan abierta eras de mente._

 _\- ¿Y cómo crees que soy de mente?_

 _\- A pesar de tu expresión de estupefacción inicial, que fue muy divertida, al final creo que no te interesa que preferencia sexual tenga la persona, sino que te interesa la persona en si… ¿Es correcto eso?_

 _\- Claro. Acertaste Bolin. No me hubiese importado el género de la persona con quien hubieses salido._

 _\- Lo sé_

 _\- Ahora dime ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? ¿Hace cuánto la conoces?_

 _\- Se llama Opal y es la mujer más dulce y hermosa del mundo. Tiene el pelo negro y corto hasta los hombros, y unos ojos verde claro que te dejan sin aliento, y su piel tostada es… y su diminuto cuerpo…_

 _\- Ok, ok… ya entendí Bolin. Se nota que estas tremendamente prendado de ella ¿Hace cuánto se conocen?_

 _\- Hace como 6 meses, pero estamos saliendo hace 5._

 _\- ¿Solo un mes de conocerse y ya salen?_

 _\- Es que sentimos que fuimos hechos uno para el otro sabes, algo así como amor a primera vista_

 _\- Aun así me parece maravilloso que en tan poco tiempo ya hayan logrado tal conexión_

 _\- No sé qué te sorprende Asami, tú fuiste igual ¡Ah!_

Ahí estaba de nuevo… La misma cara de horror

\- _¿Qué?_

 _\- ¡Nada!_

 _\- Bolin, repite lo que acabas de decir_

 _\- ¿Qué fue lo que dije? No lo recuerdo, debe haber sido la cerveza… Eso es *hip*… ffuee la cerrrvezhaaa_

 _\- Bolin sé que estas fingiendo, por favor, necesito que me ayudes, yo estoy muy confundida_

 _…_

 _\- Por favor_

 _\- (suspiro) Ah… Sabía que este momento llegaría, me dijeron que sería así, que tú me engatusarías_

 _\- ¿Te dijeron? ¿Quiénes?_

 _\- Los chicos…_

 _\- ¿Qué chicos?_

 _\- Mako, Tenzin… Korra_

 _\- ¿Korra?..._

 _\- Mira Asami, mañana me golpearan por esto pero puedo ver que todo también es muy problemático y difícil para ti._

 _\- ¿También?_

 _\- Antes que nada, solo hay ciertas cosas que puedo contarte. No puedo hacer más porque lo otro no me corresponde totalmente, así que por favor entiéndelo desde el principio._

 _\- Entiendo_

 _\- Ok, allá voy… Tu… ¿Recuerdas algo de los que sucedió hace 6 meses?_

 _\- Yo… No. Solo sé que tuve un accidente en ese tiempo y que perdí la memoria._

 _\- ¿Recuerdas algo del pasado?_

 _\- No mucho. Solo recuerdo hasta que iba en la universidad, pero no supe como la terminé y que es lo que hice desde hace 4 años._

 _\- Así que perdiste 3 años de tu memoria… Los últimos 3 de tu carrera y el año siguiente ¿Cierto?_

 _\- Así es, ahora me gustaría saber porque tú sabes eso._

 _\- Eso es porque, Asami… No es la primera vez que nos vemos en esta empresa. Así como tampoco es la primera vez que ves a Korra y a Tenzin._

 _\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo he intuido todo este tiempo!, pero ¿Por qué nadie me lo decía? ¿Por qué todos actúan como si no me conociesen?_

 _\- Porque tu padre nos lo pidió._

 _\- ¿Mi padre?_

 _\- Ese accidente fue… de cierta manera nuestra culpa._

 _\- ¿Qué… que fue lo que sucedió?_

 _\- Eso no te lo puedo decir yo. Yo llegué después. Había una persona que estaba contigo en ese entonces_

 _\- … Korra_

 _\- Exacto. ¿Recuerdas que relación tenías con Korra?_

 _\- No._

 _\- ¿Sientes algo cuando estas con ella?_

 _\- Es muy extraño, pero si… Es como si me llamara, hay algo que me dice que debo estar con ella, que es alguien a quien debo proteger, que… es alguien muy importante para mí. Sonara loco todo lo que estoy diciendo, pero estoy siendo sincera contigo._

Mientras Asami decía todo esto estaba con la cabeza baja observando los vasos, todo esto seguía confundiéndola, lo hacía aún más al expresar todas estas palabras sin siquiera llegar a comprender por completo lo que sentía hacia la Directora, se sentía como una perdida adolescente. Cuando terminó, levanto su rostro para observar a Bolin, el cual tenía sus ojos vidriosos.

\- _¿Bolin?_

 _\- Yo… discúlpame Asami, soy un chico muy sensible –_ Lo decía mientras se frotaba sus ojos con la manga de su camisa.

 _\- ¿Bolin? ¿Qué sucede?_

 _\- Es que… me alegra el saber que Korra sigue importándote._

Asami nuevamente posó la mirada en su vaso, tomando lo último que le quedaba de su trago. Por supuesto que le importaba Korra, pero no sabía el por qué sentía esta conexión tan grande con ella, eso es lo que le molestaba desde el principio, lo que no la dejaba dormir ni pensar con claridad. Korra la llamaba, ella lo sabía, por eso necesitaba saber que tan cercanas eran ellas en el pasado.

 _\- Yo quiera saber… ¿Cuál era mi relación con la Directora antes de todo esto?_

 _\- Tu… Digo, Yo… no puedo contestar completamente eso. Pero tú eras una persona muy importante para ella, eras una amiga realmente cercana._

 _\- ¿Qué hacíamos todos, digo, "los chicos", juntos?_

 _\- Tampoco puedo contestarte eso, pero éramos un grupo muy unido… ¡Éramos el equipo A…! -_ Bolin calló – _No importa cómo nos llamábamos, pero éramos un gran equipo: Tu, Korra, yo y mi hermano Mako._

 _\- Mako… Tengo una confusión de nombres en mi cabeza, sé que lo he escuchado antes… pero… ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué no puedo recordar Bolin?!_

 _\- Tranquila Asami, fue un evento muy traumático para ti, debes darle tiempo_

 _\- ¡Pero he esperado tanto tiempo! ¡Y sigo sin recordar nada!_

 _\- Ya verás como todo vuelve. Por eso debes hablar con Korra_

 _\- Korra… ¿Sabes? Hoy hable con Tenzin en el trabajo, y me dijo que tenía que alejarme de ella._

 _\- ¿Tenzin dijo eso?... es comprensivo_

 _\- ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Yo fui un mal para ella?_

 _\- No te sientas ofendida por lo que te haya querido decir Tenzin, él está preocupado por Korra. Ella es como una hija para él, por lo que siempre intentara protegerla._

 _\- ¿Pero porque quiere que me aleje de ella? Tú acabas de decir que éramos muy unidas, quiero recuperar esa unión ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?!_

 _\- No. Korra te apreciaba mucho… Pero por el accidente, tú sufriste mucho, y tu padre culpo a Korra por todo. ¡Él no tenía derecho a hacer lo que hizo! ¡Korra ya estaba mal por todo, además de lo que pidió tu padre!_

 _\- …. ¿Qué es lo que hizo mi padre Bolin? –_ Lo dijo con un tono de voz más serio.

…

\- _¡Dime Bolin!_

 _\- Discúlpame Asami, tampoco puedo responderte eso._

 _\- … ¿La Directora… sufrió mucho?_

 _\- Más de lo que puedes imaginar. Todo eso hasta el día de hoy es duro para ella, más aun cuando te ve en el trabajo, pero, puedo ver en sus ojos que todo se arregla cuando te observa, que una pequeña luz ilumina su rostro, permitiéndole seguir adelante con todo lo que está haciendo. Te lo digo como un viejo y nuevo gran amigo Asami. Si es que quieres estar al lado de Korra, no la dejes sola… nunca debes hacerlo._

Toda la conversación había sido muy extraña. El escuchar como Bolin intentaba relatarle situaciones que habían vivido juntos, el como ella y Korra eran grandes amigas en un pasado, y como por el accidente habían sido separadas por 6 meses. Bolin le comento a Asami que ellos se habían conocido en la universidad, al parecer a través de Mako ingresó al grupo (no le especifico cómo, pero ya lo averiguaría), con el tiempo conoció a Bolin y finalmente a Korra, que era una amiga cercana de los hermanos. Relató que todos eran como hermanos, nunca se separaron en la universidad, ni aun cuando todos egresaron, pero en ese año terribles cosas sucedieron, así que estaba en su deber informarse de todo. Estaba decidida de apenas llegar a casa, encender su computadora y comenzar a buscar noticias de lo acontecido hace 6 meses, debería haber habido algo en la prensa, ella lo sabía. Mientras tanto, siguió conversando tranquilamente con Bolin, estaba divertida con todo lo que este le contaba y ella le daba detalles de lo que había estado haciendo estos 6 meses.

Estaban compartiendo una entretenida velada cuando Asami, que estaba de frente a la puerta del local, observa como a este ingresan 1 figura femenina conocida: Era Kuvira, Asami se heló… ¿Por qué su mente dejaba de funcionar cuando observaba ahora a Kuvira?, es cierto, aun no le preguntaba a Bolin cuál era su relación con Korra, ya lo sabría. Y apenas termino su frase en la cabeza apareció Korra por la entrada. No pareció observarla ya que rápidamente Kuvira la agarro de la muñeca y la llevo al otro rincón del local, también apartado de la multitud, en una mesa pequeña que las obligaba a estar más cerca de lo socialmente permitido.

Unos celos comenzaron a crecer dentro de Asami ¿Por qué su "ex mejor amiga" Korra estaba tan cerca de Kuvira? ¿Qué había cambiado en estos 6 meses que ella aún no se enteraba? ¿Por qué demonios estaba sintiendo todo ello?

Bolin, que estaba de espalda no se había percatado de la escena. Estaba muy contento contando sus aventuras con su mascota Pabu cuando Asami lo interrumpió.

\- _Dime Bolin ¿La Directora está saliendo con alguien?_

 _\- Que pregunta más repentina Asami -_ Dijo Bolin nervioso.

 _\- Dime Bolin, creo que debo saberlo como su "ex mejor amiga" ¿No crees?_

Bolin se encontraba en una encrucijada, tarde o temprano tenía que hablar del tema. Tampoco es como si Asami recordara algo, así que era mejor "cortar por lo sano". Con dificultad tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar.

 _\- Si, hay alguien con quien Korra está en estos momentos, pero a decir verdad dista mucho de ser una verdadera pareja_

 _\- Eso es lo que ella también me había dicho_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya habías hablado con ella de esto?_

 _\- Solo superficialmente y de manera impersonal en la fiesta de la empresa. Ahí me dijo que esta "viendo" a alguien, pero que no era seguro._

 _\- Pues tiene razón. Yo no apruebo mucho esa relación, si te soy sincero_

 _\- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _\- Siento que esa persona está absorbiendo a Korra, pero de una manera negativa. Ella le hace mal, se aprovecha de Korra, la utiliza. Pero esta está demasiado perdida como para darse cuenta_

 _\- … ¿Es Kuvira, cierto?_

\- ¿Co-cómo lo sabes?

 _\- Porque en la fiesta ella fue la que se la llevó cuando Korra estaba muy, muy…_

 _\- ¿Borracha?_

 _\- No quería expresarlo así_

 _\- Eso también es extraño. Korra no suele beber mucho porque no tiene mucha resistencia con el alcohol, no le es muy familiar, pero desde el accidente ha comenzado a beber mucho…_

…

\- _Rayos, yo no debería haber dicho eso ¡Tú nunca escuchaste eso Sato! ¡Lo desmentiré todo!_

 _\- ¿A sí que ahora soy Sato y no Asami?_

 _\- Ajajaja, lo siento Asami. Pero, siguiendo con la historia ¿Solo por eso piensas que es Kuvira?_

Asami le había prometido a Korra que ella no le iba a decir a Bolin que ella había bebido el día que llego toda herida a la empresa, por lo que no podía decirle que había escuchado salir su nombre de los labios de esta cuando fue a dejarla a su piso. Así que opto por decir lo que veía.

\- _Porque las veo muy juntas al otro extremo del local_

Inmediatamente Bolin volteo para ver como una mano de Kuvira iba muy cerca de la entrepierna de una Korra no muy consciente. Al poner atención en lo que había encima de la mesa, pudo observar que al lado de Korra habían 2 shop de medio litro vacío, y al lado de Kuvira solo había un vaso de vidrio hasta la mitad.

\- _¡De eso es de lo que te estoy hablando! ¡Se acabó! ¡Esto es todo!_

Bolin enojado se levantó de su asiento para ir, a grandes zancadas al otro extremo del local. Asami tardó un poco en seguirlo, también había visto como esa mano subía peligrosamente por los muslos de Korra hasta perderse de su campo visual, pero si notó con gran enojo como la boca de Korra lentamente se abría y sus mejillas se enrojecían aún más, junto como su respiración comenzaba a subir pesadamente producto de la excitación - _¡Es suficiente! ¡Ella no puede hacer esto! ¡Korra claramente no está en sus cabales para permitir esto! Hay que detenerla -._

 _\- ¿Interrumpo algo? –_ Dijo Bolin con un tono enfadado, observando fijamente a Kuvira y luego a Korra.

\- _¡Bolíinnn! ¿Q-quée 'ces aqqqi?_

 _\- Al parecer lo que tú estabas haciendo al principio Korra, pero claramente la noche se acabó para ti._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres Bolin? La noche esta recién empezando, te recuerdo que Korra no viene sola –_ Dijo Kuvira con un tono defensivo en si voz.

 _\- Claro que no viene sola, si así lo hiciera no estaría en estas condiciones ¿Es que no te das cuenta que hoy recién es lunes y mañana Korra tiene que cumplir con horarios?_

 _\- Eso no debe ser problema, ella es la jefa del departamento, ella puede hacer lo que sea, yo se lo permito._

Mientras comenzaban a discutir, Asami incomoda veía como se desarrollaba la escena, algo le decía que todo iba a terminar mal, pero no sabía quién sería el causante de ello, así que solo estaba ahí, parada sin mover un musculo, escuchando atentamente el intercambio verbal entre Bolin y Kuvira mientras Korra estaba con la cabeza baja y totalmente ruborizada, aunque Asami no sabía si era por vergüenza o por el alcohol.

- _Sabes que Korra no es así, antes no era así… Ella solía ser una chica responsable hasta que… hasta que_

 _\- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir Bolin, aun soy tu jefa_

 _\- Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto. Yo estoy bajo el cargo de Tenzin. Tú no tienes poder ni sobre mí, ni sobre Korra, ni sobre Asami_

¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué la había nombrado? Ella estaba muy callada manteniéndose aparte de la conversación, pero mostrando apoyo moral. Ya la había hecho Bolin, ahora tendría que enfrentarse a la furia de su superior.

\- _Veo que también está aquí Señorita Sato_

 _\- Buenas noches Presidenta._

 _\- Tsk.-_ Dijo regalándole una indiferente mirada, y volviéndose a Bolin le dijo: - _Dime qué es lo que quieres Bolin, dímelo pronto para que desaparezcas de mi vista._

 _\- Tranquila. Ya me voy, y Korra se va con nosotros._

 _\- ¿Disculpa?_

 _\- Ya lo has oído. Korra está muy borracha como para que siga tomando y mañana tiene que trabajar, así que como hermano y compañero me la llevaré a casa. Ella tiene que descansar, más aun después de todo el agotador día que tuvo._

Y sin pedirle permiso, agarro a Korra de la cadera y la cargo como si se tratase de un bebé. Korra estaba muy perdida y ebria como para saber y entender todo lo que había sucedido en el lugar. Solo sabía que la mano entre su ropa interior se había ido y en cambio, otras la tenían agarrada, con lo cual se sentía flotando en el aire.

\- _Nos vemos pronto "Presidenta" –_ Escupió estas ácidas palabras Bolin, quien daba la media vuelta para irse.

Así Bolin y Asami salieron del local sin decir nada más. Caminaron hasta llegar a la plaza donde se habían encontrado horas antes cuando Asami rompió el silencio.

\- _Espérame aquí Bolin, voy a buscar mi satomóvil que lo deje a una cuadra de aquí._

 _\- Esta bien_

Asami se disponía a separarse cuando una mano la agarró fuertemente del brazo.

\- _¿Ddónde v-vass? –_ Le decía Korra

\- _Yo… espéreme un momento, no tardaré_

 _\- No te vayas de nuevo, quédate aquí..._

Aquellas palabras enmudecieron a Asami, no solo eso, sino que además tocaron una profunda fibra en su interior que la hizo comprender que sea como sea tenía que estar cerca de esa mujer para protegerla, para quererla. Así que con la ternura a flor de piel le respondió:

 _\- Directora… voy a buscar el satomóvil y vuelvo enseguida_

 _\- ¿Lo prrrom'tesss?_

 _\- Lo prometo_

 _\- ¿Wolveráaahs?_

 _\- Así es_

 _\- ¿Mm-me qiuuidarahas?_

 _\- Eh… - "Por… ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es lo que he querido hacer desde el comienzo! –_ Gritó internamente Asami.

 _\- Korra, deja que Asami vaya a buscar el satomóvil, pronto la veras, te lo prometo. Palabra de tu hermanito._

 _\- Staá bien Bo, pro diile q vueeelva…_

Y Así Korra se quedó profundamente dormida en los brazos de Bolin.

-x-


	6. Chapter 6

_¿Dónde estoy?..._

 _La habitación me parece conocida, no lo sé con exactitud, últimamente hay muchas cosas que no sé con certeza, me molesta… yo no soy así. ¿Por qué no hay ninguna luz encendida? Veo muy poco solo con la luz de la luna que ingresa por la ventana, pero al parecer se trataba de una oficina. Definitivamente es una oficina ya que tengo mis 2 manos apoyadas sobre un gran escritorio. ¿Y las cosas? ¿Por qué hay tanto desorden? ¿Por qué las carpetas y los papeles están arrojados en el piso? ¿Qué es lo que….? ¡Aaah!... ¿Acabo de gemir?... Alguien acaba de morder mis hombros… Tengo tanta calor… Un momento… ¡Hay alguien detrás mío que me está obligando a estar en esta posición!… No me deja moverme ¿Pero que se ha creído para mantenerme así? ¡Ahh! (gemido)_

 _\- Si no se queda tranquila tendré que castigarla Srta. Sato_

 _¿Qué?... Espera un momento… ¡Estoy siendo violada! ¡Ahh! (gemido)… No, no es cierto… ¡Estoy excitada! ¡¿Por qué me estoy excitando si me están violando?! ¿Cómo fue que llegue hasta aquí?... Mi ¡Mi chaqueta no está! ¡Y mi blusa está abierta!... Oh espíritus ¿Por qué esta mano que sube por mi vientre me quema más y más? Yo… no puedo Ahh…_

 _\- Shhh… Están los chicos en la otra habitación. Te escucharán y sabrán quién es la sometida si no te controlas._

 _\- Entonces deja de torturarme así_

 _\- ¿Es que acaso no te gusta? ¿No te gusta que te haga esto?_

 _Inmediatamente su mano subió por entre mis muslos que, adivinen qué, estaban sin sus pantalones. Muy bien Asami, estas apoyada en un escritorio, con la blusa abierta, sólo con ropa interior y alguien te retiene por detrás, no permitiéndote mover las piernas ni ningún musculo de tu cuerpo más que tu espalda, que al parecer tiene vida propia, ya que con cada contacto que siento esta se arquea un poco ¿Es que no tienes sentido de la decencia?_

 _El recorrido de la mano me está matando. Soy consciente de todo lo que hace, como sube por mis muslos, dejando un camino marcado al rojo vivo, siento como su pulgar se cala por entre mi ropa interior… No, espera… Ahh… Ahh_

 _\- No… no me muerdas… Me dejaras marcas_

 _\- La otra vez tú no fuiste considerada conmigo. Deberías haber escuchado todo el discurso de decencia que me dio Tenzin._

 _¿Tenzin?... ¡¿Con quién rayos estoy?! ¿Cómo puedo estar disfrutándolo si no sé a quien tengo detrás?... ¿¡Y porque está por detrás de mí?! ¡¿Por qué soy yo la sometida?! Ahh… Está jugando con sus 2 pulgares muy cerca… ¡Decídete de una vez! ¡¿Entrarás o no?! Ah… Por todos los espíritus, estoy mojando todas mis pantis._

 _\- Mira cómo estás, y ni siquiera he empezado…_

 _Y siento como de un tirón quedo totalmente desnuda de la cintura para abajo._

 _\- ¡No!_

 _Pero fui acallada inmediatamente. Una mano me hizo apoyar la cabeza contra el escritorio… ¡No! ¡No me dejes tan expuesta! Nnn… Ahhh… Ahh Hmmm… Espera… Algo caliente y palpitante acaba de entrar…_

 _Y con el rabillo del ojo pude observar como esa figura estaba agachada, estaba haciéndome sexo oral… ¡Y muy bueno!_

 _\- Ahh… Espera… No vayas tan rápido… Hmnnn…_

 _Deberías escucharte Asami ¿Por qué le dices eso a un extraño? ¿Por qué permites que te hagan sexo oral?_

 _Y un dedo entró en mí…_

 _\- ¡Ahhh! – Gemí vergonzosamente._

 _\- Hmm…_

 _\- Ahh… Ah…_

 _Ahora otro dedo me estaba pervirtiendo… ¡Soy toda una pervertida! No… hmm… No puedo controlar mis caderas… Esto es… Oh por Raava ¡estoy demasiado excitada para pensar con claridad!_

 _\- Ahhh…_

 _\- Di mi nombre Asami…_

 _\- … Ahh… K-Korra_

 _Un momento ¡¿Qué?! … ¡¿La persona que me está haciendo llegar al clímax es Korra?!... ¿¡Estoy teniendo sexo con Korra?!_

 _\- ¿Quieres que pare?_

 _\- Hmm… N-no… Ah… Deja que me dé la vuelta…_

 _Y esos 2 fuertes brazos me tomaron como si no pasara nada y me sentaron sobre ese escritorio. No pierdo tiempo y envolví su cintura con mis piernas, alentándola a continuar con su trabajo. Rápidamente con sus 2 dedos me volvió a penetrar, esta vez más fuerte… Mis caderas bajan y suben al ritmo de sus movimientos… Esa expresión ¿Por qué me mira así?... Korra, deja de mirarme… Con solo ese rostro cargado de deseo siento que me podría venir enseguida… Oh por todos los espíritus no solo con su rostro… Sus dedos me están castigando…_

 _\- Korra… espera…_

 _\- Vamos Asami, no te contengas_

 _\- Ahh…_

 _Mis manos poco a poco se aferran en sus hombros, no puedo evitarlo mis uñas se hunden en su piel con cada embestida que me da… Siento que estoy al borde de la locura… Yo… Ah… No aguantaré mucho…_

 _\- ¡Ahh!_

¡Aah! Despertó sentada en la cama, toda sudorosa y… húmeda también - _¿Fue un sueño?... ¿Tuve un sueño húmedo con mi jefa?... ¡Por Raava! ¡Soñé que Korra me cogía! ¿Cómo es posible que sueñe con ello? –_ Asami se levantó con dificultad de la cama para ir al baño. Producto del sueño sentía arder su interior… _\- Oh, esto es vergonzoso… Soñé cosas eróticas con mi jefa, y ¡Aun siento que tengo deseos de ella!_

 _._

 _._

La tarde en la oficina estaba muy tranquila, todos trabajaban tranquilos, todos menos Asami, quien con todas sus fuerzas intentaba no pensar en el sueño para ignorar el fuerte deseo que sentía crecer, producto de un cuerpo desatendido de los placeres carnales desde hace un largo tiempo. Todo se había dificultado más cuando en la mañana Korra hizo su aparición, quien apenas saliendo del ascensor estableció contacto visual con Asami, a lo que ambas bajaron la cabeza ruborizadas, ignorándose y siguiendo con su quehacer diario. Asami agradeció ser muy buena con los números ya que esos lograban hacerla concentrarse en las fórmulas en las cuales estaba trabajando para ignorar todo lo que le rodeaba (incusos sus pensamientos y su desatendido deseo), cuando sintió un golpecito en su hombro.

\- _Hey Asami, estabas tan concentrada en tus cálculos que… wow ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Dormiste bien?_

Las ojeras la delataban, era su constante recordatorio de que por culpa de aquel sueño no pudo volver a conciliar el descanso, manteniéndola despierta, torturándose al recordar y recordar las acciones, acrecentando aún más su deseo, lo que finalmente termino con una infructuosa autosatisfacción que la dejó aún más despierta, hasta que fue hora de alistarse para ir a trabajar.

\- _No dormí mucho en verdad, tenía… demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, además siempre después del almuerzo en la oficina se siente y contagia este amodorramiento colectivo._

 _\- Tienes razón, es difícil concentrarse con este ambiente tan tranquilo y somnoliento, pero espero que no sea suficiente como para que evite que formules frases coherentes en tu cabeza._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _\- Porque Korra me pidió que te llamase a su oficina. Veo que tiene algo que conversar contigo._

" _En serio Asami, recuerda que debes usar ese poder para el bien y para cuando te sientas preparada. Solo espero que mi mente no me traicione y me permita mantener una conversación coherente con Korra"._ Lentamente Asami se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó rumbo a la oficina de la Directora, paso a paso su corazón la traicionaba palpitando más lento y sonoro, tanto que Asami sentía como todos en la oficina podían escucharlo. Frente a la puerta levantó su brazo para tocar suavemente, escuchando enseguida la voz de Korra quien le dirigía un "Adelante Asami".

Ya adentro sus ojos buscaron a Korra quien se encontraba sentada en el sillón observando una pila de papeles dispersos entre la mesa de centro y alrededor de los otros cojines. Fue recién ahí cuando Asami se percató del conjunto el cual Korra vestía: Unos tacos negros no muy altos, una ajustada falda negra que dejaba ver un poco más de muslo de la entrepierna de su Directora al encontrarse esta con sus piernas una sobre la otra, y una blusa celeste que, aparte de resaltar más el color de sus ojos, tenía 3 botones desabrochados, los cuales si el observador era suficiente ansioso, podía ver un poco de la suave y abultada piel que formaba uno de los 2 tostados y bien formados pechos de la Directora.

 _"No puede ser… Esta mujer en verdad planea torturarme desde hoy y durante todas mis futuras noches"_

Después de unos segundos absorta en sus pensamientos, Asami se dio cuenta que esos 2 celestinos ojos estaban posados en los suyos en actitud expectante, fue ahí cuando Asami se apresuró en hablar.

\- ¿ _Solicitaba mi presencia Directora? –_ Lo dijo con el tono más profesional que pudo. Korra ignorando el extraño tono de voz, volvió a posar su vista en los papeles y le contestó:

 _\- Si. Te llamaba para preguntarte por 2 cosas. La primera es por unos dígitos que hay en este informe que no me calzan. No me llevo muy bien con los números, pero aun así se empeñan en preguntarme por estos informes desde otros departamentos y no soy muy buena en ello. Y como tú eres ingeniera me preguntaba si podrías asesorarme._

 _\- Por supuesto Directora. Estaré encantada de ayudarla._

Asami con paso seguro se encaminó al sector de los sillones, pero al ver que el gran sillón en donde estaba sentada la Directora estaba ocupado por carpetas y papeles, optó por sentarse frente a ella al otro lado de la mesita, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de su elección ya que desde esa perspectiva, cada vez que Korra se agachaba para coger otra hoja que había en la mesa, Asami tenía total acceso al sostén de encaje celeste que vestía Korra, lo que la hacía desconcentrarse más y más.

" _Vamos Asami, tienes que concentrarte en el trabajo, no puedes quedar mal frente a tu jefa, no si eres ingeniera y si quieres que en un futuro la Directora vuelva a solicitar tu ayuda con estos informes, para volver a esta oficina… y volver a ver la morena y suave piel que se esconde detrás de esa escotada blusa que hace que yo quiera… ¡Concéntrate Asami! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!, piensa que esto es un obstáculo que te pone Vaatu como prueba para ver si eres digna de estar cerca de Korra… Por Raava… ¡Mira en lo que estás pensando!"_

 _\- Sato ¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? –_ Esas palabras sacaron a Asami del monologo interno en el que se encontraba.

\- _Tienes cara de no haber dormido bien… ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?_

 _"¿Mal sueño? ¿Cómo haber soñado con eso puede haber sido un mal sueño? ¡Que los espíritus me lleven a la niebla de las almas perdidas si alguien lo cree así!"_

 _\- No fue así. Solo… que no pude conciliar el sueño por ciertas… ideas que me han perturbado._

 _\- Hmm… Aun así, espero que la falta de sueño no te haga desconcentrarte, mira que tengo que enviar la respuesta hoy en la tarde._

 _\- No se preocupe Directora, ya verá como pronto terminamos de revisar todo esto._

Y frente a la premisa de que tenían que terminar lo antes posible con la revisión de informes, Asami se obligó a olvidarse de sus impulsos por Korra y se enfrascó en su papel de ingeniera, dándole consejos y explicaciones a Korra sobre números, cálculos, formulas, probabilidades y un sinfín de cosas expresadas en esos papeles. Ya llevaban 2 horas trabajando sin parar cuando Korra dejó los papeles en la mesa y se levantó de su asiento para encaminarse al otro extremo de la oficina donde tenía una bandeja con galletas, tazas y termo y una jarra con leche. Procedió a levantar la bandeja y acercarse hasta tomar asiento junto a Asami, quien en ningún momento había perdido de vista a Korra.

\- _Has hecho un muy buen trabajo Sato. Sin ti no habría avanzado tan rápido en esto, ni siquiera hubiera pensado en que lo íbamos a terminar tan pronto. Pero hemos trabajado sin descansar, es momento de un merecido cofee time._

 _\- ¿Cofee time?_

 _\- Yep ¡Es la hora de beber café!_

Seguido de esto Korra levantó su tasa esperando que Asami hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero esta solo la observaba perpleja, sin ninguna otra reacción más en su rostro. Korra inmediatamente bajó su brazo y se puso roja como un tomate, poniendo ambas manos entre sus piernas y observando la alfombra como si quisiera que la absolviera y la transportara al polo sur. El corto silencio fue interrumpido por una inicial risa ahogada, para dar paso a una más melodiosa risa que a cada momento era fuerte y contagiosa. Frente a esa risa, Korra pudo salir de su vergüenza para unirse a ella. Con cada segundo que pasaba las risas seguían creciendo más y más, hasta que ambas no pudieron aguantarla más, agarrando sus abdómenes con ambas manos para evitar el dolor por el esfuerzo que les hacía reírse tanto. Pasado un rato las risas comenzaron a apagarse, para dar paso a miradas cómplices que se sonreían una a la otra.

\- _Pensé que me secundarias… Sato… estoy un poco decepcionada_

 _\- Si me lo permite Directora, yo diría que avergonzada._

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que estaba avergonzada! Esperaba que harías eso conmigo…. Quedé como una estúpida_

 _\- No sea tan dura Directora, no fue así. Sólo que quedé impresionada por la acción._

 _\- … Puede ser porque te di una mala impresión de mí. No soy tan seria como aparento ser._

 _\- Puedo ir descubriendo poco a poco eso…_

Korra con una sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a llenar una tasa con café para enseguida ofrecérsela a Asami, quien antes de beberlo cerró los ojos sintiendo como todo el ambiente era llenado con la fragancia del café capuchino. Korra que estaba atenta a las acciones de Asami, observo como esta disfrutaba del calor y de la fragancia del café y sin quererlo adoptó una expresión de añoranza y tristeza. Asami al abrir los ojos se encontró con una mirada triste y pérdida de su jefa.

\- _Directora ¿Se encuentra bien? –_ A lo que Korra rápidamente salió de sus ensoñaciones para volver a adoptar su sonrisa.

\- _Claro que sí. Discúlpame Sato._

 _\- … Hay algo que le preocupe, déjeme hacerle saber que usted puede confiar en mí._

 _\- No es nada… ¿Te acuerdas que al principio te dije que quería preguntarte por 2 cosas?_

 _\- Por supuesto, y no me dijo cuál era lo otro que tenía que preguntarme._

 _\- Lo otro es sobre la conversación que tuvimos en tu departamento, por cierto ¿Cómo están tus heridas?_

Asami no lo había olvidado. Se había mentalizado totalmente para hacerle una lista de preguntas a Korra el día de ayer, pero como esta no apareció y cuando lo hizo estaba en un estado etílico difícil de tratar, y además del sueño erótico de anoche habían terminado por alejar temporalmente las preguntas de Asami.

\- ¿Sato?

\- … ¿Si?

\- Tus heridas…

 _\- Ah, si… No fue nada grave. De hecho, hielo y antiinflamatorios hicieron que la herida descendiera rápidamente. Como puede ver, ya no queda nada –_ Se apresuró a responder Asami.

\- _Que bien…_

 _…._

 _\- Directora, sobre la conversación…_

 _\- ¿Quieres tenerla en este momento?_

 _\- Quería tenerla el mismo domingo, o ayer…_

 _\- Ya veo…_

 _\- ¿Usted está preparada para tenerla?_

 _\- La pregunta es si tú estás lista para ello_

 _\- Siempre he estado lista, Directora. Sólo quiero recordar todo, Bolin sólo me ha contado algunas cosas_

 _\- Espera ¿Qué?... ¡¿Has hablado con Bolin?!_

Rayos, había metido la pata. No debió haber revelado eso.

 _\- ¡No es nada Directora! Por favor, no culpe a Bolin, él solo es un amigo que intentaba ayudarme. Fui yo la que lo acosó hasta lograr sacarle algo, que por cierto fue muy poco._

 _\- Parece que te has vuelto muy cercana a Bolin…_

Esto último Asami no supo decir si Korra lo decía con tono de reproche o de celosa. Una pequeña esperanza la hacía inclinarse por esta segunda opción, gritaba con que estuviera celosa, para que así tuviera la intención de acercarse más a ella.

\- _Por supuesto… él es un viejo amigo._

 _…_

 _\- ¿Qué tanto te contó Bolin?_

 _\- Que antes nos conocíamos, éramos muy buenos amigos y eso me quedó claro con las conversaciones que hemos tenido. Siento a Bolin como que lo he conocido desde siempre, y él me lo confirmó. Lamento haberlo olvidado, lamento no acordarme de nada importante… Siento que he perdido algo y quiero recuperarlo, pero no sé por dónde buscar… Por eso Bolin me está ayudando._

 _\- ¿Y sabes qué es eso que has perdido?_

 _\- Aún no… Pero tengo una pequeña pista…_

 _\- ¿Puedo saberla?_

 _\- ¿Por qué quiere saberla Directora?_

 _\- … Porque…_

 _\- … Porque nos conocíamos ¿Cierto?, es esa la pregunta que no me respondió en mi departamento. Ahora respóndamela Directora ¿Por qué usted no me dijo que ya me conocía desde antes?_

 _\- … ¿Qué fue lo que te contó Bolin sobre mí?_

 _\- No mucho, sólo me dijo que éramos grandes amigas_

 _\- ¿Sólo eso?_

 _\- Si –_ Mintió Asami, omitiendo de que también sabía que Korra había sufrido mucho a causa del accidente de Asami – _Ahora responda mi pregunta por favor._

 _\- Yo… no te había dicho que te conocía para no perjudicarte_

 _\- ¿Por qué eso me habría perjudicado?_

 _\- No lo sé. Pero algo me decía que si tú no te acordabas de quién era yo, no sufrirías todo lo que sufriste._

 _\- Pero Directora, me perjudica más su indiferencia… Si antes éramos amigas ¿Cómo me va a dañar el saber quién es usted? ¿No se da cuenta que usted es la solución a todo? ¿Qué usted puede hacerme recuperar completamente la memoria?_

 _\- No creo que eso te guste mucho_

 _\- ¿Cómo no me va a gustar?_

 _\- Piensa, si tu mente decidió olvidar todo aquello, fue porque de algún modo era nocivo para tu mente._

 _\- Pero necesito recordarlo… No puedo hacer vista gorda a eso, por culpa de ese accidente he perdido más de 4 años de mi vida._

 _\- Es mejor así_

 _\- ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¿Cómo puede estar bien con ello?... Acaso… -_ Asami juntó todo el valor posible para decir la siguiente frase – ¿ _Acaso no me extraña?_

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Korra, quien no intentó disimular su expresión de desconcierto.

\- _… Por supuesto que te extraño Asami_

 _\- Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre_

 _\- No quería decirlo_

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque me recordaba todo lo que vivimos juntas…_

 _\- Lo siento_

 _\- … ¿Por qué te disculpas Sato?_

 _\- Por favor, llámeme por mi nombre. No es que seamos unas completas extrañas, por lo menos yo no soy así para usted._

 _\- Esta bien… Asami, pero tu llámame por mi nombre. Ahora ¿Por qué te disculpas?_

 _\- Por todo lo que la hice sufrir_

 _\- ¿Có-cómo sabes eso? ¡Digo! ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _\- Bolin también me dijo eso, que por culpa de mi accidente usted..._

 _\- "Tu"_

 _\- ¿Cómo?_

 _\- Deja de decirme usted_

 _\- Lo siento_

 _\- Continúa_

 _\- …Que por culpa de mi accidente… Tú la habías pasado muy mal_

 _…_

 _\- Puedo preguntar ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?_

 _\- Sinceramente no me siento preparada para decírtelo aún Sa…Asami_

 _\- … ¿Tan malo fue?_

 _\- No te imaginas_

 _\- Hmm… Solo quiero saber algo_

 _\- Claro_

 _\- ¿Volverías a ser mi amiga?_

Korra nuevamente se sorprendió, Asami realmente quería estar al lado de Korra, no sabía de qué manera pero no podía permitirse estar sin ella. Aun no tenía claro qué clase de amiga lo fue en un pasado con ella, pero quería tener la certeza de que Korra la estaba aceptando.

\- _Por supuesto Asami –_ Dijo Korra dedicándole la más bella de las sonrisas que había visto hasta ese entonces, lo que le corto la respiración.

\- _Ahora, como es tarde y en celebración de nuestro "reencuentro" ¿Quiere ir a tomar un café a otro lado? El horario de trabajo está por terminar._

Korra levantó la vista hacia el reloj de su pared, el cual marcaba las 16:45, sorprendida se volteó hacia Asami.

\- _¡Mira la hora! ¡Me quedan 15 minutos para ir a entregar estos papeles! ¡No puede ser!_

 _\- Ajajjaa, más te vale apurarte entonces_

A Asami le encantaba esta clase de familiaridad que se le estaba permitiendo tener con su jefa y ex mejor amiga, sentía como el peso que tenía desde hace tiempo desaparecía un poco menos. Sabía que la solución a ellos era Korra, pero seguía desconociendo la manera en que esta podría ayudarla a recordar el pasado. No importa, el primer paso ya estaba dado, el tiempo se encargaría de restaurar todo lo demás.

A Korra al parecer también le agradaba esta nueva y repentina relación, se veía más relajada, y con una mano apoyada en la manilla de la puerta, y con un montón de carpetas bajo su otro brazo, lista para salir corriendo a entregarlos, se detuvo y volteo para contemplar a Asami quien estaba apoyada en un brazo observándola semi acostada en el respaldo del gran sillón donde hasta hace poco se encontraban juntas charlando.

 _\- Asami, mientras voy a entregar esto, alístate. Mira que iremos a celebrar todo esto_

 _\- ¿Dónde iremos?_

 _\- Ya lo verás, es un lugar donde antes solíamos ir._

Y Korra desapareció cerrando la puerta, dejando a una Asami tremendamente feliz, con una gran sonrisa que absolutamente nadie podría hacérsela borrar de su cara. Con esa boba sonrisa en su rostro, se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la oficina, pero a medio camino de su destino su felicidad fue mayor lo que la impulsó a dar un gran salto en el aire, en verdad estaba contenta, tanto así que no se percató que la puerta se había abierto dejando expuesto su infantil acto de felicidad.

\- _Veo que a alguien le fue muy bien hoy en la tarde…_

 _\- ¡Oh Bolin! –_ Y sin pensarlo se abalanzó a los brazos de su amigo, quien la agarró en el aire y comenzó a darle vueltas por toda la oficina

 _\- ¡Para Bolin! ¡Que me mareo!_

 _\- Ajajaja No puedo evitarlo ¡Me pone tremendamente feliz que ustedes sean felices!_

 _\- ¿Por qué lo dices?_ \- Dijo Asami con una ceja levantada.

\- _Porque Korra iba muy feliz por los pasillos rumbo a otro departamento. Estoy seguro de que si no fuera porque estaban todos sus empleados, hubiera ido brincando y silbando._

Eso le dio a Asami otro golpe de euforia, quien termino por asirse (aun en el aire) del cuello de su amigo Bolin, abrasándolo a más no poder

\- _Oh Bolin… Siento que todo va a comenzar a salir bien desde ahora en adelante_

 _\- Me alegra el saberlo Asami –_ Y por fin la soltó, dejándola suavemente en el suelo – _Y dime ¿Quién tuvo el valor para hacerlo?_

 _\- ¿Hacer qué?_

 _\- Ya sabes… ¿Quién se confesó primero?_

 _\- ¿Qué? Bolin, no sé a qué te refieres_

 _\- Oh vamos… Si estaban tan felices es porque volvieron a estar juntas ¿No?_

 _\- Juntas… te refieres a como amigas ¿Cierto?_

 _\- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?_

 _\- … Yo y mi gran bocota_

 _\- Bolin, termina la idea ¡Debes decirme lo que estabas insinuado!..._

 _\- Yo… no insinué nada –_ Dijo Bolin mirando hacia el cielo y con su característico tic en un ojo.

 _\- ¡Bolin!_

 _\- … ¿Acaso con Korra antes… no éramos solo amigas? ¿Estábamos juntas-juntas?_

 _\- Me temo que más que eso… ustedes dos estaba totalmente locas la una por la otra, Asami, ustedes 2 se amaban._

 _._

 _._

 _-x-_

 **N. del A.**

¡Hey! Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia!  
En realidad soy mujer linguísticamente pasiva al hablar, nunca seré la que comience a hablar de mi y esas cosas. Así que si tienen preguntas no duden en que no las contestaré ;/  
Ya se habrán dado cuenta que actualizo los fines de semana. Sólo quería recordarlo~  
Y otra cosa, me gustaría saber si tienen alguna escena o situación +18 que les gustaría que incluyera en la historia. No sé, uno siempre tiene algunas "expectativas" de lo que le gustaría que pasaran (Para ser más clara: sexualmente hablando). Por ello dejo la invitación abierta... será entretenido xd  
Eso sería.  
Nos vemos la próx semana ;D


	7. Chapter 7

El golpe de información fue demasiado. Aun no podía asimilarlo, ni siquiera en la tranquilidad y seguridad de su casa escuchando su tan querida música clásica. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué esa información la había impactado tanto? Tanto a tal punto que inmediatamente después que Bolin le rebelara aquel dato, no pudo hacer otra cosa que agarrar sus cosas, coger su motocicleta e irse directamente a su departamento, a la seguridad de su departamento, a la seguridad de su música clásica. Pero aún estaba consternada, eso lo decía el segundo vaso de brandy que se acababa de beber. No es que se sintiera mal por la información, de hecho la ayudaba a recordar más cosas de su pasado, eso era… un montón de recuerdos la habían asaltado, estaba abrumada por la cantidad de momentos que compartió con la atractiva mujer de piel tostada y ojos celestes y con la que hace poco había vuelto a reencontrarse. Pero a pesar de todos los recuerdos se sentía confundida ¿Cómo es que eso le decía que todo el magnetismo que había sentido por Korra era porque antes la amaba y su cuerpo, sus memorias, su mente nuevamente la querían en su vida? Y si ella era tan importante ¿Por qué, en primer lugar su mente había borrado todo rastro de ella? ¿Qué había sucedido?

La felicidad, el desconcierto y la pena se fundían en un complejo manojo de emociones que nuevamente Asami no sabía cómo manejar. Poco a poco los momentos apenas vividos en la oficina de la Directora eran teñidos con un tono de melancolía, haciéndolos lejanos, manchando la felicidad del reencuentro.

¿Cómo actuaria ahora frente a su jefa, frente a su ex mejor amiga, frente a su ex amante?...

¿Por qué si se amaban tanto no habían sabido nada la una de la otra en 6 meses? ¿Por qué si Korra la amaba tenía una relación con otra mujer? ¿Qué iba a pasar con Kuvira?

 _"¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora? No puedo imaginar ninguna situación con claridad… Necesito… Necesito salir a caminar…"_

Y siendo las 20:00 horas, sin pensarlo cogió mecánicamente sus llaves y su iPod y se dispuso a salir a la calle sin siquiera llevar una chaqueta que la abrigara. No quiso llevar su celular, el cual vibraba casi sin descanso desde que había abandonado la oficina, pero siempre lo ignoraba. No estaba lista para hablar con alguien, ni siquiera estaba lista para hacerlo consigo misma.

Caminando bajo el paulatino resguardo de la creciente luna, iluminada por las luces de los postes eléctricos que lentamente comenzaban a encenderse para proteger a los caminantes de la inminente oscuridad de la noche, Asami avanzaba con la mirada perdida. Ya no escuchaba su querida música clásica, ahora había pasado a un abrupto rock pesado que emitía tal ruido en su cabeza con el fin de perderse en el hipnotizaste solo de la guitarra eléctrica y del compás de la batería. Necesitaba perder fuerzas, necesitaba agitarse físicamente para dormir. Ya que la música no mostraba signos de querer ayudarla a relajarse, quizás el desgaste físico y un sueño reparador lo hicieran, así que sin pensarlo comenzó a aumentar su velocidad, más, cada vez más rápido… Ya comenzaba a trotar, hasta que comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Quizás daba una extraña visión a los demás: una mujer corriendo en medio de una incipiente noche, solo vestida con unos jeans negros y una camiseta blanca, menos mal andaba con zapatillas, o sino el haber corrido con tacos y con esa teñida hubiera sido una visión aún más extraña en aquel paisaje de verdes y grises.

Corrió hasta que sus pulmones le dolían demandando descanso, hasta que su bazo la acuchillaba en el costado, bajo su tórax exigiéndole un respiro. Con la garganta irritada y las piernas temblorosas, Asami se detuvo en medio de un puente que cruzaba un rio que pasaba por medio de la ciudad, muy alejado de donde ella vivía. Ya pensando con claridad, cayó en la cuenta que ni siquiera había guardado dinero en sus bolsillos, por lo que tardaría en devolverse a su casa… De hecho, ni siquiera sabía en donde se encontraba. Sabía que estaba lejos de casa porque no reconocía el paisaje, al menos no conscientemente…

\- _Por fin se detiene señorita Sato ¿Qué es lo que hace tan sola por estos lugares?…_

Aquella voz la petrificó ¿Quién la había seguido si ella había corrido a tal velocidad? Inmediatamente se giró en posición defensiva. Si alguien la quería asaltar estaba muy equivocado, ya que lo que más quería Asami era derrochar energía, sin importarle a costa de quien se tratase, pero sus deseos bélicos se esfumaron en cuanto creyó reconocer a la persona que estaba parada a unos metros frente a ella.

\- _¿Quién… eres tú? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?_

 _\- Me ofende y me satisface a la vez al ver que no puede reconocerme, eso quiere decir que mi trabajo si bien no fue completo, fue un prematuro éxito._

 _"¿Trabajo? ¿De qué estaba hablando este loco?"_ Un miedo poco a poco se estaba colando por los huesos de Asami, algo en su mente le decía que se encontraba en peligro, y que no le convenía saber quién era él, pero estaba sola y necesitaba saber con quién estaba a punto de enfrentarse.

\- _Quizás tu mente aun no quiera recordarme Asami, eso es un punto a favor para ti… Pero por desgracia he venido a terminar lo que empecé hace 1 año…_

Y sin aviso, 5 hombres salieron de debajo del puente ayudados de cuerdas y picos. Todos iban vestidos con trajes negros con el rostro cubierto, en una clara posición de ataque. Esto le parecía familiar a Asami…. ¡Su sueño! ¡Eso era! Era casi como su sueño, sólo que había cambiado su vestimenta y el lugar pero la pelea desigual era la misma: ella con un grupo de sujetos que la superaban en número, pero nunca en técnica.

El jefe del grupo se hizo a un lado dejando que los 5 sujetos rodearan a Asami, esto se pondría feo, pero no había cabida para el miedo, Asami no se podía permitir eso. Así que adoptando posición defensiva estaba lista para enfrentarse al grupo de desconocidos, cuando a lo lejos se escuchó una voz que le dio un gran respiro a la pesada carga que tenía en su corazón.

\- _¡Asami!_

Y ahí se acercaba ella _,_ con su rostro enrojecido y su corto pelo desordenado. Ya no vestía su ajustada falda, sino solo unos desgastados y rotos jean, una sudadera azul y una chaqueta negra, lo que le brindaban un aire salvaje, más aun con ese pelo despeinado, su cara sudorosa y la expresión de enfado que tenía en su mirada. Rápidamente de un salto golpeó a uno de los sujetos, permitiéndole posicionarse de espaldas a Asami, protegiendo su retaguardia.

\- _¡Korra! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?_

 _\- Un "gracias" seria lo correcto. .. He venido a ayudarte_

 _\- No es necesario, yo puedo encargarme de esto sola_ – Dijo con enfado " _¿Por qué dije eso? Claramente este no es el momento para hablar de ello…"._

 _\- Sé que es así, pero no quiero que te suceda nada malo, por eso pelearé junto a ti._

Apenas dijo esa palabra los sujetos se abalanzaron a ellas, de los 5, 3 maleantes fueron hacia Korra y los otros 2 contra Asami. El jefe seguía mirando la situación sin siquiera inmutarse.

Para ser "de menor rango" los sujetos mostraban un alto dominio de sus técnicas, a Asami le estaba costando trabajo enfrentarse a esos 2 sujetos. Por otro lado Korra se encontraba en la misma situación, pero eso no hacia menguar sus ataques rápidos y su inquebrantable defensa. Esa situación se estaba prolongando por más del tiempo adecuado cuando el jefe decidió interrumpir la sinfonía de golpes y defensas.

\- _Es suficiente, no podemos perder más tiempo… Basta de juegos ¡Llévensela inmediatamente!_

Y apenas dicho esta frase, 3 sujetos más aparecieron de debajo del puente, por un punto ciego de ambas chicas, por lo cual, cuando estas se dieron cuenta fue demasiado tarde: uno de los nuevos sujetos había atacado con un fierro la espalda de Asami, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, y el otro la había rematado al patear su pierna y mientras esta iba cayendo, le insertó jeringa en su desprotegida nuca, tirándola sin tregua al suelo emitiendo un doloroso y ahogado grito. Korra observó como ocurría todo esto en cuestión se segundos, segundos que pasaron muy rápido y ella fue demasiado lenta en impedir que uno de los sujetos la cogiera de sorpresa por la espalda, inmovilizando sus brazos, y cuando intento voltearse para desligarse de él, el jefe se había acercado propinándole una rápido y potente rodillazo en su estómago la cual la dejó sin aliento, tirándola al piso sin poder evitarlo.

Los sujetos se acercaron al cuerpo inmóvil de Asami, quien a pesar de estar consiente la sustancia que le habían inyectado le impedían moverse. El jefe ya a centímetros de ella, la observo y le regalo una mirada triunfante y arrogante, y enseguida se dispuso a tomarla y cargarla, y ya con ella en alto lanzó una última mirada hacia Korra para decirle que había perdido, pero no la observó. No estaba.

El corazón de Asami se detuvo " _Me abandonó… ¡Korra me abandonó!"_ y la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de Asami, junto a un intenso y desgarrador dolor que comenzaba a invadirla más rápido que el veneno que tenía en su cuerpo. Cuando creyó que moriría del dolor, desde atrás se escuchó su voz.

\- _¡Hey estúpidos!… Cometieron un grave error_

Y como si su vida dependiera de ello (y en verdad lo era) los sujetos se voltearon con horror para observar se frente a la mujer que tenían a sus espaldas, pero no atacaron, no hubo ninguna reacción por su parte. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue que Korra levantó ambos brazos y enseguida, desde ambos lados del puente emergieron unas grandes olas de agua, que en cuestión de segundos arrasaron con los sujetos que no estaban preparados para hacerle frente a ello. Rápidamente uno a uno iban cayendo al río, y cuando fue el turno del jefe, este soltó a Asami para agarrarse de un pilar del puente, pero la corriente era demasiado rápida, llevándoselo inevitablemente, pero antes de eso, Korra hizo emerger un pilar de agua que le quitaron a Asami, poniéndola a salvo en las alturas, mientras todo era barrido por el agua.

Cuando ya no quedó nadie más en el puente, el agua volvió a su cauce y Asami fue depositada el en suelo. Rápidamente Korra se arrodilló junto a ella y por encima de su ropa palpó su estómago y pecho buscando algo, enseguida Asami vió como esta cerraba los ojos, concentrándose y comenzó con sus brazos un movimiento de vaivén que iban desde su estómago hasta su boca. Poco a poco Asami sintió como dentro de ella se movía una masa de líquido que amenazaba con salir, ella quería evitarlo, no quería vomitar frente a Korra, por lo que se resistió con todas sus fuerzas.

\- _No te resistas Asami. Estoy intentando sacar el veneno que te inyectaron, que es el causante de que no te puedas mover._

Ya nada podía hacer, así que Asami dejó que ese líquido saliera por su boca, observando como salía flotando por los aires hasta ir a parar a unos metros de ella. Gracias a eso se sintió mucho mejor. Poco a poco estaba volviendo a tener dominio de sus músculos, y en unos segundos, en cuando tuvo la fuerza suficiente para levantarse unos rápidos brazos la agarraron en un abrazo desesperado, lleno de miedo y alivio. Asami se quedó estática, no esperaba esa reacción de Korra, y cuando se disponía a abrir la boca para romper ese silencio, el pecho de Korra, en el cual Asami estaba apoyando su rostro, comenzó a subir y bajar con irregularidad, y a los pocos segundos se pudo escuchar los ahogados quejidos de Korra, quien comenzó lentamente a llorar, aprisionando tiernamente entre sus brazos a Asami con más fuerza. Asami no sabía cómo reaccionar, ella también estaba asustada, pero no comprendía muy bien la causa del llanto de Korra, por lo que la dejó desahogarse en silencio. A los pocos minutos, cuando Korra parecía calmarse Asami decidió hablar.

\- _¿Korra?... ¿Estás bien?_

 _\- Hmm gh…. (Asintió)_

 _\- … ¿En verdad estas bien?_

 _…_

 _\- No tienes por qué preocuparte ya, estoy bien… Tú me salvaste._

La respiración de Korra nuevamente se estaba tornando irregular, por lo que Asami se liberó de los brazos de su salvadora para posicionarse a su misma altura, y con ambas manos cogió el rostro de la morena quién intentaba apartar su mirada de ella.

\- _Korra… ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué sucede?... Puedes decirme lo que sea_

 _\- Es que yo… Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo… ¡Oh Asami… Temí lo peor! ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si esos tipos te hubieran llevado de nuevo? No me lo hubiera perdonado, de nuevo no me lo hubiera perdonado… ¡Casi te pierdo Asami! ¡Y ni siquiera te había recuperado completamente!... Tuve mucho miedo… Temí por ti… y, y… -_ Pero no pudo continuar, ya que había comenzado a llorar nuevamente.

Aquel gesto enterneció a Asami. Una persona que se mostraba tan fuerte, tan independiente, que había luchado con esos sujetos prácticamente ella sola, que la había rescatado del peligro, ahora se encontraba llorando entre sus brazos ante el miedo de haberla perdido " _Aun me ama…"_ Y sin pensarlo, el rostro de Asami se acercó al de Korra, pero no buscando sus labios, sino su frente, en la cual deposito un profundo y maternal beso que logró acallar el llanto de Korra, para dar paso a una expresión de paz y alegría. Asami sintió como en ese beso se le traspasaban una sobrecarga de emociones y vivencias pasadas, rápidamente un sinnúmero de imágenes se amontonaban en su cabeza, todas de ella y Korra en el pasado, felices, juntas…

Asami interrumpió el beso con un alarido producto de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, los recuerdos al fin le pasaban la cuenta. Un fuerte mareo la hizo perder las energías y el equilibrio, pero unas manos la cogieron en el aire.

\- _¡Sami! – Exclamó Korra preocupada._

 _\- ¿Sami?... Korra… ¡Ya lo recuerdo!… Tú solías llamarme así cuando estábamos juntas_ – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _\- Por supuesto que si… Pero dime ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estas lastimada? ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital?_

 _\- No… estoy bien. Solo quiero dormir. Estoy demasiado cansada… Los recuerdos me agotan._

 _\- No te preocupes, descansa, yo te llevaré a tu departamento._

 _\- Muchas gracias Korra…_

Y así sin más, Asami se desvaneció en la seguridad de los brazos de Korra, quien lentamente emprendió rumbo al hogar de esta.

.

.

 _\- ¿Korra?_

 _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy en casa? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?... Korra… Ya veo, ella me trajo._

 _¿Qué hora es?, son las 4:30 am… Es muy tarde… ¿Dónde está Korra? ¿Qué sucedió?, estaba corriendo… ¿Por qué?, y de repente… ¡Éramos pareja! ¡Los tipos enmascarados! Y Korra… ¡Korra uso agua control! ¿Korra es maestra?, algo creo recordar… Y después… Ella me trajo aquí_

 _\- ¿Korra?_

Asami lentamente se levantó de su cama, en la habitación todo estaba oscuro, pero sentía un sonido de agua proveniente desde el baño. Con cuidado se asomó al pasillo y encontró que su living estaba sutilmente iluminado y de fondo se escuchaba música clásica – _Creo que no hay nada que temer –_ Y olvidando el sonido inicial, tranquilamente se dirigió hacia la fuente de la música para encontrarse con que no había nadie. Ya junto a su equipo de música, cogió el control para descender un poco el volumen y con la mirada tanteó todo a su alrededor, para encontrarse con que había algo sobre su mesa americana, algo que estaba segura que antes no estaba allí. Al llegar a la mesa observó un emparedado de atún, palta y quesillo, junto a una tasa con un líquido frío y una nota que decía " _Cómelo apenas despiertes, sin importar la hora_ " a lo que Asami sonrió.

Sus recuerdos no habían sido restaurados del todo, de hecho la mayoría que había "recuperado" lo había hecho tanto como el recuerdo que uno tiene de un sueño luego de despertar de este, y por lo cual es necesario concentrarse en retenerlo para así interiorizarlo.

Aun así la familiar calidez que sentía Asami por ese pequeño gesto hecho por Korra, la hizo vagamente recordar que esta siempre mostraba pequeños detalles con Asami, que la hacían enternecerse hasta el fondo de su ser. Obediente, Asami cogió su aperitivo, aun a sabiendas que por la hora no debería hacerlo, y se encaminó hacia su pequeña fortaleza de la soledad: su pequeño living que daba al gran ventanal hacia el parque.

Recostada en el sillón, cerró sus ojos. Todo se sentía muy bien.

Es casi como si el mundo hubiera querido que ella despertase a esa hora. Por primera vez Asami no estaba pensando, sólo estaba disfrutando el momento, su merienda, la luz de la luna a las 4 de la mañana y su siempre querida música clásica de fondo – _Parece como si alguien a propósito hubiera puesto "Clair de Lune" de Debussy para que yo disfrutase de este momento –_

 _\- Por supuesto que todo fue a propósito. Me agrada saber que ya te sientes mejor Asami_

Rápidamente ésta se abrió sus ojos y se levantó del sillón para buscar la fuente de esa voz, y la localizó de inmediato, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados apoyada en la pared que daba al pasillo, aparentemente había estado duchándose – _Ese era el sonido de agua que había olvidado –_ ya que tenía el pelo empapado y llevaba una toalla sobre sus hombros.

 _\- Te apuesto a que estabas pensando que todo parecía estar hecho a propósito para que tu disfrutaras este momento._

 _\- C-claro… ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

 _\- Siempre tuviste debilidad por los "claro de luna" que existen en la música clásica, y como estaba la Luna… Digo, esa luna solo le pertenecía a Debussy –_ Y diciendo esto, Korra cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en la dulce melodía que sonaba de fondo.

\- _¿Cómo sabias que la luna estaría así?_

 _\- Porque desde que te fuiste… he estado mucho tiempo admirando la luna._

 _…_

 _\- Pero aquí en la ciudad es distinta_ – Continuó diciendo - _digo, a como es en el Polo Sur. Allá siempre la luna es grande. Es una suerte que justo hoy se vea así, tan hermosa como lo es allá._

 _..._

 _\- Y ¿Te sientes mejor, cierto?_

 _\- Si. Aunque aún siento un ligero dolor de cabeza_

 _\- Para eso era lo que te dejé ¿Lo bebiste?_

 _\- Aun no… Yo… estaba disfrutando la noche_

 _\- Pues bébelo, eso te relajará y te permitirá dormir un poco más a pesar de la hora. No tiene nada más que hierbas y té azul, lo que hace que no sea desagradable beberlo porque se encuentre frío, de hecho, lo hace refrescante –_ Y Korra le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

 _\- Me gusta eso_

 _\- ¿El té? ¿El aperitivo?... ¿La luna o la música?_

 _\- Tu sonrisa…_

Y un silencio se apoderó de la habitación, que de no ser por la música que ya estaba por terminar, la respiración y hasta el palpitar de Asami se hubieran escuchado por haber dicho tal comentario.

\- _Disculpa… Quise decir… -_ Totalmente avergonzada Asami bajó la cabeza, manteniendo su mirada en su alfombra – _Recuerdo muy bien tus sonrisas Korra. Recuerdo que me gustaban mucho… Aún lo hacen._

 _…_

 _\- Dime Asami ¿Por qué te fuiste del trabajo?_

\- _Necesitaba estar sola_

 _\- ¿Y era necesario salir sola de noche y estar tan lejos de casa? –_ Esto último lo decía más como un reproche que como un comentario, lo que a Asami le disgustó un poco.

\- _Necesitaba no pensar en nada, y sin pensarlo sólo comencé a correr, y para cuando me dí cuenta no sabía dónde me encontraba… Pero gracias a ti no me sucedió nada… Gracias Korra._

 _\- ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que necesitabas pensar?_

 _\- En todo… y en nada a la vez. Me refiero a que tengo tantas cosas en qué pensar, todas por estos "nuevos" recuerdos que se arremolinan en mi mente, peleándose unos con otros para ver en cual enfoco mi atención, pero siempre quedan en algo abstracto, no ganando nada más que un gran dolor de cabeza. Es cuando necesito pensar en nada…_

 _\- … ¿Pensabas en mí?... ¿Es todo esto mi culpa? –_ Esto último lo dijo cabizbaja adoptando un entristecido semblante.

\- _Aún todo es muy confuso para mí, Korra._

 _\- Bolin me contó lo que te dijo… ¿Tan malo es el haberse enterado que antes éramos pareja?_

 _\- No fue eso_

 _\- ¿Entonces qué fue?_

 _\- No fue el haberme enterado que "antes" éramos novias, sino el saber que "ahora" no somos nada y es más, al parecer me has olvidado_

 _\- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso Asami!_

 _\- Si no fuera cierto, entonces dime que en estos momentos no estas con nadie… ¿Qué sucede con Kuvira?_

 _…_

 _\- ¿Qué sucedió en estos 6 meses Korra?... Tú… ¿No me amabas? –_ Aquello sonó con mayor temor del que esperaba dejar vislumbrar Asami, ciertamente aquella pregunta la había querido hacer desde que se enteró de todo, pero temía conocer la respuesta.

 _\- No es eso Asami… Yo… nunca he dejado de hacerlo_

 _\- Pero entonces ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué me dejaste?_

 _\- No puedes decir eso. Todo, absolutamente todo fue muy duro para mí, y a pesar de todo nunca te dejé._

 _\- Entonces explícame Korra, explícame porqué, ahora que he recuperado parte de mis pensamientos, me encuentro con que tú, con que la que era mi novia, está con otra persona._

 _\- Eso no puedo explicártelo en este momento_

 _\- ¿Tampoco puedes explicármelo? Estoy aburrida de que nadie pueda explicarme las cosas en el presente ¿Cuándo será? ¿En qué futuro podré saber todo lo que sucedió en el pasado? ¿Soy la única persona que no merezco saber de "mi" propio pasado? –_ Asami poco a poco comenzaba a perder la paciencia, pero aparte de enojo una profunda tristeza se estaba apoderando de ella, debido a que el comentario dicho por Korra la había destrozado " _¿Qué es lo que no puedo saber en este momento Korra? ¿Es que de verdad me has olvidado?... ¿Ya no me amas?_ ".

Unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos cerrados de Asami, ya no creía soportarlo más, no quería llorar pero esto era demasiado para su agotado corazón. Con sus últimas energías planeaba decirle a Korra que la dejara sola, cuando sintió como unas cálidas manos la sujetaban por ambos lados del rostro, obligándola a levantarlo y sostener su mirada con la de Korra. Los ojos celestes parecían intensificarse aún más bajo la luz blanquecina de la luna, que además del color dejaba ver que estos ojos también estaban llorosos - _¿Korra estaba llorando? –_ Pero la débil voz de la morena la hizo voltear su atención a lo que esta estaba por decirle.

\- _Asami… Oh Asami… Me invade una profunda tristeza al pensar que crees que yo alguna vez he dejado de amarte. Nunca, y que te quede claro, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, así como tampoco no hay día en el que no piense en ti. Todo lo que hago ¡Todo lo que soy es por ti Asami!_

Aquello dejó sin habla a Asami, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Korra la amaba! ¡La seguía amando! Y un montón de lágrimas desbordaron los ojos color jade, pero estas no eran de tristeza, sino de una desbordante felicidad.

\- _Asami lo lamento mucho… yo_

 _\- No es eso Korra… Estas lágrimas son de felicidad –_ Dijo Asami entre llorosos jadeos

Y así ambas se abrazaron bajo la luz de la luna y de la música clásica.

\- _Esto es extraño ¿sabes? Creo conocerte… Sé que tú me conoces, pero… tantos recuerdos van y vienen en mi cabeza que me cuesta decidir cuál es cierto y cual no. Recuerdo tu sonrisa, recuerdo ciertos momentos que pasamos juntas… Pero, siento como si estuviera viendo una película… Soy como el lector de un libro, el cual se introduce en el personaje, alegrándose y sufriendo con él, pero sabiendo en el fondo que nada de eso le pertenece… Dime Korra ¿Me pertenecen?_

 _\- Claro que si Asami… Al principio puede ser que lo veas todo borroso, pero ten por seguro que todos esos recuerdos son tuyos –_ Dijo Korra sin interrumpir el abrazo.

- _Son míos… O sea que los viví ¿cierto?_

 _\- Así es_

 _\- Dime Korra, tu… ¿Me perteneces?_

Y lentamente Korra deshizo el abrazo para que ambas miradas se sostuvieran. Los ojos de Asami aún estaban llorosos, en cambio Korra había adoptado una expresión seria, tanto así que hasta el color de sus ojos habían cambiado, oscureciéndose de un azul intenso.

 _\- Asami, yo te amo, nuca he dejado de hacerlo… nunca he dejado de pertenecerte ¿Entiendes?_

Lentamente en la boca de Asami comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa, la cual poco a poco buscaba acortar la distancia que la separaba de la de la morena, pero unos brazos se posaron sobre sus hombros, impidiéndole su avance.

\- _Asami, si bien te he dicho que te amo, por el momento no podemos estar juntas_

 _¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Cómo es eso de que me amas pero que no puedes estar conmigo?_

 _\- ¿A- a qué te refieres? –_ Esa respuesta había confundido un poco a Asami.

\- _Por ahora no es seguro que estemos juntas. Primero debo solucionar y arreglar unos asuntos_

 _\- ¿Kuvira tiene algo que ver en todo esto? –_ La mirada de Korra descendió ante tal pregunta

\- _Si._

 _\- ¿Ella impide que nosotras estemos juntas?_

 _\- Si._

 _\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?_

 _\- Por el momento déjame esto a mi Asami, ya verás cómo lo soluciono._

 _\- ¿Terminarás con ella?_

 _\- En realidad nunca hemos tenido una relación formal, así que "terminar" será fácil… hacerle entender que ya no tiene poder sobre mi será lo difícil –_ Pero esta última frase la dijo más para ella que para Asami, y esta lo entendió. Supo que habían cosas de las que Korra tenía que ocuparse, el tiempo se encargaría de hacerle saber todo, pero por el momento ya sabía lo más importante: Que Korra estaba allí para ella, que Korra la amaba.

\- ¿ _Eso significa que no volveremos a ser una pareja, cierto?_

 _\- No por ahora… o por lo menos no en público –_ Dijo Korra con un tono juguetón.

\- _Me alegra saber eso último. Dime Korra… ¿Puedo besarte?_

 _\- Toda la vida puedes hacerlo Asami, pero sólo eso ¿De acuerdo?_

Y ambos brazos de esta fueron a aprisionar el cuello de la morena, mientras que una sonriente boca fue a tomar prisionera la boca que por defecto le pertenecía, a ella y a nadie más. Ahora más que nunca disfrutó como esos suaves labios se resbalaban por los suyos, recordó cómo era la sensación de besarlos, de morderlos. De cuan firme era su cuello, su espalda, sus hombros. De lo suave y dominante que eran sus manos, pero a la vez cuidadosas y gentiles, acariciándola por todo su rostro. De su pelo, le encantaba su corto pelo café, que se enredaba en sus manos cuando estas subían por su cabeza. A pesar de todo el beso fue largo pero tierno, no habiendo cabida para el erotismo. Ese era una celebración por su reencuentro, lo que marcaba la continuación del lejano inicio.


	8. Chapter 8

Era la hora del almuerzo, a Asami se encontraba en la cafetería del último piso del edificio. Había adelantado todas sus tareas y no le quedaba nada por hacer ese día, nada más que cumplir horario y esperar a que alguien apareciera para ver si le daba nuevas órdenes… o explicaciones.

Desde hace días que tenía preparada un panorama que le daría a Korra una sorpresa. Tenía todo planeado: el lugar en donde iba a ir a cenar, un paseo en bote en el lago del parque y finalmente una invitación abierta a donde Korra quisiera, a bailar, a un bar o a su casa.

\- _¡Asami! Su café está listo –_ Le decía la moza del mostrador con su café en la mano.

\- _Muchas gracias –_ Cogió su taza y volvió a sentarse en su puesto, junto a los grandes ventanales que daban una vista a la ciudad.

No quería hacerse muchas ilusiones con Korra aún. Si bien ya sabía que en el pasado había sido pareja, que se amaban, y se seguían amando, aún faltaban muchas cosas por resolver, tanto de su parte como por la de Korra. Asami aún no recordaba todo de ella. Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con Korra, más recuerdos volvían a ella.

El trabajo había cambiado, ahora a sus informes y reuniones semanales, se habían sumado los encuentros furtivos con jefa. En los pasillos cuando pasaban, una mano casual siempre hacía contacto con la de la otra, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. En los baños se encerraban en los cubículos proporcionándose apasionados besos, con la excitación de que alguien pudiera entrar y escucharlas. Y cuando Asami tenía que ir a la oficina de la Directora a presentarle el informe semanal o cualquier otro que esta le hubiera solicitado, era lo mejor. La primera vez se había extrañado un poco. Korra la había llamado y la esperaba en la puerta de su despacho, y sin ninguna expresión distinta en su rostro la hizo ingresar del modo más común y profesional. Asami se sintió un poco contrariada – _Así debe ser –_ pensó mientras se dirigía a su escritorio a poner los informes que su jefa le había solicitado, y apenas realizada esa acción escuchó a sus espaldas como un "clic" indicaba que la puerta había sido cerrada con seguro. Dudativa se volteó para ver cómo Korra la observaba con una mirada cargada de deseo, al tiempo que se desabrochaba los 3 primeros botones de su blusa blanca.

\- _En ocasiones la he sorprendido viéndome por entre mi blusa, señorita Sato. Ha llegado el momento de castigarla por tal atrevimiento… al tiempo en que la complazco, para que observe que bajo mi blusa no hay otra cosa más que una prenda de encaje, que esta mañana la elegí de mi vestidor especialmente para usted._

A Asami casi se le cayó la mandíbula al ver a su jefa, ex pareja y amante haciendo tales cosas. Estaba segura que entre sus escasos recuerdos no había uno tan atrevido como el que Korra pensaba realizar en ese mismo momento, y se sentía realmente excitada ¿Quién alguna vez no había fantaseado con su jefa? ¿Y cuantos había tenido el placer de cumplir con aquellos pensamientos? Pues Asami se sentía totalmente afortunada, y quería seguir jugando para prolongar su fantasía.

\- _No sé de qué está hablando Directora, se debe haber confundido –_ Y se volteó a esparcir por el escritorio los papeles que le había traído – _Ahora necesito que por favor me firme esto Directora, para poder llevarlo a finanzas para que aprueben el proyecto._

 _\- Pero en eso no hay apuro –_ Decía al tiempo en que Asami sentía un calor en su espalda, para luego ver de reojo como unos brazos se posicionaban a ambos lados de ésta, aprisionándola entre el escritorio y su jefa.

\- _¿Qué planea hacer Directora?_

 _\- Nada más que recompensar por todo su labor a mi mejor trabajadora_

 _\- Hmm… ¿Y así siempre felicita a todos sus trabajadores, Directora?_

 _\- Sólo a los que me llaman la atención, señorita Sato._

 _\- Me siento halagada –_ Y volteándose para quedar cara a cara con ella, puso una de sus blanquecinas manos sobre uno de sus brazos, y lentamente comenzó a subir por este, notando cada músculo bajo la delgada blusa de su jefa, aumentando más su excitación y deseo, queriendo re-descubrir aquel cuerpo, de preferencia bajo el suyo, en la intimidad de sus sábanas. Terminó su recorrido y su mano se acercaba a su cuello, notando como los músculos se tensaban, e inconscientemente comenzó a morder su labio inferior.

\- _Por favor, no hagas eso Asami –_ Dijo Korra, saliendo un poco de su personaje.

 _\- ¿Qué?... ¿tocarte?_

 _\- No. Morderte ese labio. Si sigues haciendo eso… Digo, estamos en la oficina, y quizás la situación se descontrole y…_

 _\- ¿Es que acaso no empezó usted con esto Directora? –_ Dijo caprichosamente Asami – _Pero no se preocupe, no suelo involucrarme con mis superiores. Así que no va a tener nada de qué preocuparse –_ Dijo mientras ella comenzaba a desabrocharse los 2 primeros botones de su blusa celeste.

\- _Sus acciones son contradictorias señorita Sato –_ Su "jefa" había vuelto.

\- _¿Se refiere a esto? No es nada. Simplemente comencé a sentir calor ¿Acaso usted no lo siente?_

 _\- Desde hace 5 minutos que no siento nada de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor_

 _\- Curioso, eso es desde que ingresé a su oficina_

 _\- Dices que no sueles involucrarte con tus superiores, pero yo antes que tu superior, soy tu amante… ¿No te involucrarías con tu amante, ni siquiera si eso pudiera cumplir una de tus secretas fantasías sexuales?_

 _\- Hm, eso cambia un poco las cosas. Pero dígame Directora ¿Cómo es que usted sabe de mis secretas fantasías? –_ Decía mientras una de sus manos subía por el cuello de Korra, para posicionarse en su nuca y enredarse con su pelo.

\- _Yo conozco todo sobre ti Asami, y tanto así que sé que si no me dejas continuar con lo que planeo hacer, te arrepentirás y no podrás dormir, mortificándote en tu cama, odiando tu orgullo, y sólo pensando en todo lo que pude haberte hecho y que no me dejaste, al tiempo que una de tus manos lentamente comenzará a bajar por tus caderas, formando círculos entre tus muslos, hasta alcanzar aquél centro del placer ¿Y luego qué? ¿Será tan satisfactorio como lo que yo podría darte? Tú sabes que no es así._

Para ese entonces Asami ya se encontraba con la respiración entrecortada. Korra tenía razón, no sería la primera vez que entre sus pensamientos nocturnos comenzara a imaginarse a su jefa en distintas candentes situaciones que terminarían con ella autosatisfaciéndose, para terminar en un falso orgasmo que la hiciera desear levantarse de su cama, tomar su motocicleta e ir directamente al departamento de su amante, para satisfacer todos aquellos deseos reprimidos que tenía.

Korra había descrito muy bien todo lo que hubiera hecho Asami, y lo sabía sólo con observarla, ya que se encontraba respirando con dificultad, observando hipnotizada aquellos níveos pechos que subían y bajaban con cada ciclo. Para cuando su mirada volvió a concentrarse en Asami, se encontró con que esta intentaba mantener infructuosamente la calma, con los ojos cerrados, sus cejas arqueadas y un leve rubor en sus mejillas, finalmente estaba la perdición: su labio inferior siendo mordido.

Asami no era consciente de sí misma, su mente la había traicionado con todo lo que había dicho Korra, dejándola sola mientras esta ya había imaginado y realizado 10 inapropiadas acciones con su jefa en aquella oficina, pero ella no quería, quería controlar la situación, quería intentar ir despacio, quería más que recordar, revivir todo, desde el principio, pero sin las inseguridades propias de un comienzo de relación, ya que ella confiaba plenamente en Korra. Pero se la estaba haciendo muy difícil, se trataba de una de sus fantasías, y se la estaban ofreciendo en bandeja de oro. Ya no pensaba con claridad cuando de repente sintió como un calor aumentaba en su oído izquierdo, era Korra quien le susurró:

\- _No tiene todo el tiempo señorita Sato, aún tiene que ir a dejar esos informes. Le prometo que no le dejaré ninguna marca, y que me detendré cuando usted me diga, a menos que siga mordiéndose aquellos labios como le dije que no lo hiciera._

 _\- Korra… -_ Dijo en un jadeo

\- _Interpretaré eso como un sí._

Y Korra comenzó atacando su oído, propinándole besos y mordidas, recorriendo con su lengua todo el contorno, chupándola a momentos y profiriéndole pequeños jadeos en su interior, sonidos que estremecían el cuerpo de Asami.

\- _Tus puntos sensibles no han cambiado, me alegro por eso. Deja comprobar otro…_

Así Korra liberó su oído para comenzar a bajar lentamente por su cuello, besando cada centímetro de piel mientras se acercaba a la base de su cuello, desabrochando con sus manos 2 botones más de la blusa de Asami para que esta estuviera un poco más suelta, permitiendo exponer uno de sus hombros a los ataques de su boca.

El cuerpo de Asami convulsionaba con cada beso que Korra le propinaba. Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a cada uno de sus brazos, sintiendo como los músculos de Korra se tesaban con cada movimiento que ella hiciese con aquellos. Cuando sintió que Korra había expuesto uno de sus hombros supo que venía lo peor. Sentía como lentamente aquella comenzaba a oler su piel, besando con cuidado el camino de su clavícula hasta su hombro, hasta que Korra comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos que comenzaron a intensificarse. Asami mordía fuertemente su labio con el fin de que ningún gemido saliera de ella, pero todo fue inútil cuando Korra mordió su cuello, dejando Asami salir un sonoro gemido de sus labios. Korra detuvo su tarea, se alejó de su cuerpo y observando a los ojos de Asami le dijo:

\- _Sabía que no podrías seguir aguantando si mordía el cuello Asami…_

Y Asami no esperó más. Cogiendo a Korra por el pelo desde su nuca la atrajo hacia sus labios, comenzando a besarse apasionadamente, y entre gemidos las manos de Korra rápidamente terminaron de desabrochar los botones que faltaban de la blusa de Asami, exponiendo aquel sostén de encaje negro que vestía y que contrastaba con su blanco y formado vientre. Aquella vista subió aún más la temperatura de Korra, quien cogió a Asami de su cadera, la elevó y la deposito sobre su escritorio, mientras Asami colocaba sus piernas a la altura de la cadera de Korra, aprisionándola y atrayéndola aún más hacia su cuerpo. Korra deslizó la blusa de Asami exponiendo finalmente sus dos hombros, devorándolos con besos y mordidas, haciendo gemir a Asami cada vez más. Los besos de Korra comenzaron a bajar por su cuello, entre sus pechos, siguiendo su abdomen, mientras su mano derecha subía discretamente por entre los muslos de Asami, subiendo su ajustada falda, introduciéndose cada vez más al interior, hasta que sus dedos tocaron el centro de una humedecida prenda interior, acción que hizo arquear la espalda de Asami.

Eso fue un llamado de atención, si esto seguía comenzarían a hacer mucho ruido, así que haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Asami cogió a Korra por el cuello de su blusa, atrayéndola hacia sus labios.

 _\- Korra, nos van a escuchar…_

 _\- No si no haces ruido Asami… ¿Harías eso por mí?_

 _\- No creo ser capaz…_

 _\- Entonces… estoy segura que si enciendo mi equipo de música no nos escucharán_

 _\- ¿No será… muy sospechoso… que lo hicieras?_ – Decía con dificultad Asami, ya que Korra no dejaba de besarla.

 _\- No te preocupe, nadie nos molestará –_ Y enseguida el ambiente se llenó del sonido de la música. Pasaron pocos segundos cuando de nuevo Asami sintió la caliente mano de Korra subir por entremedio de sus muslos, para a pocos centímetros de su objetivo detenerse.

\- _Asami ¿Puedo hacerlo?_

 _\- ¿Ahora recién te preocupas de ello Korra?_ _¿Acaso mi cuerpo no es lo suficientemente expresivo? Por favor Korra… Te deseo_

 _\- Asami…_

Toc-toc

Ambas se paralizaron en el acto ¿habían tocado la puerta? - _¿Es en serio? ¡¿Justo ahora?! –_ gritaba mentalmente Asami.

\- _¿Korra? ¿Estas allí?... La puerta esta con seguro ¿me puedes abrir?_

 _\- ¡Es Mako! –_ Dijo Korra en un histérico susurro.

 _¿Mako? ¿Cuál Mako?... ¿El mismo Mako que te hizo abandonar mi departamento aquella vez? ¿El que me interrumpió?... ¡Y vuelve a hacerlo!_

 _\- ¡Rápido Asami! ¡Abrocha tu blusa! –_ Ordenaba Korra, al tiempo que ella se arreglaba – _Oh por Raava, Mako va a matarme ¡No puede verme contigo! ¡Aún no puede hacerlo!_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede Korra… quién es Mako? ¿Por qué no puede vernos juntas?... ¿Qué relación tiene contigo?_

 _\- Asami… prometo explicártelo apenas salgamos de esto, hoy mismo en la noche si quieres, pero debes… debes hacerme un favor, por favor, te lo pido._

 _\- Sigh –_ Suspiró Asami – _Esta bien, pero esta noche me explicarás todo ¡Prométemelo Korra!_

 _\- Si, si si… lo prometo ¡Por Raava lo prometo!_

 _\- Ok, dime qué quieres que haga_

 _\- ¿Korra? ¿Estás bien?... Si no me abres en 30 segundos iré a buscar la llave –_ Se escuchaba decir a Mako

\- _Asami –_ Dijo Korra mientras la sostenía de ambos brazos – _Por favor, escóndete debajo de mi escritorio_

 _\- ¿Es en serio?_

 _\- Por favor, esto es de vida o muerte_

 _\- ¡10 segundos!_

 _\- Por favor –_ Suplicaba Korra

Asami dudaba " _¿En serio tenía que esconderse? ¿De Mako? ¿Por qué?"_

 _\- ¡Voy por la llave!_

 _\- ¡Asami!_

 _\- Esta bien, está bien… pero me deberás una semana completa de citas_

 _\- Si, si si_

 _\- Y continuar esto en mi departamento –_ Aquel comentario tranquilizó y enterneció un poco el semblante de Korra

 _\- Por supuesto que lo haré_

Y propinándole un último beso a Korra, Asami rápidamente fue a esconderse bajo el gran escritorio, mientras que esta se acostó en el sillón, simulando estar dormida. Para cuando ambas se habían acomodado, se escuchó el seguro de la puerta y enseguida esta fue abierta. Asami sólo tenía visual para ver cómo unos grandes bototos negros ingresaban a la oficina, hasta acercarse a donde Korra se encontraba.

 _\- ¿Korra?... No puedo creer que te hayas quedado dormida con esta música ¡Vamos despierta!_

 _\- Hmm…_

 _\- Vamos Korra, necesitamos hablar_

 _\- ¿Mako? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _"Korra es una gran actriz",_ pensaba sonriente Asami.

\- _Vine por Raiko, tiene noticias de tu sabes quién. Ellos fueron encontrados en…_

 _\- ¡Esta bien Mako! Me cuentas en el camino –_ Interrumpió nerviosamente Korra

\- _Oh, está bien…_

 _\- Vamos Mako_

 _\- Espera, hay algo más… ¿Dónde está Asami?_

Asami se petrificó ante tal comentario proveniente desde Mako ¿Qué asuntos tenía él con ella? ¡Si apenas lo conocía! Y no era la única que se había asombrado por esto, pudo ver además, a través de los tacos que estaba usando Korra, como esta se detenía en el umbral de la puerta.

\- _¿Qué asuntos tienes tú con Asami?_

 _\- Solo quería decirle que no se acercara a ti_

 _\- ¿Y quién eres tú para decirle eso a ella?_

 _\- ¡Soy tu amigo! ¡Soy una de las personas que te cuidó casi por 4 meses de la depresión en que estabas sumida por su culpa!_

 _…_

 _\- Eso no es cierto…_

 _\- Korra, debes tener cuidado… Recuerda lo que sucedió cuando…_

 _\- ¡Es por eso que estamos haciendo lo que estamos haciendo Mako! No fue culpa de Asami, ella fue una víctima…_

 _\- También lo fuiste tú Korra_

 _\- Pero no fue a propósito… Ella no hizo eso a propósito ¡Fueron ellos!_

 _\- Lo sé. Pero hasta que no terminemos esto no es seguro que volverá a ocurrir eso, por esto mismo no debes involucrarte con Asami_

 _\- Tú no entiendes Mako…_

 _\- ¡Si entiendo Korra! Entiendo que sigues amándola, entiendo que debe ser difícil trabajar con ella a tu lado, pero Kuvira debe haberlo hecho por alguna razón que no creo que haya sido precisamente dañarte_

 _\- ¿Qué sabes tú de Kuvira?_

 _\- Ella también es mi amiga Korra. Sé que es seria y a veces intimidante, pero siempre tiene una razón a todo lo que hace._

 _¿Kuvira? ¿Ella está involucrada en esto también?... Esto se está poniendo muy confuso…_

 _\- No lo sé… ella ha cambiado mucho_

 _\- Lo siento mucho Korra. Pero debes hacerme caso, dime que me encuentras la razón, aunque sea un poco._

 _\- Yo…_

 _\- Piénsalo. Deja de lado lo enamorada que sigues de Asami ¿No tienes miedo de que ocurra lo mismo, de que a ella le ocurra lo mismo?_

 _\- Pero esta vez será diferente, ya sabemos a los que nos enfrentamos_

 _\- Si, sabemos, pero aún no sabemos dónde se esconden. Y mientras no lo sepamos no podemos ponerlas a ninguna de ustedes dos en peligro_

 _\- ¡Pero ella estará más segura conmigo!_

 _\- Eso pensaste la última vez_

 _\- Era más débil. He cambiado Mako_

 _\- Lo sé…_

 _… ¡¿Qué mierda está sucediendo?! ¡Korra! ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? ¡¿Qué sucedió?!_

 _\- Es mejor que nos vayamos Mako. Mientras antes nos encarguemos de ellos, menos peligro correremos_

 _\- Esta bien, pero quiero aclarar que aunque no esté de acuerdo con que estés con Asami, porqué sé que estas con ella, quiero que sepas que te apoyaré en todo. Pero debes prometerme que apenas regrese Kuvira hablarás con ella. Debes terminar con ella, o debes hacerle entender que ya no estarán juntas._

 _\- Eso no necesitas decírmelo Mako. Apenas vea a Kuvira hablaré con ella._

Y así ambos pares de calzado salieron de la oficina, dejando a Asami confundida y con un gran peso en su pecho.

… Eso había pasado ya hace 3 días.

Asami había terminado de beber su taza de café para cuando terminó de recordar todo lo que había pasado 3 días atrás, y en esos 3 días no había visto a Korra. Desde que abandono la oficina no la había visto.

Esa misma tarde Bolin se había acercado a ella diciéndole que Korra había tenido que viajar al Sur por "unos motivos que él no podía decir" y que él también iría ya que debía estar con Korra.

\- _¡Yo también quiero ir Bolin!_

 _\- No puedes Asami, no aún_

 _\- Pero dime por qué no_

 _\- Es muy peligroso_

 _\- Sé defenderme_

 _\- Lo sé_

 _\- ¿Entonces?_

 _\- Mira Asami, todo esto es por lo que te sucedió en el pasado y por lo que te sucedió hace poco en el puente. No podemos exponerte de nuevo. No hasta que sepamos bien a todo lo que nos enfrentamos, y mientras no sintamos que controlamos algo, no te llevaremos con nosotros._

 _\- Pero… ¿Y si me sucede algo aquí mientras todos ustedes están allá?_

 _\- No sucederá. Y aunque exista esa mínima opción, acá nunca te hemos dejado sola. No lo sabes pero siempre has tenido a alguien quien te ha cuidado._

Y Bolin se marchó también.

¡Eso ya había pasado ya hace 3 días!...

 _\- Sight –_ Suspiró enfadadamente Asami, se sentía muy mal, odiaba estar fuera de esto, odiaba el no poder recordar qué es lo que había sucedido en un pasado – _Si lo recordara sería más fácil para todos. Ellos no tendrían que andar fingiendo, Korra no se comportaría de manera extraña y no omitiría algunas conversaciones conmigo. Bolin hablaría más fluido conmigo y sabría quién es Mako… Pero lo más importante es que podría ayudarlos, podría sentirme útil, podría saber a qué es lo que se enfrentan y ayudarlos de algún modo. ¡Si ellos me quien a mí! ¡¿Cómo no podré ser de ayuda si yo soy la causa de todo?!... O eso es lo que sé… ¡Maldición! ¡Sabría más si ellos se dignaran a hablar conmigo!_

 _\- ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión Asami?_

Lentamente Asami dejó de observar enfadada la vista que tenía para ver, a través del reflejo, a quién se ubicaba detrás de ella, y grande fue su sorpresa al reconocerlo.

\- _¡Bolin!_

 _\- ¡Hey Asami! ¡He vuelto!_

Asami sin perder tiempo se levantó de su asiento y se volteó para abrazar a Bolin

\- _Jajaja, no sabía que mi partida te afectaría tanto. Dime eso para la otra vez, así consideraré si te dejaré sola o no._

 _\- Eres… increíble Bolin –_ Terminaba de decir Asami cuando ya soltaba a Bolin, percatándose de algunos moretones que tenía en su rostro, con cuidado Asami los examinó, poniendo una preocupada expresión – _Quizás en qué condiciones se debe encontrar Korra –_ Pensaba. Bolin observando su preocupación, tomó su mano y la acunó entre sus 2 grandes manos, llamando la atención de Asami.

\- _No te preocupes Asami, Korra está bien. Solo nosotros salimos lastimados, pero eso es porque la protegimos, la protegimos para ti, para que justamente no pusieras esa preocupada expresión en tu cara, así que ¡Cambia esa cara larga!_

Así era Bolin, siempre encontraba un modo de romper los momentos tensos, regalándole una gran sonrisa que hacía que Asami agradeciera tener a ese gran hombre como amigo, y como guardián de Korra. Terminada esa situación, ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa en la cual se encontraba Asami.

\- _Cuéntame ¿En qué estabas pensando antes Asami? Tenías una expresión bastante… profunda, por no decir enfadada ¿Hay algo que te moleste?_

 _\- Tu sabes que si Bolin. Me enfada no poder hacer nada y estar al margen de todo –_ Volvía esa expresión de melancolía.

 _\- Oh, es con respecto a eso_

 _\- ¿Por qué mas debería ser?_

 _\- No lo sé… quizás algún problema que te haya sucedido en el trabajo en estos días –_ Bromeó Bolin

….

- _… ¿Cómo les fue?_

 _\- No muy bien en realidad, pero ¿Sabes qué? Korra cree tener una pista de todo, pero no nos dijo qué, sólo nos dijo que sería la última vez que fracasaríamos en las misiones, que todo cambiaría… y creo que tiene que ver contigo_

 _\- ¿De verdad? –_ Se sorprendió Asami - _¿Qué crees que haya querido decir?_

 _\- No lo sé, pero ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas ahora?_

 _\- ¿Ahora? ¿Korra está aquí?_

 _\- Si, volvió antes que nosotros ya que nos pidió que nos encargáramos del reporte mientras ella venía a la oficina, se veía muy ansiosa… ¿No la has visto? ¿Desde hace cuánto que estás aquí?_

 _\- ¡He perdido la noción del tiempo! ¡Korra está aquí y yo no estoy con ella!_

 _\- Ajajaja ¡Pues ve por ella Asami! Debe estar en su oficina. Me parece extraño que no haya estado como loca buscándote_

 _\- No te preocupes, ya sabes cómo es Korra… ¡Te veo luego Bolin!_

Asami se levantó y comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido hasta el ascensor, más rápido, hasta comenzar a correr. Llegando al ascensor y al presionar el botón se dio cuenta que demoraría mucho en llegar a su destino, por lo que casi sin pensarlo corrió hacia las escaleras de emergencia para comenzar a descender los escalones de dos en dos. Agradeció esa mañana haber elegido aquellos pantalones de ejecutiva y esos zapatos en vez de su acostumbrada falda y tacos, ya que le permitía tener mayor control de sus movimientos y mejor movilidad. Estaba feliz, Korra había vuelto y parecía tener noticias para ella - _¡Quizás me diga que quiere que yo forme parte de su grupo! ¡Quizás podré ayudarla! –_ pensaba Asami mientras descendía a toda velocidad. Llegando al piso 4 (¡Había descendido 10 pisos por la escalera!) se detuvo ante la puerta, chequeó su estado, arregló su cabello y descansando un poco procedió a abrir la puerta de emergencias para ingresar a la oficina. Sin correr pero a paso apresurado se dirigió directamente hasta el despacho de la Directora, feliz, nadie le podía borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Sin detenerse golpeó la puerta y la abrió sin esperar siquiera una respuesta, y se detuvo en seco. Korra estaba dentro, pero no estaba sola.

\- ¿ _Acaso no le enseñaron a esperar a recibir una respuesta antes de ingresar a un despacho, señorita Sato?_

Era Kuvira… Kuvira… - _Korra… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-_

Korra estaba sentada en su escritorio, con la blusa completamente abierta. Su falda se encontraba levantada debido a que tenía sujeta una pierna en la cadera de Kuvira. Parecía estar así contra su voluntad ya que antes de que Kuvira profiriera sonido debido a la intromisión de Asami, Korra se encontraba con los ojos cerrados en una expresión de claro disgusto y forcejeo, habiendo por todos lados signos de que eso había sucedió en contra de su voluntad: sus brazos se encontraban tensos posicionadas a ambos lados de Kuvira, queriendo separarla de su cuerpo, su pierna está expuesta y levantada debido a que Kuvira la mantenía sujeta y pegada a su cadera. Su cabeza se encontraba volteada, evitando estar al nivel de Kuvira, y el signo más evidente eran los botones de la blusa de Korra, que se encontraban esparcidos sobre el escritorio y el suelo, junto a sus zapatos, en clara señal de que aquella blusa había sido desgarrada. Pero todo fue más claro cuando Korra abrió sus ojos al escuchar el apellido de Asami desde los labios de la Presidenta, liberando todas las lágrimas que parecía haber contenido, adoptando una dolorosa expresión de culpa, tristeza y una pequeña ventana de alegría.

\- _¡Asami! –_ Dijo con una voz apenas audible, con lágrimas recorriendo ambas mejillas de su enrojecido rostro.

Asami se encontraba totalmente encolerizada _\- ¿Quién ser cree que es esta mujer? ¿Cómo se atreve a poner un dedo sobre mi amante, sobre mi Korra? ¡¿Mi Korra?! ¿Cómo puede hacerla llorar? No… No lo permitiré -_ Así que con toda la autoridad del mundo, olvidando toda la jerarquía empresarial que existía - _No… esto no tiene que ver con esto –_ Y con paso seguro y atemorizante, se acercó peligrosamente hacia ambas, y presionando fuertemente un brazo de Kuvira, le sostuvo la mirada y le dijo:

\- _Suelta a mi novia en este mismo momento._

 _._

 _._

 **\- x-**

 **A.:**

:O Guerra de gatas! Al fin! xd

Pd: **AlexandraArcher** por favor actualiza tu fic... Lo necesito ;O;

Eso serían los avisos publicitarios~


	9. Chapter 9

Kuvira estaba sorprendida, eso lo evidenciaban ambas pupilas verdosas que se encontraban contraídas, en un rostro que estaba sumida en una completa estupefacción, tanto así que pareció perder fuerza en su cuerpo, ya que soltó la pierna y el cuello de Korra, retrocediendo unos pasos, con la mirada perdida observando el suelo.

\- _¿Tu… novia?_

 _\- Así es, Korra es mi novia, y no permitiré que te acerques más a ella –_ Decía Asami, con una actitud seria y dominante.

 _\- Asami… - Susurró Korra, al tiempo que intentaba cerrar su blusa, sujetándola con ambas manos._

 _\- Korra… ¿Es cierto lo que dice Sato?... Mientras yo he estado afuera ¿tú has estado revolcándote con Asami?_

 _\- Kuvira –_ Casi murmuró Korra, escondiendo la mirada - _Te he estado esperando para explicarte que…_

 _\- ¡Con Asami! –_ Kuvira no parecía escucharla - _¿Sabes que eso está mal? ¡Tú sabias que no podías hacerlo! ¿Tienes idea de lo que sucederá ahora? ¿De lo que Hiroshi hará? –_ Estalló Kuvira.

 _\- Qué… ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto? –_ Dijo sorprendida Asami.

 _\- No tienes idea de nada Asami ¿Cómo puedes estar con una persona que no ha hecho otra cosa más que esconder información de ti?_

 _\- ¡Eso no es cierto! No involucres a Asami en todo esto –_ Gritó Korra, levantándose del escritorio.

 _\- ¡Pero eso ya es tarde Korra! ¡Tú ya involucraste a Asami! Se supone que no deberías haberte enamorado tan rápido de ella_

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes esperar a que no lo hiciera? La amo Kuvira ¡Tú sabes eso desde el principio!_

 _\- Yo… no quería creerlo… Ella te dañó tanto, y yo… ¡Yo fui quién te curó! ¿Dónde estaba Asami cuando estabas sumida en la más profunda depresión? Tanto así que no querías hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades ¡De tus responsabilidades maldita sea! ¿Sabes quién eres tú? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabes! ¡Eres el Avatar por todos los espíritus! ¿Cómo se supone que el avatar deje de lado sus responsabilidades por problemas emocionales?_

 _… "¿El Avatar?... ¿He escuchado bien?... ¡Por todos los espíritus! ¡Korra es el avatar!"_ Asami pareció entenderlo todo, pero antes de siquiera comenzar a interiorizarlo un profundo dolor de cabeza la invadió por completo, pero no lo demostró, necesitaba seguir atenta.

\- _¡Tú más que nadie debería entenderlo! Tú sabes cómo me encontraba… ¡No podía hacerme cargo ni siquiera de mi misma! Si no podía hacer eso ¡Menos podía preocuparme de lo que sucedía en el mundo! –_ Gritó una Korra con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _…_

 _\- Kuvira, de verdad te agradezco por todo, pero… Si es por nuestra relación, ambas sabíamos que eso no iba para ningún lado, de hecho, nunca la formalizamos ni nada_ – Dijo Korra, con un tono triste en su voz.

 _\- No, porque sabía que apenas apareciera Asami me dejarías._

 _\- Entonces ¿Por qué estas actuando así? ¿Por qué empezaste a ser tan arisca conmigo? Sólo descargabas tu frustración en mí a través de actos sexuales… en verdad me sentí… usada. Me empezaste a abandonar cada vez más, y cuando estabas conmigo solo me querías para complacerte. Al principio no eras así ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?_

 _\- Asami, ella sucedió…_

 _\- ¿Cómo?_

 _\- … Hace un tiempo Raiko se acercó a mí, diciéndome que Hiroshi le había dicho que Asami ya se encontraba fuera de tratamiento, y que se encontraba lista para volver al mundo exterior. Yo le pregunté que qué tenía que ver yo en todo eso, y me dijo que tenía que ayudarlo. Si bien Asami se encontraba sana, una parte de su memoria se había perdido, y si queríamos lograr capturar a los tipos que le había hecho eso, la necesitábamos, necesitábamos que recuperar sus recuerdos de una forma completamente natural y sin regresiones que podrían dañarla mentalmente para siempre_

 _\- ¿Y cómo se supone que lograrían eso?_

 _\- A través de ti Korra. Si Asami se relacionara contigo de nuevo, quizás podría haber recuperado todos sus recuerdos, ayudándonos así a obtener una pista de dónde fue que la llevaron esa vez_

 _"¿Esa vez?... ¿A qué se refiere?... ¿Se han dado cuenta que estoy aquí escuchando? ¡¿Por qué hablan de mi como si no estuviera aquí entre ustedes dos?!"_

 _\- ¡Entonces eras consciente de que había una probabilidad muy grande de que volviéramos a estar juntas! ¿Por qué entonces te comportas así? –_ Exigió Korra.

 _\- ¡Porque tú me gustabas Korra! Con el tiempo… logré encariñarme contigo, logre encariñarme de esa niña que estaba sumida en la más completa oscuridad, que sólo pedía que no la dejasen sola, que lloraba constantemente sin importarle ser la persona más poderosa de todo el mundo. Esa vulnerabilidad que me dejaste ver me hizo desear protegerte, no dejaría que nada malo te ocurriera, y una noche mientras dormías… tuviste una pesadilla. Llamabas a Asami ¡Yo no sabía qué hacer! así que solo te acerqué a mi pecho para acunarte entre mis brazos y fue cuando comenzaste a besarme. No sé si eras consciente de todo, pero eso pareció calmarte, durante esa noche y las que siguieron, hasta que sin acordarlo comenzamos a hacerlo de una manera consciente. Sabía que me estabas usando, sabía que querías que yo fuera Asami, así que tragándome todo mi orgullo dejé que pensaras eso, con tal de saber que eso te haría feliz… Todo fue así hasta lo de Raiko, ahí fue cuando decidí comenzar a viajar, de esta forma lograría que tú dejaras de pensar en mí como Asami, y quizás comentaras a odiarme un poco. Así, cuando ella apareciera, podrías acercártele, buscando todo lo que buscabas en mí y que no podía darte, por razones obvias._

 _\- … Kuvira_

 _\- No tenías que enamorarte de Asami tan rápido. El objetivo era que ella recuperara sus recuerdos, pero… no de esta manera._

 _\- ¿Por qué no? –_ Preguntó Korra con tono de voz temeroso.

 _\- Porque no estaba preparada Korra. Aún no me he "desencantado" completamente de ti. No estaba preparada para este momento. De cierta manera, también comencé a depender de ti –_ Y la expresión de Kuvira adoptó una triste sonrisa.

 _\- Kuvira, lamento haberte causado todo esto, pero te agradezco todo, el que me hayas cuidado, eso nunca lo olvidaré._

 _\- Lo sé. Eres una persona muy compasiva mi querido Avatar. Lamento el haber actuado así, pero era la única forma que encontré que dejaras de depender de mí. Lamento también haber descargado toda mi frustración en ti, y de haberme comportado de esa manera tan… violenta, abusando de ti._

 _\- Después de toda esa explicación, lo entiendo. No te preocupes de nada –_ Dijo Korra acercándose a Kuvira, apoyando una de sus manos en uno de sus brazos.

Asami era como un cuadro en aquella habitación. Se le había olvidado hasta respirar con tal de no arruinar la escena que se estaba desencadenando. No odiaba a Kuvira, de hecho hasta encontraba valeroso todo lo que había hecho, ya que había dejado de lado toda su integridad para dedicarse por completo a Korra cuando ella no había podido estar a su lado, cuando ella había sido la causante de todo, aun sin saber por qué. Sentía que había una palabra que estaba olvidado y que apenas la escuchara todos sus recuerdos volverían. Por el momento ya lograba recordar absolutamente todo de Korra: ella era el Avatar, la persona más poderosa de toda la tierra, encargada de mantener el equilibrio entre el mundo espiritual y el físico, encargada de mantener aquello a pesar de que ella internamente se encontraba desequilibrada ¡¿Cómo no lo había recordado por Raava?! Pero eso cambiaría, ella había vuelto para cuidar de Korra.

 _\- Asami –_ La sorprendió escuchar salir su nombre desde Kuvira, por lo que solamente sostuvo su mirada como única respuesta – _No es necesario decírtelo, pero hasta el momento, has hecho un buen trabajo cuidando a Korra, espero que lo sigas haciendo, ya que desde ahora todo cambiará._

 _\- Por supuesto que lo haré Kuvira, yo… en realidad no sé qué decir_

 _\- No te preocupes en decir nada Asami, sé que ustedes dos deben tener mucho de qué conversar, así que es mejor que me marche._

 _\- ¡Espera! –_ La detuvo Korra - _¿A dónde irás?_

 _\- Es cierto, eso es lo que quería hablarte. No solo te esperé en la oficina para acosarte Korra –_ Bromeó Kuvira – _Venía a decirte que dejo la empresa, desde mañana comenzaré a trabajar en Ba Sing Se, pero es por buenos motivos. Desde ahí comandaré todo un operativo para ayudarte desde el reino tierra con tu misión. Así que esta no es una despedida Korra._

 _\- Eso… ¡Eso es excelente Kuvira! –_ Y Korra saltó a los brazos de Kuvira feliz, para cuando se dio cuenta enrojeció completamente – ¡ _Lo-lo siento mucho!_

 _\- Hmm –_ Sonrió Kuvira - _Creo que hay algunas cosas a las cuales nos cuesta perder la costumbre._

 _\- Si… -_ Y Korra la soltó y retrocedió unos pasos – _Bueno, entonces esto es un "hasta luego"_

 _\- Tenlo por seguro Avatar_

 _\- Deja de decirme así_

 _\- ¿No lo eres?_

 _\- Si, pero no para ti. Antes que eso soy tu amiga, fui tu protegida ¿no?_

 _\- Por supuesto y seguirás siéndolo, tanto la primera como la otra. Ahora ve con Asami, yo iré a ordenar mis cosas y a hacer el papeleo de la empresa –_ Se estaba acercando a la salida de la oficina, cuando se detuvo unos segundos y lentamente se volteó para observar a Asami - _Disculpa por todo Asami_ – Le dijo.

 _\- No, no te preocupes Kuvira_ – Balbuceó Asami, que aún no lograba procesar todo.

 _\- Me alegro el saber que sigues amado a Korra, aún más que antes, me atrevería a decir._

Y sin más que agregar, Kuvira se volteó y abandonó la oficina.

Pasaron 10 segundos en que ambas no sabían cómo reaccionar. Korra se encontraba delante del escritorio, en el mismo lugar en donde se despidió de Kuvira, y Asami a un metro de ella. Ninguna de las dos se atrevió a romper el silencio que se había formado dentro de aquella oficina. Si bien no era incomodo en absoluto, era profundo. Había muchas cosas que parecían estar pensando, y para cuando se dieron cuenta no sabían cómo deshacer eso.

Korra volteó a observar a Asami, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Asami se sorprendió, y agradeció que Korra deshiciera con tanta facilidad del silencio que se había formado con sólo una simple y hermosa sonrisa, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa sino devolvérsela, emitiendo un largo suspiro en el transcurso. Korra se acercó rápidamente a ella estrechando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, escondiendo su rostro bajo el cuello de Asami, aspirando toda su fragancia, buscando el refugio y la paz que ahora y siempre solo Asami podía brindarle.

\- _Siempre he pensado que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas_

 _\- ¿C-cómo sabes eso Korra? –_ Titubeó Asami por el repentino comentario.

 _\- Porque mi cabeza calza perfectamente debajo de tu cuello, cómo si fuéramos el perfecto complemento la una de otra_

 _\- Oh Korra…_

Y sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos, atrajo el rostro de Korra hacia sus labios, para besar del modo más cariñoso aquellos labios que eran suyos, suyos desde hace tiempo, suyos sin que ella lo hubiera recordado, Korra era suya, aquella mujer lo era y seguiría siendo, aquella mujer que era la más poderosa del mundo necesitaba de ella, y ella siempre estaría allí para ella, esta vez nada iba a separarla, esta vez iba a detener a quien se atreviera separarlas, de eso se encargaría ella.

\- _Asami, te amo_

 _\- Lo sé Korra, yo también te amo. Lamento el haberte causado todo esto, aunque aún no soy consciente de qué fue lo que hice… ¿Me lo dirás?_

 _\- Claro que sí Asami, ahora no te ocultaré nada más, ni te dejaré sola nunca más_

 _\- Me alegra escuchar eso_

Y aún abrazadas siguieron besándose, envueltas la una en los brazos de la otra, en un ciclo que no parecía nunca terminar. Asami agradecía que algo hubiera sido aclarado, por lo menos ahora podría estar con Korra ¿Cierto?

 _"Un momento… Porque yo estoy con Korra ¿cierto?" –_ Pensaba inquieta Asami.

\- _¿Korra? –_ Interrumpió.

 _\- ¿Hmm? –_ Respondió Korra aun con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta.

\- _¿Volverías a ser mi pareja?_

Korra abrió los ojos en una expresión de sorpresa, y sonriendo le respondió:

\- _Pensaba que ya lo éramos ¿No le habías dicho eso a Kuvira cuando entraste a la oficina?_

 _\- Ajajaja sii… –_ Rió nerviosa Asami – _Dije eso para que Kuvira se alejara de ti, pero nunca paré a pensar en mis palabras… ellas solo salieron de mi boca._

 _\- ¿Y no son verdad?_

 _\- Por eso te preguntaba Korra –_ Dijo nerviosa Asami volteando su vista hacia otro lugar, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

 _\- Asami. Yo siempre he sido tuya, y tú siempre has sido mía_

 _\- Me alegro el haber aclarado todo esto, ahora ¿Me contarás todo?_

 _\- Claro que sí, pero antes debo decirte que… Te he extrañado mucho y antes que ponernos a hablar de algo que nos tomará mucho tiempo, quisiera… -_ Y Korra bajó la mirada, ahora ella con la cara completamente enrojecida.

 _\- ¿Qué cosa?_

 _\- Quisiera que… me acompañaras a mi departamento, quisiera estar contigo, a solas…_

Asami se sorprendió ¿Qué le estaba pidiendo específicamente Korra? ¿Era en lo que estaba pensando?, aun así no quiso aclararlo, sea lo que sea ella también quería estar con Korra, a solas, sin que nadie las interrumpiera.

 _\- Pues vamos Korra. Yo también te he extrañado, desde hace demasiado tiempo que te he extrañado._

Y sacándose su abrigo, se lo puso a Korra para que esta tuviera algo con que cubrirse, debido a que su blusa no podía ser abrochada.

\- _Gracias –_ Dijo Korra.

- _De nada. Dime ¿Has venido en algún vehículo a la oficina?_

 _\- Eh, solo en mi planeador –_ Dijo mientras indicaba el artefacto junto al ventanal abierto de su oficina.

- _Es cierto, ya lo recuerdo –_ Sonrió Asami, para inmediatamente mirar extrañada el planeador y la vestimenta de Korra _"Esperen un momento,_ ella v _ino en planeador ¿Con esa tenida? ¿Con falda, tacos y blusa?"_

 _\- Sé que estás pensando Asami, y no, no vine de ejecutiva en planeador, cuando llegué aquí me cambié de ropa. Siempre tengo una tenida de trabaja acá, en caso de "emergencias" –_ Aclaró Korra.

– _Hmm –_ Asintió Asami - _Eso significa que iremos en mi satomóvil ¿No?_

 _\- Al parecer –_ Rió Korra

Y ambas salieron de la oficina directamente hacia el estacionamiento, en silencio, pero tranquilas. Disfrutando su compañía en un agradable silencio. Al llegar al estacionamiento, Asami abrió primero la puerta del copiloto, donde acomodó suavemente a Korra, quien ya sentada, suspiró cansada apoyando su cabeza en la ventana, cerrando sus ojos. Fue ahí cuando Asami se percató de un gran parche que esta escondía en su cuello – _Al parecer los chicos no pudieron protegerla completamente –_ pensaba Asami – _Debe estar agotada, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, pondré un poco de música para tranquilizarla y para que descanse el viaje hasta su departamento -._ Y enseguida Asami encendió su estéreo, poniendo de fondo música clásica.

- _Hmmm… Liszt, Consolation No.3… Una de mis favoritos_

 _\- Lo sé. Descansa Korra, yo te avisaré cuando lleguemos._

 _Una voz conocida se escuchaba gritar a lo lejos, pero aún no tenía la suficiente fuerza mental como para hacer andar su cerebro en busca de respuestas, sólo sabía que sentía mucho frío, aparte de un gran dolor proveniente de demasiadas partes de su cuerpo como para ponerse a chequear. Por el momento lo que llamaba su atención era esa voz, que poco a poco iba subiendo de volumen, como un tortuoso crescendo que llegaba a sus adormilados tímpanos. Sentía que estaba en un sueño, o una pesadilla, ya que aquella voz le traía dolor, no sabía por qué pero escucharla solo la inquietaba y la dañaba "¿Por qué?" era lo único que repetía en su letárgico cerebro "¿Quién es?". Forzándose a trabajar, sentía el gran dolor de cabeza que se sumaba a todos los incontables dolores corporales que padecía, cuando de pronto lo sintió, sintió como algo dentro de ella hizo clic, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad, al presente y al lugar donde se encontraba, pero más importante, trayendo la respuesta de la pregunta formulada, trayendo a la dueña de aquellos tortuosos gritos,_

 _¡Korra! – Articuló un inquietante alarido._

 _Desesperada comenzó a chequear la situación. Rápidamente comenzó a ver el lugar donde se encontraba: una gran, deshabitada y polvorienta habitación, hecha principalmente de concreto, sin ninguna ventana como para orientarse con respecto a la hora, el clima y la ubicación, lo cual podía darle un indicio del lugar geográfico donde se encontraban, pero no, no había nada de ello. Siguió buscando. Ella se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, atada con unas gruesas cadenas de ambas muñecas las cuales se ubicaban sobre su cabeza, y de ambos tobillos al suelo. Fue cuando fue consiente de otro dolor proveniente de sus muñecas. Su peso cuando había estado inconsciente debió haber hecho demasiada presión entre sus muñecas y la fría cadena de metal, pero en este momento era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Frente a ella colgaba una lámpara de aceite, la única fuente luminosa de aquella oscura y fría habitación y en la pared habían otras cadenas similares a las suyas: un par colgando de la pared y otras atadas en el piso "Seguramente ahí tenían a Korra" pensó Asami._

 _Los gritos seguían llenando el ambiente a lo lejos, llegando a ella como si fueran balas que impactaban en su membrana timpánica, nada mejor que lo describiera, ya que escucharla sufrir de ese modo era equivalente a que la estuvieran baleando a quemarropa, solamente que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, ni siquiera gritar. Inútil e impotente unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, preguntándose qué diablos podía hacer. "Vamos Sato, este no es un momento para llorar, primero tienes que ver tu estado, de ahí dependiendo de las capacidades físicas verás si puedes hacer otra cosa mejor que llorar" Se dijo en un intento de darse ánimos._

 _Y comenzó a chequear: cabeza, la espalda a nivel de la nuca, ambas muñecas, ambos tobillos, su hipocondrio izquierdo y su muslo derecho; mientras que sentía sabor a sangre en la boca intuyendo que debía tener el labio inferior roto, además de el pómulo derecho y la frente en aquel mismo lado de la cara, junto a gran parte de su mandíbula izquierda. Lo sentía porque sentía aquellas partes entumecidas y calientes, producto de la inflamación que se estaba llevando a cabo. Ya hecha la lista de daños se dio cuenta que no era tan grave, lo único preocupante era su hipocondrio, ya que no sabía si se trataba de un simple dolor muscular o estaba algunas de sus costillas involucradas. Como sea, sin movimiento ni palpación no podría saberlo, menos en ese estado adrenalínico en el cual se encontraba "Cuando me tranquilice, sé que dolerá más… Adiós anestesia fisiológica" pensaba._

 _De repente una gran explosión la sacó de sus limitados pensamientos quedando todo en silencio._

 _Asami llevaba aproximadamente casi 20 segundos en que ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar intentando escuchar algún sonido que le indicara la causa de aquel ruido y de aquel sepulcral silencio. Pronto las respuestas llegaron a ella. Escuchaba como un par de fuertes pasos se acercaban a su celda seguido de como si estuvieran cargando algo por el suelo "¿Un saco?", no lo sabía, pero si sabía que no eran personas buenas las que se acercaban, no podían ser sus salvadores, ya que aquellos pasos pisaban muy fuerte, sin temer llamar la atención, demandando una absoluta autoridad. Enseguida se escuchó como unas llaves intentaban abrir rápidamente la puerta de madera de la habitación, la cual se encontraba a su derecha, hasta que de una patada fue abierta para ser arrojada por esta un bulto en apariencia casi inanimado. No bastó ni siquiera un milisegundo para que Asami reconociera que aquel bulto no era más ni menos que su querida Korra, la cual se encontraba totalmente maltratada y completamente inconsciente, o eso era lo que esperaba Asami._

 _\- ¡Korra! – Gritó Asami – ¡Korra! ¡Respóndeme!, ¡Korra!_

 _\- Jajajaja – Escuchaba maliciosamente desde uno de los sujetos que había arrojado a Korra – Veo que ya te despertaste._

 _\- ¿Será la siguiente? – Preguntó el otro sujeto_

 _\- Hmm, aún no. Se me ocurre una mejor idea – Dijo con un venenoso tono de voz_

 _\- ¡¿Qué es lo que le hicieron bastardos?! – Gritó Asami_

 _\- Woow, con esa boca da tan refinadas e importantes conferencias ¿Señorita Sato?_

 _\- Tengan por seguro que con ustedes no me comportaré como una "señorita" – Escupió_

 _\- Vamos a ver cómo te comportas después, querida. Lamentarás el no haber sido una señorita desde un principio – Amenazó el primer sujeto. Pero Asami no los escuchó, ninguna amenaza importaba ahora, no con Korra ahí en ese estado._

 _\- ¡Korra! – Seguía gritado Asami_

 _\- ¿Con que ignorándome? Ya verás, estoy harto de que gente como tú, proveniente de la "alta sociedad" nos desprecie, yo te enseñaré a no volver a ignorarnos – Y rápidamente ingresó a la celda dirigiéndose a Asami, para en último momento cambiar de parecer, para dirigirse hacia Korra._

 _\- ¡No! – Gritó desesperada Asami - ¡No le hagas nada! ¡Déjala!_

 _Pero el tipo no la escuchó. Una vez cerca de los pies de Korra, la agarró con ambas manos de la cintura para lentamente comenzar a sacar sus roídos pantalones. Asami sintió nauseas. Sabía lo que aquel desagradable y monstruoso sujeto quería hacer._

 _\- ¡Detente! Oh ¡No lo hagas! ¡No!... Déjala… Por favor… - Dijo impotente con lágrimas surcando ambas mejillas._

 _\- ¿Hm? ¿Ahora decides ser amable conmigo?_

 _Asami no decía nada, sólo sus ojos lloraban en silencio. Sentía una profunda impotencia que no daba cabida para sentir humillación, no, sabía que con tal de que dejaran a Korra ella se humillaría, haría todo para protegerla, incluso si eso significara ser tocada indebidamente por aquellos hombres, dando paso para otras cosas que aún no quería imaginar._

 _\- Déjala, por favor… - Susurraba_

 _\- ¿O si no qué?_

 _No respondió, estableciéndose un largo silencio que pareció llenar la habitación. Asami no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta "¿O si no qué?... ¿Qué puedo hacer?" pensaba con la cabeza agachada. De pronto vio como dos grandes zapatos ingresaban a su campo visual, tan ensimismada se encontraba que no se percató de que aquel sujeto se había acercado a ella. Cuando levantó la vista asustada unas manos con violencia se apoderaron de su quijada, acercándola al rostro del sujeto, quien agachado a su altura solo le dio una divertida y libidinosa sonrisa._

 _\- Solo estaba jugando Sato. Agradece que soy un hombre ocupado sin tiempo para entretenciones… por ahora. Rézale a los espíritus para que siga ocupado, o de lo contrario volveré, y esta vez me divertiré contigo – Concluyó amenazadoramente, se levantó y se encaminó a la salida, cerró la puerta con llave y pronto se escuchó el sonido de aquello pasos alejarse cada vez más y más._

 _Un silencio volvió a ocupar aquella habitación, silencio que esta vez fue roto primero por un quejido, para dar paso a un sollozo. Impotencia, era lo único que pensaba Asami mientras aterrada e impotente lloraba en aquella celda ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer? ¿Cómo sacaría a Korra de ahí? ¿Cómo podría ayudar a Korra si era tan inútil?_

 _\- Korra… - Murmuró Asami, levantando la vista para contemplarla frente a ella. Se encontraba en la misma posición en que aquel sujeto la había dejado: acostada de lado, de cara hacia Asami. Esta ahora la observó con detenimiento, quería cerciorarse de que Korra aún vivía. Su camisa azul, o lo que quedaba de ella, se encontraba llena de manchas oscuras – Sangre… - además de grandes chamuscones que indicaban que había sido quemada, pero no supo decir si con fuego o con corriente. Sus brazos se encontraban llenos de laceraciones de los cuales emanaba sangre, pero no en una cantidad alarmante, al igual que sus piernas, expuestas, ya que se encontraba sin pantalones. Las heridas más preocupantes era una que se encontraba sobre su región iliaca izquierda, un profundo corte en su ceja derecha y el hilo de sangre que salía tanto de la nariz como de la comisura de los labios de Korra._

 _\- Esos malditos – Decía entre quejidos - Mira lo que te hicieron Korra… Discúlpame, disculpa por no ser tan fuerte ¡Disculpa por no haberte protegido! – Gritó Asami para sumergirse en otro ataque de llanto, el cual terminó por quitarle la poca energía que le quedaba, sumiéndola en un profundo sueño._

 _Habían pasado horas cuando otro ruido la sacó de su letargo. Asustada levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con que Korra no se encontraba. Un intenso frio se coló por su espina dorsal, subiendo hasta su cabeza el cual estalló cuando escuchó a lo lejos uno de los agónicos gritos de Korra._

 _\- ¡Korra! ¡Noooo! ¡Koooooorraaaaaa!_

\- _¡Korra! ¡Korra!_

 _\- ¡Asami! ¡Asami aquí estoy! ¡Por favor despierta!_

Asami abrió los ojos, estaba llorando y su cuerpo estaba completamente sudado. En pocos segundos observó la habitación donde se encontraba, a pesar de la poca luz de la luna que ingresaba por el ventanal que se encontraba a de espaldas a la cama, pero enseguida sintió el calor de las manos que estaban posadas en sus hombros para darse cuenta que a su lado se encontraba una preocupada Korra.

 _\- ¡Korra! ¡Oh Korra!_ – Sollozó Asami, lanzándose a los brazos de la morena en los cuales siguió llorando.

\- _Sami… Tranquila Sami, todo está bien. Estoy aquí, contigo. Todo fue un mal sueño_ – La tranquilizaba Korra el tiempo que la tomaba entre sus brazos, ubicándola sobre sus piernas, donde la meció por largos minutos hasta que esta se calmó.

 _\- Ahora ¿Me dirás que soñaste?_

 _\- …_

 _\- ¿Y bien?_

\- _Yo… no sé si fue un sueño –_ Sintió como el cuerpo de Korra se tensaba – _Creo que recordé parte de lo que sucedió cuando nos secuestraron. Más precisamente, recordé lo que te hicieron y como yo ¡Como yo…! –_ Y el cuerpo de Asami levemente comenzó a convulsionar hasta que su voz se quebró - _¡Korra! ¡Me sentía tan impotente! ¡No pude ayudarte! ¡Te estaban dañando y yo solo te escuchaba! Y no… y no… ¡no podía hacer nada! –_ Terminó diciendo Asami, agarrándose aún más de la polera de Korra.

Por unos segundos Korra se congeló, quedándose sin habla, cesando las caricias que le estaba propinando a Asami

\- _Lo siento Korra… Siento haber sido tan inútil_

Apenas dijo esto Korra tomó el rostro de Asami con ambas manos, obligándola a sostener su seria mirada, lo que la asustó, pero eso inmediatamente eso se desvaneció en un profundo beso recargado de emociones. Asami no sabía que le pasaba a Korra, pero lo correspondió como pudo.

\- _Asami_ – Dijo separándose suavemente de sus labios – _Nunca fuiste inútil, nunca ¿Entendiste?_

\- _Pero…_

 _\- ¡No! ¡No puedes decir eso! Gracias a ti sobreviví en aquél lugar._

 _…_

 _\- Escucha… Yo… no recuerdo mucho en realidad de aquellas sesiones donde me torturaban. Algunas veces venían en sueños, o en pesadillas, es ahí cuando despertaba llorando y gritando, gritando tú nombre… Eso es lo que me decía Kuvira. Eso sucedía antes, antes de que tú volvieras. Pero ahora ya no lo recuerdo, en mi mente solo hay un profundo agradecimiento a los espíritus, ya que nuevamente puedo volver a estar contigo ¡Oh por Raava soy tan feliz sólo con poder verte! ¡Imagina el éxtasis que debo estar sintiendo ahora por solo tocarte y besarte! Asami, no hables de esa manera de ti. Tú siempre me has ayudado. No lo recuerdas pero cuando volvía a aquella celda, cuando estaba consciente ¡Y aun cuando no! Podía sentir, en medio de todo aquel dolor, tus suaves palabras, tus lágrimas e incluso tus caricias y besos cuando lograbas soltarte de aquellas cadenas. Todo lo podía soportar, todo con tal de que tú estuvieras a salvo._

 _\- Pero con eso solo confirmas que nunca pude ayudarte, es más ¡De que todo lo que sufriste fue por mi culpa!_

 _\- ¡No! Asami, todo lo que sucedió fue porque soy el Avatar, por favor... no te tortures pensando eso. Si tú no hubieras estado conmigo yo no hubiera aguantado tanto en aquél lugar. Tú… eras mi respiro. Aunque "no hicieras nada", como dices, el sólo verte me era suficiente para recuperar un poco de energías y seguir aguantando todo eso._

 _\- Pero ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¡¿Quiénes lo hicieron?!_

 _\- Eso aún no lo sabemos con certeza. No sabemos por qué me torturaron tanto, pero en sueños, veía como ocupaban distintas armas en mí. Era como un conejillo de indias…_

 _\- Korra, lo siento tanto_

 _\- Asami deja de disculparte ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Estoy viva gracias a ti! ¡Fue tu amor tan grande el que me mantuvo con vida, el que me sigue manteniendo con vida!_

 _\- Korra_

 _\- ¡No! ¡Déjame terminar, para que te quede claro! –_ Se levantó Korra, dejando a Asami a un lado de la cama - _Te amo Asami, sé que también me amas, y es por eso que debes saber que lo que digo es verdad y que no lo digo sólo para tranquilizarte. Te estoy confesando la verdad, tu nunca dejaste de hacer algo, el simple hecho de amarme ya es algo, ya que no amas a cualquier persona ¡Amas a la persona que tiene más probabilidades de morir! Cada día mi vida puede estar en juego, cada día es una apuesta. Crecí preguntándome quién alguna vez se atrevería a amar a alguien a quién es tan fácil perder, no valía la pena, no en el amor, hasta que apareciste tu ¡Y me amaste! ¡Sabiendo quién soy! ¡Y sigues haciéndolo mujer! ¿Por qué sigues amándome a pesar de todo lo que puedes sufrir? ¡Respóndeme Asami!_

 _\- Yo… ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso Korra?! No necesito una razón para amarte ¡Sólo te amo! –_ Se levantó a enfrentar a Korra y a su estúpida pregunta formulada.

 _\- Entonces porque te cuesta tanto entender… que tú nunca serás alguien inútil para mí. Me daña escucharte hablar así._

 _\- Lo siento Korra. Es que… tenía tanto miedo, no sé qué haría si te perdiera… Ni siquiera puedo pensarlo_

 _\- Ven –_ Dijo acercándose a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos – _Te prometo que no me perderás, he entrenado muy duro, y ahora soy un mejor avatar… Soy alguien más fuerte, y más inteligente. Nadie nos podrá dañar ahora. Todo esto lo he hecho para protegerte Asami, y lo haré._

Asami estaba emocionada, Korra hablaba de lo agradecida que estaba de poder estar con ella, pero era en verdad ella la que estaba agradecida de poder ser amada de esa manera por alguien, se sentía la persona con más suerte en todo el mundo porque su amor le era correspondido, y de igual intensidad ¡Por Raava, estaba completamente enamorada de aquella mujer! ¿Merecía tanto amor? La amaba tanto que la inquietaba, temía por su seguridad, temía por que le ocurriese algo y ella no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarla - _De nuevo… -_ Pensó rápidamente _– No. Korra dijo que no fue así, y creeré en lo que dice. Pero la próxima vez, si es que la hay, no permitiré volverme a sentirme así. Korra no es la única que ha mejorado._

 _\- ¿Asami?_ – La sacó Korra de sus cavilaciones.

 _\- Dime Korra._

 _\- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?_

 _\- Claro… Te amo Korra_

 _\- Y yo a ti. Ven, vamos_

 _\- ¿Adonde?_

 _\- En primer lugar no sé por qué estamos durmiendo separadas, si te dije que quería que me acompañaras a mi departamento para estar contigo, no para que me acostaras y durmieras en la pieza de huéspedes. Y en segundo lugar ambas estamos un poco exaltadas y pensativas, por lo que nos vendría bien un relajante baño de agua caliente._

 _\- Tienes razón. Muy bien, vamos –_ Dijo Asami tomando una de las manos de Korra para juntas dirigirse hacia el baño.

Una vez en él Korra se adelantó hacia la bañera para poner el tapón y abrir la llave de agua caliente, para que se juntara mientras ellas se desvestían. Si bien no era la primera vez en que Asami veía el cuerpo de Korra, si lo era desde que ella recuperó la memoria, sin contar aquella vez en que la vio ebria en su oficina luego de que volviera de una misión, por lo que no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa. No era que esto fuera nuevo para ella, ya había recordado todas sus experiencias sexuales con Korra, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse ansiosa.

" _Es eso, debo estar ansiosa porque después de mucho tiempo volveré a ser dueña del cuerpo de Korra"_

 _\- Sami, el agua está lista –_ Escuchaba decir a Korra desde el otro lado de la mampara

\- _Y-ya voy –_ Dijo sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo.

Asami rápidamente se quitó el pijama que había tomado de la pieza de invitados, quedando totalmente desnuda. Consciente de ello, optó por tomar una toalla azul que se encontraba en la repisa del baño, envolviendo su torso y así se dirigió hacia la bañera, detrás de la mampara que la separaba con el resto del baño. Al llegar se encontró con que Korra estaba acostada en una burbujeante bañera, la cual solo dejaba ver el inicio de aquellos dos montículos que formaban sus morenos pechos. Asami tragó pesado - _¿Cómo quieres que me relaje si das esta incitante vista? –_ pensaba con las mejillas encendidas. Korra se percató de su presencia y abrió los ojos, en los cuales se instauró la sorpresa.

\- _¿Qué haces?_

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres?_

\- _¿Y eso?_

 _\- ¿La toalla? La tomé prestada de la repisa._

 _\- Sé que la tomaste de la repisa, mi pregunta es por qué la traes puesta._

 _\- Porque me sentía desnuda_

Después de esta frase Korra de un salto se levantó de aquella espumeante bañera quedando parcialmente desnuda, para deleite de Asami, quien en una rápida mirada alcanzó a ver comprometedoras partes del escultural cuerpo de Korra los cuales no estaban cubiertas por burbujas, antes de esconder el rostro detrás de su mano.

\- _Sami, por favor… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?_

 _\- Yo… me dí cuenta que es primera vez que te veo así, después de todo este tiempo…_

 _\- Oh –_ Respondió Korra. - _¿Y es acaso una experiencia nueva?_

 _\- No sabría responderte con certeza –_ Seguía respondiendo apenada, aun escondiendo el rostro detrás de su mano derecha.

\- _Ven acá cariño –_ La tomó Korra por la cintura para, una vez cerca de su cuerpo, tomar la mano que cubría el rostro de Asami y besarla en el dorso – _Tienes razón, discúlpame por lo apresurada de mi acción. Sólo que ya me eres tan familiar que se me olvida pensar en que todo esto es un nuevo comienzo, y que debo empezar como tal. Ven, no te haré nada, sólo será un simple y placentero baño._

Korra posó sus manos a ambos lados de los hombros de Asami y acercándola aún más a su cuerpo comenzó a besarla, con ternura, transmitiéndole todo ese amor que sentía por ella, sin ninguna otra intención de por medio. Enseguida Korra comenzó a bajar por su cuello dándole pequeños besos, hasta llegar a su clavícula, donde cambió de dirección hacia sus hombros siguiendo en su camino de pequeños besos.

Asami sentía cada punto que besaba Korra como si la estuvieran quemando, pero sólo dicho en el buen sentido de la palabra, ya que sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo reaccionaba hacia su dueña por defecto. Sin sentirlo Korra ya la había despojado de la toalla y fue ahí cuando detuvo sus besos. Pasaron unos segundos cuando Asami abrió los ojos observando a una sonrojada Korra.

\- _Sigues siendo tan hermosa como siempre Asami –_ Le confesó

Asami, feliz y maravilla ante tal mujer, solo pudo responder con una encantadora sonrisa, lo que sonrojó aún más a Korra. Lentamente recordó como Korra se sonrojaba con pequeñas cosas, si bien demostraba querer dominar en todo lo que hacía, cuando Asami quería la sacaba fácilmente de su juego, dejando al descubierto una tímida chica que pocas veces sabía cómo reaccionar, y eso le encantaba. Una morena mano buscó la suya blanquecina para atraerá hacia adentro de la bañera. Su piel al estar en contacto con aquella caliente agua se erizó completamente, sintiendo como poco a poco una sensación de placer se apoderaba de ella.

\- _Vamos, recuéstate sobre mí –_ Le indicó una ya repuesta Korra, y así lo hizo Asami.

Era demasiado relajante y placentero, Asami sentía sus sentidos adormecidos, pero era consciente del lento vaivén que hacia Korra con una esponja sobre su cuerpo, masajeándolo con suavidad, al tiempo que podía sentir como sus pechos se movían tras su espalda cada vez que esta se adelantaba para alcanzar una parte lejana de ella. Le encantaba sentir todo el juego de sus músculos, el cómo estos respondían con cada movimiento. Asami abrió los ojos y los levantó para observar la mandíbula de Korra. No podía ver su expresión debido a que se encontraba recostada sobre ella, con su cabeza apoyada bajo entre su mandíbula y su esternón, pero sabía que Korra estaba sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados, ya que cada movimiento que hacía era más flojo, perdiendo poco a poco la fuerza, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño. Asami no quería que se quedara dormida en ese lugar, así que se separándose de Korra, volteó hacia ella al tiempo que esta abría los ojos.

\- _Hey –_ Le dijo

\- _Hey, es hora de que nos salgamos. No quiero que te quedes dormida y luego agarres un resfriado. Ven, vamos a secarnos_

Y antes que Korra pudiera quejarse esta se encontraba con que era jalada fuera de la bañera, en donde Asami rápidamente le puso una toalla sobre los hombros y comenzó a frotarla en su cuerpo.

\- _Esta bien Sami, no estoy tan dormida como para no poder secarme_

 _\- Quiero hacerlo Korra, déjame hacerlo por favor –_ Y Korra respondió con un simple asentimiento, cerrando sus ojos.

Con calma Asami comenzó a secar las extremidades de Korra, lentamente, palpando cada musculo que se marcaba bajo la toalla, secó su cuello y aprovechando la proximidad con su boca la besó rápidamente, haciendo sonreír a Korra. Poco a poco comenzó a bajar por su torso, secando con cuidado ambos senos de la avatar, quien no se inmutó. Tampoco es que Asami tuviera otras intenciones, pero quería cerciorarse de que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Siguió secando su abdomen, su trabajado, delineado y firme abdomen – _Vamos Asami, no es tiempo de pensar en ello –_ se reprendía mentalmente, por lo que rápidamente dejo esa parte para comenzar a bajar por sus piernas – _Por sus también trabajadas y marcadas piernas, como todo en ella… ¡Espíritus! No recordaba lo tremendamente atractiva que era esta mujer -._ Con esfuerzo terminó ambas piernas para secar su espalda y descender hasta sus glúteos, a lo que Korra dio un pequeño salto.

\- _A lo mejor quieres tu secarte estas partes_

 _\- Yo me encargo –_ Rió por lo bajo Korra. Y mientras tanto Asami aprovechó de secarse rápidamente, para cuando terminó y se volteó no encontró a Korra.

\- _¿Korra?_

 _\- Estoy en la habitación –_ Se escuchaba decir.

\- _¿Tienes otro pijama para mí? El que estaba usando esta todo sudado._

 _\- Claro, ven_

Asami, envuelta en aquella toalla azul, se encaminó por el corto pasillo para ingresar a la habitación de Korra, y encontrarse con aquella dueña recostada en su amplia cama, pero totalmente desnuda. Lo supo porque sólo quién está desnuda se cubre los pechos con una sábana.

\- _¿Dormirás conmigo, cierto?_

 _\- Claro. Ahora dime ¿Dónde está la pijama?_

 _\- ¿Para qué la necesitas? Ven, dormiremos así. Quiero sentir el calor de tu cuerpo._

 _\- Hmm… ¿Planea propasarse conmigo, Avatar Korra? –_ Dijo Asami con un sensual tono de voz.

\- _¿Qu-que? ¡N-no! –_ Balbuceó Korra, lo que hizo que Asami soltara una traviesa risa. Lentamente Asami se acercó a donde se ubicaba Korra, hasta ubicarse solo a unos centímetros de ella, para luego dejar caer su toalla, regalándole aquella visión de su nívea piel, la cual era iluminada por el nocturno astro que se asomaba por el ventanal. Korra abrió la boca, no pudiendo cerrarla, menos aun cuando Asami se subió a la cama, ubicándose sobre Korra.

\- _¿En serio? Porque después de todo ese discreto preámbulo, yo si tengo ganas de propasarme con el Avatar._

 _._

 _._

 _-x-_

 **N. del A.:**

Debo confesarles que me sorprendió y me costó un mundo escribir este capitulo.

Primero, en mi mente, y desde el principio de los tiempos, creía que Kuvira sería la villana de toda la historia, no en el sentido de que ella estaba detrás de Asami, sino que sería la villana emocional de Korra (¿Me explico?), oponiéndose a su felicidad y a su relación con Asami, haciendo todo lo posible para que estas dos no estuvieran juntas. Pero conforme iba escribiendo esto los personajes comenzaron a tomar vida propia, yo solo era la que tipeaba todo lo que decían, como en un juicio.

No sé qué es lo que sucedió que hizo que Kuvira adoptara un rol tan importante en la recuperación de Korra. Quizás debe ser porque en la serie, ella no era realmente mala (Como Amon y Unalaq) sino que sólo seguía sus ideales, haciendo todo lo posible para llevarlo a cabo, pero sin caer en la loca maldad. Lo mismo sucedió acá: ella hizo todo lo posible para lograr la recuperación de Korra, aunque eso le haya costado su felicidad. Es extraño.

Realmente no siento gran unión con este personaje, de hecho me cuesta leer todos los fanfic que sean Kuvirasami o Korvira, y si lo hago, cada vez que leo "Kuvira" tengo que cambiar su nombre por el de Korra o Asami (Lo siento, soy 1000% korrasami lover) "¡¿De qué diablos estas hablando?! Si tú fuiste la que hizo un Korvira en primer lugar!" Si, si... lo sé, pero eso era parte de la trama, como algo secundario, sabiendo que no se presentarían mas situaciones así (Desde ahora en adelante es todo 100% Korrasami chicos!) así que... eso

Como les dije, escribir esto fue tan extraño para mi, como creo que podría ser para alguno de ustedes. Pero quedé satisfecha por como terminó (?)... por el momento (chan chaaan)

Segundo. Nuevamente en mi mente, este iba a ser el capítulo en donde Asami y Korra consumaban todo su amorsh, pero se me hizo muy largo, en verdad muy largo. Me costó intentar aclarar, y de forma parcial, parte del suceso del que nadie habla (sobre lo que sucedió con Asami y Korra) quizás lo hice muy apresurado y poco enclarecedor, pero no os alarmeis, que todo se explica más adelante. Pero el siguiente cap traerá lo que iba a ser este ;)

En fin, quería decir eso (No escribo casi nunca, pero cuando lo hago...)

Agradezco a todos los que se permiten un pequeño tiempo de leer y seguir toda la historia "me hacen tan endemoniadamente feliz" (Leerse con voz de Varrik xd) y no sé cuanto le queda, pero si les puedo decir que estoy empezando otra 1313

Para los que hayan leído algún libro de Ann Rice (que no sea las Crónicas vampiricas) les encantará, a mi me encantó la idea que tuve una preciosa tarde mientras me quedé dormida en el bus camino a mi casa agotada después de la U, siempre suelo soñar cosas "extrañas" en lugares inapropiados, pero gracias a eso estoy desarrollando otra historia. Ahora espero que mis estudios sean benevolentes y me permitan tener el tiempo de escribir ambas, sin sacrificar nada. Pero en fin, sólo tengo un borrador, cuando tenga algo más conciso les diré.

¡Wow! Escribí demasiado, eso no es propio de mi.

Bien. Una vez más gracias a todos. Y nos vemos el proximo fds (aunque técnicamente no subí esto el fds)

Tengan buena semana! Animo con sus estudios/ vidas/ trabajos etc!

Lov yu guys!... or girls... En realidad estoy completamente segura que mi publico está compuesto 100% a base de mujeres, pero la escritura es machista, dando la comodidad de que todo esta en genero masculino. En fin...

Mucho bla blá. Ahora si me voy~


	10. Chapter 10

\- _¿A-Asami? –_ Apenas balbuceó Korra ruborizada - _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 _\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?_

 _\- Me refiero a que…_

 _\- Vamos Korra –_ Dijo con una voz sobrecargada de erotismo que hizo que a Korra se le erizara la piel, al tiempo que se acercaba su rostro en busca de sus labios, propinándole un apasionado beso que buscaba despertar el instinto sexual de la morena, quien poco a poco comenzó a ceder. Pero rápidamente su cuerpo se tensó y mientras Asami agarraba el pelo de su amada con una mano, impidiéndole cortar el estimulante beso, Korra levantó ambas manos para posicionarlas sobre los hombros de Asami haciendo presión, distanciándose de su cuerpo, lo cual provocó que esta cesara su beso, alejándose de Korra para observarla con una expresión de extrañeza.

\- _¿Qué sucede Korra?... ¿Acaso ya no me deseas? –_ Dijo esto último con un deje de temor en su voz

\- _No es eso Asami, pero en el baño… tuviste razón_

 _\- ¿Con qué? –_ Dijo mientras enderezaba su torso, quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre esta.

Korra se levantó un poco para disminuir la distancia que Asami le había puesto y con delicadeza posicionó su mano sobre la mejilla de Asami, adquiriendo una expresión de amor y ternura.

\- _Sami, yo quiero que esto sea especial. A pesar de todo lo que he intentado tuviste razón, quiero que nuestra "primera vez" sea especial, no quiero que solo sea un acto carnal de erotismo, quiero hacerte sentir bien, amada. Quiero hacerte el amor Asami, y siento que así no será lo suficientemente especial. No me malinterpretes Asami, te deseo ¡Solo Raava sabe todo lo que te deseo!, pero déjame empezar esto así. Déjame tratarte como una princesa antes de lo demás, así que, por esta noche, por favor ¿Puedes acostarte conmigo? Solo acostarte. Quiero abrazarte, sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, la esencia que emanas, tu pelo haciéndome cosquillas en mi rostro y tus piernas enredándose con las mías. ¿Puedo…? –_ Korra enrojecida bajó la mirada, espero unos segundos y enseguida la levantó decidida - _¿Me permitirías dormir contigo haciendo sólo eso?_

Estaba feliz, todas esas palabras eran mucho mejor que todo el sentimiento carnal que había sentido hace tan solo unos segundos atrás. Korra era maravillosa, sólo ella podía jugar con sus emociones tan fácilmente, llevándola de la tristeza a la alegría en tan solo un segundo, haciéndola sentir como si flotara en el aire. El amor que sentía era trascendental, no podía explicarlo ni definirlo, simplemente estaba completamente enamorada de esta mujer. Así que, gustosamente cumpliendo las peticiones de su amada, con la más hermosa sonrisa fue en busca de sus labios para propinarle un enamorado beso. Cuando este acabó, Asami unió su frente con la de Korra, quedándose en esa posición de confort, ambas con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando en silencio esa magnífica sensación que las estaba invadiendo, hasta que lentamente Asami despegó su frente de la de la morena, para mirarla a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos celestinos.

\- _Por supuesto que te permito dormir conmigo así. Eso y todo lo que me dijiste es mucho mejor que todo lo que había imaginado._

 _\- Gracias Sami… Ven, métete bajo las sábanas. Esta noche creo que será fría._

Korra levantó las mantas al tiempo que Asami pasaba sobre ella para meterse bajo las abrigadoras sábanas, acercando su cuerpo al de la morena, rodeándola con sus blanquecinos brazos, ubicando su cabeza bajo el cuello de esta, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo su palpitar y perdiéndose en ese sobrecogedor abrazo en el cual estaba siendo envuelta.

\- _Tu cuerpo es tan cálido –_ Ronroneó Asami – _No creo poder sentir la fría noche que se avecina._

 _\- Me da gusto escuchar eso –_ Besó la frente de Asami – _Que tengas buenas noches amor_

 _\- La tendré, espero que también lo hagas tú._

Y ambas cerraron sus ojos, entregándose completamente a los brazos de Morfeo en esa no-tan-fría noche.

.

 _Estaba inquieta, y no era de esperarse menos. Sabía que las pequeñas sutilezas no serían suficientes. Sabía que rozar su mano, prolongar sus abrazos, dedicarle intensas miradas e incluso besarla en la comisura de los labios al despedirse, no significaban nada si es que no lo decía con palabras claras. Además estábamos hablando de Korra ¡De Korra! Quien pocas veces entendía una sutiliza, aunque su rostro enrojecido, sus balbuceos y las nerviosas sonrisas que sólo le dedicaba a Asami era un indicio más que claro que las entendía y hasta las aceptaba, pero ¿Las correspondía? ¿Era consciente de sus sentimientos por ella? Solo una escena bastó para decidir confesar sus sentimientos._

 _Aquella tarde, como siempre, antes del ocaso había ido a visitar a Korra a la Isla del Templo de los Nómades Aire, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al buscarla no la encontró donde está siempre solía estar a esa hora. Mirando para todos lados se percató de que justo Ikki iba saliendo del templo._

 _\- ¡Ikki!_

 _\- Hola Asami ¿Estás buscando a Korra? Bolin también la está buscando. Si la encuentras ¿podrías decirle que él la está buscando?_

 _\- Diciendo eso puedo suponer que no sabes donde se encuentra._

 _\- No. Desde hace algunas horas, de cuando la vinieron a visitar los chicos, no la he visto._

 _\- Los chicos…._

 _\- Mako y Bolin_

 _\- Hmm, la buscaré y le daré el mensaje. Muchas gracias Ikki – Intentó decir calmada Asami mientras se disponía a recorrer la isla._

 _\- Mako – pensó – Está a solas con Mako_

 _Después de haber recorrido la isla, pasó junto a la terraza donde Korra solía meditar cuando la detuvo el sonido la melodiosa risa de la mujer dueña de sus pensamientos, pero no la pudo localizar visualmente._

 _\- ¿Dónde estás Korra, y por qué estas regalando esa risa? – pensó celosamente Asami._

 _Con sigilo, se acercó hasta el borde de la terraza, donde asomada descubrió que a un metro bajo ella, por la quebrada, estaba sentada Korra riendo animosamente junto a un sonriente Mako. Enfadada ante la idea de que ellos probablemente habían estado allí, juntos y escondidos por un largo tiempo, sin perder tiempo se apresuró a interrumpir la escena._

 _\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo tan gracioso? – Preguntó sonriente Asami, camuflando así todos los celos que sentía._

 _Korra dejo de reír, para inmediatamente levantar la mirada hacia el balcón de la Terraza, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa que la dejó sin aliento._

 _\- ¡Hey Asami!_

 _\- Te estaba buscando, y Bolin también – Se apresuró a decir - ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo allá abajo tan escondidos?_

 _\- Nos estábamos escondiendo de Bolin. Había llegado con la idea de que jugáramos a las escondidas y hasta entonces no nos ha encontrado. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos tan perdidos en la conversación que no nos dimos cuenta. Espero que Bolin haya entendido que ya no estamos jugando – Rió Korra._

 _\- ¿Y de que hablaban?_

 _\- De las desventuras de amor de Bolin. Deberías haber visto como fracasó descomunalmente su última conquista con esa pelirroja – Esta vez fue Mako quien respondió casi riendo._

 _Mako, este chico alto y de pelo negro últimamente había comenzado a molestar a Asami, no por lo que dijera, sino que su sola presencia ocasionaba esta angustia en ella. Y sabía muy bien cuál era la causa de ese malestar, era por la expresión de añoranza que cada vez le dirigía con más frecuencia a Korra con esos ojos color miel. Es por eso que tenía que aclarar todo con Korra. Ella no podía estar a solas con un tipo que claramente la quería conquistar, no si ella también quería hacerlo._

 _\- Hmm – Fue la única respuesta que dio, dirigiendo su mirada hacia otra dirección, intentando deshacer ese malestar que poco a poco estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Justo en ese momento, donde su vista apuntaba, apareció Bolin, dándole a Asami la oportunidad de separar a esos dos._

 _\- ¡Bolin!_

 _\- ¡Asami, hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo tan sola allí? – Dijo mientras se acercaba, al tiempo que Korra y Mako se miraban con una sonrisa nerviosa._

 _\- No estoy sola, estoy con los chicos – Dijo triunfante Asami_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Están allí?! ¡Los voy a matar!_

 _\- Bien, te deseo suerte Mako – Dijo Korra mientras con los brazos y gracias a su agua control levantaba una gran columna de agua, para enseguida brincar de ese lugar, escapándose a las profundidades del mar, dejando solo a Mako._

 _\- ¡Eres una traidora! – Alcanzó a decir Mako_

 _\- ¡Mako! – Gritó Bolin, quien usando su tierra control aprisionó a su hermano con una mano de roca, elevándolo por los aires, hasta posicionarlo a su lado - ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? ¡Estábamos jugando!_

 _\- Lo siento Bo, nunca nos encontraste y nos pusimos a hablar y… ¡El tiempo pasa volando! ¿No es así Asami? – Dijo Mako intentando buscar apoyo en Asami._

 _\- Claro que pasa volando Bolin, no te enojes con tu hermano. Cuando se está con Korra, siempre el tiempo pasa volando – dijo Asami. Mako agradeció con la mirada a Asami, hasta que esta agregó lo último: - Sobre todo si cuentas anécdotas tan divertidas como tus amoríos fallidos Bolin – Rió Asami, condenando a Mako a una cadena de tortura y sufrimiento._

 _\- ¡¿Queeeeeeee?! ¡Makooooo!_

 _\- ¡Admite que fue chistoso! – Intento defenderse Mako_

 _\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Nos vamos jovencito! Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar en casa_

 _\- No espera… ¡Asami! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – Decía mientras se alejaban_

 _\- No culpes a los demás por tus errores jovencito – Escuchaba ya a lo lejos decir a Bolin._

 _Para cuando se fueron, Asami sonriente soltó un suspiro, e inmediatamente sintió como Korra se posicionaba al lado de esta, emergiendo de una gran columna de agua._

 _\- ¿Ya se fueron?_

 _\- Si. Puedes pisar tierra firme Korra_

 _Korra saltó hacia el balcón de la terraza, secó su ropa con ayuda de su control e inmediatamente, y sin que Asami pudiera preverlo, le propinó un rápido beso en la mejilla, tiñendo sus propias mejillas de un suave rubor, que no pasaba desapercibido ni siquiera ante su acaramelado color de su piel, además de regalarle una hermosa sonrisa._

 _\- Ahora sí te puedo saludar correctamente Sami_

 _\- Hola también Korra – Dijo poniendo una mano sobre lugar que recién había besado Korra, queriendo sentir ese insípido calor que había quemado su mejilla._

 _\- ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?_

 _\- Mejor ahora que te veo – Dijo atrevidamente Asami, lo cual ruborizó aún más a Korra – De hecho, hay algo que he venido a decirte._

 _\- ¿Q-Qué cosa? – Dijo nerviosamente Korra mientras acariciaba con su índice su sien, sin despegar apenada la vista del suelo._

 _\- Lo diré sin rodeos – Tomó aire para darse fuerzas – Me gustas_

 _\- ¿Qué? – Dijo calmadamente Korra, observándola con esos ojos celestes._

 _\- Me gustas Korra. Me gustas más que una amiga, me gustas como mujer, como persona, como pareja._

 _\- Asami_

 _\- Y ya no puedo seguir ocultándotelo, no cuando no puedo seguir escondiendo los celos que siento de Mako. No soporto la manera en que te ve. Él… él no debería verte de esa forma, no cuando yo lo hago._

 _\- Asami – Repitió Korra_

 _\- Yo… he intentado darte pistas, pero no sé si las has logrado entender. No sé lo que piensas, pero has cambiado tu modo de actuar conmigo, lo que me ilusiona tremendamente… me hace tan feliz… hasta que te veo con Mako – Desvió la mirada. No podía seguir ocultando sus celos, y eso la avergonzaba, pero tenía que sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro._

 _\- Asami…_

 _\- ¿Te gusta? – Interrumpió_

 _\- ¿Qué? Espera, Asami…_

 _\- ¿Mako te gusta? – Volvió a interrumpir - Necesito saberlo, yo… antes que todo priorizaré tu felicidad, así que dímelo y olvidaremos todo esto y volveremos a actuar normalmen…_

 _Pero un beso la interrumpió, acallando toda esa nerviosa e incansable conversación, trayéndole una efímera paz a su mente, la cual rápidamente fue reemplazada por una de confusión._

 _\- ¿Korra?_

 _\- Asami, no callabas nunca. También he buscado las instancias para decirte lo mismo, pero siempre me ponía muy nerviosa. Pero después de escuchar esa decidida confesión, seguida de todo ese parloteo nervioso… eso me dio la fuerza que necesitaba para hacer lo que desde hace tiempo he deseado: besarte. Tú… tú también me gustas mucho Asami, y al igual que tú, te preguntaré sin rodeos: ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?_

 _\- ¿Qué? – Esta vez era el turno de Asami_

 _\- Ahora que sé que ambas sentimos lo mismo, no quiero perder tiempo. Quiero estar contigo, porque nunca me he sentido así en mi vida, la felicidad que me provocas es… no puedo describirla, y te quiero, te quiero Asami, te quiero solo para mí._

 _Asami sonrió, definitivamente le gustaba esta mujer, es más, la amaba, ella lo sabía, pero decirle eso como confesión sería demasiado abrumante ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien antes de gustarle y quererla? Pero lo hacía, inexplicablemente ya la amaba, nunca había sentido esto pero sabía que ella era la correcta, y tampoco quería dejarla ir._

 _\- Yo también te quiero Korra, y te quiero solo para mí – Dijo mientras estrechaba a Korra, sintiendo como su piel se estremecía debajo._

 _\- Entonces ¿Es un sí?_

 _\- Claro que si – Decía juntando cada vez más sus rostros_

 _\- Hmm… estoy tan feliz – Fue lo último que dijo Korra antes que las dos fusionaran sus labios en un sincero y tan esperado beso, que poco a poco se convirtió en uno más acalorado. Inmediatamente Korra agarró posesivamente su cintura, atrayéndola más cerca de sí, besándola apasionadamente, descendiendo rápidamente por su cuello, lo cual llamó la atención de Asami. No esperaba eso de su primer beso, que fuera tan… ansioso por parte de Korra, pero lo estaba disfrutando cuando de repente Korra al volver a apoderarse de sus carnosos labios, sin previo aviso lamió su rostro desde su mandíbula hacia su nariz, lo cual sobresaltó a Asami._

 _\- ¿K-Korra?_

 _Y enseguida una serie de lametazos comenzó a atacar todo su rostro, comenzando a incomodar a Asami_

 _\- ¡Korra! – Pero esta no paraba, continuando la serie de babosos lengüetazos_

 _\- ¡Korra!_

 _._

 _\- ¡Naga! ¡Deja a Asami! –_ Escuchó Asami, la cual sobresaltada se sentó rápidamente en la cama, alejando a la protagonista de los lametazos.

\- ¿ _Korra_? – Se frotó la cara Asami, intentando secar un poco la saliva que tenia de Naga

\- _Me pregunto qué clase de sueño estabas tenido Sami. No sé cómo no te despertaste con los lamidos de Naga sobre tu rostro._

Asami sintió arder su rostro de vergüenza, lo que hizo reír a Korra.

\- Ajajaja, no te preocupes si no quieres contármelo. El desayuno estará listo en 5 minutos, vístete y después vas al comedor – Y rápidamente le dio un beso en los labios – Buenos días.

\- Buenos días Korra – Sonrió - Enseguida voy – Korra le dio una leve sonrisa y salió junto a Naga de la habitación.

Sentada en la cama sonrió por lo bien que había dormido esa noche, desde hace mucho tiempo que no caía en un profundo sueño disfrutando de la comodidad de una cama, y de un cuerpo a su lado. Fue tan reparador ni siquiera supo cuando Korra se levantó y eso que ella siempre madrugaba, hasta los sábados. Haber tenido el cuerpo caliente de la morena envolviéndola fue como un sedante, un sedante humano que emanaba tranquilidad y calor. Korra nunca dejó de abrazarla, ni inconscientemente. Asami recordó despertar en la noche sintiendo un poco de frio, debido a que dormida se había volteado buscando otra posición para dormir, despegándose inconscientemente del cuerpo de Korra. Pero eso no duró demasiado, sólo alcanzó a sentir 5 segundos de frío cuando unos brazos la cogieron por la cintura y la arrastraron hasta que su espalda chocó con un cuerpo caliente, que la envolvió en cosa de segundos, y cuando esta preguntó por la morena, esta no respondió, ya que estaba dormida.

Pensando en cómo ni dormida Korra pareciera querer separarse de ella sonrió y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama. Apenas estuvo de pie notó como un exquisito olor entró por la puerta entreabierta para despertar a su dormido estómago, que apenas procesó el olor a alimentos le provocó un pequeño malestar como respuesta a la falta de atención. Rápidamente Asami se encaminó al baño donde lavó su rostro y arregló un poco su cabello y sin saber qué vestir (no tenía deseos de vestir tan formal con blusa y pantalones de oficina) cogió una bata de baño blanca que había colgada tras la puerta, se observó al espejo cerciorándose que aun así se veía bien y se dispuso a salir al comedor.

\- _No importa que te pongas Sami, siempre encontrarás la manera de verte hermosa –_ Fue lo primero que le dijo Korra cuando se percató de que había llegado al comedor.

\- _Oh Korra ¿No es muy temprano para que hacerme ruborizar? –_ Dijo apenada Asami

\- _Nunca será muy temprano o muy tarde para decirte lo hermosa que eres_

Y diciendo esto la atrajo con sus brazos y poniendo delicadamente una mano sobre su mejilla le dio un profundo beso de buenos días, el cual no duró suficiente debido a que fue interrumpido por un rugido del estómago de Asami

\- _Parece que alguien amaneció con hambre_

 _\- Ajajaja, discúlpalo, es que anoche no le presté ninguna atención alimenticia. Solo llegamos a acostarnos._

 _\- No te preocupes amor, sabía que despertaríamos con hambre, es por ello que he preparado todas estas cosas._

Y volteándose permitió a Asami ver todo lo que había sobre la mesa: 2 bowls medianos con arroz, una paila de huevo revuelto con tocino, una pequeña olla humeante con sopa de algas, una pequeña fuente con carne con verduras, tostadas en una panera, jugo de naranja, una tetera con café y otra con té, una pequeña jarra con leche y un platillo con mantequilla junto a uno de mermelada de frutilla. Asami abrió mucho los ojos, pero no por la cantidad de comida, sino por el recuerdo que la asaltó en esos momentos.

\- _No supe si quería desayunar tus tradicionales tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, junto a una taza de café con leche y un vaso de jugo de naranja, o si querías desayunar al estilo Korra –_ Dijo apenada

 _\- Acabo de recordarlo –_ Y sonriente observó a Korra _\- ¡Tú desayunabas arroz!_

 _\- Eh ¿Si?_

 _\- ¡Es que no lo entiendes! –_ Decía emocionada Asami _– Estoy recordando más cosas, más y más cosas de cuando vivíamos juntas, de los entrenamientos que teníamos después, de las tardes que pasaba contigo Korra._

 _\- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico Sami!_

 _\- ¡Lo es! Estoy recuperando mis recuerdos Korra, y me doy cuenta que en todos estas tú. Me cuesta creer que haya podido perder tantos años de mi vida y que todos ellos se tratasen de ti. Me refiero a que es por ello que me he sentido tan extraña este último tiempo, no estaba completa, pero no por la falta de recuerdos, sino porque no te podía recordar Korra._

 _\- Asami…_

 _\- Ahora me siento completa, pero esta vez no sólo porque comienzo a recordarte, sino porque he comenzado a recuperarte_

 _\- Me alegra escuchar eso Sami_

 _\- Me alegra el estar contigo Korra –_ Y volvieron a besarse, para volver a ser interrumpidos, pero esta vez por el estómago de Korra

 _\- ¿Qué te parece si seguimos esta conversación sentadas en la mesa? –_ Rió apenada

 _\- Por supuesto_

Ya sentadas en la mesa charlaron animadamente devorando todo lo que había en la mesa, hasta que Asami formuló una pregunta.

\- _Dime Korra ¿Cómo comenzamos juntas? –_ Korra interrumpió el sorbo que le estaba dando a su tasa de té para observar detenidamente a Asami

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _\- Tuve un sueño, pero no sé si era uno o un recuerdo… Es confuso decirlo porque en el sueño te estaba besando y tu comenzaste a lamerme, fue cuando me dí cuenta que Naga era la que me estaba dando lametazos –_ Rió Asami

 _\- En el sueño ¿Yo comenzaba a lamerte? Jajajajaja ¿Qué clase de cosas sueñas?_

 _\- Que te estaba declarando mis sentimientos Korra –_ Korra paró de reír _– Puedes decirme ¿cómo nos dimos cuenta de lo nuestro?_

 _\- Por celos_

 _\- ¿Celos? – Se extrañó Asami_

 _\- Si, estabas demasiado celosa de Mako – Asami sonrió "Quizás si fue un recuerdo_ " – _Casi todos los días ibas a visitarme a la Isla, y siempre que estábamos juntas hallabas la manera de hacerme sentir tímida e insegura… con respecto a tus acciones._

Asami la observaba atentamente, quería saber más

\- _No recuerdo cuándo fue que comencé a sentirme tan ansiosa por esperar a que el atardecer llegara, ya que ello indicaba que tu llegarías y quizás tomarías mi mano, acariciarías mi pelo o me dieras un abrazo más largo de lo habitual, no sé cuando comencé a querer sentir tu cuerpo. Pero todo era confuso. Nunca antes había tenido una mejor amiga, así que no sabía si esto era normal y tú… tú no me decías nada, y yo sentía todas estas cosas y no sabía si estaba bien sentirlas. Y el tiempo seguía pasando y tú seguías actuando igual, sin ninguna variación. Entonces decidí que yo estaba confundida, y que debía olvidarme de todas las cosas que estaba comenzando a sentir por ti._

 _\- ¿Y qué pasó?_

 _\- Mako…_

Asami tragó pesado. Hasta el momento todo apuntaba a que su sueño fue un recuerdo, pero era "su" recuerdo, pero nunca supo cómo se sentía Korra.

\- _Mako comenzó a estar más tiempo conmigo y tú comenzaste a cambiar tus acciones. Comenzaste a molestarte y con ello a ser más… posesiva_

 _\- ¿Posesiva?_

 _\- Siempre después que Mako se iba, tirabas de mi brazo, me abrazabas y cuando te despedías me besabas cerca de la comisura de mis labios, dejándome más confundida, abrumada por todos los sentimientos que me invadían. Actuabas bastante egoísta por decirlo, ya que tú te divertías a mis anchas, te divertías con mi confusión. Hasta que se presentó una oportunidad que no me molesté en rechazar –_ Korra calló y tranquilamente terminó de beber su taza de té, inquietando a Asami _– Una tarde vinieron Mako y Bolin a visitarme, sólo unas horas antes que tú usual visita. Bolin quería jugar las escondidas y yo conocía un muy buen lugar para esconderme, lo había creado cuando Tenzin me buscaba para meditar. Era irónico, ya que mi escondite se ubicaba bajo la terraza donde meditábamos, Tenzin nunca lo descubrió, hasta el día de hoy. Iba camino a esconderme cuando vi que Mako intentaba esconderse infructuosamente en la copa de un árbol, era demasiado obvio, así que como ya se estaba terminando el tiempo lo jalé a mi escondite secreto. Pasamos largos minutos en silencio, escuchando como Bolin reclamaba donde no nos podía encontrar. Pareciera como que nunca a nadie se le ocurriría buscarme en la terraza de meditación –_ Decía divertida _– Y como seguía pasando el tiempo, nos aburrimos de estar en silencio y comenzamos una agradable conversación. Nunca fue mi intensión que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, de verdad la estaba pasando muy bien charlando con Mako, desde que había empezado a trabajar con la policía que no habíamos tenido un momento para hablar tranquilamente, lo estaba disfrutando, hasta que escuché tu voz._

Korra con una sonrisa en su rostro observaba sin mirar el fondo vacío de su taza de té, con una expresión ensoñadora parecía revivir ese recuerdo, atesorándolo. Asami no pudo sino sonreír ante tal expresión de su amada.

\- _Estabas celosa, no podías ocultarlo, tus acciones te delataban. Te conocía demasiado bien. Cuando Bolin se llevó a Mako tú dijiste que tenías algo que decirme. Parecía como que ese era el día ideal, nuevamente aquella terraza era el escenario que me permitió conocerme, de aceptarme… por segunda vez. Aún recuerdo como podía sentir el calor de los últimos rayos del sol en mi espalda, como dándome fuerza para lo que venía. El cielo rosado, y hasta el viento que corría en ese entonces, todo lo recuerdo con claridad. Lo que vestías, como lucías sonrojada y decidida a la vez. Ahí sin ningún preámbulo dijiste que yo te gustaba… y luego de eso perdiste tu compostura –_ Rió _– Habías comenzado tan bien y segura, y apenas mencionaste a Mako y expresaste tus celos comenzaste a hablar apresuradamente, insegura ¡Hasta me dijiste que si yo no sentía lo mismo podíamos volver a ser amigas! Estabas totalmente… hermosa._

Korra tomó la mano de Asami entre las suyas, dedicándole una hermosa mirada. Por Raava ella podría estar todo el día contemplando esos preciosos ojos celestes, podría vivir solo con el amor que esa mirada le profesaba. Le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, llena de amor. Lo sabía, ese era un recuerdo, uno de sus recuerdos más preciados.

\- _Y como no me dejabas hablar simplemente te besé. Ese torpe beso me hizo darme cuenta de lo verdaderamente importante que eras para mí. Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, hasta el día de hoy que no lo hago por otra persona que no seas tú –_ Dijo. Asami supo enseguida que se refería a Kuvira – _Ese beso hizo que ese quisiera inmediatamente, así que te pedí ser mi novia. No lo supe hasta después, pero mi tiempo de quererte fue muy corto… Sin querer ya te llevaba amando en secreto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero si te lo decía podía asustarte, así que por eso…_

\- _Korra –_ La interrumpió Asami posando una de sus manos en su mejilla – _No sabes lo alegre que estoy en estos momentos…. El saber que tu sentías lo mismo que yo desde el principio… Quiero decir que yo, ya te amaba –_ Confesó - _Recuerdo que ya te amaba antes de todo, antes de que fuéramos pareja ya estaba completamente enamorada de ti, y tampoco quise decírtelo por miedo a asustarte_

 _\- ¿E-En serio? –_ Decía embobada y sonrojada Korra

\- _Era extraño, aun pienso que es extraño ¿Cómo puedes amar a una persona tan fácilmente?_

 _\- Debe ser porque siempre estuvimos destinadas a estar juntas Asami_

 _\- Eso es lo que estaba a punto de decir_

Ambas sonrieron. Asami no quería dejar de sentir esa intensa plenitud. Si fuera por ella se quedaría todo el día allí, sintiendo la cálida piel de Korra, observándola, viendo cada una de sus facciones; aquella mujer la fascinaba, era una caja de sorpresas. Pero siempre había algo que la hacía volver a la realidad, si bien estaban destinadas a estar juntas, el mundo nunca quería hacerla fácil, como ahora, en el que el sonido de su celular las despertaba de su ensoñación. Asami dejando escapar un soplido que evidenciaba su molesta, se levantó de la mesa para buscarlo, y no pudo reprimir levantar extrañada una ceja cuando observó que en la pantalla de su celular estaba escrito el nombre de su padre.

\- _¿Padre?_

 _\- Hola Asami ¿Estas ocupada?_

 _\- Eso depende_

 _\- ¿Estas en casa?_

 _\- No_

 _\- ¿Dónde estás?_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede papá? Hoy es sábado ¿Sucede algo con la empresa?_

 _\- Algo así, si pudieras me gustaría verte en estos momentos. Tengo un problema con un prototipo que diseñé y quiero que le eches una mirada. Aparte, hace tiempo que siento que no te veo. Te extraño hija_

 _\- Que sentimental andas –_ Sonrió Asami – _Dime ¿Es muy urgente ese proyecto?_

 _\- Algo así. Mañana me reuniría con unos socios para que lo vieran, esta mañana me llamaron diciendo que lo necesitaban lo más pronto posible._

 _\- Hmm, entonces no es precisamente una petición lo que me estas pidiendo._

 _\- Ajajaja, no te obligaré si no quieres Asami –_ Se escuchaba divertido Hiroshi por el otro lado de la línea

\- _Este bien. Sé que no te gusta atrasarte, y no fue tu culpa. Estaré allá en 1 hora, para que acabes pronto con tu prototipo._

 _\- Te lo agradezco Asami, te esperaré con algo rico para comer_

 _\- Ok. Nos vemos_

 _\- Adiós_

Y colgó. Si bien eso interfería con los planes de estar toda una tarde con Korra era la excusa suficiente para hablar con su padre, no se iría de la mansión sin que éste contestara todas las preguntas que tenía con respecto a su pasado, por cómo y de qué manera él hizo que Korra se alejara de su mano, y porque le pidió ayuda a Kuvira, todo. Pensando en todo lo que tenía por satisfacer esa tarde se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro.

\- _¿Todo bien?_

 _\- Hmm… Planeaba quedarme todo el día contigo Korra_

 _\- ¿Pero…?_

 _\- Mi padre me llamó, necesita ayuda con un prototipo que es para mañana._

 _\- Oh_

 _\- Pero no te preocupes, si me voy ahora podré revisarlo lo más pronto posible y así poder terminar antes del atardecer ¿Quieres hacer algo a esa hora, conmigo?_

 _\- ¿Pasaras a visitarme como en los viejos tiempos? –_ Coqueteó Korra

 _\- Ajajaja, por supuesto. Pero dudo que ahora estés en la Isla_

 _\- No, ya no vivo allí. Podrías pasarme a buscar y salimos al parque del centro de la ciudad ¿Te parece?_

 _\- Perfecto. Bien voy a cambiarme –_ Y besando la frente de Korra se marchó a la pieza a cambiarse de ropa.

.

 **N. del A:**

Hola a todos y Feliz navidad atrasada!  
Me disculpo por mi desaparición. Entre pruebas, regalos, navidad, viajes y juegos de playstation/3ds el tiempo se me hizo escaso. Pero he escrito como nunca, tanto así que me duele la mano, en compensación por el atraso. Así que les traigo los 2 que corresponden más un regalo navideño.

Disculpen por no continuar la ansiada escena, pero se me ocurrieron un millón de cosas y resultó esto. Pero antes de que protesten los invito a seguir leyendo, de seguro les gustará (espero)


	11. Chapter 11

_\- Veo que lo pasaste bien anoche_

 _\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –_ Respondía Asami del otro lado de una puerta que separaba el taller con un baño, en el cual reemplazaba su vestimenta con una polera y overol para trabajar.

 _\- Porque lo que llevabas puesto debe ser la misma vestimenta de trabajo de ayer y a eso le sumas que no estabas en tu casa… Dime hija ¿Al algo o alguien de quién me quieras contar?_

 _\- Ajajaja, suspicaz como siempre padre. Primero veamos tu proyecto, cuando almorcemos habrá tiempo para hablar cosas._

 _\- No creas que me olvidaré de esto Asami – Rió su padre._

La tarde avanzó rápidamente, lo que agradeció Asami. En ningún momento había dejado de pensar en Korra, quería terminar pronto eso, para hablar con su padre e ir a reunirse con su amada. Para cuando terminó de chequear lo que parecía un pedazo de metal recubierto por un aislante, decidió preguntar acerca de él.

\- _Dime ¿Qué planeas hacer con este material?_

 _\- Oh claro, estoy diseñando unos nuevos trajes para la policía Asami_

 _\- Hmm –_ Observando el plano objeto que tenía entre sus manos se dio cuenta del potencial que ahora tendrían los trajes – _¡Esto es perfecto padre! Es ligero, moldeable, resistente a golpes y con ese aislante que le pusiste lo es también al fuego y a la corriente eléctrica. Con eso los trajes no se sobrecalentaran y sólo serán conductores eléctricos sin que esto dañe sus cuerpos… Esto es… ¡Cómo no se nos había ocurrido antes! ¡La policía ahora será más segura_!

\- _Lo será, es por ello que Lin, la jefa de policía me pidió que terminará esto lo antes posibles, para mañana, si da el visto bueno comencemos con la producción en masa, la cual se irá inmediatamente a Ba Sing Se._

 _\- ¿Ba Sing Se?_

 _\- Así es, al parecer algo sucede en el Reino Tierra –_ Comentó intranquilo su padre - _Lin se ha mostrado insistente en que los tenga a primera hora mañana._

Asami se quedó pensativa, Ba Sing Se era donde se encontraba Kuvira, donde dijo que ella se ocuparía de allá del operativo en el cual parecía estar trabajando Korra, del cual Korra siempre volvía lastimada, del cual quería formar parte, para protegerla. Pero ¿operativo de qué? Sabía que tenía que ver con ello, pero aún no sabía cómo. Pero estaba por averiguarlo.

\- _¿Asami?_

 _\- ¿Ah? –_ Se sobresaltó

\- _Te quedaste en silencio. Debes estar cansada, vamos a comer, tengo todo preparado. Pedí que te hicieran tu almuerzo favorito._

 _\- Aww, debo haber hecho algo bueno para merecer tanto –_ Bromeó

\- _¿Qué estás diciendo? Un padre no debe tener razones para querer consentir a su hija favorita_

 _\- Tu única hija, dirás – Rió Asami._

 _._

El almuerzo fue agradable, la comida estaba exquisita – _Hoy me han consentido mucho con comida –_ pensaba sonriendo Asami, sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida a su padre, por lo que este apenas se le presentó esa oportunidad decidió saber más sobre las andanzas de su hija.

\- _Y dime ¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo?_

 _\- Muy bien, todos mis compañeros son muy agradables. Hay un compañerismo que me asombra ¿Es así en todas las oficinas?_

 _\- Eso no lo sé hija, pero tengo la seguridad de que así es cuando un jefe está feliz. Un jefe feliz hace un ambiente feliz de trabajo, haciendo un trabajador feliz._

Tenía razón. Ella era una trabajadora feliz porque su jefa la hacía feliz, más que feliz.

\- ¿ _Tu jefe es un tipo feliz?_

 _\- Claro, ella muy carismática, alegra a todos en la oficina_

 _\- ¿Ella? –_ Preguntó extrañado su padre – _No sabía que estabas bajo el mando de Kuvira_

 _\- ¿Kuvira? No, ella dejó la empresa este viernes. Se iba a Ba Sing Se a trabajar._

 _\- ¿En serio? Entonces ¿Quién es tu jefa?_

 _\- Korra_

Hiroshi dejo de comer. La expresión que había adoptado su rostro, antes sonriente, ahora era de seriedad, hasta se le había ido el color de la cara, pero apenas se percató de su actuar, forzó una sonrisa y siguió comiendo.

\- _Hmm, que nombre tan poco usual, no la habías mencionado antes_

 _\- No encontraba necesario hacerlo_

 _\- ¿Ella era una nueva jefa? ¿Estaba bajo el mando de Kuvira?_

 _\- No, ella estaba bajo el de Tenzin, y yo estoy bajo su mando_

 _\- … Nunca mencionó eso Kuvira_

 _\- No sabía que conocías tan bien a Kuvira_

 _\- Hmm…_

Un silencio se había adueñado del comedor. Asami podía sentir tenso el ambiente, pero era el momento decisivo.

\- _¿Estas saliendo con alguien Asami? –_ Intentó cambiar la conversación Hiroshi

\- _Así es, es de la oficina_

 _\- ¿Y quién es el afortunado?_

 _\- "La" afortunada, padre._

Hiroshi la observó, preocupado. Se notaba lo abrumado que estaba con las pocas cosas que le había dicho su hija, podía notarlo.

\- _¿No será…? –_ Dijo con miedo en su voz

\- _Así es… es Korra. Recuperé a mi novia._

Hiroshi palideció, apenas escuchó eso todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. Pareciera que no quería demostrar lo perturbado que estaba con la noticia, pero no lograba esconderlo completamente, no cuando tus pupilas estas totalmente contraídas. Asami no sabía cómo podría reaccionar, nunca lo había visto actuar así. Esos segundos en que su padre estuvo en silencio estaba atenta a todos sus pequeños movimientos, parecía como si estuviera en trance - _¿Qué está pensando? ¿Está así por Korra?... ¿Por qué? -._

\- _Korra… -_ Dejo escapar de sus labios el nombre de su morena – _Tu_ … _¿Has recuperado tus recuerdos?_

 _\- Cada vez los voy recuperando más_

 _\- ¿Es por ella?_

 _\- …Si. Gracias a ella_

 _\- Ya veo. Ese era el plan de Kuvira… No sé cómo no me di cuenta de ello._

 _\- No culpes a Kuvira, su intención fue buena_

 _\- No me malinterpretes, no me refería a eso, sino a que Korra además fuera la solución a tu problema_

 _\- ¿Además? –_ Preguntó extrañada

\- _Es irónico, ella fue la causa... y la solución a todo_

 _\- Dime padre ¿Por qué alejaste a Korra? ¿Por qué dices que ella fue la causa de todo? ¿Por qué me mentiste?... Quiero saber que fue exactamente lo que sucedió conmigo y con Korra._

 _\- ¿No lo has recordado?_

 _\- Solo he tenido fragmentos de sueños, que parecen ser pesadillas. Solo he recordado mi vida con Korra, pero casi nada relacionado con lo que sucedió._

 _\- Hmm, tu mente debe aún estar bloqueada por el trauma que sufriste_

 _\- ¿Qué sucedió?_

 _\- Todo comenzó hace aproximadamente 2 años. Un sujeto proveniente de la Tribu Agua del Norte pidió una reunión conmigo, quería que le diseñara algo, un dispositivo que pudiera usar cualquier tipo de energía para transformarlo a energía eléctrica._

 _\- ¿Energía eléctrica? Pero si el Norte cuenta con generadores eléctricos, ocupando la energía hidráulica del mar y del descongelamiento de los hielos._

 _\- Eso le dije, pero él decía que sólo la ciudad y los pueblos que estaban cerca de la costa eran los que gozaban de ello, pero no los ubicados más hacia el interior, donde las tormentas eran demasiado fuertes para establecer un cableado eléctrico, y donde hacía demasiado frío o corría demasiado viento para utilizar algún otro tipo de energía sustentable como solar o eólica. Allá sólo ocupaban combustibles fósiles… petróleo, pero era muy costoso, ya que necesita ser importado. Como sea, escuchando eso le pregunté que qué tenía en mente, y él me dijo que había pensado en alguna máquina que pudiera utilizar la energía cinética de las ventiscas, o la potencial de los rayos, o cualquier otra energía que se pudiera transformar a energía potencial química, y ser almacenada para ser luego utilizada como eléctrica._

 _\- Algo así ¿cómo las baterías de los satomóviles?_

 _\- Exacto, pero utilizando otros tipos de energías no-convencionales. A decir verdad su idea la encontré ingeniosa. Me imaginé utilizando cualquier tipo de energía que pudiera ser transformada. Para una pequeña población no habría necesidad de explotar minerales y otras fuentes naturales para poder lograr encender una luz, no se destruían ecosistemas, y lo podrías tener en la comodidad de tu casa, era muy buena._

Hiroshi se detuvo, buscando las palabras en su mente.

\- _El tiempo pasó y me dediqué a hacer un plano de lo que podía servir. Era algo tosco pero si funcionaba con el tiempo podría encontrar puntos débiles y mejorarlo. Como en toda prueba de calidad o mejora. Cuando ya tuve todo listo, llamé a esta persona para que nos reuniéramos y le explicara todo. Él aceptó, pero la noche antes de nuestro encuentro lo asesinaron y entraron a robar a los talleres de la empresa, donde, además de otras cosas sin importancia y herramientas se llevaron los planos y el prototipo a escala que había diseñado._

 _\- ¿Deportaste eso a la policía?_

 _\- Claro, todo eso es protocolar, pero cuando me preguntaron si lo que habían robado era muy importante les dije que no. No había imaginado el completo potencial que iba a tener mi invento…_

Asami forzaba su mente ¿Dónde estaba ella hace 2 años? No parecía recordar nada, no sabía si alguna vez se había enterado del robo, no quería interrumpirlo con preguntas que posiblemente podrían desviarlo del tema, así que decidió esperar expectante a que él finalizara, para ver si las dudas que tenia se responderían solas, o para formularlas después.

\- _El tiempo pasó y nunca encontraron al asesino ni mis robados planos. Pero la idea me había quedado dando vueltas en la cabeza, el invento realmente tenía potencial, sólo se necesitaba pensar en mejoras que permitieran un funcionamiento más óptimo. Pero en ese tiempo tenia demasiado trabajo en la empresa como para ponerme a trabajar sólo en ello. Es por eso no lo continué. Un día salió lo típico en las noticias: maleantes que estaban causando destrozos y otros tantos que eran del movimiento anti-avatar. No le di importancia, ya habían salido muchos como ellos y tanto la policía como el Avatar Korra se había encargado de neutralizarlos. Pero el tema está en cuando dijeron su modo operante…_

Asami abrió los ojos, estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que dijera su padre, a sabiendas que eso le podría traer un dolor de cabeza, que poco a poco estaba creciendo en ella, como sabiendo que alguna revelación grande iba a venir y la hiciera recordar cosas que la dañarían.

- _… Los oficiales de Lin, maestros de distintos elementos dijeron que lo único que habían visto antes de caer inconscientes al suelo producto del dolor más grande que ellos habían sentido en su vida, era que inmediatamente después que atacaron con agua o fuego, vieron como estos tipos absorbían sus ataques con un dispositivo que tenían en su brazo, para luego hacer emerger de él un rayo verde, que los dejó fuera de combate sin que ellos pudieran procesarlo del todo._

 _\- Eso no… no es posible –_ Dijo impactada Asami – Eso no… Korra – Un intenso dolor le vino a la cabeza. Lo sabía, sabía que lo iba a sentir, estaba preparada, pero necesitaba saber la verdad, y está cada vez se estaba siendo más encarecedora, pero no por ello dolía menos. El dolor no la dejaba pensar, sentía vértigo al ver como una serie de imágenes pasaba frente a sus ojos, sin darle tiempo de asimilar nada, entendiendo y recordando todo a grandes rasgos, pero sabían que ellos iban por Korra, Korra estaba en peligro, siempre estaba en peligro, pero ¿Por qué ella buscaba el peligro? Siempre se arriesgaba en cada misión por encontrarlos, encontrar a los tipos que la estaban buscando ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no deja a los otros que lo hagan por ella? ¿Por qué se expone tanto? Por qué… - _Aaah_ – Dejó escapar de sus labios.

\- _¿Asami? ¿Estás bien?_

 _\- Si… No es nada. Solo… estoy recordando demasiadas cosas… y eso siempre me genera un dolor de cabeza –_ Dijo con dificultad.

\- _Quieres que pare ¿Quieres descansar?_

 _\- No, estoy bien –_ mintió – _Estoy acostumbrada. Por favor continúa, esto es muy importante para mí._

 _\- Esta bien… Tal como mencionaste, era por Korra, ellos iban por Korra. Eran del movimiento anti-avatar._

 _\- Esos imbéciles…_

 _\- Los tipos eran fuertes, todos tenían conocimiento sobre artes marciales y bloqueos de chi, pero con lo que había que tener más cuidado era de sus máquinas que transformaban los elementos en una potente descarga eléctrica, que aparte de infringirte dolor y dejarte inconsciente, te dañaba severamente los órganos, teniendo que pasar una larga estancia en el hospital si querías recuperare. Apenas supe que eso era por mi invento rápidamente me contacté con Lin, quien puso a disposición de todos ese conocimiento que les sirvió para enfrentarse a ellos._

 _\- ¿Cómo?_

 _\- Inmovilizándolos. Si los atacaban desprevenidos, podían inmovilizarlos con bloques de tierra, hielo o metal; y si los atacaban de frente sólo tenía que ser por combate cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que uno cediera. No podían arriesgarse a hacer un ataque directo con sus poderes._

 _\- ¿Qué pasó después?_

 _\- Nos tendieron una trampa… Sabían que eras la novia del Avatar, y sabían que si te tenían, tendrían a Korra._

 _\- Así que, me secuestraron… Y Korra vino por mí_

 _\- Y te salvó, y hasta el día de hoy le estoy agradecido… pero ambas quedaron con graves secuelas._

 _\- ¿Qué sucedió allí dentro?_

 _\- Eso no lo sé. Sólo Lin y Korra lo saben… y tú si es que puedes recordarlo. Pero lo que sí sé es cómo quedaste después de eso… Estabas tan… perdida –_ Dijo con dolor Hiroshi – _Tu… tiritabas, llorabas incansablemente y te escondías en la esquina de tu cuarto, encuclillada, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de Korra. No reconocías a nadie y nunca permitiste que curaran tus heridas, es por ello que a la fuerza casi tuvieron que sedarte, gracias a eso pudimos tratarte. Pero cuando despertaste seguías igual: escondida en aquella esquina, llorando y llamando a Korra. Pensábamos que ella podría ser la solución, así que apenas estuvo consciente y pudo pararse, la llamamos, y ella vino a la mansión a ayudarte…_

 _\- ¿Pero…?_

 _\- … La atacaste_

 _\- ¿Qué? –_ Palideció Asami

\- _Apenas Korra tocó tu hombro para hacer notar su presencia, recuerdo claramente que tú levantaste la vista y… tu mirada era como de… ¿defensa? No sé si me explico muy bien, pero era la misma mirada de una madre cuando siente que sus hijos están en peligro, de esas que indican que están dispuestas a matar por salvar a alguien. Pero la pregunta era ¿A quién?, no era Korra ya que apenas la viste te le abalanzaste, derribándola y posicionándote sobre ella, donde comenzaste a propinarle una serie de golpes. Si no hubiera sido por Lin…_

 _\- Si no hubiera sido por Lin ¡¿qué?! –_ Decía asombrada, pálida y adolorida.

\- _… Korra ni siquiera había sido dada de alta. Y porque es extremadamente terca y estaba preocupada por ti fue que tuvo un permiso especial para ir a visitarte a la mansión, pero ella no estaba recuperada. Y con los golpes se abrieron sus heridas, y se dañaron aún más. Sólo recuerdo que Korra apenas te sostenía por los hombros y gritaba tu nombre ¡Incluso te besó! Esa mujer loca… ¡La estabas lastimando, ella lloraba y aun así seguía llamándote y abrazandote!... Y poco a poco perdía las energías, y el suelo cada vez más se llenaba de sangre, como tus manos y la ropa… Fueron sólo segundos, la reunión duró sólo segundos, y si Lin no se hubiera abalanzado sobre ti, administrándote un sedante, Korra…_

La habitación quedó en silencio. Asami estaba demasiado impactada que no podía pensar en nada más. Nada de eso lo recordaba, por más que pusiera a trabajar su mente a full no lograba dar con esos recuerdos _\- ¿De verdad le hice eso a Korra? ¡¿Cómo pude hacerlo?! No lo puedo recordar… ¡Lastimé a Korra por los espíritus! ¡A la mujer que más amo! ¡A la persona que más amo! Y casi… casi… ¡Oh Raava, casi la mato! ¡Casi mata a Korra! -._

 _\- Cuando despertaste –_ Continuó su padre, sacando a Asami de sus pensamientos – _Eras otra persona. Ya no te escondías ni llorabas, pero nunca hablaste. Estabas como muerta. No comías ni hacías nada, solo estabas sentada en tu cama_

 _\- Y Korra… ¿Ella volvió a visitarme?_

 _\- No. Ella estuvo internada un largo tiempo en el Hospital._

 _\- Ya veo… -_ Dijo atormentada

\- _Asami, no te culpes, no eras tú misma cuando sucedió todo esto. Apuesto a que ni siquiera puedes recordarlo_

 _\- Eso no prueba…_

 _\- ¿Puedes recordarlo?_ – Interrumpió su padre

- _No_

 _\- ¿Ves? Eso es porque no estabas bien cuando lo hiciste. Nunca lo hiciste y sé que nunca lastimarías a Korra conscientemente. Porque la amas ¿no es así?_

Asami observó a su padre, y lo que vi o en era casi la misma expresión que ella usaba cuando pensaba en Korra, el de un amor incondicional, de un padre a una hija, y de una mujer hacia su amante.

\- _Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, padre._

Hiroshi tomó la mano de sus hijas entre las suyas, la atrajo hacia sí y le propinó un beso en su nívea frente. Algo que siempre parecía relajarla a la vez que le indicaba que todo iba a salir bien. Pero en el torbellino de su mente eso distaba de ser cierto, aún quedaban muchas cosas en el tintero y era menester resolverlas en ese instante, por lo que Asami retrocedió lentamente, librándose de ese beso paternal, y sin soltar su mano sostuvo su mirada.

\- _Hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto._

 _\- ¿Qué es?_

 _\- ¿Por qué mantuviste a Korra alejada? ¿Por qué no me hablaste de ella cuando ya estaba bien?_

 _\- Para evitar que calleras de nuevo en ese estado de inanición… Parecías como que habías perdido la fuerza de vivir, las ganas de hacerlo. No comías, no te movías, no hablabas, ni siquiera reconocías a la gente que estaba al lado tuyo. Fue… realmente doloroso verte en ese estado, me sentía tan impotente, no podía hacer nada, y por más que te hablaba, que te decía que todo estaría bien, que estaba contigo… no respondías. Era como si nunca hubiera estado allí._

Asami apretó la mano de Hiroshi, en modo para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella, así como para también hacerle saber que ella estaba allí, para él. Que no estaba solo. No ahora.

\- _Con el tiempo le pedí a un especialista que te viniera a visitar_

 _\- ¿Qué especialista?_

 _\- Un psiquiatra_

 _\- Oh_

 _\- Eras como el zorro del Principito –_ Sonrió Hiroshi

 _\- ¿Qué? –_ Dijo sorprendida

\- _La psiquiatra dijo eso, y ese fue el modo en que se acercó a ti. Al principio pensé que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ya que los 2 primeros días sólo se limitó a sentarse a escribir y leer a un extremo de la habitación, pero cada día se iba acercando más a ti, hasta que estuvo sentada en tu misma cama por cerca de 3 días, siempre escribiendo y leyendo, sin prestarte atención, hasta que un día, mientras ella leía tú le dijiste "¿Qué es lo que tanto lees y escribes Opal?"_

 _\- ¿Opal?_

 _\- Si, es el nombre de la psiquiatra, sobrina de Lin_

 _"¡La Novia de Bolin! ¡Ella me estuvo cuidando!"_

 _\- ¿Y cómo es que supe su nombre? –_ Dijo Asami, evitando así ponerse a pensar en más cosas.

\- _Todo era parte de su plan. Ella o tenía puesto en todas sus cosas, para que así superas quien era ella y que todas esas cosas eran de ellas, que no podían hacerte daño ni que las usaría contra ti._

 _\- Al parecer funcionaron_

 _\- Así es. Cuando ya la habías reconocido y, es más, habías demostrado tu interés por lo que ella estaba haciendo, significaba que había deseos desde tu parte por querer comunicarte, pero Opal se encargó de que sólo fuera unilateral: tú preguntabas y ella respondía, hasta que quedaras satisfecha. Con el tiempo comenzaste a confiar en Opal. No veías a nadie más que a ella, ella nos los dijo, ya que aún no eras consciente de quien eras ni de lo que había sucedido. Solo estabas disfrutando la sed de conocimiento hacia ella, pero aún no hacia ti. Por lo que cualquier contacto con el exterior, o con la realidad podrían echar a perder todo el avance que habías tenido._

 _\- Así que… solo vivía el presente_

 _\- Esas mismas palabras usaba ella, hasta que un día, mientras le pedías a Opal que te contara sobre su novio, un chico carismático que había conocido hace un tiempo, tú la interrumpiste y le preguntaste "¿Lo amas?" y ella te respondió que claro, que sabía que era el indicado "¿Cómo es estar enamorada?" fue tu siguiente pregunta, y ella te respondió que era una alegría incansable, una paz y una seguridad infinita, junto con las ganas de no separarte nunca de esa persona, ni física ni mentalmente, ya que siempre estabas pensando en ella._

Asami sonrió, eso era justamente lo que ella sentía

\- _"¿Alguien me amará tanto como a ti, Opal?" –_ Continuo Hiroshi - _fue tu última pregunta…_

 _\- ¿Y qué dijo Opal?_

 _\- Ella te miró, agarro tus manos y de dijo "Asami, aún no lo recuerdas, pero aun ahora y desde hace mucho hay muchas personas que te aman"… "¿Te refieres a mi familia?"_

Asami abrió los ojos

\- _Esa fue la misma expresión que tuvo Opal "¿Qué quieres decir?" te dijo ella, y tú le confesaste que desde hace un tiempo que ya sabías quien eras, quien era tu familia y donde estabas. Lo único que desconocías era todo lo relacionado con Korra, desde que se conocieron en la universidad hasta el accidente._

 _\- ¿Yo… la había olvidado?_

 _\- Así parece. Opal respondiendo a tu pregunta, dejando de lado el shock que sentía por saber que tú conocías parte de tu pasado te dijo que, además de tu familia, siempre hay alguien que te amaba. Tú no entendías "¿Cómo alguien que no conocías te iba a amar?" decías, era cosa que conocieras a esa persona especial, que "reconocieras" a esa persona, te decía Opal_

 _\- De cierta manera, ella me daba pistas ¿No?_

 _\- Así es, pero nunca mencionó su nombre. Pasaron unos meses y tu recuperación era casi completa, sabías que habías perdido años de recuerdos pero no sabías lo importante que eran, por lo que decidiste continuar con tu vida en espera que ellos llegaran solos, así debía de ser, dijo Opal. Todos teníamos prohibido hablarte de Korra o de tu pasado olvidado, eso debías recordarlo tú, no debíamos forzar las cosas. Es por eso que Korra no podía acercarte a ti, tú tenías que acercarte a ella, tú tenías que reconocerla. Nuestro deber era cerciorarnos de todo ello, le dimos nuestra palabra a Opal._

 _\- Pero no la mantuviste ¿cierto? –_ Dijo divertida Asami

\- _¿De qué hablas? Siempre la mantuve –_ Respondió sonriendo, como si lo hubieran atrapado antes de cometer un crimen- _Yo nunca supe de las intenciones de Kuvira cuando le pedí ayuda. Pero sabía, secretamente, que ella se encargaría de poner a Korra devuelta en tu vida_.

Aquí es cuando entraba Kuvira a escena. Quizás su padre podía darle otra perspectiva de lo que él creía que significaba para Korra, por lo que decidió indagar.

\- Padre _¿Cómo supiste de Kuvira?_

Hiroshi sabía a lo que quería llegar su hija, la conocía demasiado bien, sabiendo que le gustaba tener todo controlado. No es que fuera una mujer celosa, pero… no sabía cómo terminar esa frase, por lo que divertido de observar como Asami intentaba contener los celos se limitó a responder.

\- _Por Lin. Kuvira estaba bajo su protección, siendo amiga íntima de la familia Beifong, por lo que Lin no dudo en entregarle toda la confianza para que ella cuidara de Korra._

 _\- ¿Y sus amigos? ¿Por qué no cuidaban sus amigos de ella?_

 _\- Porque Korra necesitaba alguien dominante quien la cuidara, alguien que pudiera controlar sus ataques de ansiedad y delirio sin poner sentimientos de por medio._

 _\- Pero hubieron sentimientos de por medio –_ Dejó escapar Asami

\- _Quizás, no estoy seguro de ello. Siempre el Avatar ha sido una incógnita para mí. Nunca me ha molestado la relación entre mujeres, o entre hombres, pero sé que para el avatar eso debe ser difícil._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres? –_ La conversación parecía haber tomado un rumbo distinto, con la esperanza quizás de que Asami calmara un poco sus emociones.

\- _Digo a que, es distinto si tú naces sin el peso de vidas pasadas, sin la directa conexión de vidas pasadas. Aang era hombre, y se casó con Katara, una mujer. No me es indiferente el hecho de que el Avatar en su vida actual también ame a una mujer. Más aún si a eso le agregamos que comparte su cuerpo con un espíritu, los cuales no tienen sexo, o bien eso no les importa. Es por ello que nunca me cuestioné el hecho de que ella pudiera tener preferencias por mujeres…_

Esa era un forma sutil de confirmarlo todo, pero eso no importaba ¿no? No debería importar… pero ¿por qué le molestaba saber que entre Kuvira y Korra hubo algo? O sea, ya lo sabía, pero le molestaba saber que era de dominio público ¿Acaso era porque todos sabían que ella no había podido cuidar de Korra, es más, que la había lastimado aún más?

Asami seguía atormentándose con esa clase de pensamientos. Atormentándose sin sentido, ya que no sabía que nunca el mundo supo de Korra y de ella por un largo tiempo, y que la prensa, por órdenes del Presidente Raiko nunca husmeó en la vida de alguno de los integrantes del equipo. Manteniéndose en el anonimato por varios meses. Pero esto Asami no lo sabía, no lo sabía y por lo tanto seguía pensando en que todo era su culpa.

\- _¡Asami! –_ Le llamó la atención Hiroshi

\- _¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?_

 _\- No respondías ¿En qué pensabas?_

 _\- En Korra… y en Kuvira, y en cómo no pude estar con ella, y como la había dañado, y cómo todo el mundo se enteró de…_

 _\- Asami, nadie se enteró de nada_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Ustedes estuvieron ocultas del mundo por un tiempo, nunca nadie supo qué había pasado con ustedes. Solo les dijeron que se estaban recuperando_

 _\- ¿Nadie nos vio?_

 _\- No, hasta ahora. Korra y los demás cuando salen a trabajar lo hacen en completa discreción._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Para protegerte_

 _\- ¿De qué?_

 _\- De que la vieras en las noticias o en los periódicos_

 _\- Oh_

 _\- … Cuando dije que era por ello que no me cuestionaba el hecho de que ella tuviera preferencias por mujeres, no escuchaste, pero es por eso que nunca me interpuse ni hice nada que estuviera en contra a que ustedes dos estuvieran juntas. Nunca había visto tanto amor en los ojos de alguien, el mismo que Korra te profesa cada vez que te miraba. Asami, ella sigue enamorada de ti, aun sin haberla visto en un largo tiempo puedo saberlo. Sólo alguien realmente enamorado puede esperar tanto, después de haber sufrido tanto, por el amor de su vida. Porque eso es lo que tú eres Asami, tú eres su Katara._

 _\- Oh padre_

Asami se levantó a abrazar a su padre. Él lo sabía y lo aceptaba. No recordaba que con anterioridad su padre le hubiera dicho lo que pensaba de su relación con Korra, pero se alegraba el saber que la aceptaba, y que la impulsaba a estar con ella. Estaba feliz. Pensaba que esta reunión iba a terminar mal, que su padre se iba a enojar y la iba a echar de la casa, pero en vez de eso le devolvió recuerdos y le regaló la alegría de saber que él siempre estuvo de acuerdo con la relación, que aceptaba que su hija amaba al Avatar, ya que ella también la amaba.

\- _¿Y qué sigues haciendo aquí hija? –_ Le dijo su padre, confundiéndola

\- _Pues estoy contigo_

 _\- Me refiero a qué haces aquí sabiendo que por fin has recuperado a tu amante ¿Por qué pierdes tiempo? Debes estar con ella, reencontrarte con ella._

Asami deshizo su abrazo, es cierto, ella quería estar con Korra. Necesitaba verla, necesitaba abrazarla,

\- _Ve Asami. Tu novia te está esperando._

 _\- Gracias papá. Te amo mucho ¿sabes?_

 _\- Nunca me lo he cuestionado hija_

Y rápidamente se levantó de la mesa, fue corriendo al taller a coger su motocicleta y aceleró rumbo a la casa de Korra, sin siquiera haberse percatado que iba aún con su overol puesto.

.

 **N. del A.:**

Embrace yourself... xd


	12. Chapter 12

Asami estaba a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Korra, quien se encontraba sentada, apoyada en el respaldo del sillón. La besaba incansablemente, sacándole gemidos cada vez más constantes, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus sedientas manos, agarrando su pelo, tirando su cabeza hacia arriba, impidiendo que esta se separara de sus ansiosos labios, manteniendo estrecho contacto entre sus cuerpos, disminuyendo aún más la distancia que casi ni existían entre ellas.

Asami desde que abandonó la mansión no había podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Korra. No fue consciente del espacio ni del tiempo cuando ya se encontraba entrando al piso de la morena, encontrándola parada frente a ella, y sin pensarlo se abalanzó y comenzó a besarla, a besarla mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, mientras sus piernas la guiaban al sillón más cercano, sin deshacer su beso, hasta que Korra chochó con ellos y fue empujada a sentarse, acción que Asami aprovecho para ubicarse sobre ella y desde arriba seguir besándola, haciendo que la morena tuviera que levantar su cabeza para encontrar sus labios, exponiendo su moreno cuello, sintiendo bajo sus manos cómo este se tensaba, como el pulso aumentaba, como el calor emanaba. Nunca dijeron una palabra, no habían tenido tiempo, sólo se limitaban a sentir, a abandonarse a esa maraña de sensaciones, a reencontrarse con ellas.

Desde esa posición, Korra tenía libre acceso al apetecible cuello de Asami, así que con esfuerzo libró sus labios de los demandantes de la heredera para depositarlos sobre esa blanquecina zona, atrapando su cuello, besándolo, mordiéndolo y saborearlo.

\- _Hmm… aceite de autos, mi favorito –_ Interrumpió Korra

Ese fue el llamado de atención que trajo una parte de Asami de vuelta al mundo real. No se había cambiado, ni siquiera se había duchado correctamente, sólo sintió unos locos deseos de estar junto a su morena y sin saberlo ya estaba sobre ella besándola y manoseándola.

\- _Oh, acabo de darme cuenta que no me he cambiado –_ Dijo apenada

\- _No importa Sami, estoy acostumbrada a este sabor –_ Sonrió Korra

Y agarrando a Asami de las caderas, la levantó para pararse y con gentileza la sentó en el mismo sillón, donde siguió besándola hasta hacer que se acostara, posicionándose sobre ella, donde la abrazó y en seguida escondió su cabeza bajo su cuello, estrechándola más y más. Aquella acción llamó la atención de Asami, algo sentía Korra y quería saber para ayudarla.

 _\- ¿Korra? ¿Sucede algo amor?_

 _\- No es nada, sólo es que… estoy muy feliz. Tú me haces endemoniadamente feliz Asami_

Todo el calor que había sentido Asami, que la había impulsado a viajar y a dominar a Korra en un demandante beso, se esfumó apenas escuchó eso. Korra manejaba sus emociones. Del erotismo pasó en un segundo al cariño, a la protección, al amor. La amaba, disfrutaba amarla y en este momento solo quería abrazarla y protegerla, de mecerla en sus brazos hasta dormir.

Y eso hicieron.

Pasaron las horas y comenzó a sentir frío. Ya no estaba esa fuente de calor junto a ella, en su reemplazo sentía un vacío que le regalaba una helada brisa, burlándose de su entumecida piel blanquecina. Abrió los ojos y observó como estaba a oscuras, todo se había teñido de colores negros y azules, colores de la noche, una que parecía que en lo alto del cielo coronaba a una gran luna llena, ya que lograba ver algún mueble bañado por esa plateada luz. Sus ojos poco a poco se acostumbraron a la penumbra buscando los que su cuerpo había perdido, esa morena fuente de calor que se había separado de su cuerpo.

Sin hacer ruido se levantó del sillón, observando con detalle todo a su alrededor, hasta que a los pocos segundos vio moverse la cortina del ventanal. No corría mucho viento, por eso no la había visto moverse antes, pero la leve brisa en el ambiente había sido suficiente para despertarla haciéndola consciente de que Korra no estaba junto a ella. Haciendo el menor ruido posible sus pies se deslizaron sobre la tibia madera del suelo, quien ocultó muy bien sus pasos mientras esta se dirigía al ventanal abierto, para dar inmediatamente con una figura que miraba hacia el horizonte, ajena a su alrededor, mientras su fiel guardiana perruna estaba a sus pies cuidándola.

Apenas cruzo hacia el balcón Naga levantó sus orejas en señal de que algo estaba llamando su atención lo que alertó a Korra, quien abrió sus ojos y miró hacia un lado encontrándose con la enamorada mirada de Asami.

\- _Hey –_ La saludó

 _\- Hey ¿No podías dormir? –_ Le preguntó Asami

 _\- Si dormí, muy cómoda a decir verdad, el calor de tu cuerpo me tranquiliza…_

 _\- El tuyo también. De hecho desperté porque extrañaba tu cuerpo, el calor que este me da._

Korra sonrió con cariño, dejando ver esos celestes ojos que a la luz de la luna parecían más vivos que nunca, reflejando todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento. No necesitaba decir mucho, Asami sólo observándola podría entenderla, la noche hacia que ellas estuvieran conectadas con solo una mirada.

Korra levantó su mano, invitándola a su lado. Asami se la tendió sintiendo el cambio de temperatura, evidenciando el frio que sentía. Su piel se erizó y su cuerpo respondió arrimándose más al cuerpo de Korra, quien sin pensarlo la abrazó, dándose cuenta de que el contacto con su temperada piel que contrastaba con el fresco ambiente había provocado el entumecimiento de Asami, por lo que debía darle calor. Pasaron así un momento, abrazadas en silencio cuando Asami decidió hablar, interrumpiendo el abrazo.

\- _Dime Korra ¿En qué pensabas?_

 _\- En ti_

 _\- Que sincera ¿Y eso no te dejaba dormir?_

 _\- No es eso. Necesitaba sentir la seguridad de que estabas conmigo, de que no era un sueño. Así que decidí venir acá, a contemplar la Luna, la cual siempre fue testigo de todas mis dudas… Vine a darle a ella la buena noticia, de que te había recuperado. Ella me dijo que así sería, y vine a agradecerle… Más que mal solo puedo verla una vez al mes –_ Sonrió Korra

\- _¿Hablas con la Luna?_

 _\- Yue, su nombre es Yue. Cuentan las historias que era humana, una hermosa mujer, que se sacrificó por su pueblo, reviviendo el espíritu de la Luna quien le había dado vida cuando ella nació débil, y cuando la Luna estaba por morir, Yue no dudó un momento en devolverle ese favor a la Luna, ni siquiera a sabiendas de que por ello ella perdería la vida, justo cuando había encontrado el amor. Es por eso que ella es la guardiana de los amantes, desde allá arriba y más en días como estos en que hay luna llena, crea un ambiente de ensueño, entregando todo el escenario para envolver a los enamorados que quisieran demostrar su amor hacia Yue, dándoles protección._

 _\- Eso es hermoso_

 _\- Así es. Es una historia de la Tribu del Agua, que es cierta por cierto, ya que he visto a Yue._

 _\- ¿Cuándo?_

 _\- Cuando estaba perdida, cuando me estaba recuperando… Me sentía desolada, te extrañaba demasiado y sabía de tus progresos, de tu mejora, pero también sabía que no me recordabas. Ese era el dolor más grande que sentía. Las heridas sanan, mi cuerpo lo hizo, pero yo no. Una noche, allá en la tribu del Agua, algo me despertó. Cuando abrí mis ojos pude ver que el ventanal de mi cuarto estaba abierto, que alguien había entrado, por lo que rápidamente me levanté y me puse en guardia. Pero Naga no se había inmutado. "Eso es raro" pensé, si hubiera sido alguien que buscaba hacerme daño Naga hubiera atacado, pero en vez de eso estaba acostada, observándome feliz. Confié en ella, y me acerqué al ventanal para cerrar la ventana, pero cuando estaba cerca del vidrio la pude ver, la reconocí, sabia de ella, así que lentamente salí al balcón a contemplarla. Era hermosa, y me hizo sentir una intensa calma, la calma que yo buscaba. Cerré mis ojos, dejando que me inundara toda esa hermosa sensación y los abrí en el momento en que Yue posaba una de sus manos en mi mejilla. Nunca he sentido algo igual, pero no tuve tiempo de procesarlo, ya que me miró a los ojos y me dijo que tú volverías, que nunca habías dejado de amarme, sólo tenías que recordarlo, tenías que recordarme, y se fue. Luego de eso desperté en mi cama._

 _\- ¿Fue un sueño?_

 _\- No lo sé. Nunca un sueño había sido tan real, pero de que Yue me visito fue real, tanto así como sí lo hizo en el mundo físico como en el espiritual._

Asami se quedó pensando. Muchas personas se habían preocupado por Korra, personas y espíritus al parecer, así que si tenía que empezar a agradecer, empezaría ahora. Mirando al cielo, observando la gran y redonda Luna, sonrió y presionó la mano de Korra.

\- _Tuviste razón Yue. Nunca dejé de amarla –_ Dijo observando a Korra, inmediatamente volvió a levantar su vista hacia el satélite natural - _Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi novia Yue. Estaré eternamente agradecida por ello._

El cuerpo de Korra se movió, sintió como una mano la agarraba con suavidad de la mandíbula jalándola hacia abajo, donde Korra le propino un tierno beso que la estremeció. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que los ojos de Korra ya no eran celestes, sino de un profundo azul, lo que la hizo temblar internamente, perdida estaba en ese mar azul cuando sintió la ronca voz de su amada llenar el ambiente.

\- _Vamos a la pieza_

No era una pregunta, era una demanda. Ella se adelantó, guiando a Asami por la oscuridad de la sala. Asami solo seguía a Korra, agarrada de su mano. En el trayecto sólo vio su espalda, como sus hombros se movían con cada paso, como la luz bañaba sus morenos brazos que a momentos delataban alguna cicatriz, como su corto pelo ondulado se movía al ritmo del confiado vaivén que daban sus pies.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Korra se detuvo, obligando a Asami a que se acercara a ella, dedicándole una profunda mirada, que como siempre, parecía decirlo todo.

\- _Korra… -_ Fue lo único que pudo murmurar Asami ya que al siguiente momento Korra colocaba gentilmente una mano en su cintura, acercándola hacia su cuerpo mientras que los dedos de su otra mano se posicionaban detrás de su oreja, apoyando su palma en su mejilla, atrayendo con lentitud su rostro hacia el suyo, sintiendo el dulce olor de su aliento, el sonido de su respiración, la prontitud de sus labios hasta dar levemente con ellos, rozándolos apenas, como si nunca hubieran sido tocados por la morena.

Asami tenía agarrada a Korra por la cadera, abandonándose a las sensaciones que esta le estaba brindando. No la había besado, no aún. Estaba reconociéndola, estaba oliendo cada parte de su cuello y rostro y esta solo se dejaba. Pronto Korra volvió a la boca de su subordinada, pero esta vez la besó profundamente, abriéndose paso a través de esos carnosos labios con su lengua, en búsqueda de la suya, estableciendo una danza en sus bocas que comenzó a exteriorizarse en sus cuerpos. Las manos de Asami comenzaron a ansiar sentir la piel de Korra, por lo que poco a poco se colaron bajo su camiseta, sintiendo su calor, la suavidad de su piel la cual ocasionalmente estaba marcada con alguna cicatriz. Sus manos subían y bajaban por su espalda, o se deslizaban por su vientre, palpando como el juego de músculos se contraía bajo el contacto con sus frías manos. Y Korra no se quedaba atrás. Las suaves manos de la morena ya desde hace un rato se movían explorando el cuerpo de Asami, haciéndola estremecerse bajo su contacto. Ella conocía su cuerpo, sabía muy bien qué puntos tocar, provocándole ese efecto a ella. Todas esas sensaciones se mezclaban con el calor que comenzaba a sentir producto del beso cada vez más intenso y del movimiento de manos por su cuerpo que estaba aumentando su presión y su frecuencia respiratoria. Pronto no tendría control de ella misma. ¿A quién engañaba? Nunca había tenido control.

El tiempo pasaba y a pesar de ser una fresca noche la temperatura en aquella habitación comenzaba a aumentar. Pronto Asami se vio liberada de su overol, quedando solo con la playera blanca con el símbolo de la empresa de su padre junto a su delicada ropa interior roja, mientras que era guiada hacia la cama de Korra sin que esta quisiera separar sus labios. A los pocos segundos Asami sintió en sus pantorrillas el colchón de la cama, levantando mecánicamente su pierna sobre este para poder ubicarse en el centro de esta, arrodillada junto a una Korra que se ubicó frente a ella y detuvo el beso. Asami aprovechó ese momento para tomar aire, por poco se le olvida que tenía que respirar hasta que sintió como Korra tiraba de su ropa sobre su cabeza, dejándola solo en ropa interior.

Las manos dominantes de Korra la cogieron por la cadera afirmándose de ella mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de Asami, en busca de su cuello, y sin prepararla hundió sus dientes sobre esa exquisita piel ubicada en el ángulo entre su cuello y la clavícula haciendo soltar un gemido a Asami. El dolor que sentía en su piel la estaba excitando aún más, más aún el movimiento que Korra estaba haciendo con su lengua sobre la misma, dando vueltas, succionándola, propinándole pequeños besos que comenzaron a abarcar toda su clavícula, dirigiéndose hacia sus hombros, sintiendo como una electricidad que subía por su espina dorsal hacía que sus piernas comenzaran a flaquear, amenazando con caerse de espaldas a la cama. La tensión aumentaba conforme Korra avanzaba endemoniadamente lento hacia ellos, hasta que con sus labios sobre ellos solo le dedicó un corto y tosco beso, separándose de ella.

\- _Hmm –_ Dejó escapar decepcionada Asami, haciendo reír traviesamente a Korra quien ahora atrapó entre sus labios la otra clavícula, haciendo exactamente el mismo recorrido, propinándole exactamente las mismas sensaciones a Asami, sintiendo como aumentaba la tensión conforme sus besos se acercaban a su hombro, hasta que con lentitud sintió como los dientes de Korra se hundían en su piel, haciéndola soltar un sonoro gemido.

Estaba perdida, tanto así que la sobresaltó cuando la mano caliente de Korra cogió uno de sus expuestos senos, percatándose que ya no llevaba puesto el brasier.

\- _¿Cuándo..? –_ Dijo con un hilo de voz

\- _Cuando estabas perdida en las sensaciones de las mordidas._

 _\- Eso es trampa_

 _\- Eso es economizar tiempo –_ Dijo seductoramente Korra mientras apoyaba una mano en el pecho de Asami tirándola hacia atrás, para acostarla. Asami supo lo que intentaba hacer y la detuvo.

\- _No es justo_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- El que yo esté semi-desnuda y que tú aún estés vestida. Hace más consciente mi desnudez –_ Dijo apenada

\- _Oh, lo siento. Puedes desvestirme entonces_

Ahora fue el turno de atacar de Asami, quien rápidamente se fue hacia su cuello, saboreándolo, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo, haciéndole arrancar gemidos de placer a Korra, al tiempo que sus manos exploraban su vientre, recorrían sus piernas por sobre su pantalón. No tenía la suficiente paciencia como Korra, quería sentir su piel, así que tomó su camiseta despojándola rápidamente de ella, al tiempo que la empujaba hacia atrás, acostándola para que de esa forma le fuera más fácil sacar sus pantalones, dejándola solo con su ropa interior de encaje negra. Asami sentía que en cualquier momento sangre comenzaría a salir de su nariz, es que esta mujer de verdad la iba a matar. En esa posición, dispuesta enteramente para ella, viendo su marcado cuerpo bañado por un leve sudor bajo la luz de la luna se sintió a desfallecer, debilidad de la que se aprovechó a Korra quien se acercó a centímetros de su rostro, y bajando una de las tiras de su brasier de manera que esta colgara sobre su brazo se acercó a su oído para decirle con una ronca voz cargada de deseo:

\- _¿Qué me va a ser a continuación Señorita Sato?_

Asami se sonrojó completamente, abriendo la boca en una muda exclamación de protesta cuando Korra la empujó quedando de espaldas a la cama, siendo acorralada por Korra, quien rápidamente se posicionó entre sus piernas, acercando de nuevo sus labios al oído de Asami.

\- _Fuiste muy lenta, déjame a mí recordarte cómo se hace._

Su boca envolvió la totalidad del lóbulo del oído de Asami, haciéndola gemir por el trato que estaba recibiendo en ese sensible punto, apenas terminó de gemir Korra trazó un camino de besos bajando por su mandíbula y cuello, hasta que llegó entre sus dos pechos. En ese momento Asami tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración se estaba tornando irregular, podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba deprisa, haciendo un sonido que estaba segura que Korra lo sentía, más estando cerca de este. Enseguida sintió como Korra depositaba su mano izquierda en su pecho derecho, sintiendo como comenzaba a amasarlo, a sopesar su peso, y con sus dedos daba vueltas en círculos alrededor de su aureola tensándola aún más hasta que esta fue aprisionada en los labios de Korra, quien succionó y mordió con suavidad, mientras que su mano derecha la sujetaba desde la cintura, haciendo presión sobre su iliaco, no pudiendo reprimir soltar una serie de gemidos al tiempo que involuntariamente arqueaba la espalda.

Terminó por lamer su pezón, dejando un rastro de saliva sobre él. Enseguida sopló levemente haciéndolo erizar aún más, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Asami se estremecía bajo el suyo, para comenzar a darle atención al otro pecho, repitiendo los mismos movimientos, pero estos cargados con más pasión, ya que la mano de Korra ahora comenzó a descender aún más por las piernas de Asami, doblándola de modo que una de estas aprisionaban la cadera de Korra, descansando su pantorrilla sobre la espalda de la morena, permitiéndole tener mejor acceso a la blanca piel de su pierna, sintiendo como las manos de esta la recorrían en toda su extensión, tocando poco a poco la cara interna de estas, subiendo tortuosamente lento por ellas hasta que su pulgar dio con la delgada prenda que cubría su adolorido y ansioso centro, haciéndola arquear más la espalda al tiempo que liberaba otro gemido.

Korra se movió, ubicándose más abajo, del modo que Asami prefirió sujetarse de los hombros de esta, a sabiendas de lo que iba a venir. Korra comenzó con su ombligo, lamiendo todo a su paso, descendiendo lentamente más y más por las incontrolables caderas de Asami, teniendo que sujetarla con ambas manos, mientras que sus pulgares hacían presión sobre su iliaco, estimulándola aún más.

Korra ya se estaba entremedio de sus piernas, las cuales estaban totalmente abiertas, invitándola a pasar y a probarla, o esa era la sensación que daba, pero ella no lo iba a hacer tan simple. La punta de su lengua la ubicó donde termina la prenda, y lentamente la deslizo hacia el centro, hasta dar con la zona más humedecida de la tela, cargando todo su musculo para sentir a través de la tela los mojados pliegues que escondida. Eso enloqueció a Asami, Korra estaba estimulando directamente su centro del placer y sólo lo había tocado por encima de su empapada ropa. Necesitaba pronto de ella, su cuerpo la delataba: sus ojos brillosos, el leve rubor sobre sus mejillas, su boca entreabierta, su pecho que subía y bajaba y los sonidos que dejaba escapar de su boca. Todo le indicaba que la necesitaba, y Korra lo sabía, por lo que sin esperar más descendió lentamente la prenda por sus piernas, dejando al descubierto un hilo mojado que unía la tela con el mojado sexo de Asami, evidenciando lo preparada que estaba.

\- _Oh Asami –_ Murmuró cargada de deseo y rápidamente se deshizo de la prenda para posicionarse sobre las piernas de Asami pasando su dedo índice sobre su sexo, recolectando parte de la esencia que había secretado la heredera, provocando que esta arqueara la espalda apegándose más al contacto. Korra llevó ese dedo hacia su boca, degustando el sabor de Asami, haciéndola sonrojar.

\- _Hmm –_ Exclamó con delicia – _Sigues sabiendo igual de bien, o mejor diría yo…_

Y la caliente lengua de Korra comenzó a hacer su trabajo, adentrándose por los pliegues de Asami, al tiempo que esta gritaba más fuerte y movía más sus caderas en un ritmo hipnotizante. Asami sentía como Korra jugaba con ella, como succionaba sus labios y como ocasionalmente pasaba por su centro, descuidándolo, dejándolo con ansias de más, excitándola, haciendo que moviera sus caderas de forma poco decorosa en busca de un mayor contacto, contacto que no tardó en llegar: Los labios de Korra al fin habían envuelto su clítoris, dejando escapar un intenso alarido a Asami. La lengua empezó a amasarlo, a dar vueltas alrededor de este, succionándolo, mordiéndolo, llevando a Asami a otra dimensión, perdiéndose en el sonido de sus gritos y sus gemidos, en la piel de Korra, en lo que esta le hacía sentir. Al poco tiempo sintió como un dedo ingresó fácilmente por su humedecido sexo hacia su interior, siendo arqueado, sintiendo el exacto punto donde Asami perdió el poco dominio que tenía sobre ella

Si, nunca fue dueña de su cuerpo, como tampoco de sus emociones, esta era la mejor acción que lo demostraba: Moviendo incontrolablemente caderas al ritmo de una acompasada penetración; arqueando la espalda, aumentando el contacto de los dedos de Korra con su centro; con su cuello completamente estirado, perdiendo la noción de su expresión, de las lágrimas que salían de sus cerrados ojos, del rastro de saliva que dejaba escapar por entre sus hinchados labios que estaban entreabiertos permitiendo la salida de gritos de placer; y de la total perdición en la que estaba sumida. No tenía espacio para pensar en algo, solo sentía. Se dejó llevar completamente por los placeres terrenales que le estaba dando su no tan terrenal novia - _Quizás eso es lo que se siente cuando alguien lo hace con un semi-espíritu_ – alcanzó a pensar, en vano, ya que no recordaría ese pensamiento, no cuando Korra había metido su segundo dedo en su interior, al tiempo que con su pulgar presionaba el clítoris de Asami mientras mordía su cuello. Por supuesto ¿Quién en su sano juicio se pondría a pensar en una situación como aquella? Solo te limitas a sentir, a disfrutar, a hacerle saber a la persona que lo está haciendo bien, que podrías desfallecer en ese momento y no te importaría.

Las caderas de Asami envolvían a Korra, al tiempo que sus manos arañaban su cuerpo, que a estas alturas se encontraba sin su brasier, sintiendo como los pechos de esta se refregaban con los de Asami con cada vaivén del movimiento generado por las caderas de la heredera. Pronto su torso comenzó a tensarse más y más, la cara de Asami se estaba volviendo más roja, como queriendo aguantar el inminente clímax que se venía. Su respiración era totalmente irregular, intercalándose entre bocanadas de aire y gritos, los cuales iban a parar al oído de Korra, estimulándola aún más a que siguiera con su trabajo.

Asami no podía retrasarlo, este no podía ser controlado, así que en una acción que la liberó de toda esa energía acumulada, tenso su cabeza, llevándola hacia atrás, estiro sus piernas, hundió sus dedos en los músculos de la espalda de Korra, y abriendo la boca y sus ojos dejo escapar un largo y agónico grito, al cual se sumó la voz de Korra, al tiempo que Asami sentía como su cuerpo quedó totalmente sin fuerzas para nada. Al siguiente momento Korra saco con cuidado sus dedos y cayó agotada y cubierta de sudor sobre el cuerpo de Asami, quien reunió toda su energía para envolver a Korra con sus brazos y besar su cabeza, mientras intentaba recuperar ruidosamente su aliento.

Asami sentía el peso de Korra sobre el suyo, y si bien le dificultaba un poco la respiración, le gustaba sentir como el pecho de este también subía y bajaba, buscando un respiro, junto con el caliente aliento irregular de Korra daba contra su pecho.

Bastaron solo unos minutos para que ambas respiraciones se acompasaran y se regularizaran, disfrutando de la unión que ambas tenían. Asami sentía que podría estar así por siempre, abrazando a Korra, sintiendo su sudoroso cuerpo sobre ella, saboreando su olor, saboreándola… ¿A qué sabia? Y sin preguntárselo su boca fue hacia el hombro de la morena, envolviéndolo en sus labios, mientras que pasaba lentamente su lengua por su piel, sintiendo como esta respondía erizándose frente a su contacto.

\- _¿A-Asami?_

 _\- … Quería saber que sabor tenías, Korra_

 _\- Hmm –_ Dio como única respuesta

 _\- Eso fue… No tengo palabras, digo ¿siempre fue así? –_ Dijo refiriéndose al acto

 _\- Siempre fue así Sami_

 _\- Espíritus… sentía que podía morir… y no me importaba, me sentía tan bien, tan…_

 _\- ¿Plena?_

 _\- Exacto. Me sentía llena. Estaba completa, lo estoy si es que estoy contigo Korra_

Korra estiro su cuello buscando los labios de Asami, para besarla. En ese beso Asami pudo sentir su propio sabor en los labios de Korra, lo que la impulsó a satisfacer su sed de Korra, por lo que haciendo acopio de fuerzas, se aprovechó de una cansada Korra para voltearla ubicándose esta vez ella sobre la morena.

\- _¿Qué estás haciendo Asami? Estas cansada, descansa un momento –_ Decía sorprendida

\- _Quiero recordar tu sabor Korra, quiero hacerte sentir lo mismo que tú me hiciste sentir._

Asami no necesitaba preámbulos, en el momento que volteó a Korra se dio cuenta de lo húmeda que esta estaba, tanto así que por sus piernas corría su esencia, así que no quería darse el tiempo de calentar lo que ya estaba listo solo se dispuso a atacar, aumentando sus deseos, obligándola a pedir por ello.

Los carnosos labios de Asami se apoderaron inmediatamente de uno de sus pechos, mientras que con su otra mano comenzó a jugar con su erecto pezón. Korra sin esperar comenzó a gemir y a mover su cuerpo entre las desordenadas y humedecidas sabanas de su cama. A Asami le encantaba la contextura de su seno: era suave y firme, lo suficientemente grande como para que apenas se alojara sobre la palma de su mano. Eso era una de las partes anatómicas que le gustaban de su novia, sus grandes, pero no estrafalarios pechos, su fuerte espalda, su trabajado abdomen, sus piernas, sus brazos, sus ojos, sus labios… Oh Raava, le encantaba todo de ella, y tenía que descubrirlo todo, pero antes necesitaba saborearla.

Poco a poco comenzó a descender por su vientre, besando sus abdominales, tocándolos con las manos las cuales se adelantaron descendiendo hasta quitar la prenda de Korra, sintiendo el mismo hilo mojado que salía de ellos. Tenía razón, estaba más que dispuesta, incluso más que ella hace unos momentos cuando Korra sacó su prenda.

Asami descendió hasta sus piernas, besándolas, comenzando a morder levemente la delicada piel que se escondía en su cara interna, sintiendo el olor del deseo proveniente de Korra. La llamaba, comenzó a salivar, pero necesitaba ser más fuerte, así que con una tortuosa lentitud subió al encuentro con su palpitante sexo, pero no pudo seguir con su plan ya que su lengua la traicionó degustando la esencia que había por los lados de sus empapadas piernas, sabor que la enloqueció. Era una mezcla de ácido, salado y dulce, todo mezclado en un sabor que solo recordaba haberlo probado en lejanas situaciones similares. Pero esto era nuevo, ya que era un reencuentro con aquel delicioso sabor. Esos sabores definían a su novia, definían lo directa, ruda, perseverante y cariñosa que podía ser, todo al mismo tiempo. Así que por ella decidió satisfacerla, atrapando su clítoris sin clemencia, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo, al tiempo que deslizaba un dedo por su mojado sexo, sin penetrarla, asomando por instantes hacia su interior, haciendo presión sobre sus paredes, excitando más a Korra quien no dejaba de demostrarlo al emanar más esencia desde su interior. Korra sin pudor alguno emitía una serie de sonoros gritos de placer, mientras se afirmaba del pelo de Asami animándola a continuar en su trabajo, moviendo sus caderas en busca de mayor contacto.

Korra estaba fuera de sí, Asami se excitaba viendo como Korra, totalmente enrojecida, con los ojos apretados y cubierta de su propia saliva gemía y gritaba, al tiempo que movía sus caderas sin control, haciendo rebotar sus pechos en su cuerpo.

– _Podría venirme solo con mirarte amor –_ Le confesó Asami.

Korra abrió los ojos totalmente avergonzada por sus acciones, cubriéndose con una mano el rostro.

\- _No… No te cubras Korra, déjame ver tu enrojecido rostro._

Sumisamente Korra deslizó con lentitud su mano por su rostro, momento en el que ingresó dos dedos al interior de Korra, haciéndola arquear su espalda liberando un fuerte gemido. Asami comenzó a penetrarla con lentitud, llevando sus dedos hasta el fondo de la anatomía de Korra, subiendo y bajándola por las sabanas, Korra estaba totalmente enrojecida, no controlaba su cuerpo, pero no quería ser ruidosa, por lo que se encontraba mordiendo el dorso de su mano, dejando escapar solo gemidos, en vez de gritos. Pronto Asami comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus penetraciones, arqueando sus dedos al interior, buscando el punto exacto de Korra, hasta que lo encontró. Korra agarró las sabanas con ambas manos mientras estiraba su cabeza para atrás, abriendo la boca en una muda señal de que Asami lo había encontrado, por lo que no la hizo esperar más, sus ataques comenzaron a ser más potentes, más rápidos, más vigorosos, mientras que acerco su cuerpo hasta el oído de Korra y comenzó a lamer su lóbulo, a meter su lengua en su oído y a besarlo, mientras respiraba fuertemente en él.

Las piernas de Korra envolvieron a Asami, dándole más libertad de movimiento – _Está cerca –_ pensaba Asami, sintiendo exquisitamente como lágrimas de Korra caían por sus mejillas, mojando las suyas propias, como su musculoso cuerpo se tensaba, como podía sentir sus brazos envueltos en su cuello, su calor emanar de ella, y sus gemidos cada vez más irregulares. Se acercaba… y ella también estaba demasiado excitada como para no venirse con ella, pero no era la única que lo sabía.

Sin saber cómo se encontró de espaldas a la cama, con Korra posicionada entre sus piernas, con aquellos penetrantes ojos que evidenciaban el deseo que estaba por salir por sus cuerpos. Korra se sentó sobre una de las piernas de Asami, al tiempo que ubicaba una de las suyas bajo una de las de ella apoyando su otra blanca pierna sobre su hombro, permitiendo así la unión sus sexos. Asami sintió como su humedecido centro se resbalaba al contacto con el también humedecido sexo de Korra. Ella había pensado hacer lo mismo, pero su novia le había ganado.

\- _Quiero venirme contigo Asami –_ Le dijo Korra con una voz cargada de lujuria e inmediatamente comenzó a mover sus caderas, juntando sus sexos, permitiendo el contacto entre sus centros, sintiendo como esos se deslizaban, como amaban calor, como eran recubiertos por la esencia de la otra.

Asami estaba al límite, el ver a Korra así, con los ojos entreabiertos, mordiendo sus labios y moviendo sus caderas, en un esfuerzo por no desmoronarse ahí producto del deseo la llevaba a límites inimaginables de excitación. No quería agotar a Korra, quería prolongar ese contacto lo máximo posible, por lo que se levantó un poco, sujetándose de las caderas de Korra y comenzó a mover las suyas, yendo con cada embestida al encuentro de Korra.

\- _Oh Asami… -_ Jadeó Korra – _No… Ahh… No aguantaré mucho…_

 _\- Espera Korra –_ Susurró exhausta Asami – _Espera… Ahh… un poco… solo un poco…_

 _\- Ah…_

Y comenzaron a moverse más rápido, frotando sus hinchados sexos con cada embestida, llenando la habitación de gemidos, gritos y sudor. Disfrutando la unión de sus cuerpos, el calor que emanaba de ellas, el sudor junto a otras cosas que empapaba las sabanas de la cama, la estrecha intimidad que estaban compartiendo. El reencuentro, el recuerdo olvidado. Pronto sintieron como sus piernas se tensaban, Korra cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca, dejando escapar saliva por entre la comisura de sus labios acompañada de un desgarrador grito que abandonó su garganta, mientras su cuerpo daba pequeñas convulsiones, afirmándose de la pelvis y de un hombro de Asami, quien con los ojos entreabiertos no quería perderse ningún segundo del orgasmo de Korra, al tiempo que ella estaba sintiendo el propio, emitiendo un grito igual al de Korra, sintiendo como su cuerpo convulsionaba producto de todos esos movimientos y de todas esas emociones olvidadas, hasta el momento ese había sido el mejor orgasmo que había sentido.

Apenas ambas terminaron de gritar, cayeron rendidas de espaldas a la cama. Asami intentaba controlar su respiración, tomando aire con la boca mientras lo expulsaba por la nariz, por eso sonido podía escuchar que Korra estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero estaba demasiado agotada para voltearse hacia ella. Debía esperar un poco más.

Pasaron pocos minutos y un silencio se apoderó de la habitación en la que momentos antes solo abundaban gemidos y gritos de lujuria y placer. Asami ya recuperada se apoyó en sus brazos para observar como estaba Korra, es ahí cuando se dio cuenta que ésta, producto del esfuerzo físico y emocional, se había quedado completamente dormida, en la exacta posición en la que había caído.

Asami sonrió. Amaba demasiado a esa increíble mujer.

Con cuidado de no despertarla acercó su cuerpo hacia el de ella, ubicándose debajo, obligándola a posicionarse en su pecho, para así envolverla en sus brazos al tiempo que se despedía de ella con un beso en su frente.

\- _Buenas noches Korra. Gracias por esperarme... No sabes cuánto te amo mujer…_

 _._

 **N. del A.:**

Finalmente...

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Ahora si, les digo con anticipación que no sé si la prox semana subiré, porque es año nuevo y todo eso... y tengo un cochino exámen -.-  
Será maravilloso si ocurre, pero no cuenten con ello.  
Así que como estoy insegura de todo les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo! Coman mucho, bailen y disfruten ese día, porque para eso existe.  
Nos vemos mis queridos lectores 3, ha sido un gusto compartir con ustedes este horrible 2015, espero sigamos juntos el 2016, en el cual tengo puestas todas las esperanzas arrebatadas por este malvado año.

Pd: Jueguen The Last of Us (PS3), un juego totalmente recomendable xd

Nos vemos!~


	13. Chapter 13

Abrió los ojos en medio de una absoluta oscuridad, si no fuera porque aún sentía en la piel cada caricia recibida hace tan solo unas horas no se hubiera ubicado espacialmente en aquella habitación. Forzando su vista descubrió que unas pesadas cortinas bloqueaban la ventana, cortinas que estaban atadas cuando recordó haberlas visto con el rabillo del ojo anoche cuando entró a la habitación de Korra, sino no se explicaba que pudiera haber visto con lujo de detalle aquella bronceada y sudada piel bañada bajo la luz de que Yue le brindaba – _Korra debió de correrlas anoche… ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué hora es? No debe ser tan tarde, aún está oscuro –_ Mientras pensaba eso una de sus manos se posó distraídamente en una de las pesadas cortinas para correrlas, cuando una potente luz se caló por entre estas encegueciendo temporalmente a Asami. Esta rápidamente las corrió para darse cuenta que el Sol ya apuntaba en lo alto, aterrada rápidamente buscó con la mirada el reloj del velador cuando observó que estaba sin pilas – _Debes estar bromeando –_ Buscó por las paredes, pero nada, no había ningún reloj que la orientara. Se levantó apurada de la cama - _¡Hoy es día laboral! ¿Hace cuánto estoy durmiendo? ¿Dónde está Korra? ¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?! –_ Por más que mirara y levantara las sábanas de la cama, no la encontraba. Resignada, sacó la sábana de la cama y se envolvió con ella, cerró los ojos y emitió un suspiro.

– _Por Raava, esto será como en las películas cliché –_ Y avergonzada salió de la habitación - _¿Korra?_

Nada.

\- ¿Naga?

Lentamente avanzó por el pasillo que daba hasta el comedor, el cual no mostraba rastro de la dueña del piso. Llegó a la cocina y tampoco había nada, ni siquiera un reloj - _¿Qué sucede con esta mujer? ¡¿Acaso es enemiga del tiempo?! –_ Se acercó hasta los sillones en busca de su cartera para ver la hora en su celular, pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

\- _No me digas que… en efecto, nunca lo saqué del Satomóvil. Espíritus Asami, eres brillante. ¿Pero qué iba a saber que el piso se iba a transformar en la habitación del tiempo? ¿Y que Korra se ausentaría dejándome sola y desorientada? Nada justifica tu atolondrado comportamiento señorita. Ok, debo dejar de pelar conmigo misma._

Mirando para todos lados llegó a la conclusión de que a lo mejor Korra había ido a trotar con Naga y que quizás no era tan tarde… ¡Por Raava cómo es que había olvidado sus cosas en el Satomóvil! ¡Y ni ropa tenía como para bajar por él! Por el momento no ganaba nada con enojarse consigo misma, por lo que resignada se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya que su cuerpo, aparte de adolorido, estaba en unas malas condiciones producto de todo el entretenimiento nocturno.

Una vez dentro de la ducha dejó que el agua corriera libremente por su cuerpo, mientras frotaba cada parte de su piel, recordando cada caricia, cada beso, cada mordida recibida. Sus manos bajaron por sus caderas hasta entre sus muslos para limpiar todo rastro que su sucio jugueteo había dejado. No se avergonzó de ello, estaba feliz. Tener impregnado en cada parte de su cuerpo el aroma, sudor, saliva y otras cosas de Korra la hacía pervertidamente feliz.

Ya fresca y limpia, salió envuelta en una toalla hacia el living para esperar a Korra cuando se percató de que esta ya había llegado y la estaba observando fijamente.

 _\- Hey –_ Dijo Korra distraída

 _\- Hey ¿Dónde estabas? Y ¿Qué sucede en tu casa que no hay ningún reloj?_

 _\- Lo siento, salí a trotar y se me olvidó dejarte una nota. Pensé que iba a volver antes de que despertaras_

 _\- ¿Qué hora es?_

 _\- Es relativamente tarde_

 _\- ¿Relativamente?_

 _\- ¿Por qué… no estás vestida? –_ Dijo desviando la mirada

Fue ahí cuando notó que Korra estaba levemente enrojecida, sonrió con ternura para sí misma comparando las distintas personalidades que parecían extrañamente vivir en armonía dentro de Korra, cómo ésta se mostraba tan segura con todos, menos con ella, haciéndola enrojecer en muchas ocasiones, sin quererlo siquiera, en una actitud que sólo la llenaba de cariño.

\- _¿No te gusta? –_ Quiso prolongar su vergüenza

\- _¿Eh? –_ Soltó atónita

\- _¿Eh? –_ Contratacó divertida – _Tranquila cariño, quisiera hacerlo, pero parece ser que mi ropa se dio a la fuga con tus relojes, ya que he estado buscándolos por un tiempo y ninguno se digna a dar muestra de algún rastro._

 _\- Tu ropa está en la secadora, ya debe estar limpia y lista… Que tonta soy, debí haberte dejado una nota con ello._

 _\- A decir verdad nunca se me ocurrió buscar en la secadora, pero ahora que lo dices es bastante obvio._

Ambas sonrieron divertidas de la situación, cuando abruptamente Korra abrió la boca en una muda expresión y se llevó la mano a la frente

\- _¡No pasé a comprar la comida!_

Eso fue un llamado de la realidad para Asami

\- _Korra -_ Dijo llamando su atención - _¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué no fuimos a trabajar?_

 _\- …_

 _\- ¿Korra?_

 _\- … Te dije que te iba a contar todo. Tenzin lo sabe, sabe que ya te estas acordando, en realidad todos los saben, es por eso que, como jefa, decidí darnos el día libre._

 _\- Cunando dices que todos lo saben ¿Eso incluye a los de la oficina?_

 _\- Claro_

 _\- Oh… ¿Y qué es lo que saben?_

 _\- Quién soy, quien eres… que somos_

 _\- ¿Ah… Si? –_ Esta nueva información la tomó por sorpresa - _¿Desde cuándo?_

 _\- Desde siempre. Desde que llegué a esta oficina ellos sabían quién era, pero siempre me trataron como a cualquier persona, bueno… casi como a cualquier persona. Siempre mostraron preocupación y cariño, sobre todo cuando llegaba de misiones. Esos vagos… -_ La mirada ensoñadora de Korra le decía que ella se encontraba muy lejos rememorando cosas que sólo Raava sabía si algún día se lo contaría, por mientras quería saber más de todo.

\- _¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?_

 _\- Porque yo se los ordené_

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque "ese era el plan", que tú me reconocieras sin que nada te obligara. Opal lo dijo ¿No?_

 _\- Opal…_

 _\- ¿Sabes quién es?_

 _\- Por supuesto. Ustedes siempre estuvieron vigilándome_

 _\- Juro que nunca tuve nada que ver. Bolin es el sobreprotector, pero ayudó bastante. De esa manera siempre supe cómo te sentías a la vez de que tú seguías con tu tratamiento… sin recordarme –_ Dijo agachando la cabeza. A Asami la invadió un sentimiento de culpa, y apresuradamente acortó la distancia tomando a Korra por uno de sus brazos.

\- _Lo siento tanto Korra, yo nunca… no sé por qué lo hice, pero yo-_

 _\- Tranquila Sami, ahora nos encargaremos de averiguar el porqué de todo, juntas_

 _\- Juntas…_

Nuevamente se quedaron perdidas mirándose la una en los ojos de la otra, pero cada una pensando en lo complicado que se venía todo a continuación.

\- _¿Entonces?_

 _\- ¿Entonces qué?_

 _\- Ya que no fuimos a trabajar ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Qué haremos hoy?_

 _\- Primero iré a comprar, "almorzadesayunaremos" y nos juntaremos con los chicos a hablar_

 _\- ¿Los chicos? Te refieres a…_

 _\- Mako y Bolin_

 _\- Hmm… -_ Un cosquilleo de nerviosismo la estaba molestando en su estómago. Por fin comenzaría a develar la verdad, a recordar todo. Pero estaba lista para afrontarlo, no estaba sola, nunca lo estuvo, pero entonces ¿Por qué la olvidó? ¿Por qué olvidó todo si nunca estuvo sola?

\- _Tranquila amor, no estás sola –_ La tranquilizó, como adivinando todos sus pensamientos

\- _¿Estás segura de que no es uno de tus poderes Avatar el de hurguetear en la mente de los demás?_

 _\- Estoy segura de ello –_ Dijo divertida

 _\- Siempre pareces leer mi mente_

 _\- Eso es porque sé leer tu mente. Sé todo de ti Sato, eso ya deberías saberlo –_ Y para terminar todo rápidamente besó una de sus mejillas – _Iré a comprar, los chicos nos esperan en un par de horas._

 _\- Ah, es cierto… ¿Me dirás qué hora es?_

 _\- No –_ Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa – _Quiero que te relajes. Que el tiempo no sea un estresante para ti._

 _\- Esta bien_

 _\- Ve a vestirte, no tardaré_

Korra salió por la puerta del ascensor dejando a Asami pensativa en el mismo lugar del de hace 10 minutos atrás. Estaba pensando, su mente siempre lo hacía. Si bien tenía curiosidad y deseos de conocer su pasado, sentía miedo, un miedo desconocido, sin poder atribuirlo a algo en específico, pero dentro de esa masa amorfa de temores el que más temía era el perder de nuevo a Korra. Tenía que entrenar, tenía que diseñar aparatos, ya estaba planificando antes de tiempo, antes de reunirse con sus "amigos", ya comenzaba a impacientarse cuando sintió como una masa de pelos se apretaba contra sus piernas, demandando atención.

\- _Naga… ¿Qué sucede chica? –_ Dijo con cariño mientras se agachaba de rodillas para quedar a su misma altura y acariciar su cabeza - _¿También estás preocupada por el futuro? Apuesto que sí. Debes de haber sufrido mucho cuando tu ama padeció todo aquello… por mi culpa_

Agachó la cabeza, no podía evitar seguir sintiendo la culpa, pero esta vez no por mucho ya que una reconfortante y rugosa lengua acarició su mejilla, acompañada de un pequeño aullido. Asami salió de sus depresivas cavilaciones observando los negros ojos de la perra, que la miraba fijamente, como queriendo transmitir lo que ella sentía. Eso le recordó a Korra, ella también tenía la capacidad de aquello. Y solo en pensar en ella y en la felicidad que le proveía, por arte de magia todos sus problemas parecieron menores

– _¿Sabes Naga?_ _Ustedes son iguales. ¿Sabías que los ojos son la ventana del alma? Es maravilloso, a través de esos pequeños círculos puedo ver a través de ustedes, puedo sentir lo que ustedes sienten –_ Naga movió la cola, en señal de entendimiento

– _Eres una pequeña muy inteligente ¿Entiendes todo lo que te digo?_

 _\- ¡Woof!_

 _\- Esto es increíble ¿Sabes que amo a Korra?_

 _\- ¡Woof! –_ Obtuvo como ferviente respuesta perruna, por lo que Asami quiso seguir comprobando si en verdad Naga la entendía.

\- _¿Sabes quién soy?_

 _\- Wooof_

 _\- ¿Ah sí? Soy Opal_

 _\- Grrr…_

 _\- ¿No? Soy Jinora… ¿Tampoco?... Está bien, dejaré de mentirte, soy Ikki_

Pero no tenía respuesta de Naga

\- _Tú ganas, ahora sé que me entiendes ¿Por qué lo haces, cierto?_

 _\- Wof_

 _\- Soy Asami_

 _\- ¡Woof! –_ Ladró mientras lamía su rostro

\- _Esta bien chica, tranquila –_ Y tomando el rostro de Naga con ambas manos la miró a los ojos – _Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para proteger a tu ama, no dejaré que vuelva a sufrir, te lo prometo._

Lo siguiente sorprendió a Asami: Naga se acercó posicionando su gran cabeza blanca sobre su hombro descubierto y se quedó en esa posición. Asami saliendo de la sorpresa entendió aquel gesto humano, y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Naga, descansando en su cabeza, sin atreverse a romper aquel gesto de confort y entendimiento, disfrutando y agradeciendo en silencio, olvidando todos sus temores.

Paso un momento en esta posición cuando decidió romper el abrazo, miró a Naga con cariño y se levantó en dirección al baño, para comenzar a arreglarse rápido antes de que llegara Korra.

La toalla de baño que llevaba cayó sensualmente por sus piernas mientras esta se colocaba la ropa interior, al tiempo que se posicionaba frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en el baño, observando su cuerpo y todas las marcas que delataba lo bien que la había pasado anoche. Resignada sonrió ante el espejo, sabía que la mayoría de las marcas podrían ocultarse bajo la ropa, pero no las de su cuello, ya habían pasado la época de frio, por lo que una bufanda llamaría más la atención que las mismas marcas. Después con maquillaje arreglaría eso, por ahora comenzó a maquillar su rostro. Concentrada estaba en ello cuando sintió como las puertas del ascensor anunciaban que Korra ya había llegado. Sin detenerse cogió sólo su blusa de la secadora, poniéndosela sin siquiera abotonarla, mostrando toda su ropa interior y se dispuso en marcha a ir a su encuentro. Quería ver qué iban a comer, quería ver qué iba a cocinar para apurarse en vestirse e ir en su ayuda, pero no sin antes abrazarla, tenía unos locos deseos de hacerlo.

\- _¿Ya llegaste? –_ Decía Asami sin siquiera llegar a salir del pasillo que unía la habitación con el living – _Cariño ¿En qué quieres que te ayu…?_

Pero no era Korra la que había llegado al piso.

\- _Por todos los espíritus –_ Se escuchó decir

 _\- ¡Ah!_ \- Asami se gritó, tanto por la sorpresa cómo por la vergüenza

Inmediatamente el joven se dio vuelta cubriéndose los ojos

\- _Discúlpame mucho Asami, no sabía que ibas a estar aquí… ni que iba a estar así_

 _\- ¡¿Quién eres?! –_ Dijo avergonzada cubriendo su torso desnudo mientras se refugiaba detrás del sillón de Korra

\- _¿Qué quién soy? ¿Es en serio?_

 _\- ¿Es en serio?_

 _\- ¿Korra no te dijo nada?_

 _\- No sé a lo que te refieres_

 _\- Hoy no se presentó a la oficina, y fue ella la que me citó para una reunión hoy en la tarde. Nunca dijo la hora y no contesta el celular, así que vine a preguntarle en persona los detalles._

 _\- … ¿Mako?_

 _\- ¿Ya me recordaste?_

Asami sólo podía ver la amplia espalda de aquel chico, así como su porte y su pelo negro. Vestía unos jeans negros y una camisa celeste arremangada, y unos conocidos bototos negros. Su amígdala comenzaba a trabajar con rapidez, si, ahora lo recordaba, porque lo asoció sus zapatos, pero sólo había dicho ese nombre por lo que Korra le había comentado unos minutos antes. Si no le hubiera dicho que se iban a ver con los chicos, Asami sin siquiera pensarlo hubiera nockeado a aquel pervertido que se coló en el departamento de su novia viéndola a ella en paños menores.

\- _Ahora si…_

 _\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo –_ Dijo Mako, incómodo, se podía notar en su voz, ya que aún se encontraba de espaldas.

\- _Eso me han dicho_

 _\- ¿Cómo has estado?_

 _\- Muy bien, gracias._

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación

\- _Este no es la forma en que me había imaginado nuestro reencuentro_

 _\- En realidad, nunca tuve tiempo para imaginar algo_

El silencio y la incomodidad encontraron aquella habitación un lugar muy confortante, ya que decidieron quedarse, tensando el ambiente, al punto en que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Por suerte el timbre del ascensor volvió a anunciar la llegada de alguien, esta vez sí fue Korra, que en una fracción de segundo borró la sonrisa que dejó ver las puertas abiertas del ascensor para adoptar una de terror, abriendo la boca en un gesto rápido y silencioso.

\- _¡Korra!_

\- _¡Mako! Oh por el amor de todas mis vidas pasadas ¡Tapa tus ojos!_

 _\- ¡Eso es lo que estoy haciendo!_

 _\- ¡Asami! -_ Protestó

 _\- ¡Korra! –_ Respondió

 _\- ¡Mako! –_ Dijo él mismo - _¿Quieres dejar de decir nuestros nombres y decir donde te habías metido y porque no me habías dicho que estaba Asami en el piso?_

 _\- Porque no sabía que te ibas a venir a presentar acá_

 _\- Si hubieras sido más clara no habría tenido que haberlo hecho, y no habría causado esta horrible "segunda impresión"… Aunque no fue mi culpa._

 _\- ¿Más clara?_

 _\- Si, como por ejemplo habernos dicho el lugar y la hora a la que nos íbamos a juntar hoy… Porque lo íbamos a hacer ¿No?, ¿O tenías planeado hacer "otras" cosas que claramente no nos incluían ni a mí ni a Bolin? –_ Dijo esto último con un tono de voz un poco más alto.

 _\- ¿Qué estás insinuando?_ – Dijo molesta Asami

\- _No estoy insinuando nada, solo estoy relatando lo que alcancé a ver, y a juzgar por la hora y por los ingredientes que trae Korra puedo ver que aún no han ingerido alimento, lo que significa que trasnocharon, y no hay que ser Sherlock Holmes para inferir lo que sucedió anoche –_ Dijo molesto

\- _¿Y por qué te habría de molestar lo que hicimos o no anoche? –_ Contratacó Asami

\- _Porque es muy pronto_

 _\- Mako –_ Lo llamó Korra – _No es el momento para-_

 _\- ¿Por qué es muy pronto? –_ La interrumpió Asami - _¿Por qué crees que tú que eres el que debe decidir por Korra?_

 _\- Asami, basta, no es eso lo que quiere decir –_ Intentó tranquilizarla Korra

\- _¿Ah no? Es que no entiendo que él tenga que meterse en la vida de otras personas, no es que tuviera el derecho para-_

 _\- ¡Claro que tengo el derecho! –_ Mako ya estaba perdiendo el control, y se volteó a enfrentar a Asami sin importarle en las vestimentas en las que ésta se encontraba

\- _¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que tienes derecho?! –_ Asami también estaba perdiendo los estribos. Tampoco le molestó ir al encuentro de Mako con la blusa abierta mostrando toda su anatomía.

 _\- ¡Porque yo estuve allí cuando tu no! ¡Cuando tú la abandonaste!_

 _\- ¡Mako!_

Fue un disparo a quemarropa, la bala fue a impactarse directamente a su pecho. Asami sintió el impacto, haciéndola retroceder, intentando presionar con su mano su pecho herido, como si eso fuera a calmar el dolor, mientras con la otra buscó el respaldo del sillón para aferrarse a él.

Todo fue muy rápido, pero nunca dejó de sentir como ese dolor escondido se difuminaba por su pecho, dificultando su respiración, adormeciendo sus sentimientos. Las piernas no las sentía, en realidad no sentía nada, solo murmullos. Escuchaba a Korra gritarle a Mako, pero no los veía. Sus pies estaban borrosos. Un engaño de su mente la hizo imaginar cómo comenzaba a gotear su sangre en el suelo, manchando sus blancos pies, sintiendo el frío del miedo. Pero este no era miedo a morir, era el miedo a dañar, y lo había hecho. La situación que estaba viviendo ya la había hecho padecer a otra persona, a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Es por ello que se entregó a ese frío, a esa indiferencia que le regalaba la vida.

No mentiría, no es como si no hubiera esperado este momento. Sabía que tarde o temprano recibiría la bala, pero no sabía cuándo.

 _Que tonta soy, siempre supe que iba a ser Mako… Nadie más que él podría haberlo hecho…_

Pero lo necesitaba. Sabía que era mejor más temprano que tarde. Es mejor vivir el dolor pronto a estar por más tiempo atemorizada de vivirlo.

Su pesadilla vino hacia ella, mezclada con la conversación que Mako y Korra habían tenido en su oficina mientras ella estaba oculta bajo el escritorio

 _Mako no tiene la culpa, es mi culpa por haberla hecho sufrir… Un momento ¿Abandonar? ¿Abandoné a Korra? No sólo la olvidé, sino que… sino que… ¡Por Raava, la abandoné! ¿Cómo es que a pesar de todo eso ella sigue conmigo? ¿Qué clase de persona soy… porqué mi mente me hizo querer buscarla de nuevo?_

Todo a su alrededor le era ajeno. Dentro del frío que la envolvía, pudo diferenciar claramente como dos calientes y pequeños chorros que caían por sus mejillas quemaban su fría piel, pero sólo lo sentía. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza para darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

 _La abandoné…_

Cerró los ojos, apretándolos, escuchando cómo Korra gritaba del dolor, sintiendo el frío de la celda en la que estaba, sufriendo por Korra, viéndola llegar ensangrentada e inconsciente a su lado, llorando por ella, llamándola, queriéndola… ¿para luego abandonarla?

 _¡¿Es en serio?!_

El pecho le dolía. La bala había alcanzado sus pulmones y le costaba aún más trabajo respirar. Su cuerpo no se estaba oxigenando bien, sus piernas ya no podían aguantar más su peso. Se agachó lentamente, intentando proteger su pecho, con sus piernas y con sus manos. Quería detener el sangrado, parar el dolor, sentir calor.

 _Tengo frío…_

Ya no pensaba, había llegado a la etapa en el que sólo se limitaba a esperar ¿Qué sacaba con devanarse la cabeza pensando en todo lo que había hecho si ya no podía remediarlo?

 _Me lo merezco, debo sentir todo este dolor. No hay otra manera… pero hace tanto frío… ¡No! ¡No puedo rendirme ante el primer ataque! Tengo que salir de esta… Tengo que respirar_

Sus pulmones le dolían, a cada bocanada de aire sentía como se desgarraba su garganta, pero no la llenaba, no sentía que el aire inundara sus pulmones, una sensación similar a sufrir un neumotórax. Aun así no se dio por vencida, le costó respirar, pero la verdad es que no era por una fuga de aire en su cuerpo, sino que era por la hiperventilación.

De repente una ola de calor la envolvió, era justo lo que necesitaba, pero aquella ola comenzó a moverla, a mecerla _\- ¿Por qué hace eso? –_ Lentamente comenzó a recuperar el calor, pero seguía doliendo. Ahora el frío se olvidó, comenzaba a respirar bien, pero le dolía, sus pulmones aún estaban vacíos y su garganta cada vez más irritada. El movimiento de aquella masa ahora fue más violento, obligándola a abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza.

\- _¡Asami! ¡Asami tienes que tranquilizarte!_

 _¿Korra?..._

 _\- ¡Asami si me escuchas por favor concéntrate en mi voz!_

 _Tu voz..._

 _\- Mírame Asami, piensa en el aire, en como la corriente entra y sale por tu cuerpo, como entra por tu nariz y sale por tu boca_

 _No solo sale por mi boca… ¡se escapa por mis pulmones Korra!_

\- _¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Trae una bolsa! –_ La escuchó decir. Inmediatamente vio como ésta posicionaba una bolsa de papel entre sus manos y la llevaba a su boca – _Asami respira acá dentro_

 _¿Para qué? ¿Qué sentido tiene?_

 _\- Así veras y sentirás el aire que respiras, verás como no se escapa por ningún lado, veras que siempre ingresa. Te ayudará, yo sé que te sentirás mejor –_ Le dijo con tierna voz y sus expresivos ojos azules.

 _Siempre sabes lo que pienso ¿No? Aun en estas situaciones sé que lo haces…_

Pronto pudo ver con más claridad todo: la expresión de dolorosa preocupación que mostraba Korra, de sus ojos celestes enrojecidos, de cómo habían rastros de lágrimas por sus mejillas, de lo agitada que estaba, del dolor que había sentido.

\- _Korra…_

 _\- Asami_ _¿Te encuentras mejor?_

 _\- Korra yo… lamento todo, de verdad lamento todo. No recuerdo porqué lo hice ¡Créeme cuando te digo que no lo recuerdo! Solo sé que estoy profundamente arrepentida. El dolor que siento, el que sentí, sé que no se comparará nunca al tuyo, pero te sigo amando ¡Por Raava que lo hago! Y sufriría todo esto y más si con ello pudiera hacer que nunca más tú sufrieras. Korra por favor perdóname, perdona por todo lo que hice, por el abandono, por-_

 _\- ¡Asami! ¡Por favor detente! No tienes nada porqué disculparte_

 _\- Pero yo-_

 _\- ¡No has hecho nada! ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? Nada de eso fue tu culpa_

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

 _\- ¡Ellos te hicieron creer que fue tu culpa! Pero no lo fue, todo esto nos perjudicó a ambas, más a ti que a mí_

 _\- ¿A ti que a mí? ¡Korra! Recuerdo tu estado físico, en cómo te dejaron… en cuanto tiempo estuviste internada_

 _\- Pero eso fue sólo físico. Tú también estuviste internada, tanto por daños físicos como mentales, y créeme que eso es más complejo. ¡Pero mira! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Estás conmigo! ¡Estamos juntas amor!_

 _\- Korra…_

 _\- Y no dejaré que vuelvas a sentirte así ¡Tú no eres la culpable! Y te juro que atraparé a los bastardos que sembraron la culpa en ti, los haré pagar por todo, los-_

 _\- Korra, yo iré contigo –_ La interrumpió, mirándola con decisión - _Yo voy a protegerte, y si piensas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados, estas-_

 _\- Sé que lo harás Sami –_ La interrumpió – _Sé que me protegerás_

Estaba lista, la herida no sangraba, no sentía dolor. El primer ataque valió la pena. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que proteger a Korra, tenía que capturar a los malditos que las habían hecho sufrir de esa forma, tenía que saber por qué lo habían hecho, qué era lo que querían, sus recuerdos…

Korra se acercó más a ella, abrazándola y le propinó un largo beso en la frente, inyectándole un golpe de fuerza y cariño.

\- _No dejaré que nada te vuelva a suceder –_ Le susurró al oído

\- _Y yo haré todo lo posible para protegerte Korra._

 _\- Te amo ¿Sabes?_

 _\- Lo sé tanto como tú sabes que yo te amo._

Se quedaron en esa posición unos segundos más, cuando sintieron movimiento detrás de ellas, era Mako. Korra se levantó primero, tendiéndole la mano a Asami para ayudarla a levantarse. Todo el proceso mental la seguía agotando, así que agradecía mentalmente a Korra por suponerlo. Mako se veía apenado, estaba con la cabeza gacha, claramente afectado por todo lo que él había provocado. Korra lo miraba seriamente, sin soltar la cadera de Asami, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, como queriendo protegerla con su cuerpo en caso de que recibiera otra bala, pero no lo creía posible.

\- _Asami yo… soy un imbécil, lo siento mucho_

 _\- Está bien Mako –_ Respondió Korra, que ahora dirigiéndose a Asami le preguntó: - _¿Estas mejor?_

 _\- Si_

 _\- ¿Quieres descansar o quieres asistir a la reunión?_

 _\- Estoy bien, puedo hacerlo_

 _\- ¿Estás segura?_

 _\- Claro, solo necesito ingerir alimentos, debo estar fatigada_

Sabía que Korra sabía que mentía, pero era una forma de enmascarar su debilidad física, tenía que practicar eso ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a proteger a Korra si cuando solo recordaba algo la agotaba físicamente? Tenía que idear algo

\- _Mako –_ Le escuchó a decir a Korra – _Atrasaremos un par de horas la junta, que sea en la noche, en mi oficina, cuando todos los trabajadores se hayan ido ¿Eso es suficientemente claro?_

 _\- Claro, yo le avisaré a Bolin_

 _\- Ahora vete, Asami debe descasar_

 _\- Entiendo._

Mako volteó y presionó el botón del ascensor, que inmediatamente abrió sus puertas. Mako en silencio ingresó a este, y antes de presionar para que las puertas se cerrarán las miró.

\- _De verdad lo lamento mucho Asami._

 _\- No te preocupes Mako, compensaré todo lo que he hecho –_ Dijo Asami con decisión – _Nos vemos a la noche_

 _\- Nos vemos._

 _._

 _-x-_

 **N. del A.:**

¡Hola a todos! Disculpen la demora, pero al fin Dobby es libre! (Libre soy~) Terminé mi periodo académico. Fue horrible, muchas veces me he preguntado en cómo puedo seguir manteniendo la poca cordura que me queda, o eso es lo que creo, pero en fin. Detesto hablar de la universidad, ahora la sepultaré por 1 mes y medio de vacaciones.

Como siempre tenía mucho y nada a la vez para escribir este capítulo, han pasado tantas cosas que me costó agarrar el hilo a mis ideas. También tenía pensado otro final, pero suele suceder que yo solo soy una espectadora que escribe todo lo que los personajes hablan en mi mente, no sé si les ha pasado. Otra cosa es que después del abandono de la historia muchas cosas se me habían quedado en el tintero, tuviendo que volver a leer todo de nuevo (Mucho más de 100 páginas escitas en word! Con márgenes de página estrechos, poco espaciado y letra pequeña. En serio ¿qué estaba pensando?) y ahí recordé todo y en cómo irá a terminar todo (creo)

Pero pocas veces suelo controlar la dirección de la historia. Todo se me escapa de las manos, pero ahora tengo tiempo de enfocarme en mi misma y en mis creaciones, aunque temo que con el tiempo libre me ponga a ver series y a jugar videouegos hasta que no haya un mañana (De hecho, ayer me puse a ver una serie, y sólo tenía planeado ver el primer capítulo cuando me llamaron a tomar once y me dí cuenta que iba en la mitad de la serie) Cosas que pasan.

Les agradezco seguir leyendo esto, sus comentarios son para el escritor como el polen para la abeja, impulsándome (y obligándome xd) a seguir escribiendo ;)  
Bien, me verán sin falta con otro capítulo el próximo fds

Les deseo una hermosa semana!

pd: Hoy me voy a la playa, ya comenzaron mis vacaciones! Yuhu! xD


	14. Chapter 14

_\- 10, 9, 8, 7…_

 _Debo calmarme…_

 _\- 6, 5, 4…_

 _Respira… Siente como el aire ingresa a tus pulmones y luego sale por tu boca…_

 _\- 3, 2…_

 _Eso es chica, muy bien, tienes que tranquilizarte_

 _\- 1…_

 _Listo, que comience el juego_

El tipo estaba de espaldas, nunca sintió cuando una ágil sombra emergió desde aquél oscuro callejón al que descuidadamente le estaba dando la espalda, dejando al descubierto el sensible punto ubicado en su nuca, al cual se fue a estrellar sin piedad el bastón de madera que cargaba una peligrosa Asami. El sonido de la caída del peso muerto confirmaba que aquél golpe había dejado al sujeto irrevocablemente fuera de combate.

\- _Hey, no tenías que ser tan ruda –_ Alegó Mako

\- _Sólo está inconsciente, no está muerto –_ Respondió sin emoción Asami

\- ¡¿ _Que no está…?! –_ La mano de Bolin apoyada en su hombro lo interrumpió, llamando su atención sólo con su mirada, moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados en un gesto de preocupación, indicándole que no debía enojar a Asami más de lo que ya se encontraba.

Pero claro, este gesto ella no lo pudo ver. Tanto era su odio y rabia que ya no veía a nadie más que al enemigo…

.

.

 _Respira Asami, no es la primera vez que te presentas en público, y a ellos ya los conoces, sólo que no los recordabas, sólo tienes que…_

 _\- ¿Asami?_

 _\- ¿Hm?_

 _\- Cariño, cuenta desde 10 hacia atrás_

 _\- ¿Para qué?_

 _10, 9, 8…_

 _\- De esta forma podrás pensar mejor._

 _7, 6, 5…_

 _\- Concéntrate en los números, eso te calmará_

 _4, 3, 2…_

 _\- ¿Sabes? Parece que está dando resultado_

 _1…_

 _\- ¿Listo?_

 _\- Si, gracias amor_

 _\- No tienes que ponerte tan nerviosa ¿sabes? Ellos son tus amigos también_

 _\- Lo fueron hace algún tiempo_

 _\- Lo siguen siendo, te lo aseguro_

 _\- Eso no es lo que dejaba ver Mako_

 _\- Tsk, olvídate de ello, eso lo dijo porque siempre ha sido un imbécil que no sabe guardarse sus cosas_

 _\- Pero tuvo razón…_

 _\- … No dejarás que ello te arruine el momento justo ahora ¿No? –_ Dijo intentando no parecer preocupada

 _\- No, ni lo hará nunca… Eso me ayudó un poco, a superar todo. Ya verás cómo hago que se trague sus palabras_

 _\- Esa es la actitud. Todos estamos con Mako con la esperanza de que pronto llegará un momento en el que le hagamos tragarse sus palabras._

 _\- … Parece que ha dicho muchas cosas innecesarias_

 _\- Es mejor que no lo recuerdes –_ Dijo con una burlona risa – _Aunque, estoy más que segura que Bolin se encargará de refrescarte la memoria –_ Pronunció divertida - … _¿Estás lista?_

 _\- Vamos_

Korra empujó la puerta de su oficina, ingresando primero, seguida de Asami. Apenas alcanzó a poner un pie en la estancia cuando unos brazos rodearon su cuello, impactando su pecho contra un delgado torso. Alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo la tostada piel y un ondulado cabello color café que se escondió sobre su hombro. Atónita, solo atinó a equilibrar su peso para no caer con aquel impulso, en espera de que aquella mujer se dejara ver.

\- _Ha pasado tanto tiempo... –_ La escuchó decir con un tono de añoranza. Aquella voz le pareció familiar - _¿Qué sucede? ¿El zorro volvió a ser salvaje? ¿Deberé domesticarte de nuevo? –_ Dijo divertida

\- _¿O-Opal?_

 _\- Veo que me recuerdas –_ Dijo saliendo de su escondite – _Wow, mira cómo te has mejorado Asami, me da gusto ver que te encuentras tan bien._

 _\- Bueno, en parte ha sido gracias a ti. Tú me ayudaste a salir de aquel agujero ¿Recuerdas?_

 _\- Era mí deber, es lo que hago_

 _\- Aun así… gracias Opal –_ Y le dijo esto dedicándole una sincera sonrisa

\- _Chicas, ni siquiera Asami lleva un minuto aquí y ya me van a hacer llorar –_ Decía Bolin mientras se aproximaba y las envolvía a ambas en un cálido abrazo de Oso.

 _\- ¡Bolin! ¡Bájanos ahora! –_ Protestó su novia

 _\- Es que me da gusto que el equipo esté de vuelta unido –_ Lloriqueaba Bolin

\- _Bueno, técnicamente yo nunca formé parte de su grupo, yo llegué después de…_

 _\- Aun así –_ Interrumpió Korra – _Somos un equipo desde ahora, y juntos nos encargaremos de llevar a cabo esta misión._

Asami se dio cuenta de la interrupción de Korra, supo lo que Opal quiso decir, ella no era cercana al grupo antes del "incidente", antes de que sucediera lo de Korra y Asami, pero no se disgustó por ello. Sabía que Korra lo había hecho con buenas intenciones, para no aguar el momento que ni siquiera había empezado y había dejado bien en claro que todos se encargarían de esa misión, ella era incluida, lo que la hacía tremendamente feliz.

 _\- ¿Asami? –_ La sacó Korra de sus cavilaciones

 _\- ¿Hmm? Disculpa, ya estaba pensando cosas_

 _\- Siempre tan distraída ¿no? –_ La recriminó Bolin

\- _¿A qué te refieres? ¿Antes era así de distraída? –_ Sonrió avergonzada Asami

\- _No la antigua tú… que es la misma tú de hoy, de ahora… que está aquí, con nosotros… Digo… me refiero a -_

 _\- Lo que Bolin quiere decir es que desde que ingresaste a la empresa de Tenzin es que te has mostrado así, pero no distraída, sino más bien… introvertida –_ Explicó Opal, dándole una mirada burlona a Bolin, el cual sólo rió nervioso rascándose la cabeza.

\- _¿Cómo es que ustedes saben eso? Bolin no estuvo el primer día que ingresé, y tú no trabajas allí._

 _\- Pero Korra si –_ Dijo pícaramente Opal – _Y nos ha contado todo desde el primer día en el que llegaste_

 _\- ¿Todo? –_ Asami miró sorprendida a Korra, quien le había dado una mirada amenazante a la pareja que estaba divirtiéndose a costa de ella, cuando fue sorprendida por Asami y rápidamente su cara adopto un color rojizo.

\- _Deberías haberla visto después –_ Continuó Bolin, a pesar de la silenciosa amenaza dada por Korra – _Estaba muy feliz por el templo Aire ¡Hasta cantaba! Korra no canta ¡Pero lo hacía! ¡Y brincaba! Ajajaja_

 _\- ¡Bolin! –_ Gritó Korra avergonzada

\- _Que raro, ella se mostraba totalmente distinta en la oficina, era más-_

 _\- ¿Sería? –_ Dijo burlonamente Opal - _¿Korra se comportaba de manera seria? Deberías saber que lo hace cuando está totalmente concentrada en algo, en esa ocasión quizás era en no demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos ¡pero si hubieras visto como se liberaba en casa!_

 _\- Chicos por favor… -_ Decía Korra escondiendo su enrojecido rostro tras su mano – _¡No olviden que soy jefa de Bolin!_

 _\- ¿Hmm? No puedes hacerme nada Korra, tú sabes que no puedes despedirme, me necesitas demasiado_

 _\- Eres un…_

Korra no continuó hablando, prefirió que sus acciones se dieran a entender, tomando a Bolin por el cuello, haciéndola una especie de llave de lucha, dándole pequeños golpes en su cabeza.

\- _Ajajaja ¡Asami detenla! Korra no…¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!_

 _\- Eso no es suficiente, mi humillación fue mayor ¡Y soy tu jefa! ¡Me has humillado enfrente de mi empleada!_

 _\- No es como si Asami no te hiciera cosas peores –_ Dijo pícaramente Opal

\- _¿Q-qué? –_ Dijo Korra avergonzada

\- _Ya sabes, los chicos me han contado… Puedes parecer ruda y todo, pero todo saben lo que te gusta, y Asami tiene fama de dominante_

 _\- ¡¿Q-quéee?! –_ Ahora fue el turno de Asami, quien estaba totalmente avergonzada por la acusación

 _\- Cuéntanos hermano, dinos como pillaste a las chicas justo antes de que empezaran su jugueteo_

 _\- ¡Bolin! ¡Te dije que no lo contaras!_

 _\- No te alteres, aquí estamos en confianza ¿No chicas?... ¿Asami?_

El ambiente había cambiado, una creciente tensión se había instaurado en la habitación. Korra estaba pendiente tanto de la reacción de Asami como la de Mako. Bolin inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo había ocurrido, algo que no le había contado su hermano. Opal se aferró del robusto brazo del chico maestro tierra, expectante al desenlace del inocentemente comentario que había dicho su novio. Por su parte Asami sólo observaba a Mako, sin expresar ninguna emoción en su marmoleo rostro, estaba estudiándolo, analizando si acaso seguiría con lo que había iniciado en el piso de Korra. Pero ella tenía todo bien claro, si quería que el grupo funcionase debería olvidar este primer encuentro con su ex – amigo, a final de cuentas todos tenemos un amigo imbécil, pero eso no nos quita que nos enojaremos con él por siempre ¿cierto? Es por eso que era deber de ella mostrarle a Mako que estaba dispuesta a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, todo sea por recuperar su pasado.

\- _No te preocupes Bolin, no hay nada que contar. No hubo "jugueteo". Yo sólo había salido recién de darme un baño cuando escuché el ascensor del piso sonar, y fue mi error suponer que había llegado Korra…_

 _\- O sea que ¿Saliste desnuda a recibir a Mako? –_ Preguntó Opal con evidente actitud farandulera.

 _\- N-no… no estaba desnuda –_ Dijo con dificultad Mako, se notaba que eligió muy bien sus palabras

\- _Chicos, chicos… paremos esta vergonzosa situación_ – Intervino Korra - _¿No ven que están avergonzado al chico? –_ Decía mientras se apoyaba en uno de los hombros de Mako – _El chico es tímido, además observen como se ha quedado sin palabras al recordar a mi hermosa Asami sólo vestida en ropa interior y con una blusa abierta._

\- _¡¿Quéeee?! –_ Dijeron Opal y Bolin al unísono, y Mako compartía la misma cara de sorpresa

 _\- ¡K-Korra! –_ Dijo Asami totalmente avergonzada

\- _Pero si es cierto –_ Dijo altanera – _No debes esconder tus atributos amor, todos saben lo hermosa que eres_

 _\- ¡Uhuu! ¡Esto confirma todo! ¡Todo volvió a ser como antes! You know what I mean… -_ Dijo esto con los ojos entrecerrados y levantando las cejas en completa actitud de molestar a Korra

\- _Eres un pervertido Boo –_ Alegó Korra

\- _¿Hm? No soy el único, y por lo menos yo lo acepto._

 _\- ¿Quieres de nuevo hacerme enfadar?_

Asami veía el cuadro desde la distancia. Sentía una relajante sensación de paz. Al parecer así siempre se comportaban sus amigos, se sentía… bien. Ella nunca había tenido hermanos, y desde pequeña todo fue deberes y responsabilidades. Aún no recordaba mucho de la universidad, sólo su primera carrera como ingeniera, y siempre fue estresante. De la segunda carrera no recordaba nada, debido a que se relacionaba con Korra, con ellos; pero viendo la escena tenía una idea de lo que había sido, se lamentaba el haber olvidado quizás uno de los mejores años de su vida.

\- _Asami ¿Qué piensas? –_ La llamó Opal

\- _Pensaba en que la universidad debió ser muy divertida_

 _\- ¿Te refieres a tu primera o segunda carrera? –_ Preguntó interesada Korra

\- _La segunda claramente. Debió ser interesante haber estudiado Administración de Empresas con ustedes revoloteando por los pasillos._

 _\- ¿No lo recuerdas aun? –_ Preguntó Opal

\- _No claramente. Solo tengo recuerdos vagos, pero no sé si son realidad o ficción_

 _\- Sami… Quizás cuando terminemos todo esto podrás recuperar todos esos años_

 _\- Eso espero…_

 _._

 _._

Asami caminaba con paso firme y seguro, pero silencioso por aquel estrecho y oscuro pasillo, atenta a cualquier sonido que escuchara. Había sido una mala idea, desde el principio.

 _¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?! ¡Debí haberlo sabido! ¡Cuando a Korra se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien la saque de allí!_

Un sonido salió proveniente de una puerta que estaba cerrada. Mako apoyó su oído en el frío metal, intentando escuchar algo.

\- _¿Y?... ¿Oyes algo? –_ Susurró Bolin

Mako puso una mano en la manilla, apenas rozándola, y no necesitó mucho tiempo para saber lo que presentía: la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

\- _Esta cerrada –_ Dijo finalmente.

\- _Perfecto –_ Bufó Asami

\- _¿Alcanzaste a escuchar algo? –_ Preguntó Opal

\- _No sabría decir qué fue lo que escuché, pero si habían sonidos, muy lejanos… Algo debe haber atrás de esa puerta_

 _\- ¿Y qué haremos? –_ Preguntó Bolin

 _\- Intentar abrirla silenciosamente, claro_

 _\- ¿Cómo?... Si tan solo Korra estuviera aquí, ella podría abrirlo con su metal contr- ¡Auuch!–_ Exclamó Bolin, sobándose el brazo, debido al codazo que Opal le había proferido – _Lo siento –_ Dijo arrepentido

Pero Asami no estaba allí, por lo menos no mentalmente. En su cabeza ideaba miles de planes de cómo salir rápida y aireadamente de esa horrible situación en la que Korra los había metido a todos. Estaba enojada, con todos por habérselo ocultado, con ella misma por no haberlo intuido, con Korra por haberla engañado. De repente un sonido la sacó de sus reproches mentales, el maravilloso "clic" que indicaba que la puerta estaba abierta. Cuando volvió al presente, observó como Mako se levantaba del suelo con un alambre entre sus manos, sonriendo triunfante.

\- _Cuando tratas mucho con delincuentes, aprendes todas sus mañas_

 _\- ¡Mako! ¡Eres un genio! –_ Susurró Bolin

Abrieron lentamente la puerta, mostrándoles una oscura escalera que bajaba aún más, como si ya no estuvieran cientos de metros bajo tierra. Eso no pintaba bien, una horrible sensación bajó por la columna vertebral de Asami, su sentido de supervivencia le decía que ella no debía bajar, pero su instinto le decía que Korra estaría allá abajo, o por lo menos habría una pista de ella, algo conciso que le permitiera saber su paradero, pronto, porque habían pasado varias horas desde que se habían metido a aquella alcantarilla revelándoles a todos aquel oculto mundo subterráneo en donde se escondían los tipos causante de todos sus males.

Asami dio su primer paso vacilante cuando Mako se le adelantó.

\- _¿Qué haces? –_ Preguntó molesta

\- _Espera. Deja ir yo primero_

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Soy detective ¿recuerdas? Conozco el modo operante de los bandidos, así que es mejor que vaya primero_

Apenas Mako había dado 2 pasos cuando se escuchó un ruido proveniente del pasillo en el cual estaban todos.

\- _¡Ahí están!_

 _\- ¡Es el tipo de antes! –_ Gritó Bolin

\- _Eso pasa cuando no los matas –_ Ironizó Asami

\- _No somos asesinos, no nosotros. Si lo hubieras matado tendría que haberte arrestado al final de la misión_

 _\- Si no recuperamos a Korra tendrás que hacerlo, de lo contrario los mataré a todos_

Nadie, ni la misma Asami supo a quiénes se refería con este cometario, pero no mentiría si decía que por sus venas si había sed de sangre. Es que realmente estaba molesta, y en esas situaciones sólo un duro entrenamiento la tranquilizaba. Siempre necesitó agotar su cuerpo para calmarse, más ahora, cuando todo comentario parecía sacarla de quicio. En estos momentos una pequeña parte de ella agradeció el no haber matado a aquel hombre, por lo menos tendría cuerpos en los cuales desatar su enojo. Se estaba preparando para ir al encuentro de los 4 tipos que venían a por ellos cuando Opal se interpuso delante de ella.

\- _¡Vayan! –_ Le dijo – _Con Bolin nos ocuparemos de ellos. La lucha sólo nos retrasaría, recuerden que nuestro objetivo principal es rescatar a Korra._

 _\- ¡Vayan chicos! Nosotros los alcanzamos después –_ Confirmaba Bolin

\- _¿Están seguros? –_ Por primera vez Asami mostraba preocupación

\- _Claro, es lo que nos obligó prometerle a Korra…_

 _\- ¿Q-qué dijo?_

 _\- Que yo tenía que cuidarte, como si mi vida dependiera de ello –_ Declaró tajantemente Mako, dándole una profunda mirada a Asami – _Ven vamos._

Y agarrando a Asami de una mano, la tiro hacia aquella estrecha habitación que tenía una escalera, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, separándolos de Opal y Bolin, mientras ellos se internaban cada vez más en la oscuridad de aquella cueva.

Había pasado varios minutos en que caminaban por un largo pasillo en silencio, iluminados sólo con una débil llama que salía de la palma de la mano de Mako, para no llamar mucho la atención, cuando Asami notó que aún Mako la tenía cogida de la mano. Instintivamente carraspeó su garganta lo que llamó la atención del maestro fuego.

\- _Lo siento, pero no te soltaré_

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque aún estas demasiado enfadada como para pensar con claridad, y si de nuevo aparecen estos tipos sé que actuarás guiada por la irá, y no puedo dejar que te pase algo._

 _\- ¿Por la promesa que le hiciste a Korra?_

 _\- No solo por eso, sino porque tú eres una persona muy importante para mí, Asami_

 _\- ¿Ah?_

 _\- No me malinterpretes. Desde pequeños hemos sido unidos con Korra. Íbamos a la misma escuela, siempre fue peleadora, yendo a defender a Bolin cuando los más grandes abusaban de él y yo no estaba cerca. No recuerdo el momento preciso cuando los 3 fuimos inseparables, siempre vi a Korra como una hermana. Pero cuando creció, ese brillo en sus ojos de alegría infantil se perdió. Todo este asunto del Avatar le quitaba libertad. Se cambió de barrio y se fue a vivir con el estricto de Tenzin. No tengo nada en contra de él pero, en ésa época, juntos, lo culpábamos de todos los males que sufría Korra._

 _\- No sabía de ello. Pensaba que ser el Avatar sólo traía beneficios_

 _\- Cuando ya dominas todo si, pero no cuando eres una adolescente. No vimos a Korra por 4 años. A los 19, cuando ingresamos a la universidad fue cuando nos reencontramos. Había cambiado, era una mujer, era el Avatar. Ya no tenía esos sueños ni esos recuerdos tormentosos de sus vidas pasadas. Cuando nos vio recuerdo que corrió a nuestros brazos y lloró como una niña. Siempre tomé esa acción como una efectuada debido a que nos extrañó demasiado. Eso creí hasta que te conoció._

Asami escuchaba atentamente la historia, ya no estaba enojada, al contrario, estaba totalmente tranquila escuchando. No sabía si Korra en el pasado le había contado todo eso, por lo que no quería perderse ninguna palabra de lo que decía Mako. Le fascinaba saber de la vida de Korra, de su infancia, del proceso que vivió antes de convertirse en un Avatar consolidado, por lo que le sorprendió saber que ella estaba metida en ello.

\- _¿Hice algo malo?_

 _\- No. Si amarla es algo malo entonces no sé en qué clase de mundo estoy viviendo._

 _\- ¿Amarla?_

 _\- Claro. Desde el inicio a ti no te importó tu clase social ni tu influencia. Eras Asami Sato ¡la famosa Asami Sato! ¡Que se había enamorado de Korra sin saber que ella era el Avatar!_

 _\- ¿Korra aún no se daba a conocer?_

 _\- No, no quería hacerlo. Aún le faltaba dominar el estado Avatar, el cual solo podía abrir "si ella se conocía verdaderamente"_

 _\- ¿Qué significaba eso?_

 _\- En el momento no lo sabíamos, era algo que Tenzin le solía decir a Korra_

 _\- ¿Y lo descubrieron?_

 _\- Vaya que haces preguntas Sato_

 _\- No me digas así_

 _\- Nunca te gustó que te dijeran así_

 _\- … Es tu culpa por comenzar a contar esta historia en un escenario inapropiado del porqué hago tantas preguntas, siempre querré saber de Korra, siempre intentaré recuperar mi pasado._

 _\- Eso al principio me molestaba de ti_

 _\- ¿Qué? –_ Se detuvo atónita frente a esta repentina sinceridad

\- _Que siempre te interesara saber de Korra, a pesar de que no sabías quién era. Al principio creía que tan solo eras alguien clasista que quería juntarse con todos los chicos populares. Como esas abejas reinas de las series de adolescentes._

 _\- ¿Korra era popular?_

 _\- ¡Por supuesto! Tanto con chicos como con chicas, eso siempre lo supe. Nunca le conocí a algún novio por lo que mi "sentido de hermano" me decía que quizás era porque le venían las chicas, pero ni ella estaba segura de ello. Pero tú siempre ibas a verla a sus entrenamientos de deporte._

Antes de que Asami siguiera formulando más preguntas, Mako la detuvo. Apagando la llama de su mano, llevándosela un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio. Asami prestando atención vio que delante de ella había 2 sujetos que hacían guardia, yendo de un lado hacia otro, de forma intercalada. Sería difícil darle a uno de ellos sin que el otro se diera cuenta, es por eso que tenían que actuar en conjunto.

Bastó una sola mirada para que ambos comprendieran el plan que habían ideado en sus mentes, y sin proferir alguna palabra, lenta y rápidamente se acercaron a sus víctimas. Mako ágilmente pasó por delante del sujeto que estaba parado haciendo guardia para ir a atacar al que se estaba moviendo, pero antes que este se diera cuenta del ataque que estaban recibiendo, un fuerte golpe en la nuca, cortesía de Asami, lo dejó completamente inconsciente no pudiendo alertar a su camarada. Cuando el golpe de este en el suelo llamó la atención de su camarada, ya era demasiado tarde: Mako ya estaba sobre él, quién con un rápido movimiento de su mano hizo lo mismo en su nuca. Todo esto tardó 10 segundos, 10 segundos en los que hubo perfecta sincronía entre Mako y Asami.

Para no cometer los mismos errores, estaba vez los ataron y los ocultaron en un calabozo que había cerca, sin antes quitarle sus ropas para disfrazarse, infiltrándose en sus filas. Efectuada la acción, siguieron su camino por aquél silencioso pasillo continuando su búsqueda y esperando que tanto Korra, como Bolin y Opal se encontrasen bien.

En uno de los bolsillos del atuendo que vestía Asami había un itinerario, el cual mostró a Mako haciéndole saber de todos los movimientos que ocurrirían allí abajo.

\- _¿Será cierta esa información? –_ Dijo Mako desconfiado

\- _Eso no lo sabemos, pero es nuestra única pista hasta el momento_

 _\- ¿Qué sugieres hacer?_

 _\- Que sigamos_

 _\- ¿Y qué pasará cuando sepan que no "estamos haciendo guardia" como dice este itinerario?_

 _\- Pues les decimos que ingresaron intrusos y que veníamos a informar de ello._

 _\- Es un buen plan Sato, tienes la misma mente fría y calculadora que Kuvira_

 _Kuvira ¿Por qué tuvo que nombrarla?..._

 _._

 _-x-_

 **N. del A.**

Este capitulo me salió muy largo, por lo que lo dividí en dos partes. En el siguiente pondré comentarios ;)


	15. Chapter 15

\- _¿Bolin, has visto a Korra?_

 _\- No desde que aterrizamos en el reino, hace unos 30 minutos_

 _\- ¿Tienes una idea de donde podría estar?_

 _\- Con Kuvira claro –_ Respondió Mako mientras bajaba el equipaje de todos

\- _¿Kuvira? –_ Dijo Asami más para sí misma que como pregunta en general.

\- _Su "cuidadora" –_ Dijo irónicamente Bolin, evidenciando la poca afinidad que seguía teniendo con Kuvira.

\- _Vamos Boo, todos sabemos que fue difícil para todos_

 _\- Por todos te refieres a ellas ¿no? Porque no te vi sufrir en ningún momento_

 _\- ¡Claro que lo hacía! Siempre estuve pendiente de Korra_

 _\- Hmm –_ Dijo finalmente Bolin

Asami no siguió escuchando más. En silencio se había volteado mientras los hermanos discutían para a mitad de camino encontrarse con Opal

\- _¿Sabes dónde está la oficina de Kuvira?_

 _\- Por supuesto, ella es algo así como mi hermana. Debes seguir por este camino hasta que te encuentres con una gran escalera, lo sabrás de inmediato cuando la encuentres, ahí subes y sólo encontrarás una sola puerta, esa es la oficina de Kuvira._

 _\- Gracias –_ Dijo como única palabra mientras con paso firme se seguía las indicaciones. Algo temía, no es como que Kuvira quisiera dañar a Korra, o que planearan engañarla, pero algo le molestaba, por lo que mientras más rápido las encontrara, más tranquila quedaría. Nunca supo cuándo comenzó a correr subiendo por las escaleras, ni se detuvo cuando abrió apresuradamente la puerta.

\- _Veo que aún no sabe llamar a la puerta, Señorita Sato_

 _\- ¿Asami? –_ Profirió perpleja Korra

\- _Korra…_

 _\- Veo que Asami estaba preocupada por ti, Korra_

 _\- ¿Por mí?... ¿Por qué Asami? ¿No ves que estoy con Kuvira, a salvo?_

 _\- Precisamente por eso es por lo que estaba preocupada, porque estabas conmigo_

 _\- No entiendo –_ Dijo Korra

Asami no supo cómo reaccionar, su rabia y sus celos la habían puesto en movimiento por inercia, sólo queriendo encontrar a Korra, bien… ¿ahora qué?

 _Esto no habría pasado si tan sólo me hubiera detenido a pensar en lo que hubiera hecho a continuación…_

\- _Sé por qué estás aquí Asami, pero has venido erróneamente. Korra me contó que estabas molesta_

 _\- No sabía que Korra te contaba todo_

 _\- Siempre lo hizo –_ La provocó Kuvira – _Y dime Asami ¿por qué estás molesta?_

 _\- ¿Acaso Korra no te contó de su estúpido plan?_

 _\- Si lo hizo, de hecho vino a pedirme ayuda_

 _\- ¿Y lo encontraste cuerdo? –_ La recriminó Asami

\- _En su mayoría no. Al fin y al cabo, Korra lo diseñó_

 _\- Gracias por el voto de confianza –_ Dijo Korra

\- _¡Es estúpido Korra!_

 _\- Sato tiene razón –_ Dijo Kuvira sorprendiendo a Asami – _Pero hasta el momento es lo mejor que tenemos_

 _\- No, si tan solo me dieran más tiempo…_

 _\- Ya no hay más tiempo Asami –_ La interrumpió Korra

\- _Ahora Korra tiene razón_

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _\- Los sujetos van cambiando de ubicación –_ Reveló Kuvira – _Fue una suerte que justo supiéramos que ellos se encontrarían en el Reino Tierra. Nadie sabe lo que harán en un par de días, es necesario atacarlos cuanto antes._

 _\- No puedes hacer esto –_ Dijo Asami

\- _Si puedo, soy el maldito Avatar, es mi deber instaurar la paz en este mundo_

 _\- Pero puedes dejarle eso a la policía, a otros_

 _\- No, debo hacerlo yo. Esto es personal… ellos se metieron contigo. Deben pagar_

El ambiente ya estaba cambiando, Kuvira comenzó a notar la tensión de la que ella no estaba siendo parte. Sabía qué era la causa del problema, pero ambas eran demasiado orgullosas para ceder. Necesitaban un empujón.

\- _Debes tranquilizarte Asami –_ Decía mientras se acerca a Korra, posicionándose detrás de ella – _Recuerda que Korra es el Avatar, el ser más poderoso que hay en este mundo, sé de primera fuente la inmensa fuerza y… resistencia que posee Korra –_ Decía esto mientras rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de Korra y otro se apoyaba en su cintura, acción que enfadó a Asami.

\- _Kuvira, detente –_ Le susurró Korra

\- _Tranquila Avatar, tú sabes que es cierto. Nunca debes dudar de tus capacidades –_ Le decía mientras se acercaba a su oído, enfadando aún más a Asami.

\- _Nunca he dudado de sus capacidades, Kuvira_

 _\- ¿Estabas escuchando? –_ La retó Kuvira

\- _Por supuesto, y también observo como tus manos tocan lo que ya no es tuyo._

 _\- ¿Te refieres a esto? –_ Dijo lentamente mientras la mano posicionada en la cintura de Korra subía peligrosamente por su abdomen. Asami se dio cuenta como Korra sin poder evitarlo respiró más fuerte. Eso ya era suficiente, esta mujer siempre sabía cómo sacarla de sus casillas.

\- _Detente –_ Dijo amenazadoramente Asami al tiempo que detenía esa mano

\- _Ajajaja, siempre me gustó tu carácter posesivo Sato. No tienes por qué preocuparte, no tomo lo que le pertenece a otra persona._

 _\- ¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí? –_ Dijo Korra derrotada

\- _Tranquila Avatar, de todos modos ya me voy. Tengo que reunir a mi gente para llevar a cabo ese nuevo plan tuyo_

 _\- ¿Nuevo plan? –_ Preguntó Asami

 _\- Claro, Korra te lo contará. La oficina es suya chicas, siéntanse como en casa… solo traten de no desordenar mucho, nadie las molestará –_ Dijo con tono juguetón, y como siempre, se fue sin decir nada más.

\- _Esto… me parece conocido ¿A ti no Sami?_

Asami no respondía. Estaba allí, a un metro de Korra, observándola con esa fría expresión que tanto temía Korra.

\- _S-sami… No te enojes, no estaba haciendo nada, tú sabes que sólo te amo a ti_

Seguía sin decir nada

\- _¡Vamos Asami! Tú sabes que esa expresión me entristece, Kuvira no-_

 _\- No sigas su nombre cuando estas solo conmigo –_ La interrumpió

Con solo 2 pasos Asami acortó la distancia que había ganado luego de haber detenido a Kuvira. Esta vez fue ella la que se posicionó detrás, aprovechando que era más alta, y en ese arrebato de irá también se sentía más fuerte que ella, por lo que la agarró de la cintura, guiándola con rudeza hacia el escritorio que estaba en aquella oficina, estrellándola con poca delicadeza, obligando a Korra posicionar sus manos sobre aquella superficie si no quería perder el equilibrio.

\- ¿ _A-Asami?_

\- _No me gusta esa mujer… -_ Le dijo bajo, en su cuello

\- _¿Por qué? Ella sólo ha intentado ayudarme, no por los medios más correctos, pero…_

 _\- Tú eres mía Avatar_

 _\- ¿Co-cómo? –_ Dijo Korra mientras tragaba saliva

\- _Mía… –_ Siguió Asami, haciendo caso omiso de Korra, respirando en su nuca, erizando su morena piel.

Su boca rápidamente se fue a posicionar en su cuello, lamiéndolo, sintiendo el leve y conocido sabor del sudor de Korra, mezclado con jabón y con la fragancia natural de su morena piel. Sus manos no perdieron tiempo, subiendo apresuradamente por debajo de la polera manga larga que vestía Korra, al tiempo que una de sus piernas separó las de Korra, dándole mejor acceso, desequilibrándola, manteniendo el completo dominio sobre ella.

No esperó más, el recuerdo de Kuvira sobre su chica, aquella vez en la oficina dominaba por completo su mente. Quería purgar esas sensaciones sentidas por Korra, quería hacerla olvidar sus caricias, reemplazándolas por las que ella le propinaba, así debía ser, solo ella podía tocar aquel cuerpo.

\- _Mía… -_ Seguía repitiendo.

Asami estaba impaciente. Con ambas manos desabrochó los botones del jeans que Korra vestía, para bajarlo por sus piernas. Efectuada la acción, una de sus manos subió por su espalda alcanzando el cierre de su brazier, soltándolo, dándome mejor acceso hacia sus redondos senos, los cuales apretó y masajeó sin piedad con una de sus manos, haciéndole sacar a Korra unos pequeños gritos reprimidos.

Eso no fue suficiente. Asami quería escuchar gritar a Korra, quería dominar a aquella maestra dueña de todos los elementos. Korra era su elemento, nunca estaba más feliz si no estaba con ella, pero disfrutaba aún más cuando esta gritaba su nombre bajo su cuerpo, le encantaba ver esa cara de sumisión, como siempre unas lágrimas se arrancaban por sus ojos cuando llegaba al orgasmo, como su blanca piel contrastaba con la morena. La quería tomar en ese mismo momento, y fiel a sus impulsos sexuales bajó hasta la mitad de sus piernas su ropa interior y sin juego previo introdujo un dedo por aquella cavidad.

\- _Aah… Asami… ¿Por qué e-estas tan… apre-apresurada? –_ Decía con dificultad Korra

\- _Mía…_

 _\- Soy tuya amor, pero déjame ayudarte a-_

No pudo continuar, Asami había metido su segundo dedo y se estaba moviendo deprisa dentro de ella. Sus movimientos eran erráticos, pero eso no disminuía los gemidos que salían de la boca de Korra. No era suficiente, quería más.

La mano libre la apoyó en su espalda, obligando a Korra a acostarse sobre el escritorio, pudiendo observar todo su trasero, cómo sus dedos ingresaban por esa cavidad, como sus labios los envolvían, cómo corría por entre sus piernas el líquido producto de la excitación y del ritmo de su penetración. Pero por más que veía y se deleitaba con aquella vista de una Korra totalmente expuesta y sumisa, Asami no lograba calentarse. No sentía la real necesidad de hacerlo, salvo para dominar, pero incluso eso le era divertido, no así en ese momento.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Oh por Dios, estoy violando a Korra_

Paulatinamente, mientras se daba cuenta de sus actos su ritmo se enlentecía. No podía seguir haciendo eso. Se detuvo y se acostó sobre la espalda de Korra, quien en ningún momento se movió de su posición.

El tiempo pareció pasar muy lentamente, dándole tiempo para torturarse mentalmente por las acciones realizadas por su propio cuerpo. Sin pedirle permiso siquiera a Korra, enceguecida por los celos y por miedo a perderla, en todos los sentidos, tanto como por Kuvira como por el plan kamikaze que había ideado Korra.

\- _¿Asami? ¿Amor estas bien? –_ Escuchaba preguntar a Korra debajo de ella – _Cariño… háblame_

 _\- Lo siento Korra, no quería y te obligué-_

 _\- Asami, nunca me obligaste. Estaba demasiado excitada como para que lo hubieras hecho, sólo fuiste ruda, pero no me quejo de ello._

 _\- ¿No? –_ Dijo un poco más tranquila, levantándose, permitiendo que Korra se incorporara.

\- _Déjame demostrártelo_

Korra se levantó, beso tiernamente lo ojos con lágrimas de Asami, luego tomó una de sus manos llevándola hacia su cuerpo, sin apartar la vista de Asami, queriendo ver todas sus reacciones. Lentamente su mano asida a la de Asami bajó por su vientre internándose en el caliente sexo de Korra, quien al sentir el contacto de Asami, profirió un débil gemido, sin dejar de mirar a Asami.

\- _¿Sientes eso?_

 _\- A… ¿A qué te refieres? –_ Dijo Asami con irregularidad

\- _A lo húmeda que estoy –_ Asami solo respondió subiendo y bajando la cabeza, hipnotizada en Korra – _A alguien a quien obligan no se excita tanto como yo. Me encantan tus celos Asami, me gusta que me domines de esta manera. Quizás no lo disfrutaste pero yo si lo hice, déjame ayudarte un poco…_

Apenas terminó de decir seductoramente aquella frase, Korra se abalanzó hacia ella capturando sus labios con su boca, besándola apasionadamente, metiendo su lengua en ella sin pedir permiso, mientras empujaba su cuerpo hacia el sillón más cercano, obligándola a sentarse. Fue cuando Korra la miro desde las alturas y con una sugerente sonrisa comenzó a quitarte lo poco de ropa que le quedaba, mientras Asami miraba la escena completamente embelesada, no había hecho nada aún y ya sentía como su temperatura aumentaba.

Mientras Korra se sacaba su polera, se detuvo a medio camino mirando con sensual reproche a Asami.

\- ¿ _No te piensas desvestir, señorita Sato? ¿O tendré que hacerlo por usted?_

En 3 segundos Asami ya se había levantado y quitado tanto su pantalón como su polera, quedando solo en ropa interior, volviendo a sentarse en la misma posición en que Korra la había dejado. Esta sonrió ante la rápida respuesta de Asami. Puso una rodilla al lado de las piernas de Asami, acercando su desnudo cuerpo hacia ella. Asami podía sentir el calor emanando entre ellas, no sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía, pero ella ya estaba totalmente excitada, la enloquecía cuando Korra se comportaba de esa manera. Acto siguiente Korra levanto una mano, pidiendo la de Asami, quien mecánicamente, hipnotizada en su cuerpo se la tendió, observando atentamente como Korra la acercaba a su rostro, mientras que con su mano contrajo 3 dedos de Asami, dejando solo extendidos el índice y el del medio, para luego llevárselos a la boca y comenzar a chuparlos, lentamente, pasando su lengua por alrededor de ellos, haciendo presión con sus mejillas, lubricándolos con su saliva.

Asami abrió la boca y dejó salir un gemido. Si, estaba totalmente excitada ¿Por qué eso la excitaba? Ella no tenía miembro como para tener una erección o como para que Korra le hiciera sexo oral de esa forma, pero aquel acto tan sucio, tan erótico la hizo gemir, sintiendo como silenciosamente había liberado una descarga allá abajo. Sentía su ropa humedecida, sentía un palpitar que demandaba atención, pero estaba disfrutándolo demasiado bien como para romper ese hechizo que mantenía sus ojos fijos en los celestinos de su morena.

Cuando Korra terminó de lamer sus dedos, los llevó rápidamente hacia abajo, ubicándolos lentamente entre sus pliegues, guiando los dedos de Asami, masturbándola, moviendo aquel nódulo hacia todos lados, respirando con dificultad con la boca abierta, siempre atenta a la expresión de Asami. Cuando Asami agarró el ritmo, sintió como fluidos emanaron de los interiores de Korra, mojando sus morenas piernas, es cuando Korra puso la otra rodilla al otro lado de las piernas de Asami, sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella al tiempo en el que ubicó los dedos de Asami debajo para caer sobre ellos, succionándolos con su intimidad, mientras que Korra gemía en su oído abrazada a su cuello.

Asami estaba en shock, todo era demasiado erótico para ella, estaba a mil por horas. No necesito doblegarla ni obligarla, esto era un completo acto de sumisión. Korra estaba teniendo sexo prácticamente ella sola, usando suciamente a Asami, excitándola, mojándola con sus fluidos sin importarle nada. Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

La cadera de Korra comenzó a moverse lentamente, a subir y a bajar, acercando sus pechos con cada embestida que se daba, gimiendo sin pudor alguno en su oído, mordiendo su cuello, clavando sus uñas en su perfecta espalda. Por su parte Asami también gemía, extrañamente sentía cada embestida como si ella misma las estuviera dando, o las estuviera recibiendo, sentía la misma excitación de Korra. Su ropa interior no fue suficiente para alojar su propia excitación, ya que sentía sin desagrado como sus piernas estaban húmedas con sus propios fluidos, y como se unían con los de Korra. La aludida comenzó a moverse más rápido, impulsando los dedos de Asami más adentro, pero parecía no ser suficiente

\- _A-Asami… mete otro…_

Obediente Asami ingreso su tercer dedo, independizándose de la mano de Korra, al tiempo que movía sus dedos dentro de ella su pulgar se posicionaba sobre su clítoris, masturbándola mientras la penetraba lo más que podía, ya que tenía dificultades de movimientos, pero Korra seguía haciendo todo el trabajo. Cada vez estaba más excitada, ya respiraba con irregularidad, sentía como el pecho de Korra sudado resbalaba con el suyo, como su cuello estaba caliente mientras lo besaba, como su rostro se enrojecía, como liberaba cada vez más fluidos. Siguió aumentando el ritmo, pronto todo fue incontrolable, tanto para Korra como para sí misma.

La espalda de Korra se tensó, esta se aferró a uno de sus hombros poniendo distancia entre sus pechos, viendo como los senos de Korra subían y bajaban con cada penetración. Korra tenía los ojos cerrados y su boca levemente abierta, pero rápidamente la tapo con una mano, no quería ser ruidosa frente al clímax inminente. Pronto abrió más la boca, sus piernas se tensaron y levantó su cabeza mirando al cielo y con ambas manos se agarró de Asami, mientras liberaba junto con un grito toda la energía que había contenido. Asami no se quedó atrás, ver el cuerpo sudado de Korra junto a su cara totalmente enrojecida, sentir como estaba cubierta de ella, tanto en su cuello como en sus piernas, sentir su calor emanar y confundirse con el propio había sido demasiado estimulante, por lo que también se vino solamente mirando a Korra. Era la primera vez que tenía un orgasmo sin ser penetrada o estimulada directamente.

.

.

\- _¿Asami? ¡Asami!_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?_

 _\- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Tienes frío? Estas respirando más agitadamente, eso es porque estás perdiendo calor, acá abajo está muy frío –_ Dijo inocentemente Mako

 _Si tan solo supieras que lo que menos tengo en este momento es frio… ¿Pero por qué me estoy acordando de eso ahora? ¡Por Raava! ¡Todo porque nombraste a Kuvira Mako!_

 _\- Mira, más adelante se ve una luz, detrás de esa puerta._

Caminaron silenciosamente hasta llegar a aquella puerta. Mako puso oído en ella pero no escuchó nada al otro lado, tampoco su mano noto alguna oposición en el picaporte, lo que indicaba que la puerta no tenía seguro, y que en el otro lado no había nadie, o por lo menos no hacían ruido.

Se miraron y rápidamente abrieron la puerta. Si querían demostrar que eran sujetos que traían noticias, era mejor que lo hicieran como si hubieran venido corriendo, pero al otro lado no había nada más que un iluminado pasillo que los guiaba a otras escalera que seguía descendiendo, mientras que albergaba a 4 puertas, dueñas de celdas.

Si Asami había tenido un mal presentimiento desde que bajo por aquella escalera, ahora hasta su razón le decía que no debía estar allí. Pero una puerta, de entre todas las que estaban allí le llamó la atención. La abrió sorprendida de que no hubiera estado cerrada, revelándole su interior: 4 pares de cadenas, agarradas al sucio piso y a la pared, ambas en paredes de concreto opuestas, y solo una lámpara de aceite iluminaba la fría estancia. Aterrada observó como en el suelo había marcas de sangre, y allá lejos de luz había algo que le resulto terriblemente familiar.

Con pasos entrecortados, sintiendo como la fuerza la abandonaba, se acercó lo suficiente a la prenda de ropa azul que tenía diseños de la Tribu del Agua del Sur. Ahogando todo sonido se arrodilló y lentamente la levantó entre sus manos para lanzar un grito y alejarse rápidamente vomitando en la pared aledaña.

\- _¡Asami! –_ Se acercó rápidamente Mako, pálido al ver la prenda ensangrentada que tenía Asami entre sus manos, mientras vomitaba acongojada. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo ver que debajo de la prenda había algo escrito, algo escrito con sangre, con un puño y letra que él conocía. Cuando se dio cuenta de todo, perdió las fuerzas que lo mantenían en pie, oprimió los deseos que tenia de vomitar, pero no pudo hacerlo con las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar a raudales por sus ojos.

En aquella oscura y sucia habitación, iluminada solo por la débil llama de una lámpara a medio consumir, en un extremo, escondida de la luz, debajo de aquella sucia prenda ensangrentada, con sangre como única tinta, había escrito en el suelo:

"Sami, recuérdame"

.

-x-

 **N. del A.:**

Hey! Ahora si! Hola a todos~

Mientras escribía de repente me dí cuenta de que este capítulo iba a ser muuuy largo, así que en una parte X lo tuve que cortar. Anyway~

Gracias por sus mensajes de buenas vibras veraniegas, ni me quemé en la playa. Me quemo más en la ciudad, que triste ;-; (Aunque lo haría si no me echara siempre un litro de bloqueador sobre mi piel. No me gusta "amorenarme" xd)

Como ya van viendo, quedan pocos capítulos de la historia. Si nadie entendía nada, pues ahora menos, pero queda poco para la verdad absoluta, no os desesperéis. Nuestra querida Korrita fue raptada y han ido en su búsqueda, todo mientras flashback van y vienen (Y seguirán).

Son las 5 de la madrugada y ya se me secó el cerebro. Espero les hayan gustado los capítulos. Nos vemos el próximo fds~


	16. Chapter 16

_\- Bien ¿Cuál es el plan? –_ Preguntó Asami tratando de darle profesionalismo a la reunión.

\- _Gracias a las coordenadas que nos dio Kuvira, sabemos que ahora estos tipos se encuentran escondidos bajos las alcantarillas del Reino Tierra –_ Dijo Korra

\- _Por cierto ¿Por qué no está Kuvira aquí? –_ Preguntó Mako

\- _Nadie la necesita –_ Evidenció claramente su disgusto Bolin

\- _Cariño… -_ Intentó tranquilizarlo Opal

\- _Porque tenía otros compromisos allá. Pero no se preocupen, ya hablé con ella y luego, cuando vayamos todos allá podremos afinar los últimos toques del plan_

 _\- ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Cuándo? –_ Preguntó curiosa Asami

\- _Eh… el otro día –_ Dijo Korra, restándole importancia al asunto – _El punto es que tenemos que ser rápidos. No sabemos cuándo ellos decidirán cambiarse de base ¡Tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad!_

 _\- Dices que están escondidos bajo las alcantarillas del Reino Tierra… ¿Saben específicamente cuáles? –_ Preguntó Mako

\- _Eh… No_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- ¿Entonces cómo saben que ellos están allá? –_ Pregunto Opal

\- _No lo sé, sólo sé que lo saben_

 _\- Esto no me da mucha confianza –_ Dijo Bolin

\- _Escuchen, debemos confiar en las fuentes de Kuvira. Hasta el momento es lo más cerca que hemos estado de dar con su base._

 _\- Suponiendo que ellos estén allá ¿Cómo vamos a saber en cuál de todas las alcantarillas están? ¡La cuidad es enorme! ¡Tardaremos días en dar con la correcta! –_ Comenzaba a desesperarse Mako

\- _Es por eso que debemos discutir el plan que tengo en mente_

 _\- ¿Y ese cuál es? –_ Preguntó Asami

\- _¿Cuál es el objetivo de los tipos? –_ Preguntó Korra

\- _Eh… ¿Tú? –_ Respondió Bolin

\- _¿Y eso por qué? –_ Continuó Korra

 _\- Pues porque eres el Avatar –_ Completó Opal

\- _Aun así no hay una razón profunda para ello, digo ¿Sólo porque soy el Avatar? ¿Me odian solo por eso? ¿No tienen otros ideales?_

 _\- Eso es lo que no sabemos, sólo sabemos que van a por ti –_ Dijo Mako

\- _Es por ello que será fácil dar con su guarida una vez que yo esté en la ciudad_

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres? –_ Eso le estaba dando mala espina a Asami

\- _Miren, ellos van detrás de mí. Pero no han podido hacer muchos movimientos en Ciudad República debido a la fuerte presencia policial_

 _\- ¿Y allá acaso no será lo mismo? Los oficiales Dai Li son la elite del Reino –_ Expuso Bolin

 _\- Si, pero no tienen un código de emergencia para hacer frente una situación en la cual me afecte, Kuvira ya lo averiguó._

 _\- Korra dinos de una vez qué es específicamente lo que tienes en mente –_ Dijo Opal

\- _Mi plan es el siguiente: Haré que publiquen en todos los medios de allá mi presencia diplomática en el Reino, sólo como "una visita de placer" ya que recibiré expresamente una invitación real a relajarme. Eso llamará la atención, más aún después de haber estado tanto tiempo fuera de los medios._

 _\- ¿Y lo siguiente es…? –_ Preguntó temerosa Asami

\- _Caminar tranquila y despreocupada por las calles, y… dejarme capturar_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! –_ Explotaron todos

 _\- ¡No! –_ Exclamó Mako

Asami sabía que algo así se venía, así que sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos con pesar y agachar la cabeza.

 _\- Korra piénsalo bien ¿No crees que es muy…? –_ Intentó hacerla sentar cabeza Opal

 _\- ¿Estúpido? –_ Completó Bolin

\- _Gracias –_ Ironizó Korra

\- _Tiene razón –_ Apoyó Mako

\- _… apresurado –_ Completó finalmente Opal

\- _Pero entiendan, no tenemos tiempo y tenemos que aprovechar la oportunidad_

 _\- ¿Y si te pasa algo? –_ Preguntó Mako - _¿Y si de nuevo te pasa algo?_

 _\- No pasará_

 _\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

 _\- Porque por eso es que estamos reunidos acá, para afinar los detalles del plan_

 _\- ¿Detalles? ¡Yo veo que hay que idear todo el plan! –_ Dijo Bolin

\- _Es lo que quería decir_

 _\- … ¿Asami? –_ Preguntó preocupada Opal

En medio de la discusión del atolondrado plan de Korra, Asami lentamente se había distanciado de la conversación, dando la espalda al grupo mirando hacia el ventanal con una mano oprimiendo su pecho.

 _Respira…. Respira…._

 _\- ¿Sami? –_ Escuchó lejanamente la voz de Korra

.

 _\- ¡Asami! ¡Asami! – Escuchaba, sólo escuchaba, ya que no sabía dónde estaba y no podía ver nada._

 _\- Eso no importará dentro de unas horas Avatar, ella ya no pertenecerá a este mundo_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué has dicho bastardo?! ¡Intenta poner un dedo sobre ella y te-¡_

 _\- ¿Qué me harás? – La interrumpió – No puedes hacer nada Avatar, estás indefensa._

 _De repente Asami logró ver todo. El paño que cubría su cabeza fue arrebatado abruptamente encegueciéndola una potente luz que potenciaba aún más la iluminación en aquél cuarto de cerámicas blanco._

 _Aún sin entender nada, los 2 segundos que Asami pudo ver y asimilar que el cuarto se parecía a un pabellón de quirófano y que Korra estaba más adelante amarrada a la pared de todas sus extremidades fueron insuficientes para ver el rostro de sus opresores, ya que sin esperarlo un golpe en su quijada la arrojó hacia el suelo perdiendo el poco equilibrio y orientación que su cuerpo había podido obtener. No teniendo tiempo de levantarse, rápidamente una serie de patadas fueron a posicionarse a sus costillas, obligándola a proteger su cabeza con sus brazos._

 _\- ¡Asami! ¡Basta! ¡Deténganse! ¡Nooo! ¡Asamiiiii! – Escuchaba gritar a Korra_

 _._

\- _¡Ah! –_ Se quejó Asami llevándose una mano a la cabeza, sujetando un mechón de cabello

- _¡Asami! ¿Qué tienes? –_ Preguntó preocupada Korra, pero antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta, otro recuerdo la atacó, como si hubiera recibido un golpe en su estómago.

.

\- _Despierta – Le dijo una ronca voz que le había propinado una patada en su abdomen – Tu amiga es dura ¿sabes? Dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacerla llegar al límite?_

 _\- ¿Ko-Korra? – Dijo apenas con un hilo de voz. Rápidamente recibió como respuesta un manotazo que le hizo voltear la cabeza._

 _\- Hey, no tengo todo el día. Dime qué es lo que necesito o sino el Avatar morirá_

 _\- No sé a qué te refieres – Dijo controlando las lágrimas de sus ojos_

 _\- Pensé que eras más inteligente Sato_

 _\- ¿Llevar a Korra al límite?... ¡¿Qué le están haciendo?!_

 _\- Lo que te haremos a ti si es que no cooperas. Te lo volveré a decir, dime qué necesito hacer para que ella entre al estado Avatar_

 _\- ¿Para qué quieres eso? – Dijo aterrada Asami, sabiendo que Korra entraría en tal estado sólo cuando su vida dependiera de ello._

 _\- Eso no te interesa, sólo responde._

 _\- Yo… solo la he visto hacerlo cuando el mundo está en peligro – Mintió Asami_

 _\- El mundo estará en peligro. Tsk, tomará más tiempo pero tendré que averiguarlo yo mismo… Esto será divertido – Y sin decir nada más, se levantó y se fue, dejando a Asami sola en aquella celda._

 _._

 _\- ¡Asami! –_ La despertó Korra con una fuerte sacudida de los hombros

A esta altura Asami se encontraba arrodillada frente al ventanal, en pleno ataque de pánico. Recuperar sus recuerdos nunca pareció ser tan aterrador y asfixiante como ahora.

\- _Korra…_

 _\- ¡Asami! –_ Exclamó más relajada y alegre Korra

\- _Dime… Aquella vez, ellos… ¿Ellos te hicieron entrar en el estado Avatar?_

 _\- ¿Qué estabas recordando? –_ Preguntó con un preocupado semblante

\- _Una conversación… Respóndeme Korra ¿Lo hiciste?_

Toda la habitación estaba en silencio. Ninguno de los demás chicos quería moverse por miedo a alterar aquel ambiente. Al parecer aún parecía ser un tema tabú, por lo que todos estaban atentos a las reacciones de las que vivieron en carne propia aquel suceso.

\- _No, no pude hacerlo_

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- … Estaba aterrada… ¿Por el miedo quizás?_

 _\- Pero eso es ilógico, el miedo hace brotar ese estado de protección_

El silencio parecía ser más intoxicante, y Asami pareció percibirlo.

\- _Hay algo que no me estás diciendo… ¿Qué es Korra?_

Nada

\- _¿Bolin?_

 _\- Yo…_

 _\- Korra suprimió su energía –_ Respondió Mako

\- _¿Qué?_

 _\- Para no ingresar al estado Avatar, ella suprimió la energía que la unía con las antiguas vidas de Avatar_

 _\- ¿Eso es posible?_

 _\- A cambio de un alto precio_

 _\- ¿Cu-cuál? –_ Preguntó con timidez Asami

\- _La energía que pasa por Korra irriga todos sus órganos vitales. Si se suprime mucho tiempo puede ser mortal_

 _\- Los daños que sufriste…_

 _\- No sólo fueron ocasionados por las torturas, sino además por la supresión de aquella energía –_ Respondió Bolin

\- _¿Tú te hiciste eso? ¿Korra?_

 _\- No tenía otra opción. Si ellos se hacían con el poder del estado Avatar, no sé qué hubiera pasado. Además, así ellos permanecían más tiempo conmigo a que contigo_

 _\- T-tu… ¡¿Sabes en las condiciones que llegabas, Korra?!_

 _\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! ¡Yo lo viví también Asami!_

 _\- Chicas –_ Dijo Opal, intentando detener una inminente discusión

\- _Tú sabes que no había otra manera… -_ Murmuró finalmente Korra

Es cierto, lo sabía. Lo sabía ahora como recordaba haberlo hecho en el pasado. Si Korra hubiera entrado en el estado Avatar, los tipos la hubieran seguido torturando haciendo que Korra atacase, capturando toda aquella potente energía quizás para qué usos.

\- _Disculpa –_ Dijo Asami – _Yo aún ahora lo sé… No quiero que te pase nada amor_

 _\- Sami –_ Dijo dulcemente Korra mientras se acercaba a tomar el rostro de Asami con ambas manos, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos, a esos expresivos y hermosos ojos celestes – _No ocurrirá de nuevo amor. Ahora estamos preparadas y somos más fuertes ¿no? –_ Asami asintió – _Te lo prometo, no permitiré que te suceda nada malo…_

 _._

 _._

 _\- Y lo hiciste –_ Dijo en un susurro Asami mientras intentaba calmar su respiración, alterada por la excitación del momento, por el inminente batalla que se aproximaba.

No se mentía a sí misma, estaba aterrada. Se lo decía la falta de fuerzas en sus piernas y su corazón que martillaba su pecho y elevaba su pulso a presiones que ensordecían sus oídos. Pero a pesar de todo esto estaba lista.

Estaba pendiente de Mako, que se encontraba oculto más adelante, quien a su vez esperaba atento la señal de Kuvira por el intercomunicador.

Delante de ellos, cruzando aquél tétrico pasillo estaba Korra, eso le había dicho Kuvira, quien monitoreaba todo desde la distancia.

Luego de haber encontrado aquella polera ensangrentada, a los pocos minutos un equipo de oficiales, liderados por Kuvira, llegaron a su lado junto a Opal y Bolin, quienes no dudaron en acercarse corriendo a la pareja que yacía llorando en el suelo, poniendo atención a lo que Asami sostenía con tanto esmero entre sus brazos.

 _\- ¿Asami?... ¿Qué es eso?_ – Preguntó en estado de shock Bolin

\- _No es lo que creo… -_ Dijo Opal

\- _¿Mako?... ¿Asami? –_ Pidió confirmación Bolin

\- _Boo… hermanito… esto es de Korra –_ Dijo Mako, intentando que no se le quebrara la voz

 _\- No…_

 _\- ¿Korra está…? –_ Pregunto Opal con miedo

 _\- Viva –_ Interrumpió Kuvira, quién venía recién llegando, ingresado a la celda.

\- _¿Lo está? –_ Preguntó emocionada Asami, levantándose inmediatamente para ir al encuentro con Kuvira, sin importar las lágrimas que aún seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

\- _Por supuesto ¿Tú crees que la iba a dejar ejecutar este estúpido plan sin tomar mis propias precauciones?_

 _\- ¿Qué hiciste? –_ Preguntó Mako, incorporándose al par de mujeres, al tiempo que limpiaba su nariz con la manga de su camisa.

\- _Lo que toda ex despechada hace: le puse un localizador_

 _\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? –_ Preguntó Bolin

 _\- Cuando Korra vino a mi oficina, ya en el Reino Tierra, yo ya sabía de su plan. Y lo aceptaba bajo la condición de que me dejaría ponerle un dispositivo que me permitiría monitorear su ubicación así como su frecuencia cardiaca._

 _\- ¿Por qué no me dijo eso? –_ Preguntó aún en estado de trance Asami

\- _Porque pensó que eso le traería problemas_

 _\- ¿Problemas? ¿Con quién?_

 _\- Pues contigo. Korra me ha dicho lo celosa que eres, y si hubieras sabido que yo le había puesto algo a tu novia que me diera casi total acceso a ella, tu… -_ Pero su explicación fue interrumpida con un inesperado abrazo de Asami

\- _Gracias –_ Le susurró al oído, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, encontrando apoyo en el fuerte cuerpo de Kuvira. Una vez que Kuvira correspondió el abrazo, el cuerpo de Asami comenzó a dar pequeñas e imperceptibles convulsiones, intentando con todas sus fuerzas de no exteriorizar lo aliviada que se sentía por saber que Korra estaba viva.

\- _Hey, no hay de qué… Era mi trabajo de todos modos –_ Intentaba darle ánimos Kuvira, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Asami.

\- _¿Ella está bien?_ – Preguntó Asami sin soltar el abrazo

Kuvira fue la encargada de hacerlo. Con ambas manos tomó los hombros de Asami, despegándola de su cuerpo para mirarla de frente.

\- _Asami, Korra está viva. Lo sé por sus latidos, pero estos son erráticos. Desde que se separó de ustedes su pulso ha estado por las nubes, y es extraño que después de todo ese tiempo haya disminuido tan abruptamente._

 _\- No supondrás que…_

 _\- No supongo nada. Sólo dije que Korra está viva, no sé en qué estado se encontrará._

 _\- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a por ella! –_ Dijo Mako

 _\- Tranquilo Mako, no estaría tan tranquila hablando con ustedes si no tuviera a alguien que estuviera buscándola_

 _\- A ti no se te escapa nada ¿Cierto?_

 _\- Sólo ella, aunque Korra no se me escapó, fue capturada por su antigua dueña –_ Bromeó Kuvira, sacando una sonrisa a Asami.

Una voz sonó en el auricular que llevaba Kuvira en uno de sus oídos, cambiando el semblante de esta por uno más militarizado.

\- _La encontraron –_ Dijo finalmente

 _\- ¿Y los tipos? –_ Preguntó Bolin

\- _Todos capturados… excepto el líder_

 _\- ¿Cómo está Korra? –_ Preguntó Asami

\- Muy mal herida…

.

.

Estaba sentada frente a ella. No sabía cómo comenzar a hablar, nunca sabía cómo hacerlo, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de hacerlo bien. Pero por lo menos eso la tranquilizaba. Le gustaba hablar con ella, estar con ella, aunque no se dijesen nada. La sola cercanía de su presencia ya era una especie de placebo que le quitaba todos sus males. Todos menos uno.

Cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda respiración. Acercó su torso a ella y tomando una de sus manos comenzó.

 _\- ¿Sabes? Al final no pude hacer mucho, de nuevo. Nuevamente nos salvas, me salvas, tú, sin ayuda de nadie más. Debe ser duro ser la Avatar ¿Haces todo esto porque es tu obligación o por que sientes la necesidad de hacerlo? Independiente de tu respuesta, algún día me gustaría saber por qué… ¿Por qué intentas hacer todo tu sola? Somos un equipo, no sólo con los chicos, tu y yo somos un equipo, deberías confiar más en mi… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Claro que confías en mí. Sé que intentas protegerme, pero yo también quiero hacerlo._

Asami peleaba consigo misma intentando ordenar sus ideas en la cabeza, sin dejar de acariciar el brazo de Korra.

\- _Pensarás que estoy loca pero a estas alturas ya nada me importa. Siempre querré estar contigo amor_

Dijo mientras arreglaba un mechón de pelo que caía desordenado por la frente de Korra

\- _Hoy en la mañana he ido a Future Industries por una oferta de trabajo. No pongas esa cara, te dije que intentaré heredar la empresa de mi padre por los medios legales, ganándome el derecho de hacerlo, no solamente por tener el apellido. Por el momento, debido a mis conocimientos me pusieron como jefe de la planta automotriz. El que me entrevistó quedó bastante sorprendido porque esta encantadora y atractiva jovencita tuviera tan avanzados conocimientos sobre ingeniería automotriz y administración, así que conseguir el puesto no fue muy difícil. No te preocupes, hasta el momento no sabe quién soy, he utilizado el apellido de soltera de mi madre. Se llevarán una gran sorpresa cuando a final de semestre logre alcanzar ser la CEO de la empresa. Si, ya sé que en 6 meses nadie en su sano juicio puede recién ingresar a un trabajo y luego dominar toda la empresa, pero vamos. Quiero saber las condiciones en las que se trabaja, las fallas y las fortalezas que hay en cada planta, de la calidad de vida que tienen nuestros empleados, todo eso y más. Y sólo lo lograré si voy parcialmente encubierta –_ Dijo divertida Asami, pero esa sonrisa no le duró mucho tiempo.

\- _Ya han pasado casi 2 meses Korra. Te extraño demasiado. Mi "fortaleza de la soledad" en verdad me hace sentir desamparada en mi departamento. Todo me hace recordarte a ti, por lo que he estado viviendo en tu piso. Pero eso ya te lo había dicho ¿no?, pero apuesto a que no te había mencionado lo bien que nos llevamos con Naga, que por cierto te manda saludos. Acá es difícil que pueda venir a visitarte, pero siempre le llevo completos informes de tu estado._

Asami interrumpió su soliloquio, para comenzar a delinear la cara de Korra con las yemas de sus dedos con mucho cuidado, intentando no perturbarla.

\- _Me gustaría saber con qué sueñas Korra… ¿Es conmigo? ¿Es algo bueno?... Extraño ver tus ojos como se posaban en mí en búsqueda de un beso, extraño sentir tu calor en mi espalda cada mañana, tus brazos abrazando mi abdomen, pidiendo sólo 5 minutos más de sueño. Extraño tus contundentes y ruidosos desayunos, el cómo le hablabas a Naga actuando cómo si ella te pudiese entender…. Y ahora que he vivido con ella también lo creo, sabes. Extraño ver el contraste de nuestras pieles cuando tomábamos esos largos baños en los que sólo me leías esas trágicas historias de amor tus libros mientras yo me apoyaba en tu pecho, escuchándote, sintiendo las vibraciones de tu voz, tu pulso, tu respiración… Extraño tus besos, tus labios, tu lengua y las mil maneras en que sabias ocuparla. Tus manos sedientas y dominantes, tus brazos que me inmovilizaban, el peso de tu cuerpo sobre el mío, tu aliento sobre mi cuello, tus dientes y uñas clavándose en mi piel… Ya no es divertido ir al trabajo sin hacer malabares para ocultar todas las marcas que me dejabas, de pura posesiva que eras… Nunca mis quejas fueron en serio, me gustaba que lo hicieras, aunque todos sabían que yo era de tu propiedad… Te extraño amor, por favor, despierta, son más frecuentes las veces en que me cuesta levantarme de la cama y seguir con esta fachada en mi cara, pretendiendo que todo está bien cuando por dentro siento que cada día muero un poco más. Te necesito Korra, de todas las formas posibles, pero me contentaré con que me des una… la que tú elijas…_

Toc-Toc

\- _¿Asami? –_ Preguntó Bolin ingresando a la habitación

\- _Hey Boo –_ Saludó Asami

\- _¿Cómo ha estado desde que me fui?_

 _\- Ya sabes, cansada después de tanto reír por todas tus ocurrencias y chistes Boo –_ Inventó Asami

 _\- Ya sabes como soy –_ Bromeó Bolin, para después de unos momentos cambiar su semblante y posicionar una mano en el hombro de Asami - _¿Desde qué hora estás aquí?_

 _\- Yo… no lo sé ¿Quizás después de la entrevista de trabajo?_

 _\- Eso fue en la mañana_

 _\- ¿Y ha pasado mucho desde aquello? No lo sé muy bien, esta habitación no tiene reloj… como todas las habitaciones de Korra –_ Dijo Asami pensando en la graciosa aversión que sentía su amada por el tiempo.

\- _Sami, son las 8 de la tarde_

 _\- Es una buena broma Bolin_

 _\- Es en serio ¿Es que no estás cansada? ¿No sientes hambre?_

 _\- El único lugar en donde puedo descansar es aquí junto a Korra, y ya casi ni tengo apetito_

 _\- Tienes que cuidarte Asami. Korra se enfadará si se entera que no te estás alimentando bien. Si no vas a comer en este instante te acusaré con ella apenas despierte._

 _\- Esta bien Boo. Aprovecharé que llegaste e iré a la cafetería a tomar algo de beber y algo de comer ¿Quieres algo?_

 _\- No te preocupes, acabo de cenar_

 _\- Este bien. Volveré en unos minutos._

Asami se levantó de su asiento junto a la cama y con la mirada le regaló una sonrisa a Bolin mientras salía de la habitación. Caminó de forma automática por aquel blanco pasillo mientras sus pensamientos vagaban desordenados por su mente, aunque todos eran de la misma persona, de la misma mujer morena de ojos celestes que extrañaba tanto en estos momentos.

Pidió el café más grande que había en la cafetería, y uno de los moffins de chocolate que tanto le gustaban a Korra. Estaba recibiendo el vuelto cuando sintió como Bolin la llamaba alterado.

\- _¡Asamiiii! ¡Asaaamiiiii!_

 _\- ¿Bolin? –_ El corazón de Asami se detuvo por unos segundos. Millones de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza en un segundo, temiendo por la mayoría de ellos.

\- _¡Asami! –_ Dijo Bolin sin aliento, ya que de seguro había corrido desde el otro pabellón hasta la cafetería en su búsqueda – _Es Korra… despertó… ¡Korra despertó!_

El café que sostenía en la mano de pronto estaba en el suelo totalmente derramado, junto a un moffin que poco a poco absorbía el caliente líquido. Pero ya no había nadie ahí para verlo, desde esa perspectiva se pudo ver como un par de zapatos cafés y unos tacos negros abandonaron la cafetería a gran velocidad.

Asami corrió de prisa, como si su vida dependiera de ello - _Y es cierto, mi vida depende de ella – adelantando a Bolin, sin siquiera esperarlo, abriendo la puerta de la habitación con brusquedad, asustando a los doctores y a las enfermeras que se encontraban revisando a Korra, pero nada de eso le importó._

 _\- ¡Korra! –_ Gritó _,_ haciéndose camino entre las personas que se interponían entre ella y su amada

\- _¡Korra! –_ Escuchó Asami que gritaba Bolin

\- _Hey –_ Escucharon con ese característico tono de voz

Asami no espero más, apenas la escuchó se abalanzó sobre su cuello, abrazándola mientras ríos de lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Y no fue la única, a los pocos segundos Bolin estaba junto a ella en la misma posición.

\- _Oh chicos, tranquilos, estoy bien –_ Dijo alegremente Korra

\- _¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? –_ Preguntó Asami

\- _No. Me siento totalmente descansada, como si hubiera dormido horas_

 _\- ¿Horas? ¡Dormiste meses Korra! –_ Dijo efusivo Bolin

 _\- ¿Ah sí? –_ Dijo preocupada

\- _Fue un largo sueño –_ Dijo Asami

 _\- ¿Y los demás? –_ Preguntó Korra

\- _Mako debe estar por llegar junto a Opal. Siempre vienen a visitarte a esta hora ¡Se llevarán una gran sorpresa cuando te vean!_

 _\- … ¿Y Kuvira? –_ Preguntó también

\- _¿Kuvira? –_ Se extrañó Asami – _Ella no está aquí, pero ha venido a visitarte y siempre pregunta por tu estado_

 _\- ¿Dónde está?_

 _\- En el Reino Tierra –_ Contestó extrañado Bolin

\- _¿Por qué?_

 _\- Pensó que ella molestaría acá, donde ya había suficiente gente preocupándose por ti –_ Respondió Asami

 _\- ¿En serio?_

 _\- Claro –_ Dijo Bolin

 _\- Por qué… ¿Por qué ella no está conmigo Bolin? –_ Dijo entristecida Korra

\- _Pues porque Asami está contigo tontita_

 _\- Tú eres Asami –_ Dijo Korra observándola a ella. No supo muy bien si había sido una juguetona pregunta o un pensamiento hecho en voz alta, por lo que Asami sólo atinó a asentir.

\- _Hola Asami, te agradezco el que me hayas cuidado –_ Dijo formalmente Korra

\- _N-no te preocupes, no me molestó hacerlo –_ Dijo anonadada Asami

\- _Pero quiero estar con Kuvira. Boo, llama a Kuvira, quiero ver a Kuvira_

 _\- Korra ¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú quieres estar con Asami_

 _\- Quiero estar con Kuvira Bolin ¡Llámala!_

 _\- ¿Estás loca? ¿Sabes todo lo que ha hecho Asami por ti?_

 _\- ¿Asami? ¿Por qué ella ha hecho eso?_

 _\- ¿Por… qué…? –_ Repitió lentamente Asami, temiendo lo peor

\- _¡Porque es tu novia! –_ Respondió Bolin

\- _¿Qué? Eso es imposible, no puedo estar con ella y con Kuvira a la vez_

 _\- ¿Qué has dicho?_

 _\- Agradezco la altruista preocupación que la señorita Asami tuvo conmigo, en serio lo hago. Pero quiero ver a mi novia_

 _\- ¡Ella es tu novia! –_ Gritó Bolin

 _\- ¿Korra? –_ La llamó temblorosa Asami – _Tu… ¿Tu sabes quién soy?_

 _\- ¿Asami Sato?_

 _\- Uff –_ Resopló Bolin

\- _Hija de Hiroshi Sato. Todos te conocen_

 _\- Estas bromeando ¿Cierto?_

 _\- ¡Todos la conocen Boo!_

 _\- No me refiero a eso, sino a lo que Asami representa para ti_

 _\- ¿Para mí? –_ Dijo en voz baja Korra – _Lo siento señorita Sato, no recuerdo nada de usted en este momento, pero sé que es una buena persona, me disculpo por todo lo que la he hecho pasar._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –_ Preguntó entrecortado Asami – _Tú… ¿No me recuerdas?_

 _\- Lo siento, pero no…_

 _._

 _-x-_

 ** _N. del A.:_**

Primero que todo me disculpo por la tardanza. Se perdió mi gato, volvió accidentado, tuvimos que operarlo, ahora está con unos fierros y he estado prácticamente de enfermera 24/7. Esto es peor que tener a un recién nacido, pero todo va mejorando (No tengan gatos chic s, sufrián mucho T-T) Ajajajaa

En fin ¡Ya queda muy poco! No sabría decirles con certeza, no sé si uno o dos capítulos más y se acaba todo. Lo ideal sería que acabara antes de irme de vacaciones como ermitaña a la playa, en donde no hay internet ni nada. Para mi eso es lo más cercano a vacaciones. No soy alguien que dependa mucho de las redes. Solo unos buenos libros, mi nintendo portátil, un monopoly loco, la guitarra y alcohoooool xD

Volviendo a la historia, en retrospectiva siento que fui bastante trágica. Fui totalmente influenciada por las cosas que leo, sólo me faltó que apareciera un Luis Alberto y una guagua perdida para que compitiera con teleseries venezolanas o brasileras. Ya es tarde pero lamento si alguien sufre más de lo debido. Por allí me comentaron que mi historia tenía pocas cuotas de humor, lo lamento también, solo drama, drama, drama -oo- vergüenza debería darme...

Ahora el papel pareció invertirse ¿No?, ajajaja. Asami de alguna forma tenía que recibir el karma de haberse olvidado de mi pequeña Korra. Sé que quedan cosas en el tintero, pero intentaré explicar todo en los siguientes capítulos, por eso agradecería que en sus comentarios pusieran lo que les causa dudas con la historia, por si se me escapan cosas por explicar (Tengo la memoria de Akira Toriyama, en cualquier momento me olvidaré de algún personaje de mi propia historia xd - Chiste ñoño, averguence si lo entendieron... Poor Yamcha xD)

Eso sería... Dentro de la próxima semana subiría otro capítulo.

Para las que tienen vacaciones, disfrútenlas ;D, Para las otras pobres almas en pena ¡ánimoooo!

Nos vemos~


	17. Chapter 17

\- _Hey chica ¿Sabes? Se supone que hoy viene, así que lo más probable es que la veas hoy mismo… La has extrañado ¿no?… No eres la única…_

Estaba en cuclillas hablándole, pero expresar eso, hacerlo real le oprimía el pecho. Buscando relajo se levantó y se acercó hasta el gran ventanal que mostraba toda la ciudad. Ya estaba oscureciendo así que se quedó ahí de brazos cruzados apoyada en la pared viendo como poco a poco las luces comenzaban a alumbrar la ciudad, dotándola de una agitada vida nocturna de la cual ella no formaba parte. Allí mirando ajena como el mundo despertaba frente a ella se sintió más sola que nunca. Estaba en _su_ piso, con _su_ mascota, rodeada de todas _sus_ cosas, sabiendo que ella llegaría en cualquier momento… es por eso que debía apurarse y salir, debía abandonar todo aquello.

Necesitaba pensar…

Entró a la habitación y puso su mochila sobre la cama, lista para ser llenada con sus pertenencias. Abrió el closet y comenzó a guardar su ropa, no tenía mucho en realidad. Lentamente la estaba cogiendo y metiendo en la mochila de forma mecánica, cuando de repente, entremedio de sus blusas, había algo que no era de ella. Era una camisa manga larga de color azul oscuro, era simple y ordinaria, pero para ella fue todo menos eso, representaba todo por lo que había vivido hasta hace poco.

 _No debería…_

Pero lo hizo, sin pedir permiso ni nada, la dobló y la guardo junto a sus blusas.

Ya estaba pronta a partir, volvió al living, donde estaba Naga acostada en la alfombra. Apenas la vio levantó su blanca cabeza y movió su cola en señal de reconocimiento. Ella le sonrió, desde el primer día en que la había visto le agradó aquella tierna mascota, la que en los últimos meses se había vuelto su más íntima confidente. Avanzó hasta el mueble del living, del cual extrajo unos Cd's de música que había llevado, los sacó y sin querer uno se cayó al suelo. Se arrodilló para levantarlo y al tomarlo entre sus manos se dio cuenta que no era de ella, era distinto, y en la portada pudo observar "Clásicos de Debussy". Sonrió, eso le trajo aún más recuerdos. Encendió el equipo de música y colocó el Cd, con el control escogió lo que quería escuchar y a continuación gateó hasta donde estaba Naga, quien la observó atenta y alegre con esos grandes y oscuros ojos perrunos y en silencio apoyó su frente en la de ella. Eso siempre pareció darle ánimos, pareció recargarle las escasas energías con las cuales vivía el día a día, y en silencio lloró bajo la estela musical de Clair de Lune.

Habrá pasado un rato cuando sintió a Naga gemir. Pensó que era por ella, porque sentía y compartía su dolor, así que abrazó su cuello y se escondió en su pelaje y siguió llorando un momento más.

\- _¿Asami?_

Abruptamente abrió sus ojos y se separó de Naga, volteándose, viendo que ahí estaba parada frente a ella la dueña del piso.

\- _… Desde hace cuánto estás ahí –_ Dijo Asami escondiendo su rostro para secar sus lágrimas.

\- _Desde hace un momento… No quise hacer ruido, parecías… y Naga estaba…_

 _Por eso Naga gimió, fue porqué llegó Korra. Pero esperó a saludarla, porque sabía que yo estaba mal. Ese animal es una gran amiga…_

 _\- Lo siento. Yo estaba recogiendo mis cosas y despidiéndome de Naga, pero ya me voy_

Asami levantó su mochila y acarició por última vez la cabeza de Naga. Caminó lentamente hacia el ascensor pasando a junto a Korra, cuando fue detenida por esta, quien la asió del brazo.

\- _Asami… Yo… lo siento mucho, de verdad_

 _\- No es tu culpa Korra –_ Dijo con un hilo de voz y sin mirarla

\- _… Necesito un poco de tiempo, por favor_

Asami dio un paso más cerca de ella, observando igual que aquella vez, pero en su departamento, como la luz de la luna iluminaba su bronceada piel mientras que la misma canción sonaba de fondo. No quería irse así, no quería rendirse pero estaba cansada, también necesitaba tiempo para reponerse – _Pero no pierdo nada intentándolo._

Lentamente puso una de sus manos en una de sus mejillas, obligándola a mirarla. Pudo ver en aquellos ojos azules una profundidad que la trastornó, no sabiendo muy bien qué es lo que querían decir sus ojos. Deseando que todo fuera como un cuento de hadas, y que el hechizo se rompiera con aquello, lentamente acercó sus rojos labios a los de Korra, depositando un tierno, triste y esperanzado beso en ella.

Para cuando se separó mirándola a los ojos la canción la había terminado, y observó con una profunda y oculta tristeza cómo Korra seguía con la misma expresión. Ese beso no había significado nada.

\- _Lo siento, tenía que intentar –_ Se disculpó Asami

\- _… No te preocupes_

 _\- Cuida a Naga, te ha extrañado -_ Y sin volver atrás la mirada se introdujo dentro del ascensor. Sus dedos ascendieron por la pared listos para presionar el botón que la llevaría al estacionamiento.

\- _Asami… -_ La detuvo Korra – _Eso era muy bonito ¿Cómo se llama la canción que estabas escuchando?_

Asami rió irónicamente. Era una burla del destino, el karma se estaba riendo de ella de la forma más perversa que encontraba. Sin volver la vista hacia Korra presionó el botón, permitiendo que las puertas comenzaran a cerrarse.

\- _Asami –_ Se quejó débilmente Korra

\- _Debussy, Clair de Lune_

Y las puertas se cerraron.

 _._

.

\- _Debes estar bromeando ¡De verdad debes estar bromeando! ¡Korra! ¡Por tu propia salud más te vale que lo estés haciendo si no quieres volver a entrar en coma por otros 2 meses! –_ Le gritó Bolin enfadado y exaltado, tanto así que Asami estaba más preocupada por lo que éste podría hacerle a Korra que en asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- _Boo –_ Dijo despacio Asami, levantándose hacia su lado para tocar su brazo

\- _Asami –_ Dijo enfadado

 _\- ¡Pues claro que estoy bromeando! ¡Porque me encanta estar quizás cuanto tiempo en coma como para despertar y decir tales estupideces! –_ Dijo Korra alterada, haciendo sonar una de las máquinas a las cuales estaba conectada, de las cuales salía un agudo sonido.

\- _¡Por Raava! –_ Exclamó Bolin

\- _Chicos, cálmense... –_ Dijo Asami exhausta

\- _¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso Asami?! ¡¿Qué no ves?! ¿No lo haces?_

 _\- Bolin…_

 _\- ¡Pues discúlpame Bolin! ¡Pero vengo recién despertando! ¡No sé lo que sucede!_

 _\- Te golpearé… Lo juró que lo haré, quizás el golpe despierte tu dormida cabeza_

 _\- Chicos…_

 _\- ¡Hazlo! ¡Y yo te golpearé con tanta fuerza que hasta tu descendencia se acordará de mí!_

 _\- Chi…_

La máquina sonaba cada vez más fuerte y apresurada. Bolin y Korra peleaban a viva voz y esta última respiraba con más dificultad exasperándose más y de paso más a Bolin, mientras Asami intentaba calmarlos a los dos pero con dificultad podía moverse. Veía todo lejano y en cámara lenta, como si la velocidad hubiera disminuido. Se sentía pesada y vacía al mismo tiempo, estaba alegre y muy triste a la vez, le faltaba algo, le faltaba…

\- _Aire…_

 _Respira… Respira… Te has quedado dormida… Es un mal sueño_

 _\- ¡¿Ves lo que has hecho?!_

 _\- ¡¿Lo que he hecho yo?! Por el amor de todos los espíritus… ¡Tú empezaste a gritarme!_

 _\- ¡Pues es que es para golpearte mujer!_

 _No… no puedo… me duele…_

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas Asami se movió rápidamente de su lugar y salió corriendo de la habitación, chocando con el médico y las enfermeras que ingresaban apurados a atender a Korra.

Asami corrió por los pasillos, sin ver nada, quería aire, no podía respirar y sin oxígeno no podía, ni quería, pensar.

Llegó a la desierta terraza del hospital, en la cual tomó una gran bocanada de aire para llorar a todo pulmón. Todo lo que había llorado en silencio junto a Korra dormida, todo lo que había padecido, la preocupación, ansiedad y soledad le parecieron más pesada que nunca, y todo para nada ¿De nada había servido? Korra la había olvidado.

 _Pero tú lo pediste Asami, pediste que Korra despertara. Sucedió ¡Alégrate por eso!... ¿Pero que de sirve si no puedo tenerla? ¿Si no me siento suya? Yo… Oh Raava ¡¿Qué haré?! ¡Dime! ¿Qué haré?_

 _\- ¿Qué haré? –_ Dijo en voz alta ahora en la oscuridad de su departamento, en su fortaleza de la soledad.

Desde hace tiempo que no se encontraba en aquella esquina de su departamento, había pasado toda la noche en vela, de nuevo, y sin pensar ni sentir nada, con un libro a medio abrir entre sus manos y que había dejado de llamar su atención, con un celular lleno de llamadas perdidas y con música de fondo que no podía sentir ni disfrutar.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, hace tiempo no iba a trabajar a la oficina, ni a su taller, ni a ayudar a su padre, ni a ningún lado.

¿Cómo es que había cambiado tanto todo? Hace unos meses atrás esto la llenaba. Podía estar toda una otoñal tarde de domingo solo ahí, acostada en su sillón, rodeada de libros, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su música, sintiéndola, llenando sus células de aquellas hermosas melodías clásicas.

¿Y ahora?

 _Soy patética…_

Lo sabía, pero se permitió serlo. Era su primera vez. No recordaba haber estado enamorada antes, ni haber sufrido por un corazón destrozado, por una persona no correspondida. Porque por ahora ella lo era para Korra ¿Cómo? ¡Cómo! ¡Si antes eran almas gemelas!

\- _Así que esto era lo que sentía Catherine –_ Dijo en voz alta, refiriéndose a la protagonista de su libro favorito – _Este es el tormento de sentirse enamorada y no poder estar con él._

\- " _¿De qué serviría mi creación su yo estuviera contenida por entero aquí? Mis grandes penalidades en este mundo han sido las penalidades de Heathcliff, y he contemplado y sentido todos desde el principio; mi pensamiento máximo en la vida es él – es ella -. Si desapareciera el resto y quedase él, yo continuaría viviendo; y si quedase todo lo demás y él fuera aniquilado, el mundo se convertiría en un desconocido, no me parecería que yo formara parte de él… Mi amor por Heathcliff es como la roca viva eterna sobre la que se levanta todo; no produce gran deleite visible, pero es necesaria. ¡Yo soy Heathcliff! ¡Estoy continuamente pensando en ello, siempre! No como un deleite, como yo tampoco me delito en mí misma siempre, sino como mi propio ser. De modo que ni se te ocurra hablar de nuestra separación, es irrealizable…"_

Cerró el libro.

 _Cielos…. Si sigo así pronto me volveré tan loca como Catherine_

Pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que todo lo que había leído era exactamente lo que sentía, pero temía perder la cordura por ello.

 _Eso me pasa por leer y disfrutar de esta clase de libros. Si fuera más "convencional" estaría leyendo historias de amor, no de desamor… espíritus –_ Sonrió con tristeza – _Solo me falta estar comiendo helado y atormentarme con alguna película de amor._

Pero eso la ayudó un poco. Para estar bien sólo tienes que conocer la historia de alguien que esté peor que tu ¿No?

Eso le dio un poco más de ánimos, y recostándose en el sillón, aquella madrugada, se dispuso a escuchar por primera vez lo que sonaba en su equipo de música. Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la pequeña mesita y cerró sus ojos.

Diez minutos estuvo así, sin pensar, sin sufrir, escuchando a Liszt, llorando en silencio, pero no de pena, de sus penas, sino de ¿alegría?, no… sólo los que se hayan emocionado con alguna partitura de música clásica podrán entender lo que ella estaba sintiendo, pero no era nada malo, al contrario…

Cuando terminó la canción abrió sus ojos. Una luz parpadeante brillaba lejos, lo pudo ver periféricamente.

Se sentó en su sillón y por primera vez en días tomó su celular. Alguien la estaba llamando, un número que no conocía. Se extrañó.

\- _¿Quién será? A estas horas de la madrugada –_ Dijo en voz alta, ya que había visto la hora en su reloj _\- ¿Diga? –_ Contestó.

\- _Te apuesto a que estás leyendo algo mientras escuchas música clásica –_ Se escuchó la voz de una mujer

 _\- ¿Quién es?_

 _\- ¿Qué ya me olvidaste cariño? ¿Por todo lo que pasamos juntas? ¿Tan débil fue mi marca en ti? –_ Se escuchaba divertida

 _No creo que sea… Esa voz es…_

 _\- ¿Kuvira?_

 _\- Ajajaja, acertaste Sato_

 _\- ¿Cómo sabías lo que estaba haciendo?_

 _\- Opal me dijo lo que probablemente hubieras estado haciendo, y me lo acabas de confirmar_

 _\- Oh… Dime ¿A qué le debo tal placer de escuchar tu voz… y a estas horas de la mañana?_

 _\- No sé si eso es ironía o no… Como sea los chicos me dicen que no han sabido de ti en un buen tiempo_

 _\- ¿Chicos?_

 _\- Ya sabes, Bolin, Opal, Mako_

 _¿Y Korra?..._

 _\- Korra también… Aunque no de la manera que quisieras_

 _\- Ya veo… -_ Dijo triste Asami

\- _Es por eso que te llamaba_

 _\- ¿Y si no hubiera estado despierta?_

 _\- Ajajaja, no eres la única que ha sido despechada por Korra, Asami_

\- _Cierto –_ Sonrió Asami

\- _Escucha… No tienes que darte por vencida ¿sabes?_

 _\- Lo sé… -_ Calló por la línea, quedándose unos segundos en silencio - _Pero ahora no tengo fuerzas para nada más que para autocompadecerme, Kuvira_

Le estaba resultando totalmente extraño hablar con familiaridad a aquella mujer con la que había rivalizado anteriormente. Pero, quizás, era la única que podía entenderla.

\- _Oh, deja de lloriquear Sato. Si te sirve de algo Korra ya conoce parcialmente la verdad._

 _\- ¿Cuál verdad? –_ Un rayo de luz comenzaba a filtrarse poco a poco en la espesa niebla que escondía a Asami

\- _Que ya no somos pareja. Vino hacia mí, acá, al Reino Tierra e inmediatamente le dije que nosotras no éramos nada más que buenas amigas, que me había retirado hace bastante tiempo del camino, porque ahora ella ya tenía una dueña._

 _Una dueña…_ Repitió bobamente Asami en su mente

 _\- ¿Y-y qué dijo?_

 _\- Nada. Pero su mirada estaba cargada de sentimientos ¿Sabes? Yo creo que con Korra es distinto a lo que usaron en ti. Tú por lo menos presentías algo, pero Korra… si bien no lo presiente, se nota en su mirada. Es como si algo la obligara a no reconocerte, pero si la conoces sabes que algo la perturba._

 _\- No entiendo muy bien… ¿Qué hago entonces?_

 _\- Lo mismo. El orden de los factores no altera el producto ¿O no, señorita ingeniera?_

 _\- Quieres decir que…_

 _\- Quiero decir que esta nueva información no aporta nada nuevo a tu plan, al plan de "recuperar a Korra", sólo te dice que en su mirada, ella internamente sabe algo. Hay que encontrar ese muro y derribarlo, para hacerla abrir los ojos._

 _\- Entonces…_

 _\- Tienes que reconquistarla_

 _\- ¿Me dejarás terminar mis frases?_

 _\- Lo siento. Me exaspero un poco con esto… Con que seas tan mártir y no levantes tu trasero de ese sillón y vayas a cantarle una serenada a Korra_

 _\- ¿Qué? –_ Dijo riendo - _¿Le gustará?_

 _\- Yo qué sé… Solo dije algo por decir. Te recuerdo que mi relación con Korra fue netamente sex..._

 _\- Ok, ok… entendí –_ Dijo frotándose el puente de su nariz.

\- _Ajajaja –_ Se escuchaba por el otro lado del celular

\- _Gracias… -_ Dijo sinceramente Asami

\- _Me has dado muchos "gracias" últimamente_

 _\- Los has merecido ¿no?... – Aunque la pregunta es por qué… - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?_

 _\- ¿Por qué? Porque no puedo ver a Korra así, tan vacía viviendo, o pretendiendo hacerlo. Y porque me exaspera ver que estés sufriendo allí como una nenita en vez de pelear lo que yo te cedí._

 _\- ¿Tú me cediste?_

 _\- Por supuesto ¿No pretendas suponer que yo perdí y me retiré de la batalla por nuestra querida Avatar? No, te la cedí solidariamente, o sino la princesa iba a llorar… tal como lo está haciendo ahora_

 _\- Esta bien –_ Sonó feliz

\- _¿Y? ¿Lo harás?_

 _\- Por supuesto… Volveré a enamorar a Korra –_ Dijo sonriendo sinceramente - _¿Kuvira?_

 _\- Dime_

 _\- ¿Korra sigue yendo a la oficina?_

 _\- Ajajaja… Demonios, cómo me gustaría estar allá para ver eso._

.

.

Día viernes. Asami no había sido consciente de paso de los días y cuando lo supo se sintió un poco avergonzada de ir a trabajar sólo el último día de la semana. Pero Tenzin le había dicho que no había ningún problema y que estaría más que feliz de contar con un poco de ayuda en la oficina.

Apenas puso un pie en ella unos fuertes brazos la alzaron en el aire dándole una efusiva bienvenida

\- _¡Asami! –_ Gritó Bolin lleno de alegría

\- _Hey Bolin_

 _\- No sabes el gusto que me da verte –_ Dijo soltándola y regalándole una gran sonrisa

\- _A mí también -_ Sonrió

 _\- ¡Asami! –_ Se escuchaba gritar al fondo

\- _¡Hey! ¡Es Sato!_

 _\- ¡Es Asami!_

En pocos segundos Asami era rodeada por todos los chicos de la oficina quienes no paraban de expresar lo mucho que la habían extrañado, diciéndole que ahora los días serían más hermosos al poder contar con una belleza como ella. Asami ruborizada les regalaba sonrisas a todos, sinceramente feliz del recibimiento que había tenido. No lo esperaba.

Todos los chicos estaban eufóricos, dándose un momento en el que todos querían hablar con ella, hasta que uno preguntó algo que dejó tanto a Asami como a Bolin en jaque.

\- _¿Y Asami, ahora si estas soltera?_

Bolin observó al desubicado que había hecho tal pregunta fulminándolo con la mirada, para luego observar preocupado a Asami. Esta lo miró divertida, y guiñándole un ojo que terminó confundiendo a Bolin dio un paso más cerca del hombre quién le había hecho la pregunta, adquiriendo una actitud encantadora.

\- _Sí, estoy soltera chicos –_ Dijo sonriente

 _\- Woow_

 _\- ¿Considerarás darnos una oportunidad a alguno de nosotros?_

 _\- No lo sé… Normalmente no me involucraría con algún compañero de trabajo, pero anteriormente no cumplí ello_

 _\- ¿Eso es un sí?_

 _\- Dependerá de ustedes_

Se formó un gran escándalo ¡Asami les estaba diciendo que estaba sola y que no se molestaría su alguien osara cortejarla! Iba a seguir una tanda de preguntas cuando fueron abruptamente interrumpidos.

\- _Sato. A mi oficina –_ Escucho Asami con aquel inolvidable timbre de voz

\- _Oh-oh a sus puestos chicos –_ Se escuchaba decir a alguien

\- _Nuestra Directora parecía enojada -_ Comentaban

 _\- Ten cuidado –_ Le dijo serio Bolin, antes de que este volviera a su puesto de trabajo

Asami se sorprendió. Ni siquiera habían pasado 20 minutos desde que había llegado y Korra era quien la llamaba hasta su oficina. Ingresó en silencio cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Korra estaba de espaldas a ella y a su escritorio, observando a través del gran ventanal. Asami decidió hacer esa visita netamente profesional, luego haría sus movimientos, por el momento sólo observaría.

\- _Te has ausentado mucho tiempo ¿Estás bien? –_ Dijo volviéndose Korra hacia ella

\- _Claro, ya estoy mejor_

 _\- ¿Por qué no me habías llamado?_

 _\- Llamé a Tenzin, él estaba al tanto de todo_

 _\- Pero yo soy tu superior_

 _\- Tenzin también, y me dijo que él se encargaría de decirle._

 _\- Parece que olvidó mencionarlo –_ Dijo Korra haciendo un puchero, obligándose Asami a no sonreír.

 _\- ¿Sólo me llamaba para eso?_

Korra parecía sorprendida y Asami secretamente se deleitaba con ello.

\- _No pude evitar escuchar… que estabas soltera –_ Dijo tímidamente Korra observando hacia el suelo

\- _Así es –_ Confirmó rápidamente Asami

\- _Oh. Ya veo_

Asami observaba como Korra estaba levemente desilusionada, pero demostró no percatarse de ello. En vez de eso puso su atención hasta su escritorio en el cual habían apiladas unas carpetas.

\- _¿Ese es mi trabajo? –_ Preguntó Asami

\- _¿Cómo? –_ Respondió confundida Korra

\- _Me refiero a las carpetas que están en su escritorio –_ Dijo señalándoselas

\- _Oh, si…_

 _\- Yo me encargaré de ello –_ Dijo Asami, acercándose a coger las carpetas

\- _Mm-hmm –_ Asintió Korra

 _\- ¿Eso es todo?_

 _\- Claro. Recuerda que cualquier duda puedes consultarme a mí._

 _\- No quiero molestarla Directora. Preguntaré a los chicos si tengo dudas, que dudo –_ Dijo sonriendo ante el juego de palabras - _Ahora, con su permiso –_ Y salió de la oficina sonriendo al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Korra.

Asami tuvo una victoriosa salida hasta que llegó hasta su puesto, consciente de que Korra la estaba observado. Dejó las carpetas sobre su escritorio y se encaminó hacia el baño. Apenas ingresó y cerro con seguro la puerta, apoyó su espalda en ella y lentamente sus piernas fueron perdiendo fuerzas, deslizándose hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, en el cual abrazó sus rodillas, descansando su frente en ellas.

 _Si… victoriosa ¿Qué es lo que hiciste Asami? No sé cómo puede actuar así frente a Korra, ni tampoco cómo pude aguantar tanto tiempo con ella allá dentro. Y su expresión… ¿Por qué ponía esa cara? Por Raava… espero que este plan funcione._

Cuando se sintió mejor, se levantó acercándose hacia el lavamanos en el cual mojó su rostro. Mirándose al espejo cambió su expresión, ya no habían dudas con respecto a ello ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

Cuando volvió y se sentó en su puesto de trabajo encontró un post-it pegado en la pantalla de su ordenador que decía " _Tu + nosotros + celebración después del trabajo (?)"_ Cuando levantó su rostro buscando quién lo había dejado varias manos se levantaron de los paneles que delimitaban sus puestos. Asami sonrió, y divertida levantó su brazo con un pulgar elevado dando su asentimiento. Inmediatamente varias voces masculinas gritaron emocionados y Asami no puedo hacer más que reír.

La música sonaba fuerte, alguna canción de electropop moderno que Asami con suerte conocía. _Eso pasa cuando te cierras en tu música "de viejos" c_ omo le decía su padre _._ Bebidas iban y venían del bar a la gran mesa en donde estaban, las risas inundaban el ambiente así como los gritos de euforia y los leves movimientos del cuerpo al ritmo de aquellas canciones tan pegajosas.

Asami lo estaba pasando bien. Sentía como que estaba en un harem, pero de hombres, chicos que le daban toda clase de atenciones, sintiéndose agradablemente solicitada, pero no en ámbito sexual, sino como compañía. Bien sabía que aquellos muchachos nunca se les ocurriría salir con la ex de su jefa, solo intentaban pasar un buen rato, como en la gran familia que eran.

Estaba conversando con los chicos sobre los nuevos prototipos que estaba haciendo su padre, de velocidades y motores cuando una mano en su hombro la interrumpió.

\- _Asami ¿Puedo hablar contigo?_

 _\- Claro Bolin_

 _\- Disculpen chicos, pero me llevaré a la señorita –_ Se burló Bolin de las caras de disgusto que habían puesto sus compañeros, sacándoles la lengua infantilmente.

Bolin la guio hacia un lugar apartado, pidiendo unas papas fritas al camarero.

\- _¿Hambre? –_ Le pregunto Asami

\- _No realmente. Son para ti, has bebido mucho y no te he visto consumir nada_

 _\- Oh. Parece como si me estuvieras observando_

 _\- Te estoy cuidando. Dime ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?_

 _\- ¿Con qué?_

 _\- Con lo que estás haciendo ¿Qué sucede con Korra?_

 _\- Nada. Ella no recuerda nada, ni parece reaccionar a mí. Es como si su cuerpo no me recordara_

 _\- ¿Cómo es eso?_

 _\- Cuando yo no recordaba quien era Korra, su cuerpo me llamaba. Cada vez que ella me tocaba sentía que había algo importante que estaba olvidando. Pero con ella no es así. La besé ¿sabes?_

 _\- ¿Si? ¿Y qué sucedió?_

 _\- Nada…_

 _\- ¡¿Nada?!_

 _\- No. Kuvira dice que quizás ocuparon otra cosa con Korra, pero que hay algo raro en sus ojos. Es como si algo la obligara a no recordarme. No es como que no pueda, sino como que no quiere._

 _\- ¿Tu lo crees así?_

 _\- Por supuesto_

 _\- Hmm… ¿Y qué es lo que harás? ¿Irte de juerga por allí con cualquiera?_

 _\- No seas ridículo Bolin. Es todo parte de mi plan_

 _\- ¿Cuál plan?_

 _\- Primero necesito hacerte unas preguntas_

 _\- Ok. Pregúntame_

 _\- ¿Has hablado con Korra?_

 _\- Si, pero aún estoy enfadado con ella. Por más que le recuerde cosas ella no entra en razón_

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que dice sobre la misión? ¿Recuerda eso? ¿Recuerda que estábamos por atrapar a aquellos tipos?_

 _\- Si, lo recuerda. Pero como una misión de Avatar, no como una misión de ella, de Korra, para protegerte._

 _\- Hmm… ¿Y qué es lo que planea hacer?_

 _\- Por el momento no lo sé. Anda un poco ida, sabes. Pero yo siento que es lo normal después de haber estado 2 meses en coma y haber perdido parte de sus recuerdos._

 _\- ¿Y es feliz?_

Aquella pregunta hizo que Bolin dejara a medio camino la papa que estaba a punto de meter en su boca, con expresión de sorpresa.

\- _¿Lo es? –_ Volvió a preguntar Asami

\- _No… Ya no es aquella persona espontánea y feliz que solía ser. Dime ¿Me dirás para qué es todo esto?_

 _\- Korra no me recuerda, pero no me he dado por vencida en ello, es más, estoy en un plan de reconquista_

 _\- ¿Plan de reconquista? –_ Repitió extrañado

\- _Korra volverá a ser mía Bolin, la volveré a enamorar, pero primero necesito saber si siquiera ella siente siquiera una pisca de curiosidad por mi_

 _\- Por eso es por qué estás haciendo todo esto –_ Dijo Bolin, iluminado

\- _Así es –_ Sonrió Asami

\- _¡Estas causándole celos! –_ Casi grita emocionado

\- _Shh… ¿quieres que todos se enteren?_

 _\- Oh, ella no escuchará. No con lo alto que esta esta música. Desde aquella distancia no puede hacerlo ni por todos los dotes Avatares que posea._

 _\- ¿Qué? –_ Preguntó Asami

\- _¿Que no lo sabes? Korra está allá, detrás de tuyo. No ha sacado tu vista de ti._

 _\- ¡¿Korra está aquí?! –_ Chilló Asami

\- _¿Cómo ibas a hacer funcionar tu plan si Korra no estaba aquí observándote?_

 _\- Por fotos y voces. Los chicos iban a encargarse de ello_

 _\- No… Apenas se corrió la voz en la oficina, Korra vino a mí a preguntarme qué es lo que iba a hacer mi hermano hoy en la noche. Yo le dije que nada, y entonces se fue. A los 20 minutos desde que habíamos llegado al local, vi a Korra entrar con Mako y sentarse en aquella esquina de allá atrás. Pero tú estabas tan sonriente hablando con los muchachos que ni siquiera te percataste._

 _Por Raava… No había imaginado qué… No importa Asami, es mejor ¡Ahora es cuando tienes que usar todos tus dotes!_

 _\- ¡Eso es fantástico Bolin!_

En ese momento Asami observó cómo un alto hombre ingresaba al bar en el cual estaban. No pudo negarlo, era atractivo. Que ella recordara, sólo había salido con una mujer, pero antes de Korra cuando estaba tanto en la universidad como en la secundaria había salido con chicos. Quizás ahora necesitara de uno para echar a andar el plan, y él parecía perfecto.

\- _Esto no puede ser mejor –_ Dijo Bolin señalando al que había ingresado

\- _¿Lo conoces?_

 _\- Por casualidad ¿Kuvira sabe de tu plan? –_ Preguntó Bolin levantando su característica ceja

\- _Yep –_ Contestó culpable mientras daba un trago de su cerveza - _¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?_

\- _Que él es el hermano de ella_

Asami casi escupió la cerveza que se había llevado a la boca, pero alcanzó a taparse con una servilleta antes de que se notara que casi se atragantaba con ella y con la noticia.

\- _¡¿El hermano de Kuvira?! –_ Susurró

\- _Veo que estás muy bien asistida en esto –_ Sonrió con picardía Bolin

\- _Ten por seguro que no tenía idea de esto. Kuvira no mencionó nada_

 _\- No suele hacerlo…_

 _\- ¿Y me dirás cómo se llama?_

 _\- Iroh. Es un buen chico. Cualquiera es mejor que Kuvira a mi parecer._

 _\- Baila conmigo –_ Le pidió repentinamente Asami

\- _¿Qué? –_ Dijo con la boca llena

\- _Baila conmigo ¡El plan entra en acción ahora!_

Asami cogió a Bolin de la muñeca llevándoselo hasta la pista de baila en la cual comenzó a sonar un tema electrónico bien movido y sensual. Asami hizo gala de todas sus facultades como bailarina, sacándole provecho a su cuerpo y a su sex apear femenino. Bolin sonreía divertido, viendo cómo parecía llamar la atención de tanto hombre y mujeres que habían dentro del bar. Asami estaba consciente de ello, pero por el momento solo quería llamar la atención de dos personas, de un hombre y de una mujer, y lo estaba logrando.

La segunda canción estaba por terminar cuando Bolin le hizo una seña a Asami con el celular. Asami acercó su oído al rostro de Bolin para escuchar lo que quería.

\- _¡Es Opal! –_ Gritó para hacerse escuchar

\- _¡Pues ve por ella! –_ Le respondió

\- _Lo mismo te digo a ti. Ninguno ha dejado de mirarte. Tienes la atención de los dos_

Y tomando a Asami del brazo la llevó hasta la barra donde servían el alcohol para dejarla sentada a dos puestos de donde estaba Iroh, quién no la había dejado de observar desde que se había puesto a bailar. Le dio una sonrisa y salió por la puerta. Asami sonreía, no podía dejar de hacerlo, y volviéndose al barman lo llamó.

\- _Un Alexander por favor –_ Pidió Asami al barman, viendo de reojo como Iroh se acercaba a ella. Al momento de cancelar su pedido, una mano se adelantó a la suya ofreciéndole al barman un billete.

\- _Permítame pagar su trago ¿señorita…?_

 _\- Asami_

 _\- Asami –_ Repitió Iroh – _Yo soy Iroh_

 _\- Te agradezco mucho Iroh –_ Dijo sonriéndole al apuesto chico, haciéndolo ruborizar un poco

\- _Y dime Asami ¿Estabas bailando con tu novio?_

 _\- No. Él es sólo un amigo. Lo llamó su novia así que tuvo que salir a hablar fuera_

 _\- Eso no es excusa suficiente para haberte dejado sola_

 _\- No estoy precisamente sola ¿O sí? –_ Preguntó coquetamente Asami mientras le daba una profunda mirada al chico, quién de un solo sorbo vació nervioso el vaso del que estaba bebiendo.

 _Bien… sigo conservando mi encanto._ Pensó orgullosa Asami.

\- _Y dime Iroh ¿Eres de por aquí?_

 _\- No. Vine sólo por trabajo a la ciudad, y a este bar vine porque mi hermana se iba a juntar conmigo, pero parece que no va a llegar –_ Dijo observando su celular

 _Con que todo es obra de Kuvira._ Confirmó Asami

\- _Hmm… Pero no tienes porqué perder el viaje así –_ Le dijo Asami poniendo una de sus manos sobre la de él – _Dime ¿Te gusta bailar? Conozco un muy buen lugar donde dan buena música…_

 _._

 _._

Era tarde, Asami recién estaba saliendo de aquel lugar al que había llevado a Iroh a bailar. Podía ver como el cielo poco a poco estaba aclarando. Estaba agotada, pero extrañamente feliz. Recordó aquellos días de soltería que solía tener allá cuando todo era más simple, cuando no tenía responsabilidades, ni que pelear contra encapuchados, ni temer por la vida de ella o de alguien más. Aquella salida no significaba nada más que sencilla e inocente diversión. Nunca le dio a entender a Iroh que buscaba algo y él pareció saberlo, por lo que sólo pasaron una buena noche juntos. Afuera del local Asami se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, regalándole una tierna mirada, agradeciéndole en secreto por haberle dado un poco de tiempo en el cual se olvidó de todos su problemas.

Ya caminando a casa, agotada y sudada, tomó sus tacos y descalza caminó por las calles, levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo y cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando del sonido de los pájaros que recién estaban despertando, oliendo el olor a pasto húmedo por el rocío, sintiendo el frío de las calles en sus pies, escuchando la soledad de las otrora agitadas calles. Era una más con aquel cuadro. Tan ensimismada estaba que fue demasiado tarde cuando unos pasos la alertaron.

\- _¿No es muy tarde para que andes sola por las calles?_

Asami se volteó sonriente. _Funcionó…_

 _\- Creo que lo mismo va para usted, Directora –_ Le dijo sonriente

\- _Yo no soy la que anduve con un extraño bailando, que ni siquiera tuvo la caballerosidad de ir a dejarla segura hasta la casa._

 _\- Si me hubiera acompañado hasta mi departamento, lo más seguro es que se hubiera quedado –_ Dijo traviesa

\- _¿Lo hubiera hecho? ¿Le hubieras permitido dormir contigo?_

 _\- Quizás, y en todo caso eso no le incumbe –_ Mintió Asami. Ya le había dejado a Iroh sus intenciones, pero Korra no lo sabía.

Hubo un silencio. Korra observaba el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

\- _¿Me estaba siguiendo, Directora?_

 _\- No me digas así_

 _\- ¿Cómo más lo haré?_

 _\- Por favor, no hagas como que somos unas desconocidas_

 _\- ¿A no? No puedo recordar quién fue la última que dijo que ya no recordaba de la otra –_ Dijo irónicamente Asami, mientras miraba hacia arriba haciendo el ademán de que recordaba a la vez que se sostenía el mentón.

\- _Eso no es… ¡No tiene nada que ver!_

 _\- ¿No? ¿Cómo no tendrá nada que ver?_

 _\- No lo recordaba Asami, te pedí tiempo… ¡Pero no me lo estás dando!_

 _¿Recordaba?..._

 _\- No me puedes pedir que me quede triste por siempre en mi departamento esperándote ¿no?_

 _\- No te pido eso, pero…_

 _\- Dime que quieres Korra_

 _\- ¡Quiero que no te involucres con nadie! –_ Dijo casi gritando Korra, con los ojos y los puños cerrados y su cara levemente sonrojada.

\- _¿Por qué?_

 _\- Me dijiste que me amabas… ¡¿Cómo puedes haberme dicho eso y luego le dices a todo el mundo que estás soltera y hasta sales a bailar con un chico?!_

 _\- No sabía que tenía que pedirle permiso a alguien que apenas recordaba quién era para ella_

 _\- No tenías que hacerlo… -_ Dijo en un susurro Korra

 _\- Si por lo menos hubieras mostrado un poco de curiosidad, o de consideración… ¡Pero no! A pesar de todo lo que Bolin y Kuvira y yo te dijimos, no, no había caso… ¡Mínimo me hubieras permitido quedarme a tu lado!_

 _\- Esto no debería estar pasando… -_ Decía ensimismada, presionando sus ojos

 _\- ¡Pero lo está! ¡Despierta Korra!_

 _\- ¡No era así cómo se supone que deberías actuar Sami! –_ Gritó finalmente.

 _¿Qué?..._

 _\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?_

 _\- ¡Si! ¡Recuerdo todo! ¡No he olvidado nada, por Raava!_

 _¿Qué está… diciendo? ¿Me dijo Sami? Solo me llama así cuando… ¿Lo recuerda? ¿No ha olvidado nada?..._

 _\- ¿Sabes quién soy? –_ Preguntó aún sin comprenderlo

\- _Por supuesto que lo sé Sami –_ Dijo Korra mientras se acercaba a tomar una de sus frías manos - _¿Cómo no podría saber quién eras tú? Todo lo que hago es por ti… Sin ti no sería quien soy_

No entendía nada. Pero tampoco hubo tiempo de hacerlo

 _\- Esto es tremendamente romántico –_ Dijo una tercera voz, interrumpiendo toda la escena

\- _¿Qué?..._

 _\- ¡Tu!_

Asami vio con horror. Era el mismo tipo que la había interceptado la primera vez, en aquel puente, donde recordó que Korra era una maestra. El mismo que había escapado, el jefe, el único que faltaba por capturar, al que Asami debía darle una paliza por todo el daño que le había hecho tanto a Korra como a ella.

 _\- Has roto nuestro acuerdo Avatar_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú lo has roto! ¡¿Qué hacías siguiendo a Asami?!_

 _\- Lo mismo que tú… ver como todos nuestros planes se venían abajo_

 _\- ¿De qué están hablando? –_ Preguntó Asami

 _\- De que pronto una de las dos va a morir_

 _._

 _._

 _-x-_

 ** _N. del A.:_**

Si, Korra nos troleó a todos... Pero todo tiene explicación

Queda poco...

Siento que todo fue tan rápido en este capítulo. Quería alargarlo, explotar más a Asami, hacerla sufrir más. Hacer algo romántico por el día de San Valentín. Pero aun puedo, los flashback permiten que la magia suceda ;)

Con respecto a la actualización... Me iré de vacaciones hasta _casi_ fines de febrero. Creo que lo había mencionado, así que esto quedará pausado hasta que vuelva.

Agradezco sinceramente todos sus comentarios, en hermoso levantarse por las mañanas y ver correos con sus reviews. La magia de los reviews me impulsan a seguir escribiendo *-*

En fin. Espero que pasen un buen mes de febrero 3  
Nos vemos chicos~


	18. Chapter 18

_\- Chicos, quiero presentarles a alguien, ella es Asami, mi novia_

 _\- Un placer Asami, soy Bolin, su hermano pequeño, pero puedes decirme Boo – Dijo mientras le tendía la mano_

 _\- Gracias Boo – Le respondió sonriente apretando su mano alzada_

 _\- Yo soy Korra – Dijo una morena adelantándose y tomando su mano_

 _\- Korra…_

 _Ese fue el primer acercamiento hacia ella, y lo único que pude decir antes de perderme en unos profundos ojos color celeste, tan claros y hermosos que parecía reflejar lo más puro de las cosas, del mar, del cielo, de ella… De donde provengo es muy raro esos fríos colores de ojos, existiendo más tonalidades alegres y cálidas, como los míos que son verdes o los ámbar de Mako, pero nunca había visto esto, ella me hizo sentir algo que nadie antes lo había hecho._

 _Y ese había sido el inicio de todo, esa tarde en el patio de la universidad._

 _Estaba con Mako, aquel atento chico que me había seguido por semanas implorándome una oportunidad de salir con él, y como no quería parecer muy interesada y como me agradaba se la di, pero sin darle muchas esperanzas, y ahora que lo había hecho "ella" me llamaba la atención._

 _"Es una mujer… yo… a mí no me atraen las mujeres, siempre he andado con chicos, es lo más común" me decía intentando aclarar mis pensamientos cada vez que la veía "Debe ser porque es carismática… si, es una chica muy entretenida" seguía justificándome, pero no pude hacerlo por mucho tiempo más._

 _No es que el tema de ser lesbiana fuera un golpe duro para mí por ser quién era, no, nunca me interesó. Mi apellido aquí no decide por mí. Pero deben entender que para alguien que ha crecido con la imagen del "príncipe azul" desde pequeña, que cree que en la forma más inesperada se presentaría aquel chico de quien una se enamoraría y con el que formaría una familia… alguien con ese pensamiento nunca ha imaginado siquiera la posibilidad de que pudiese ser una mujer su "princesa azul"… Es un golpe duro, representando todo un cambio de pensamiento._

 _Mi familia ¿Qué dirá mi padre? ¿Mis cercanos? ¿La sociedad?... ¿Y Mako? Pobre chico… pero nunca le di falsas esperanzas, pero se sentirá traicionado ¡Cómo no! ¿Quién no se sentiría mal? Eh, Hola Mako, lo nuestro no podrá ser porque… bueno… me gusta tu amiga ¿Lesbiana? Ni yo lo sabía ¿Ella lo sabe? Por supuesto, no te diría esto si no tuviera oportunidades con ella… ¿Por qué?, bueno, eso no lo sé… A veces uno no se enamora del sexo, sino de la persona, me gusta ella por cómo es, no por_ _ **quién**_ _es…_

 _En ese tiempo no sabía que ella era el Avatar, por eso Mako se enojó ¡Su enojo lo delató! ¡¿Cómo justo me iba a enamorar del Avatar Korra, y por conveniencia?! Por Raava, dime ¿Qué iba a ganar con enamorare de Korra? ¿Fama? ¿Reconocimiento? Mi sólo apellido ya me molesta, sin siquiera haberlo pedido, entonces Mako… Nunca pude responderte eso ¿Por qué me enamoré de ella? Bueno… porque_ _ **es**_ _ella…_

 _._

 _._

 _Llevamos mucho tiempo juntas. Debo de confesar que los momentos junto a ella son los mejores que he vivido. Nunca pedí una relación tan movida, ni estar con una mujer por supuesto, menos con la Avatar, pero sucedió. Ahora ella es el motor que me motiva a vivir, podría decirse que vivo por ella. Siempre me pregunté ¿Habría sido lo mismo? ¿Me habría enamorado con tanta potencia de haber sido un hombre? Son cosas que no sé si tendrá respuesta, pero como dije, no me enamoré de la mujer, sino de la persona… Aunque no les niego que el sexo con ella es el mejor, nunca nadie me había hecho el amor de esa manera…_

 _._

 _._

 _Hay un nuevo loco en la ciudad, no me extraña en realidad, aun no entiendo por qué hay tanta gente que le quiere hacer daño a Korra ¡Ella no ha hecho nada malo! ¿Sólo por ser el Avatar? ¿Qué tienen en contra de ellos? No lo podré entender, y no la defiendo sólo porque sea una mujer enamorada._

 _Volviendo a los tipos, éstos parecen ser distinto a los otros. Lin, la jefa de policía dice que portan armas peligrosas, unos guamtes que transforman, de alguna manera, el calor, la electricidad o la fuerza de las corrientes de agua o de viento en un potente rayo que puede terminar fácilmente con la vida de una persona. No se molestan en dañarla, sino en eliminarla de inmediato, por lo que no podemos enfrentamos a ellos fácilmente, sólo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y de sorpresa, ya que atacan al más mínimo movimiento. Mako y Korra han estado entrenando conmigo defensa personal. Es entretenido, soy la profesora del Avatar y pongo todo mi empeño en que sepa luchar sin atreverse a utilizar sus poderes. Aunque por lo menos puede ocupar Tierra control, al igual que Bolin, las rocas no sirven de mucho para formar energía._

 _._

 _._

 _Esto se está volviendo más caótico, han matado ya a cientos de oficiales de la policía. Demandan al Avatar, y Korra, a pesar de todo lo que le dice la jefa Beifong, se siente culpable. Quiere ir a su encuentro, aunque sea peligroso._

 _Ya es de noche y nos encontramos luchando contra un pequeño grupo de los encapuchados, quienes estaban atacando sin piedad a un escuadrón policial. Es difícil pelear contra ellos, utilizan técnicas avanzadas de bloqueo, pero no sólo para prevenir la salida de control, sino también para inmovilizar._

 _Veo por el rabillo del ojo como Mako ayuda a Bolin a quién aparte de haberle quitado sus poderes estaba con ambos brazos paralizados ¿Korra? Ella está bien, está defendiendo al capitán del escuadrón quien se vio sobrepasado en número. Apenas termine con este sujeto iré a ayudarlos y apenas lo hago veo cómo han dejado inconsciente al capitán y se lo han llevado 3 sujetos que comienzan a correr cobardemente por un callejón y Korra va detrás de ellos. Algo no me huele bien con esto, debo acompañarla._

 _._

 _._

\- _Bastardo… El único que hoy por fin va a morir eres tú, Tarrlok –_ Y apenas dijo eso Korra se abalanzó hacia él hecha una bola de fuego y odio.

\- _¡Korra!_

Pero parecía no escuchar y al parecer aquel sujeto no era el último que quedaba, ya que 3 sujetos aparecieron y rodearon a Asami, apuntándola con distintas armas.

 _Mierda, y yo que creí que hoy sería un buen día… y si tan solo no hubiera bebido ni bailado tanto anoche… ni me hubieran atacado esos recuerdos justo ahora. Me duele la cabeza…_

Pero eso no la detuvo, aguantándose el dolor fue inmediatamente a por el sujeto más cercano a ella y de un salto logró acertarle una patada en su cuello, mandándolo a volar unos metros más allá. Apenas tocó suelo Asami se agachó para evitar una patada de otro de los tipos y aprovechando el desnivel tomó con sus manos una de las piernas de quien se había atrevido a golpearla y lo arrojó al suelo. Pero no todo fue color de rosas, el sujeto que quedaba era rápido, tanto así que ya era tarde cuando Asami lo vio a pocos centímetros de ella y le propinaba una fuerte patada en el estómago que la lanzo unos metros más allá. Cuando se levantó adolorida, rápidamente buscó a Korra con la mirada quién estaba teniendo una acalorada lucha con Tarrlok " _Pero estaba bien"_ y cerciorado eso buscó a sus encapuchados, que se encontraban en posición de ataque, listos para enfrentarla.

Asami soltó un suspiro, pero se sentía confiada " _Eh estado preparada para esto desde hace mucho"_ y se puso en posición de batalla, a la espera de que alguno de los tipos viniera por ella, y lo hicieron los tres juntos. Asami estaba atenta de 4 cosas a la vez: de cómo con su mano derecha de un rápido golpe neutralizaba la muñeca de un tipo quién dirigía su puño directo hacia su nariz; de cómo doblaba su cuerpo para que la patada hacia su estómago no fuera tan fuerte; cómo el otro sujeto la tomaba por su brazo derecho para inmovilizarla y cómo ella giraba para posicionarse detrás de él y utilizarlo como escudo; mientras además, apenas tenía oportunidad, observaba por microsegundos a Korra para cerciorarse de que seguía bien.

El sujeto la había soltado y de un rápido movimiento se encargó de dejarlo inconsciente pegándole en la nuca y pateándolo lejos de ella " _Uno menos"._ Los otros dos sujetos ahora estaban en guardia, ya notando el miedo que sentían por aquella chica. Asami sonrió, cansada aún podía notar que estos tipos no eran precisamente los mejores hombres que aquél detestable sujeto tenía " _Deben ser solo unos chiquillos, pero aun así no seré blanda con ellos"._

Y no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando Asami ya se había encargado de los tipos y los tenía a todos inconscientes y amarrados. Terminado eso inmediatamente se fue a auxiliar a Korra quien se encontraba a 100 metros de ella arrojando grandes piedras a la distancia a Tarrlok quien solo podía esquivarlas sin tener tiempo para apuntar su guante hacia ella. No podía ayudar, interferiría con su concentración, así que se quedó expectante en su lugar, esperando la más mínima apertura para poder ayudarla y detener de una vez por todas al sujeto.

Korra aún se mostraba furiosa, pero eso no era un impedimento para pelear, ya que no era dominada por esta. Asami podía ver cómo ésta hacia grandes esfuerzos cuando arrojaba piedras cada vez más grandes, hasta que tuvo que descansar, fue ahí cuando Tarrlok aprovechó de apuntarle con su guate, pero antes de que Asami lograra prevenirla ella ya se había movido, justo a tiempo en el que un gran rayo amarillo salía y en instantes un gran estrépito llenaba el ambiente, levantando una gran columna de polvo que cuando se disipó descubrió un gran y profundo agujero en medio del asfalto.

Ahora era el turno de Tarrlok, quien comenzó a disparar sin tregua hacia donde Korra se dirigía, no permitiéndole ningún segundo de descanso, pero eso no fue demasiado para ella, quién rápidamente levanto una gran y gruesa pared de concreto refugiándose en ella. Tarrlok no se lo permitió, y Asami vio como éste tomaba impulso y hacia salir de su guante otro rayo, pero este era de color rojo. Asami abrió los ojos y emitió un grito el que fue ahogado por una gran explosión.

Una gran nube de polvo cubría todo el lugar en donde se estaba desatando la pelea. No se escuchaba nada, Asami sólo podía oír un pito en sus oídos producto del ruido de la explosión, mientras sentía como los segundos parecían eternos, esperando casi con el corazón en la mano a que algo sucediera, pero el miedo la paralizaba, no el miedo a Tarrlok, sino a que a Korra le hubiera pasado algo.

Una sirena de una patrulla se escuchó llegar. Asami volteó para ver como del auto descendía Mako y Bolin seguida por Lin.

\- _¡Lin!_

 _\- ¡Bolin! Echa a esos 3 amarrados al retén, después los interrogaremos –_ Ordenó la oficial Beifong - _Asami ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Korra?_

Asami estaba por responder cuando una ráfaga de aire hizo que su cabello desordenado tapara su cara obligándola a buscar con la mirada la fuente de todo. Era Korra, estaba toda maltratada pero había logrado salir ilesa. Tenía los brazos en alto en el cual tenía formado un remolino con todo el polvo que había en el ambiente. Bolin ahogo una exclamación cuando Korra lanzó aquel remolino hacia el cielo, deshaciéndose de él y provocando que ante tal energía liberada el cielo emitiera un trueno, llenando el lugar en pocos segundos con tormentosas nubes que poco a poco comenzaron a dejar caer una fina lluvia.

\- _Espero que eso no libere una tormenta eléctrica –_ Dijo Mako mirando preocupado hacia el cielo

\- _¿Por qué? –_ Preguntó Bolin

\- _Porque eso lo podría aprovechar él –_ Terminó diciendo Lin mientras apuntaba con la barbilla a Tarrlok

Korra estaba parada en medio de la calle, en posición de guardia frente a Tarrlok. Este ya tenía la cara desfigurada por el miedo. Estaba perdiendo y lo sabía. Al más mínimo error Korra se aprovecharía de él y lo acabaría, o si lograba vencerla, lo cual dudaba Asami; Mako, Bolin y la oficial Beifong se encargarían de él. Korra usando fuego control se propulsó hacia Tarrlok quién no atinó a hacer nada recibiendo de lleno un golpe en la cara, que lo lanzó de espaldas al suelo en un golpe seco. Korra no lo dejó descansar, se abalanzó rápidamente hacia él y poniéndose a horcajadas lo inmovilizó.

\- _Ahora pagarás por todo lo que nos has hecho_

 _\- ¡Korra, espera! –_ Grito Lin

La lluvia se hizo más fuerte y las nubes comenzaron a chocar entre ellas, llenando el cielo de truenos y luces. Korra no la quiso escuchar y comenzó a darle sin tregua una ráfaga de golpes en la cara.

\- _Va a matarlo –_ Soltó Bolin

\- _Hay que detenerla ¡Mako!_

 _\- Allá voy –_ Alcanzó a decir a tiempo que usaba también su fuego control para propulsarse e ir hacia ella a detenerla, mientras Lin comenzaba a correr hacia ellos junto con Bolin y Asami.

Korra estaba enceguecida, solo gritaba mientras propinaba golpes en el rostro sangrante de Tarrlok quién solo atinaba casi sin ganas a golpear el pecho de esta. Mako llego antes que todos y afirmó con fuerza los brazos de Korra, quien parecía no reaccionar ante nada.

\- _¡Korra detente! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Lo vas a matar!_

Pero no respondía. Asami estaba a medio camino con los otros y veía como Mako le gritaba a Korra, intentando detener sus golpes hacia Tarrlok casi sin éxito, por lo que tuvo que abalanzarse contra ella, quitándola de encima de él.

\- _¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –_ Le gritó encolerizada Korra

\- _¡Lo vas a matar Korra, despierta!_

 _\- ¡Este bastardo lo merece! ¡Merece eso y más, Mako! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?!_

 _\- ¡No Korra! –_ Gritó Beifong posicionándose al lado de ella – _No puedes hacerlo ¡Necesitamos respuestas! ¡Y no las tendremos si lo matas!_

 _\- ¡No! ¡Tengo que matarlo! Por todo lo que nos ha hecho a mí, a Asami…_

Asami miró con los ojos llorosos a Korra, quien también lloraba sin saberlo. Si, quizás merecía eso, pero no por ahora. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, necesitaba saber por qué había hecho eso, qué era lo que quería, y matándolo, ahora, no iba a tener esas respuestas. Asami sostuvo la mirada de Korra, viendo lo asustada y desorientada que esta estaba, el pelo mojado en su cara, llena de cortes y polvo la hacían ver más salvaje y perdida. Asami bajó la mirada, no quería que lo mataran, aún no asimilaba todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Antes de procesar todo ya se encontraba en una pelea con 3 sujetos, después observaba como Korra peleaba y ahora se encontraba con los chicos deteniéndola, pero aún no procesaba nada.

\- _Korra… -_ Dijo Bolin

\- _Vamos chiquilla, debes sobreponerte a esto –_ Le dijo Lin a tiempo que le tendía una mano.

Asami observó en cámara lenta como mientras Korra se levantaba y todos se preocupaban de ella, Tarrlok subía su brazo y apuntaba hacia ella su guante. Con horror Asami se movió hacia ellos para advertirles cuando Korra alcanzó a sentir algo extraño en el ambiente, y se volteó justo en el momento en que vio a Asami correr hacia ella y a la luz amarilla que comenzaba a salir del guante. Sin tiempo, lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue formar un escudo con aire, provocando una gran explosión que los mando tanto a Tarrlok como al grupo lejos. 

El parque a estas alturas estaba destruido. El suelo estaba cubierto de escombros y de grandes bloques de piedra y concreto. Árboles caídos brindaban un paisaje más apocalíptico, junto a la tormenta que se estaba desatando. Asami solo escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia impactar en el suelo a su alrededor, sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia caían en su cara. Veía las nubes como se movían rápido allá arriba, liberando una luz con cada contacto que hacían.

 _Korra tiene mucho poder… sólo ese torbellino que envió desató tal tormenta… y el cielo estaba tan hermoso esta mañana…_

\- _¡Asami! –_ Escuchó una voz masculina a lo lejos. Lentamente volteó su cabeza por el suelo para ver a la distancia a Mako que gritaba su nombre. Todo lo veía borroso, como si estuviera soñando.

 _Al parecer me di un fuerte golpe…_

Asami sin moverse veía como Bolin se levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a correr hacia Mako, quien estaba en el suelo. Lentamente se levantó y observó su vestido que a estas alturas estaba todo destrozado, incluso mostraba la piel ensangrentada, pero ninguna porción comprometedora. Desde ahí vio como Bolin auxiliaba a Mako mientras Lin estaba agachada en el lugar donde había caído observando a Korra. Más atrás observó como Tarrlok tiraba un rayo a Korra quién sin tiempo y agotada alcanzo a levantar un pedazo de roca en el cual impactó el nuevo rayo, desintegrándola y mandándola a volar, pero al parecer ese fue el final ya que antes de ser impulsada Korra dirigió esos pequeños proyectiles de roca hacia Tarrlok, los cuales impactaron en su pecho como si fueran balas, lanzándolo lejos, profiriendo un último grito de dolor.

Eso era todo, Korra se levantó como pudo del suelo. Estaba completamente maltratada, aun así se dirigió caminando hacia Tarrlok, quien gritaba de dolor en el suelo. Todos miraban la escena expectantes, era el fin, lo sabían, pero no sabían qué iba a hacer Korra, por lo que estaban listos a ir hacia ella. Cuando Korra llegó junto a él se arrodilló a su lado, y sin expresión alguna levantó una de sus manos en la cual tenía sostenido un gran fuego azul.

\- _No pretenderás matarme, Avatar –_ Profirió asustado Tarrlok

\- _Eso no lo sé aún. No esperes nada bueno de mí, Tarrlok –_ Dijo tranquilamente Korra, y acto seguido el fuego azul lo fue a impactar al brazo de aquel hombre un poco más arriba de su codo haciendo que este lanzara un grito desgarrador que llenó el ambiente.

\- _¡Korra! –_ Le gritó Lin

\- _Tranquila… no le he hecho nada. Sólo corté la fuente del guante hacia la batería que almacenaba y transformaba toda la energía a ese rayo. Ya no lo podrá usar._

Korra se levantó y Mako, Bolin y fueron a su encuentro, cerciorándose de que esta se encontraba bien mientras Beifong iba con Tarrlok camino hacia el retén policial.

 _\- Todo ha terminado -_ Se dijo Asami quien permanecía en el mismo lugar, observando a la distancia la escena. Bajo la mirada con los ojos llorosos, le habían entrado unas ganas irresistibles de llorar - _Sí, todo ha terminado, menos el asunto con Korra… ella me…_

Y justo cuando sus ojos la buscaron observó cómo ésta venía corriendo hacia ella con los ojos iluminados " _¿El estado Avatar?" alcanzó a pensar "¿Por qué?"_ y en el segundo en que se preguntaba y veía a Korra, observo con el rabillo del ojo una luz que le llagaba desde otro lugar, una luz azul. Voltear la cabeza hacia la fuente luminosa pareció que le tomó una eternidad, no alcanzó a hacer nada cuando se dio cuenta que Tarrlok con las últimas energías del guante estaba apuntando hacia ella el rayo. Ya estaba demasiado encima, no podía hacer nada ni tenía nada con que cubrirse, ni el tiempo de hacerlo, por lo que solamente cerró los ojos pensando en todo lo que no pudo decir y en las respuestas que jamás tendría, pero ya era tarde. Por lo menos sabía que Korra la recordaba…

Un fuerte golpe en el pecho la dejó sin aliento, haciéndola caer pesadamente al suelo, pero nunca sintió ningún dolor desgarrador, solo sentía un peso sobre ella. Cuando abrió los ojos observó aterrada que era Korra el peso que sentía… ella había recibido el impacto.

 _\- ¡Korra! –_ Gritó

Asami con cuidado y rapidez se levantó y acunó a Korra en su regazo, abrazándola mientras no dejaba de gritaba su nombre.

La risa endemoniada de Tarrlok se escuchaba en el ambiente y poco a poco se sentía más lejana seguida por los gritos de la oficial Beifong y Mako. Bolin venia corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella mientras gritaba el nombre de ambas, pero todo eso Asami lo percibía lejano, solo observaba el rostro de la morena, que era bañado por la lluvia o por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

 _No... Es una broma… Korra no puede_

 _\- ¡Korra! –_ Gritó Bolin al borde de las lágrimas

Al poco tiempo llegaron Lin y Mako

\- _¡Maldición! –_ Gritó este último, cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras lo golpeaba con sus puños, de los cuales salieron pequeñas chispas de fuego.

\- _Lo perdimos –_ Dijo Lin – _El muy maldito escapó. Asami ¿Cómo está Korra?... ¿Asami?_

 _\- ¿Cómo está? ¡Recibió el puto rayo oficial! –_ Le gritó Mako

\- _Hey, no preguntaría si Korra estuviera mal_

 _¿Qué?... ¿Korra está bien?_

 _\- ¿Qué quiere decir jefa?_

 _\- Después del último ataque, Kuvira obligó a Korra a usar uno de los chalecos de Hiroshi, pero uno era especial para ella_

 _¿Mi padre?..._

 _\- Mako, crea un pequeño rayo y tíraselo a Korra, la despertaremos con una descarga_

 _¿Despertarla?... ¿Sólo está dormida?_

 _\- Sato, deja a Korra a un lado_

Asami con cuidado posicionó a Korra en el suelo, esperando arrodillada a un lado. Mako se puso en posición, apunto con los dedos y pronto un pequeño rayo salió de sus dedos impactándose en el pecho de Korra.

 _\- ¡Aaahh!_ – Gritó Korra levantándose de un golpe, poniendo su frente en sus rodillas, abrazando sus piernas

\- _¡Korra! –_ Gritó Bolin arrojándose a ella

\- _¡Korra! –_ Lo imitó Mako

\- _Chicos…_

Ambos hermanos se arrodillaron junto a ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo de oso, pudiendo descansar al fin

\- _Funcionó… el chaleco, en verdad funcionó_

 _\- Así es, ese Hiroshi es un perro astuto –_ Dijo finalmente Lin

\- _¿Asami?... –_ Dijo Korra, separándose de los chicos, gateando hasta Asami quién se encontraba en silencio llorando - _¿Sami? –_ Volvió a llamarla – _Amor por favor, dime algo_

Asami de repente levantó la mirada, había pasado en tan poco tiempo por un torbellino de emociones que la habían agotado completamente, pero Korra estaba viva ¡Y al recordaba! ¡Y le había mentido! ¡Pero estaba bien!

\- _Sami… ¿Estás bien? –_ Le preguntaba tímidamente tocando uno de sus brazos

\- _¿Qué si estoy bien?... ¿Bien?... No_

 _\- ¿No?... Asami disculpa por…_

¡Plaf! Una gran bofeteada había ido a parar a la mejilla de Korra, volteando su cabeza por el impulso

\- _Asami… en verdad disculpa todo… en verdad yo…_

¡Plaf! Otra más, seguida de una patada en las costillas que la hizo perder el equilibrio y a la vez la alejó más de Asami, quien se había parado y se acercaba a Korra de forma amenazante.

\- _¡Asami espera! –_ Grito Mako afirmándola de la cintura

\- _¡Suéltame Mako! ¡Suéltame!_

 _\- ¿No lo ves? ¡Korra está herida! ¡No puedes hacerle más daño!_

 _\- ¿No puedo hacerle más daño? Pero ella puede dañarme, dime Mako ¿Ella sí puede?_

 _\- Asami… -_ Dijo Korra en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos – _Sami, en verdad te iba a decir, yo…_

 _\- ¡¿Tu qué Korra?! ¿No te cansas de mentirme? Que ya me ibas a hablar con la verdad, que ahora me harías partícipe de tus planes… ¡Todo fue mentira! –_ Gritó empujando a Mako, soltándose de su agarre.

\- _¡No todo Asami! –_ Dijo Korra levantándose con dificultad agarrándose las costillas– _Te prometo que te lo iba a decir, venia ahora por eso_

 _\- ¿Es que tengo que sacar celos para ello?... Planeaba reconquistarte Korra… Quería pelear por ti, pero tu… pero tú –_ Sollozó, agarrando el pelo de su frente con una de sus manos, con una expresión de no poder aguantar ninguna emoción más.

\- _Asami… -_ Dijo Korra acercándose a abrazarla

\- _¡No!_ _¡Aléjate!_

 _\- No lo haré hasta que…_

¡Plaf! Otra cachetada

- _No estoy jugando Korra, te lo advierto… no te quiero cerca –_ Dijo Asami enfadada, mientras corrían cascadas de llanto por sus mejillas. Entonces se giró y con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir se alejó cojeando del lugar.

 _Maravilloso. No basta con todo, además en esa salvada de Korra me torcí el tobillo… Aunque no estoy muerta…_

Se alejó rápidamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero el dolor físico no era más grande que el que sentía a punto de estallar en su pecho, oprimiéndole los pulmones, costándole respirar. Ya llevaba una cuadra de distancia lejos cuando sintió que no podía más, y aprovechando la oscuridad y soledad de un callejón se adentró en él, donde se dejó caer apoyada en la pared, escondida detrás de unos basureros. Fue cuando se abandonó totalmente comenzando a llorar de una manera que nunca pensó que lo haría. No sólo era tristeza, una montaña de emociones la estaba aplastando. Primero estaba feliz, después descubre que Korra la había engañado, la recordaba… después terror, miedo, casi muere ella, casi muere Korra ¡Pero no estaba muerta! ¡Había usado uno de esos estúpidos chalecos y nadie le había dicho, haciéndola sufrir un susto de muerte! Y la calma después de eso, pero no… estaba demasiado enojada, estaba dolida, estaba cansada… estaba explotando en ese mismo momento.

Acongojada y llorando sin importarle nada, de repente sintió como unos fuertes abrazos masculinos la envolvían en un fuerte y protector abrazo.

\- _Esta bien, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar Asami. Yo velaré por ti –_ Le decía Bolin, mientras que Asami se hundió en su hombro sin dejar de llorar, descargando todo el peso que ya no aguantaba en su pecho, agradeciendo por tener un amigo ahí con ella, que le permitió llorar hasta quedarse sin energías.

.

.

Se encontraba en su departamento en su protectora fortaleza de la soledad. Hace poco había despertado y había despachado a Bolin a su casa, después de agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ella. Ahora descansada pero sin emoción alguna se encontraba sentada en su sillón, con una humeante taza de café en las manos, tapada con una frazada, viendo borroso a través del ventanal como las luces de la ciudad estaban allá, indiferentes a ella, mientras una débil lluvia seguía cayendo desde la mañana.

No había música, no había un libro abierto en sus manos, no había ninguna tragedia que leer o alguna sonata que la tranquilizara. No, por ahora sólo el potente aroma del café le era suficiente, eso y el sonido de la lluvia impactando débilmente en su ventana. Era tarde, aunque no sabía muy bien qué hora era. Su celular estaba en algún lado de su departamento, con muchas llamadas y mensajes sin responder quizás, pero no le importaba, necesitaba repasar todo en su mente.

 _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Debo perdonarla por todo?... ¿Después de todo lo que me hizo?... No se compara a lo mío, no… Nunca la quise hacer sufrir… Pero ella, ella ¡Ella lo hizo a propósito!... No sé las razones aún pero aún no puedo… no me siento con energías de verla aún ¿Qué haré cuando la vea? La golpee ¡Por Raava la golpee! ¿Y si lo hago de nuevo? No podría… Pero ella… ¡No sé qué hacer!_

 _\- ¿Aún me sigues amando?_

 _\- ¡Ah! –_ Se sobresaltó Asami, soltando su taza la cual se fue a estrellar directamente en el borde de la mesita, rompiéndose en el acto.

\- _Lo siento mucho, no quería asustarte –_ Dijo Korra, acercándose toda empapada a recoger la taza que se encontraba rota a los pies de Asami – _Menos mal que no contenía nada, o sino la alfombra se hubiera manchado_

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por dónde entraste?_

 _\- Por el ventanal de tu pieza… Quería verte… necesitamos hablar_

 _\- Aun no estoy lista para hacerlo, Korra_

 _\- Sé que no, pero necesito estar contigo_

 _\- ¿Ahora lo necesitas? –_ Dijo ofendida Asami

 _\- Asami…_

Asami calló, no debería haber dicho eso pero era la rabia la que había hablado por ella. Seguía enojada, solo habían pasado horas desde el suceso ¿Qué más podía esperar? Pero se avergonzó de ello, por lo que se volvió a sentar en su sillón dándole la espalda a Korra, mirando a través de la ventana las luces de la ciudad.

\- _No fue todo una mentira –_ Comenzó a decir Korra – _Cuando desperté en verdad no te recordaba… ¿Recuerdas que es lo que usó Tarrlok en ti para hacerme olvidar?_

 _\- No –_ Respondió cortante Asami, sin voltearse a verla

\- _Hmm… Era una especie de veneno que se inyecta a la sangre, un metal pesado… Lin me dijo que también habían usado algo así contigo, pero debieron además hacer otra cosa para que te haya traumatizado tanto._

 _\- Por favor, detente… Tengo demasiado en que pensar como para además comenzar a recordar aquella experiencia traumática._

 _\- Lo siento_

Asami veía a Korra en el reflejo del ventanal, observaba como tenía la cabeza agachada, mientras que se abrazaba con sus propios brazos, buscando calor.

\- _Cúbrete, o te enfermarás –_ Le dijo Asami, más como una orden que como una sugerencia, extendiéndole sin mirarla directamente la frazada que estaba usando.

\- _Gracias –_ Vio como sonreía tiernamente a través del reflejo

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, escuchando como la lluvia poco a poco comenzaba a ceder, dando paso a los sonidos propios de la ciudad. Korra pasó la frazada por sus hombros, nunca dejando de mirar la espalda de Asami, quien lo sabía. La luz que había en la habitación era tal que solo le permitía a ella ver a Korra por el reflejo, pero Korra no podía verla, o por lo menos no su expresión.

\- _Aquella vez en mi departamento, cuando estabas con Naga y me besaste… ese beso y la música… No lo supe en el mismo momento pero sí una vez que te fuiste, ahí fue cuando recordé todo._

 _¿Había servido? No había sido un beso en vano… Me está diciendo que ese beso…_

 _\- ¿Parece un cuento de hadas, no? –_ Dijo Korra, siguiendo con la idea que Asami iba a pensar, adelantándose como siempre a sus pensamientos – _Ese beso… Si tú nunca hubieses estado allí ni escuchando a Debussy… Digo… Nada es casualidad ¿No?_

Asami no hablaba, pero no hacia el ademán de interrumpir a Korra, permitiéndole a esta hablar, a intentar explicarle todo. Le estaba dando una oportunidad.

\- _Ahí recordé todo, mi estúpido plan que en parte funcionó. Logramos disolver aquel grupo, logré conocer en parte las intenciones de Tarrlok, logramos saber quién era él y qué quería de mí._

 _¿Si? Quizás tú lo sabes, porque a mí no me han dicho nada_

 _\- No te preocupes, no le he dicho nada a nadie aún. Desde que recuperé la memoria he estado actuando, para protegerte_

 _\- ¿Protegerme? –_ Dijo finalmente Asami, volteándose hacia Korra

\- _Siempre intentaré protegerte Sami –_ Le dijo tiernamente

 _\- ¿Protegerme? –_ Repitió Asami - _¿Cómo? ¿Dañándome? ¿Mintiéndome?_

 _\- No fue así –_ Se alteró Korra, ensombreciendo su semblante - _O sea, no era mi intención… Yo sólo…_

Korra calló y expulsó agotada aire por su boca, manteniendo expectante a Asami.

\- _Cuando me enfrenté a Tarrlok, cuando se vio acorralado al sentir cómo los refuerzos de Kuvira llegaban a su base… Él… Estaba loco ¿Sabes? Planeaba echar a volar todo el lugar, era un plan kamikaze pero a él no le importaba… Yo no podía permitir eso, ibas a morir, después de todo lo que había intentado protegerte… Él sólo quería hacerme daño, quería quitarte del camino solo para hacerme sufrir, así que le propuse un trato: Yo lo iba a dejar ir a cambio de que él te dejara en paz… Pero el muy maldito me dijo que tenía que alejarme de ti, que si no quería verte muerta debía olvidarte. Al cobarde no le importaba escapar… Así que se lo permití, lo dejé escapar y me inyecté el veneno para olvidarte. Nunca lo hice de cobarde ¡Era para protegerte Asami! Si no lo hacía, si no me inyectaba eso el corazón se me iba a partir cuando te viera sufrir, y no podría haber aguantado la mentira, y todo se vendría abajo, y él vendría por ti –_ Dijo sollozando Korra

\- _Pero me hubieras dado una pista, algo_

 _\- No podía, él estaba cerca… nos estaba observando. No podía arriesgarme a pedir ayuda o decir algo… Pero no pude llevar mi plan a cabo. Estaba cerca de encontrarlo, de detenerlo por mi cuenta… cuando tú llegaste a la oficina y les dijiste a todos que estabas soltera –_ Soltó avergonzada Korra, deteniéndose unos minutos - _Pensé que era una broma, pero saliste con todos, yo… yo tenía que cuidarte así que también fui…_

 _\- Cuidarme… ¿De Tarrlok o de los chicos?_

 _\- ¿Qué importa? ¡De todos!... Tú eras mi novia, nunca dejamos de serlo que yo sepa, pero ahí estabas, bailando con Iroh… ¡¿Qué mierda hacia él ahí?! ¡¿Y te fuiste con él?!_

Asami estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que la conversación tomara ese rumbo, pero debía admitir que ya no estaba tan enojada. Un sentimiento de ternura se estaba abriendo paso poco a poco en su interior, ver a Korra así de celosa, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus puños apretados, retándola por sus andanzas, simplemente la hizo sonreír, lo que Korra percibió

\- _¿Y te ríes? Estoy aquí abriendo mi corazón, exponiendo todos mis miedos y te estas riendo Asami… No es justo –_ Dijo tímidamente.

 _\- Pero no hice nada –_ Se defendió, sin atreverse a decirle que todo era un plan, que lo que quería provocar en ella lo había logrado, había logrado provocarle celos, haciéndole saber que aún le importaba.

\- _No, no lo hiciste… Pero me sentí muy mal… Creo que lo merezco_

Ambas quedaron en silencio observando el suelo. Ninguna podía mirar a la otra a los ojos. Asami comenzaba a entender todo, pero aún era demasiado pronto para perdonarla, necesitaba entender bien todo… No quería hacer sufrir más a Korra pero necesitaba descansar.

\- _Korra, necesito descansar, estoy agotada_

 _\- Por supuesto, yo… es mejor que me vaya_

Y Korra dejó la frazada en el respaldo del sillón y se encaminó hacia la puerta, mientras Asami se levantaba y se disponía a ir a su cama a acostarse. Estaba por desaparecer en el pasillo hacia su habitación cuando Korra llamó por última vez su atención.

\- _Hey Asami_

 _\- ¿Si?_

 _\- No creas que esto se acaba acá_

 _\- Lo sé, debemos encontrarlo_

 _\- No me refiero a eso –_ Dijo Korra confundiendo a Asami – _Lo nuestro, no vayas a pensar que se ha terminado o que esté pausado ni ninguna de esas tonterías._

 _\- ¿Disculpa?_

 _\- Te volveré a enamorar Asami, volveré a hacer que estés loca por mí, ya verás_

Y sonriente Korra desapareció por la puerta.

 _\- Estúpida… ese era mi plan en primer lugar –_ Dijo sonriente Asami.

.

.

.

-x-

 **N. del A.:**

Sé que lo dije antes, pero esta vez es verdad: Estamos en la recta final-final. Digo con seguridad de que en el próximo acabará todo, intentaré hacerlo... Siento que esto se me escapa de las manos. Pero no se urjan, será todo color de rosas, habrá puro amorsh pululando en el aire, me encargaré de que nuestras queridas chicas lo hagan.

Mi mente aún está en la playa vagando, por lo que les pido perdón por actualizar tan tarde.

No tengo mucho que decir en realidad. Gracias a todos por leer y comentar mi querido primer proyecto. Antes del sábado subiré la otra cochiná, no se desesperen.

Anyway, nos vemos el el próximo y último capítulo~


	19. Chapter 19 - Gift

_\- ¡Asami! – Dijo un hombre al otro lado de la gran puerta de madera_

 _\- Hola papá_

 _\- Llegaste un poco antes, la cena aún no está lista_

 _\- Si, lo hice para que pudiéramos charlar un poco, para que conocieras a mis amigos_

 _\- Oh claro, claro. Ven, déjalos que entren_

 _Hiroshi abrió la puerta de su despacho personal de par en par, y haciéndose a un lado los invitó a adentrarse en aquella amplia habitación a un lugar en donde había 3 cómodos y grandes sillones ubicados alrededor de una fina mesa de madera._

 _\- Con permiso_

 _\- Permiso_

 _\- Hola, bienvenidos. Soy Hiroshi, el padre de Asami, pero creo que eso ya lo habían deducido – dijo regalando una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta e iba hacia el bar, donde lo siguió Asami-. No sean tímidos, tomen asiento. Tenemos mucho tiempo para conversar. Asami pocas veces, por no decir nunca, trae a sus amigos a casa, por lo que estoy verdaderamente maravillado._

 _\- Papá… - protestó Asami mirando a su padre mientras tomaba dos vasos con licor y se los iba a pasar a los hermanos._

 _\- ¿No? Yo siempre pensé que era una caprichosa y millonaria chica que todos los fines de semana hacía ésas descontroladas fiestas nocturnas donde hay piscina, sexo, drogas y alcohol en todas partes… ¡ay! – terminó sobándose las costillas por un golpe que le había dado Mako -. ¡Hey! ¡Casi lo derramo! – Enfatizó mostrando el vaso a salvo._

 _\- Tú debes ser Bolin, Asami me ha hablado mucho de ti. Dice que eres como el alma del grupo, siempre bromeando, haciendo el ambiente más ameno – Dijo Hiroshi desde el bar, terminando de servir los tres últimos vasos._

 _\- Sólo hago lo que puedo – dijo con falsa modestia, lo que hizo reír a todos._

 _Hiroshi tomó dos vasos y caminó hacia la Avatar, ofreciéndoselo mientras ella lo tomaba._

 _\- Tú debes ser Korra, y eso no sólo lo digo porque seas la única mujer que hay. Ella no para de hablar de ti – dijo apuntando a su avergonzada hija - y no sólo porque eres el Avatar. Te agradezco siempre cuides de ella, Avatar. Es mi más preciado tesoro._

 _\- Por favor, sólo llámeme Korra. No estoy aquí por acciones diplomáticas como para que se refiera a mí como el Avatar, simplemente fuimos invitados a una cena, todos como amigos._

 _\- Esta bien – le dijo Hiroshi sonriendo mientras iba a tomar asiento al sillón ubicado al otro lado de la mesa, frente a los hermanos –. Y sólo me falta él, tú debes ser Mako. Cuando le he preguntado a Asami cómo eres, ella te ha descrito como alguien serio y protector, que siempre se preocupa por el grupo. Eres como una madre se podría decir, jajaja._

 _Todos rieron ante tal comentario, porque lo sentían cierto._

 _\- Pero – dijo continuando – Me alegra que seas tú el novio de mi hija. A veces suele ser muy terca y cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien se la saque, es por eso que necesita de alguien protector que la contenga._

 _Todos se quedaron en shock. Mako abrió los ojos impresionado, buscando la mirada de Asami, quien se quedó a medio camino con su vaso en la mano, perpleja igual que él._

 _\- ¿Me he equivocado? – preguntó inocente y extrañado Hiroshi._

 _\- Eh, se podría decir que si – dijo Mako, poniendo una mano en su nuca, incómodo – Bueno, la cosa es que sí, yo estuve un tiempo con su hija, pero eso fue hace mucho._

 _\- No me habías contado eso, Asami_

 _Asami tomó un profundo sorbo al licor que tenía en un vaso entre sus manos, dándose valor para hablar "Llegó el momento"_

 _\- Lo siento padre, no quise decírtelo. Preferí esperar hasta que volvieras de tu largo viaje de negocios para presentarte en persona a mi pareja._

 _\- Estoy confundido, si está aquí, y no es Mako… No creo que sea su hermano – dijo mirando sorprendido a Bolin_

 _\- No, yo no soy – se antepuso, respondiendo la pregunta que Hiroshi había insinuado._

 _\- Entonces… - se volvió hacia Korra, quien estaba completamente avergonzada con la cara agachada, mirando el suelo._

 _\- Padre – dijo Asami posicionándose junto a Korra – Mi pareja es Korra. Yo… estoy enamorada de la ella – dijo mientras tomaba su mano, enfrentando a su padre._

 _\- Oh… no esperaba que mi hija fuera…_

 _\- ¿Lesbiana? – dijo triste, interrumpiéndolo._

 _\- No, nada de eso – Se apresuró a explicar su padre -. Lo que quería decir era que no esperaba que mi hija fuera a aspirar tan alto ¡Novia del Avatar!_

 _Todos estaban abrumados, sobre todo Asami, ella sin saber por qué esperaba otra reacción, una mala reacción._

 _\- ¿No le incomoda que yo esté saliendo con su hija? – preguntó Korra, recuperándose de la impresión_

 _\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Quién mejor que tú para cuidarla? Estoy tranquilo, me hace muy feliz que ella sea feliz_

 _\- No lo digo por quién soy, sino por lo que soy… digo… soy una mujer_

 _\- Eso no me es relevante ¿sabes? Mi hija es la joven más hermosa que conozco, y no lo digo solamente porque sea mi hija – dijo mirándola con amor -. ¿Por qué digo esto? Bueno, porque siempre veía que no sólo hombres se daban vuelta a observarla cuando pasaba junto a ellos, sino que mujeres también. Su madre era igual, a donde iba todos la miraban. Tuve que luchar con muchos de sus pretendientes, hombres y mujeres, y al final ella se quedó conmigo. Es por eso que no me importa el género de la persona con quien decida estar mi hija, sólo me importa su felicidad, y sé que tu podrás dárselo, Korra._

 _\- Oh, yo… no dude eso, yo… quiero decir… ¡Rayos! Amo a su hija, nunca me he sentido así en mi vida, y también quiero que ella sea feliz… de preferencia conmigo – dijo apretándole la mano, dedicándole a Asami una gran sonrisa y una profunda mirada con aquellos profundos ojos celestes, revolviendo todo su interior._

 _\- Esto debió ser muy duro para ti ¿no? – comentó Hiroshi dirigiéndose a Mako, quién solo se encogió de hombros._

 _\- Bueno, ya sabe… lo normal… pero son mis amigas, son las mujeres más importantes para mí. No importa lo demás, yo las amo, a las dos._

 _\- ¡Yo los amo a todos chicos! – dijo Bolin levantándose para tirar a Mako con él y abrazar a Asami y a Korra._

 _\- Yo también los amo, chicos, eso ya lo sabían – dijo Korra mientras era apretujada por uno de los brazos de un emocionado Bolin._

 _\- Siempre serás nuestra hermanita; al igual que tú, Asami – les dijo Mako_

 _\- Gracias, chicos – dijo ésta, intentando contener sus lágrimas._

 _Ya había pasado, lo peor ya había pasado…_

 _._

 _._

 _La cena estuvo divertida. Tanto Bolin como Korra mantenían naturalmente el ambiente animado, sin contar el licor, que corría libremente haciendo que todos participaran activamente de la conversación. Ya era cerca de media noche cuando Mako decidió que era buena hora para partir. Bolin ya estaba medio somnoliento así que aceptó la proposición de su hermano con gusto. Caminaron hacia la entrada de la gran casa terminando la última conversación de la velada._

 _\- ¿Y en qué ser irán, chicos? – preguntó Hiroshi_

 _\- Llamé a un taxi, todos hemos bebido así que será más seguro – dijo Mako_

 _\- ¿Nos iremos todos juntos en él?_

 _\- ¡Es una buena idea Korra! – la elogió Bolin_

 _\- Que se me ha ocurrido a mí – lo reprochó Mako_

 _\- Esta bien, tu mandas capitán_

 _\- Ajajaa. Bien, entonces es una despedida – Le dijo Asami a su padre al observar que el Taxi venía en camino._

 _\- La pasé muy bien hija, gracias por presentarme a tus amigos… y a tu novia_

 _\- Gracias a ti por entenderlo_

 _\- No… cualquier cosa que tú hagas, será la correcta. Nunca me has fallado ni decepcionado en nada. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Asami._

 _\- Gracias, padre – dijo abrazándolo._

 _\- Aww – dejó escapar Bolin_

 _Cuando Asami terminó el abrazo, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su padre y procedió a subirse al asiento trasero del taxi, dando espacio a Bolin que era el que seguía para despedirse._

 _\- Un placer haberlo conocido, señor Sato ¡su hija es una gran amiga!_

 _\- Lo sé. Gracias a ti por estar junto a ella – Le dijo estrechando su mano._

 _\- Señor – Se adelantó Mako, mientras Bolin se sentaba de copiloto -. Le agradezco su hospitalidad. No tiene que preocuparse por Asami, nosotros la cuidaremos muy bien._

 _\- Lo sé, soldado – dijo burlándose un poco del tono serio y militarizado que estaba adoptando Mako, haciendo reír a todos – Te agradezco el que sigas junto a ellas._

 _Mako retrocedió y espero junto a la puerta del taxi, mientras Korra se adelantaba hacia Hiroshi._

 _\- Korra…_

 _\- La amo – soltó haciendo que Hiroshi abriera sorprendido sus ojos – Nunca he amado a nadie tanto como lo hago con ella. Ella estará segura conmigo, seré su protectora, su amiga, su confidente, su amante, todo…_

 _Hiroshi se quedó sin palabras, ahí parado en silencio junto a Korra, hasta que sonrió cariñosamente y observó a Korra, con la misma tierna expresión con que Asami la solía observar._

 _\- Sé que lo harás, Korra. No podría haber nadie mejor para mi hija que tú._

 _Hiroshi levantó su mano buscando la de Korra para estrecharla, pero ésta en un impulso se abalanzó hacia él abrazándolo._

 _\- Gracias – le susurró la morena._

 _\- No, gracias a ti – le devolvió Hiroshi estrechándola en sus brazos, como si fuera su propia hija._

 _Asami observaba la escena emocionada desde el asiento trasero del taxi. La cena había sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y ver aquella escena tan emotiva hizo querer aún más a la mujer a quien amaba, como si eso fuera posible._

 _Un momento después ya estaban todos en el taxi camino hacia la cuidad. Como los chicos vivían más cerca habían decidido ir a dejarlos a ellos primero, después a Asami y a lo último a Korra. Mako se bajó primero del vehículo para ayudar a bajar a Bolin quien se había quedado dormido, se despidió de las chicas y pagó al chofer diciendo que llevara sanas y salvas a "sus hermanas" hasta sus respectivas casas, haciendo reír a las chicas._

 _El resto del camino fue silencioso. Asami iba cogida de la mano de Korra mientras miraba absorta por la ventana, disfrutando de las luces de la ciudad mientras aún saboreaba todos los hermosos momentos vividos aquel día. Tanto estaba disfrutando que no se percató de que el taxi se había detenido._

 _\- Sami, hemos llegado_

 _Asami pestañeó, volviendo a la realidad, reconociendo el paisaje a su alrededor, observando el edificio en el cual estaba su departamento._

 _\- ¡Oh! – exclamó mientras Korra abría la puerta para bajarse y dejarla pasar. Tomando gentilmente su mano para darle apoyo al levantarse._

 _\- Bien… ¿Te veré mañana? – le dijo la morena sonriendo tímidamente, acercándose para despedirse con un beso en los rojos labios de su novia._

 _\- No – la detuvo a medio camino, asustando a Korra._

 _\- ¿No? – el terror y la tristeza pronto se reflejaron en los ojos de la Avatar, enterneciendo a Asami, quien apoyó dulcemente una mano en su mejilla._

 _\- No… no quiero juntarme contigo mañana, porque no quiero separarme de ti. Quédate conmigo, acompáñame esta noche._

 _\- ¿Lo… lo dices en serio?_

 _\- Claro. Quiero estar contigo, Korra. Es un hecho_

 _Y sin esperar respuesta, se dio vuelta hacia el taxi, asomándose por la ventana del copiloto dirigiéndole unas palabras al chofer:_

 _\- Muchas gracias. Nos bajaremos ambas aquí. Que tenga buenas noches._

 _\- Igual ustedes, señoritas – Se despidió el chofer, y en seguida desapareció por las desiertas calles de la ciudad._

 _Asami cogió a Korra de la mano, y sólo sonriéndole se encaminó junto a ella hasta entrar en el edificio en el que vivía. Muy satisfecha con su decisión._

 _Nunca soltaron su mano, ni cuando entraron al lobby, ni en el ascensor, ni cuando iban caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento de Asami. Es ahí recién cuando heredera soltó la mano de Korra para bajar su cartera entre sus manos y buscar la llave en su interior, abriendo su puerta. En seguida esta se adelantó, dando un paso hacia el interior cuando notó que Korra no avanzaba._

 _\- ¿Korra? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo anda mal? – preguntó preocupada Asami._

 _"Quizás hice mal. Quizás Korra no quería venir acá o tenía algo que hacer, o mañana temprano tenga algo que hacer y yo sin preguntarle la obligué a venir" – pensaba nerviosa._

 _\- No… no sucede nada, Asami_

 _\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es?_

 _\- Sólo que estoy muy feliz. Nunca antes me habías pedido que me quedara contigo, a pesar de que muchas veces venía a tu departamento a comer o a ver películas. Simplemente nunca se me ocurrió la posibilidad… y ha pasado tanto tiempo._

 _\- Es cierto, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, es decir ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?_

 _\- Oh, no quise reprocharte ni nada. Solo que contigo todo es tan natural… Me das tanta paz, Asami_

 _\- Oh Korra…_

 _Asami tiró suavemente a Korra hacia el interior, y en un rápido movimiento cerró la puerta tras ella y encendió una luz, al tiempo en que acorralaba a Korra contra la pared y la besaba profundamente._

 _El beso no fue con dobles intenciones. Asami sólo quería hacer sentir a Korra lo fabulosamente feliz que se sentía de tenerla allí consigo, de compartir una noche juntas, de que la amara. La pelinegra lentamente se separó de sus labios, dándole un último y rápido beso mientras cogía a Korra de la mano y la guiaba hacia el living._

 _\- Debes estar cansada – le dijo a Korra_

 _\- Sinceramente, si, un poco. No tengo mucha resistencia al alcohol y además comí demasiado._

 _\- Entonces ¿no quieras que te sirva nada?_

 _\- No te preocupes. No creo que quepa nada más en mi estómago._

 _\- ¿Un té de manzanilla? Te ayudará a descansar, además para aliviar un poco la presión estomacal por la comida – dijo riendo._

 _\- Creo que eso sí te lo aceptaré._

 _\- Bien, iré a poner la tetera ¿quieres hacer algo por mientras?_

 _\- ¿Puedo ir a darme una ducha?_

 _\- Por supuesto, las toallas están detrás de…_

 _\- Sé dónde están, Asami – la interrumpió divertida_

 _\- Cierto – le sonrió – Tómate tu tiempo._

 _._

 _._

 _Ya habían pasado cerca de 40 minutos. Asami acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba sentada en su cama cubierta por las sábanas. Korra debía estar en el living bebiendo el té que le había dejado servido. Ya era hora de dormir, por lo que procedió a llamarla._

 _\- ¡Korra!_

 _\- ¿Asami?... ¿Dónde estás? – se escuchó a lo lejos_

 _\- En la habitación, ven acá._

 _A los pocos minutos se asomó la cabeza de Korra por entre la puerta._

 _\- ¿Asami?... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya te vas a dormir?_

 _\- Sí, estoy cansada. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Ven – dijo Asami abriendo las mantas, dando golpecitos con su mano al colchón junto a ella._

 _\- ¿Ahí? – vaciló Korra_

 _\- Por supuesto… No pretenderás que te invité aquí para no sentir el calor de tu cuerpo. Quiero dormir abrazada a ti, Korra._

 _Korra no dio respuesta, pero Asami no la necesitaba. Sólo ver sus mejillas ruborizadas era suficiente para saber que ella no era la única nerviosa. Le sonrió invitándola una vez más a acostarse a su lado, observando cómo Korra nerviosa cruzaba la habitación para sentarse lentamente donde Asami le indicaba, sacar su calzado y acostarse bajo las mantas, totalmente rígida._

 _Asami rió por lo bajo y se volteó un momento para apagar la luz del velador, quedando la habitación solo iluminada por la luz de la luna que ingresaba por el ventanal, a los pies de la cama. Korra seguía en la misma rígida posición, acostada de espaldas, mirando directamente el techo. Asami se acomodó cerca de ella, sintiendo como poco a poco el calor emanado de Korra calentaba su piel. De repente se levantó un momento, llamando la atención de Korra quién solo volteó la cabeza hacia ella para ver cómo un pálido brazo de Asami pasaba por debajo de su cuello, mientras que su otro brazo volteaba suavemente a Korra de espaldas a ella, acercándola hacia su pecho, apoyando su otro brazo por sobre su cadera, al tiempo que enredaba sus piernas con las de ella, envolviéndola en un completo y cariñoso abrazo._

 _\- Siempre quise dormir así contigo, aunque en mi mente, tú eras la que me abrazabas – le susurró Asami al oído, que quedaba justo a la altura de sus labios, mientras que aspiraba levemente el aroma de su pelo recién lavado._

 _Korra tembló un poco al sentir el aliento en su oído. La heredera solo podía sonreír ante las reacciones que su novia le daba. Sólo tenía que tranquilizarla._

 _\- No estés nerviosa, Korra_

 _\- No lo estoy – la escuchó decir_

 _\- ¿Segura? Siento tu respiración irregular junto a mi pecho, y lo rígida que estás._

 _\- Lo siento… Esto es nuevo para mi_

 _\- Para mí también. Pero no tengas miedo ni nada, no te haré nada esta noche – le dijo inocentemente_

 _\- Oh… está bien_

 _\- Que tengas buenas noches, Korra_

 _\- Tu también, Asami_

 _._

 _No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero sí recordaba que Korra había sido la primera en irse al mundo de los sueños, ya que tanto su respiración como su cuerpo se había relajado, y Korra, inconscientemente había entrelazado sus dedos juntos, acurrucándose más entre los brazos de Asami. Ella sólo recordaba esa maravillosa sensación de tener a su amada entre sus brazos, cómo los músculos de su espalda subían y bajaban presionando su pecho mientras respiraba. Por nada del mundo cambiaría eso. Desde ése momento decidió que no podría dormir de otro modo, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no quería pasar otra noche sin que su morena estuviera al lado, y ante ésa sensación de paz, ella se había quedado dormida._

 _\- Asami… - escuchó a lo lejos – Asami…_

 _\- ¿Hmm? – murmuró adormecida, aún sin abrir los ojos._

 _Cuando poco a poco estaba recuperando la consciencia sintió que ya no tenía a Korra entre sus brazos. Ella estaba durmiendo de espaldas y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que Korra estaba apoyada en uno de sus codos, observándola._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede, Korra? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla o algo?_

 _\- ¿Estás cansada?_

 _\- ¿Qué? ...– respondió con dificultad, aún estaba despertando -. ¿Qué hora es?_

 _\- ¿Estás cansada? - repitió_

 _\- No… ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – dijo volteándose para observar el rostro de Korra_

 _\- Cuando me estabas acunando, dijiste algo que me decepcionó un poco_

 _\- ¿Qué fue lo que dije? – pregunto preocupada Asami_

 _\- Dijiste que no me harías nada esta noche_

 _\- Si… lo dije para que no estuvieras tensa, Korra, pero…_

 _\- Lo que sucede es que yo sí quiero hacer algo contigo esta noche._

 _Asami tragó saliva._

 _\- Te refieres a…_

 _\- Quiero hacerte el amor, Asami. Te amo, y he querido hacerlo desde hace algún tiempo contigo_

 _\- Korra…_

 _\- ¿Puedo hacerlo? Yo…_

 _\- No tienes que preguntar, no insinué nada porque te veías cansada, pero…_

 _No alcanzó a terminar la frase, se había quedado muda ante la decisiva mirada que le estaba dando más arriba Korra. La miraba con unos ojos que pocas veces, y por segundos, ésta la había descubierto observándola, pero nunca supo realmente lo que significaban hasta ahora: deseo._

 _Asami respiró profundamente mientras observaba cómo Korra descendía lentamente su rostro para ir al encuentro directo de sus labios. Cuando estaban sólo a unos centímetros ella cerró los ojos, enfocándose en cómo los fríos labios de Korra rozaban los suyos sin ninguna pizca de indecisión, atrapando su labio superior mientras ella intentaba devolverle el beso, pero Korra se había alejado._

 _Pensó en abrir los ojos, pero al segundo después sintió plenamente como la totalidad de los labios de su novia envolvían ahora su labio inferior, deslizándolos suavemente, mientras sentía como la cadera de Korra se apoyaba en la suya y como una de sus manos la tomaba gentilmente de su mejilla, sujetando su rostro, como si ella no quisiera dejarla escapar._

 _Asami siguió besándola, era una fiel convencida en que podría hacer eso toda su vida y no se aburriría. Ganando confianza, puso ambas manos en la cadera de Korra, atrayéndola hacia sí, de modo que la desequilibró un poco, obligándola a poner una de sus piernas entremedio de las suyas, y una de sus manos apoyándose en su cintura, pero seguía suspendida en el aire. Asami no quería soltar sus labios, pero no quería que Korra se cansara, no tan pronto, así que se separó de ella para hablarle._

 _\- Apóyate en mi – le ordenó_

 _Y Korra sin responder apoyó su cadera sobre la de Asami, sintiendo el peso de la morena sobre el suyo, la pierna de esta atrapada entre sus muslos, sus labios siendo aprisionados en los de ella, pero estaba aumentando la intensidad. De repente sintió como la lengua de Korra recorría lentamente sus labios, como los comenzaba a chupar alternadamente, al tiempo en que sus manos recorrían con delicadeza su cuerpo, sintiendo el punto exacto en donde ésta estaba tocando. Asami relamió sus labios y una de sus manos subió por el hombro de la morena hasta la parte posterior de su cuello, donde sus largos y delicados dedos se enredaron con el pelo castaño de su nuca, agarrando su cabeza, provocando que Korra dejara escapar un leve gemido._

 _La mente de Asami dejó de funcionar por un microsegundo. Nunca había escuchado a Korra gemir, y ella no había hecho nada más que agarrar su pelo. Abrió los ojos para observar a Korra, pero al parecer esta no había sido consciente de su acción, ya que seguía besándola. Asami agarró un poco más fuerte el pelo de Korra, haciendo que esta gimiera un poco más fuerte, y cuando abrió la boca la heredera lo aprovechó para meter su lengua en su interior, sorprendiendo a la morena, aunque no esperaba que aquel contacto tan suave y cálido la hiciera gemir a ella._

 _Su lengua se encontró con la de Korra. Sintió con su punta las leves rugosidades de su lubricada lengua, el cómo la de la morena quería recorrerla curiosa, cómo deslizaba sensualmente su lengua en la de ella. Asami se agarró de los brazos de Korra, apretando los ojos. Esto era una nueva sensación para ella, y se estaba alterando. La lengua de Korra se movía ávida y experta en su boca, danzando lujuriosamente en su interior, robándole pequeños jadeos, aumentando su temperatura, haciéndola sentir una pequeña pero despreocupada molestia abajo, entre sus piernas._

 _Korra estaba comenzando a demostrar impaciencia. Mientras la besaba de esa forma, una de sus manos subió más allá de lo debido, cubriendo en totalidad uno de los pechos de Asami, quien sintió esto como si Korra le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica. Ella no se inmutó. Estaba absorta en su trabajo degustando a Asami. Cesó repentinamente el beso, dejando la sensación de que éste había quedado inconcluso, pero lo compensó con su boca que subió por su quijada hasta su oído envolviéndolo delicadamente. Asami contuvo la respiración, no esperaba que aquel órgano tan expuesto y común la hiciera temblar de deseo. Sentía como la lengua de Korra lo recorría, como lo chupaba de a poco con sus labios, hasta que introdujo su lengua en su pabellón, haciéndola gemir vergonzosamente, mientras alzó un poco las caderas._

 _\- Tus gemidos son música para mis oídos, Asami. Si los hubiera escuchado antes no hubiera tardado tanto en producírtelos – le dijo lujuriosamente, dándole una última lamida cuando decidió abandonarlo y comenzar a descender por su cuello, por una tortuosa ruta que dejaba atrás pequeños lamidos y besos, mientras la respiración de Asami se estaba haciendo cada vez más irregular._

 _Korra había llegado a la base del cuello, y con una mano deslizó uno de los tirantes del camisón de seda rosa de Asami, dejando su hombro descubierto. Asami observaba como los ojos de Korra se habían oscurecido por el deseo, mientras se relamía los labios como si de una deliciosa comida se tratara._

 _\- Pareciera como si quisieras devorarme – dijo Asami, un poco nerviosa por la cantidad de cosas que estaba sintiendo._

 _\- Eso es lo que quiero hacer – dijo Korra sin mirarla._

 _Lentamente sus labios descendieron hasta su hombro, dándole un tierno beso en aquella erizada piel, para en seguida ir abriéndose paso hasta llegar a su clavícula donde enterró suavemente sus dientes en aquella virgen piel, sacando más sonidos lujuriosos de los labios carmín._

 _Asami bajó sus manos por el torso de Korra hasta llegar al extremo de su polera de dormir, levantándola poco a poco, exponiendo su moreno abdomen sobre ella, relamiendo sus labios. Este momento lo había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ninguno de sus sueños se comparaba con la realidad, con sentir, ver y oler el cuerpo de su novia sobre el suyo. Korra levantó los brazos para ayudar a Asami a despojarse de la prenda, quedando desnuda, pero Asami no alcanzó a admirarla cuando Korra tomaba el extremo de su camisón y lo subió por su vientre, obligando a su novia a levantar los brazos, dejándola solo vestida con sus pequeñas panties de encaje negras, las cuales contrastaban con su blanca piel. Korra tragó con dificultad, permitiéndose admirar la belleza de Asami. Ella no se quedó atrás, desde abajo podía ver el torso desnudo de Korra quien estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre ella. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba trabajado y todo muy bien proporcionado. Su morena piel la quemaba con solo mirarla, el calor que emitía aquella mujer era impresionante, secándole la garganta, cegando sus ojos al admirar a tal belleza, porque eso era Korra a sus ojos, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, pero no sólo por eso se había enamorado de ella._

 _\- Eres hermosa, Asami – le dijo Korra, sorprendiéndola por aquel comentario que rompió el silencio y la continuidad de sus pensamientos hacia ella._

 _\- Que curioso, yo estaba pensando lo mismo_

 _\- Mi hermosa mujer – le dijo, como si no la hubiese escuchado y se hubiera perdido en lo perfecto de su cuerpo._

 _Lentamente observó como Korra se agachó para besarla profundamente en los labios. Asami estaba feliz, ahora sentía la piel de Korra directamente sobre la suya, quemando cada célula en donde ella posicionaba sus manos o su cadera, y casi enloqueció cuando sintió como los pechos de Korra se apoyaban sobre los suyos, aplastándolos y amasándolos con los movimientos que daba la morena sobre su cuerpo mientras seguía en la misión de explorarla._

 _De repente perdió unos segundos el cuerpo de Korra, para luego sentir cómo un gran calor atacaba su pecho izquierdo, dejándola escapar un intenso gemido. Sintió cómo la lengua de Korra tenía un extraño poder para endurecer su pezón, sentía la presión de sus dientes sobre aquel pedazo de piel que nunca había sido tratado de esa manera, cómo con cada mordida o succión una corriente bajaba por su espina dorsal para almacenarse entre sus piernas, obligándose a juntarlas para no desatar algo. La boca de Korra se movía hábilmente entre sus pechos. Su lengua la estaba enloqueciendo, trazando pequeños círculos alrededor de su aureola, la cual a intervalos era maltratada con cuidado y delirio por sus dientes. Korra la estaba tratando con cuidado, como si se tratara de un objeto invaluable, su más preciado tesoro, y lo creía._

 _Asami solo se dejaba llevar, estaba atrapada en una montaña de emociones y Korra parecía que ni siquiera había empezado con ella._

 _Dejó sus blancos e hinchados pechos en paz para comenzar a descender por el canal de su vientre, acercándose peligrosamente hacia su ropa interior, alarmando a Asami._

 _\- Korra… - la llamó, asustada_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede, Asami?_

 _\- Yo… lo siento, es que yo… - Korra había parado y ahora la miraba atenta, con una dulce expresión en su rostro -. Yo… nunca lo había hecho antes._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir?... ¿Y cuándo estuviste con Mako?_

 _\- Nunca lo hicimos. No estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos como para sentir que quería hacerlo con él. Nunca me gustó_

 _\- ¿De verdad? – Korra parecía asombrada_

 _\- Por supuesto. Si te lo había contado antes_

 _\- No esto, sólo la parte en que no te gustaba_

 _\- Bueno, ya sabes el resto – completó Asami, mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada_

 _\- Hey… - la llamó suavemente Korra – Entonces será nuestra primera vez. Estoy tan feliz –_

 _Asami observó cómo los ojos de Korra brillaban de alegría, ahogando de ternura su sobreexplotado corazón._

 _\- Oh Korra – Asami se sentó abrazando a Korra por el cuello, besando su frente - ¿También es tu primera vez? – dijo sorprendida – Sentía como que sabías lo que estabas haciendo, como si ya lo hubieses hecho antes._

 _\- ¿Con quién lo iba a haber hecho? – dijo secándose los ojos – Tu eres mi primera en todo, y cómo había pensado que tú ya tenías experiencia me puse a buscar cómo lo hacían dos mujeres, por internet y esas cosas – reveló avergonzada._

 _\- ¿Buscaste cómo hacerlo? – pregunto asombrada Asami_

 _\- Por supuesto. Quiero hacerlo bien, quiero hacerte bien el amor Asami… dime ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?_

 _Asami levantó un poco sus caderas para alcanzar el rostro de Korra y fundir sus labios en un beso._

 _\- ¿Acaso mis acciones y sonidos no son convincentes?_

 _Los ojos de Korra se iluminaron, como si de una niña se tratara, enterneciendo a Asami, pero al segundo después esos mismos tiernos ojos se convirtieron abruptamente en unos amenazantes ojos de depredador, oscureciéndose de deseo, tirando suavemente a Asami de nuevo de espaldas a la cama, mientras acercaba sus labios hasta su oído._

 _\- Entonces déjame enseñarte todo lo que he estudiado_

 _Inmediatamente el rostro de Korra descendió hasta su ombligo, posicionando su cuerpo entre las dos piernas de Asami, que en ese momento las tenía dobladas. Cuando miró hacia abajo el corazón se le detuvo, vio los azules ojos de Korra observándola, mientras el pelo desordenado le caía por la frente. Su boca estaba en una mueca amenazante, ella sabía lo que Korra pensaba hacer, y no hizo nada por detenerla. Aquella visión de ella, aprisionada entre sus piernas, afirmada de sus caderas, mientras observaba absorta como sus pechos pendían de aquel fuerte torso, la estaba excitando._

 _Korra sin dejar de observarla dirigió sus labios hacia su pierna izquierda, besando la parte interna de sus muslos, aquella tierna piel que nunca antes había sido tratada con aquel entusiasmo. La estaba provocando, la retaba con la mirada, y Asami no podía dejar de gemir ante toda aquella excitante escena._

 _Los besos de Korra comenzaron a subir peligrosamente hasta su prenda inferior. Asami sólo quería que se la sacara, que se la arrebatara ¡Por Raava! ¡cómo había esperado tanto para eso! ¡si seguía esperando sentía que iba a enloquecer! Las caderas de Asami comenzaron a rebelarse de su cuerpo, se movían independientes, buscando la posición para llevar a Korra hacia lo que Asami quería. Pero esta quería torturarla. Cuando Asami casi pudo sentir el aliento de Korra entre sus piernas, esta se echó hacia atrás para ocuparse de su otro muslo, haciendo gemir a Asami lastimosamente, provocando una leve risa a Korra._

 _\- Eres cruel – le recriminó_

 _\- Sé que puedes esperar. No quiero dañarte, quiero que estés completamente lista._

 _Esta vez Korra fue más rápido subiendo por su muslo, mordiendo más fuerte la carne bajo sus dientes, hasta que alcanzó el borde de aquella molestosa prenda. Asami sintió con delirio como Korra deslizó su lengua hacia dentro, haciéndola gritar fuertemente. Aquel grito hizo que Korra le moviera rápidamente de entre sus piernas, posicionara una mano bajo su cadera y con la otra sacó violentamente la prenda de Asami, dejándola completamente desnuda, a total merced de aquella hambrienta morena._

 _Asami alcanzó a sentir como se quemaba, cómo moría de ganas de que Korra la hiciera de una vez suya. Aquel nódulo palpitaba molestamente entre sus piernas, gritaba ser tratado, gritaba atención, retorciendo el cuerpo de Asami para hacerla más tentadora a su depredadora y así esta se decidiera a tomarla. Y funcionó. Korra apoyó su pecho en el de Asami, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho y lentamente Asami sintió como dos dedos se abrían paso entre sus mojados pliegues, sintiendo como una descarga de placer comenzaba a llenarla, como inconscientemente abría sus piernas y doblaba su columna para aceptarla más fácilmente dentro de ella. Aquello fue exquisito, sintió un pequeño dolor, como fuego que poco a poco estaba siendo extinguido, como la satisfacción la envolvía. Pero ni siquiera había empezado._

 _Korra esperó un momento a que Asami se acostumbrara a ella, a que su cuerpo se relajara un poco y cuando sucedió extrajo lentamente los dedos, y sin alcanzar a sacarlos volvió a penetrarla, sacudiendo levemente a Asami, arrancando un sonoro gemido de excitación. Pronto Korra estaba embistiéndola con su mano, deslizando a propósito con cada penetración la palma de su mano contra el sensible nódulo de Asami, provocando mayores descargas de excitación en ella._

 _Asami sentía como Korra recorría su interior, como la masajeaba ¡Oh, ella podría morir en ese momento y no le importaría, esto era maravilloso! Los dedos de Korra se movían dominantes en su interior, presionando puntos que hacían que su espalda, sus caderas y sus piernas se movieran como si ella se tratara de un títere, teniendo que afirmarse con fuerza de las sábanas mientras intentaba recuperar en vano el aliento. El éxtasis que sentía no se lo permitía, y sólo podía continuar con ello gimiendo y gritando enloquecida del placer que Korra le estaba brindando._

 _De repente los dedos de Korra se arquearon hacia adelante, presionando un punto totalmente distinto y revelador. Asami se sintió extraña, pero de una buena manera. Cuando Korra descubrió ese punto, Asami abrió los ojos y se obligó a levantarse, gritando como nunca lo había hecho. Vio sonreír a su morena._

 _\- Lo encontré… encontré tu punto, Sami – dijo mordiendo su labio inferior_

 _Y posicionándose arrodillada entre las piernas de Asami, con su mano libre la agarró de la cintura y continuó con sus embestidas, pero esta vez solo dirigidas hacia ese punto._

 _Asami estaba perdida, no creía que podía seguir experimentando algo más intenso que todo lo que había sucedido hasta entonces, hasta que Korra descubrió su secreto punto erógeno. Se sentía como que iba a perder el conocimiento, se sentía más liviana mientras era consciente de cómo todo su cuerpo convulsionaba del placer de ser estimulada de esa forma. Tenía que aguantar, no podía desmoronarse tan pronto. Asami apretó los dientes mientras sentía el peso de sus pechos oscilar al ritmo que impartía Korra. De repente la boca de esta se fue a posicionar sobre uno de sus pezones, mordiéndolo._

 _\- Ko…ooorraa – dijo entrecortada_

 _\- Espera un poco más, Asami – le respondió con dificultad, sin soltar su pezón._

 _\- Ya… ahh… vienn…ne…ah_

 _Korra empezó a entrar y salir cada vez más rápido, creando una especie de vacío en el interior de Asami, anunciando el final de aquello. Era demasiado para la heredera, pronto todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y contraerse. Sintió como un frío bajaba por su nuca, erizando toda su piel, sus brazos se afirmaron de los hombros de Korra, mientras sentía como una fuerte energía pedía a gritos salir de ella, escapando por todos sus poros y por su garganta, dando el último grito agónico de placer, llevándose con él todas sus energías. Haciendo que esta se desplomara en el cuerpo de Korra, cansada de haber llegado al clímax, escondiendo su rostro en el moreno y sudado cuello de Korra, mientras sentía como sus pechos estaban juntos, subiendo y bajando casi en sincronía, intentando ambas recuperar el aliento._

 _Asami se quedó así unos minutos. Eso había sido demasiado intenso, casi peligroso, ya que se había quedado completamente sin energías. Pero lo volvería a hacer. Había sido espectacular. Cuando su respiración casi se había regularizado, sintió a través de su cuello, la vibración de la voz de Korra salir desde esta._

 _\- ¿Asami?... ¿Estás bien?... ¿Te lastime?_

 _\- ¿Lastimar?... ¿Es en serio?... ¡Korra! ¡Eso fue lo mejor que he experimentado en la vida! ¡Casi muero del placer!_

 _\- ¿E-enserio? – le preguntó - ¿Lo hice bien?_

 _\- Esa palabra se queda corta, amor… eso fue maravilloso_

 _Asami levantó el rostro para ver la sonriente e iluminada expresión de satisfacción de Korra. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y sudado, el pelo mojado se le pegaba a todas partes de la cara, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, es cuando se dio cuenta de que Korra había dado todo de sí para haberla hecho sentir tal catarsis de emociones. Asami comprendió que debía estar igual o más cansada que ella, por lo que desenredo sus piernas, abriéndolas más para alojar el cuerpo de Korra entre ellas, al tiempo en que la abrazaba, como intentando fusionar sus cuerpos._

 _\- Eso fue increíble, amor. Descansa un momento – y diciendo eso, la acostó en la desordenada cama, sin soltarla de aquel abrazo._

 _La respiración de Asami ya se había normalizado, pero Korra aun luchaba por controlar su cansancio. Mientras esperaba comenzó a revivir todas las sensaciones que le había regalado su novia, que le había descubierto. El interior de Asami se revolvió un poco al pensar los puntos que más la hicieron perder la razón, preguntándose lo duro que debió haber estudiado Korra para hacerla sentir todo eso ¿Pero ella? ¿Ella lo había sentido? ¿Korra sintió placer? Dudaba de la respuesta, ya que en ningún momento fue físicamente estimulada. Debía devolverle el favor, debía hacerle sentir todo lo que ella le había hecho sentir._

 _Convencida Asami se levantó apoyándose en un brazo, observando el dulce rostro de Korra, que poco a poco volvía a tener su color natural. Korra sintió el cambio de peso en la cama, abriendo los ojos para mirar interrogante a Asami._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede Sami?_

 _\- Korra, lo que hiciste fue tan… intenso, que yo quiero hacerte sentir lo mismo_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Ahora yo voy a hacerte el amor, Korra_

 _Y a los segundos después, Asami estaba sobre la morena dandole desesperados y calientes besos, haciendo gemir en segundos a Korra._

 _\- ¡Espíritus! – alcanzo a decir esta antes de gemir sonoramente._

 _Asami descendió con avidez por el pecho de la morena, introduciendo uno de sus ya endurecidos pezones a su boca, poniéndolo lentamente en contacto con la punta de su lengua. Sintió el cambio de textura; la suave, tierna y dura piel bajo ella. No pudo esperar a morderla, a definir su consistencia._

 _El grito que sacó de los labios de Korra fue exquisito, quería volver a oírla gemir, así que mordió con avidez sus pezones, sus pechos, la piel de su abdomen. Succionó cada centímetro de su morena piel, degustando su sabor salado, mientras afirmaba las caderas de Korra que comenzaban a moverse como si tuvieran vida propia mientras esta iba descendiendo más y más._

 _Asami sabía porque se movían, sabía que Korra quería que ella profundizara sus caricias, y ella también estaba de acuerdo. Desde la experiencia de ser mujer ya sabía dónde quería que la complacieran, así que sin tregua despojó a Korra de su ropa interior que le quedaba, y besó sus pantorrillas. De ahí continuó un tortuoso camino ascendiendo por sus largas y esbeltas piernas, observando como Korra se revolcaba entre las sabanas al apenas poder aguantar el momento. Ella planeaba hacer lo mismo con su otra pierna, pero el estar tan cerca de su sexo le nubló la mente. Su garganta le recordó lo seca que estaba de tanto gritar, de tanto sudar y excitarse, y sintió el penetrante calor de Korra entre sus piernas, invitándola como si de un oasis se tratara. Asami tragó su espesa saliva, que no calmó para nada el ardor que sentía. Se relamió los labios y a continuación agarró ambas piernas de Korra, separándolas bien para hundir su rostro en aquel tierno e inexplorado centro del placer. Korra levantó las caderas mientras daba un intenso grito de placer, afirmándose con violencia de las sabanas._

 _Asami por primera vez sintió el sabor de Korra, de su esencia, y le encantó. Korra ya estaba demasiado húmeda cuando esta comenzó a ocuparse de ella, por lo que primero se preocupó de lamer por completo su mojado sexo, pasando a propósito por aquel hinchado nódulo, provocando cada vez que Korra saltara por la cama, gimiendo más fuerte de lo normal. Luego de eso Asami lo agarró entre los dientes, elevando un poco a Korra, y en seguida lo tomó con los labios mientras comenzó a masajearlo con su lengua, dándole pequeños mordiscos de vez en cuando._

 _Korra jadeaba, gritaba, gemía y se revolcaba totalmente poseída por el placer. Asami sentía lo excitada que estaba ya que poco a poco volvía a humedecerse de nuevo, permitiendo lamer de aquel delicioso néctar, que lubricaba cada vez más a Korra. Podía sentir entre sus labios el palpitar de su clítoris, necesitaba estar dentro de Korra, quería sentir la sensación de estar dentro de una mujer, de su mujer. Se levantó abriendo las piernas de la morena, y lamiendo sus propios labios se deleitó observando como dos de sus largos y blancos dedos lentamente se perdían en las profundidades de Korra, sintiendo como eran envueltos en la caliente y húmeda abertura, al tiempo en que parecían ser succionados hacia dentro._

 _Ella sin apartar la mirada de su sexo gimió, no supo la razón, pero le excitó como nunca sentir el suave calor interno de Korra alrededor de sus dedos. Lentamente abrió la boca, observando la mirada perdida de la Avatar mientras sacó sus dedos y de una sola embestida la penetró hasta donde pudo. Korra gritó y se levantó sentándose en la cama. Le dio una mirada a Asami de total entrega, abrumada por todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Asami lo sabía, y quería más de Korra. Salió de su interior y con fuerza la posicionó de manera en que su espalda quedara pegada a la pared, y a continuación se acercó a ella, abriéndole las piernas de manera en que las dos estaban en la posición del loto, Korra sobre Asami, abrazando con sus piernas la cadera de esta, y al siguiente segundo la heredera volvía a posicionar sus dedos al interior de Korra, elevando su cintura para descenderla e ir al encuentro de su embestida. Korra echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la pared mientras gemía casi sin fuerzas. Asami observaba absorta como sus pechos se movían con cada penetración, como su rostro se contraía del placer, como su pelo se desordenaba en el vaivén. Por Raava, esto era el cielo._

 _El interior de Korra se estaba haciendo más estrecho, podía sentir como el más leve roce la llevaba al éxtasis. Pronto arqueó sus dedos hacia delante, encontrando el punto secreto de Korra, quien levantó sus caderas y extendió su espalda, rasguñando la de Asami, quien en vez de dolor sintió placer._

 _\- Korra… - dijo con dificultad – Te estás estrechando… necesito_

 _Y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Korra llevó una de sus manos hacia abajo, para posicionarla a la entrada del mojado sexo de Asami, entrando por él sin ninguna dificultad, exclamando cuando ingresó en ella mientras Asami gemía de lujuria._

 _\- Ahora… tienes que ir lento – le indicó Korra_

 _Asami cambió el ritmo: comenzó a penetrar a Korra lentamente, mientras sentía como ésta también lo hacía con ella. Por dios, la sensación que estaba sintiendo era completamente excitante. Sentía el interior de Korra mientras ella la sentía dentro, presionando sin piedad aquel punto, mientras masajeaba con ternura su clítoris. Ella la imitó, pero daba profundas penetraciones en el delgado cuerpo de Korra, no sabiendo si los temblores producidos por el éxtasis eran de ella o de su novia._

 _Ambas jadeaban mirándose a los vidriosos ojos, queriendo ver el momento exacto en el que la otra se fundía en el orgasmo. Korra aumentó la velocidad, quitándole energías a Asami, quien comenzó a mover sensualmente sus caderas para friccionar mejor el sexo de Korra mientras la embestía. Korra gritaba, pero no era la única. Pronto el cuerpo de ambas comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pesado, sus brazos se estaban acalambrando y sentían que iban a explotar. Asami no pudo aguantar, con sus últimas energías se preocupó de que Korra alcanzara el clímax junto a ella, mientras gemía ruidosamente. Mientras lo hacía observó con satisfacción como Korra dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando con fuerzas sus ojos, presionando fuerte su brazo, dejando escapar su último aliento en aquel desgarrador y placentero grito._

 _Estaban agotadas. Cada una descansaba en el hombro de la otra, mientras sentían como sus pechos subían y bajaban erráticos. Estaban abrazadas, y Asami sintió como Korra besaba tiernamente su cuello, haciéndola sonreír._

 _\- Te amo… - le dijo débilmente_

 _Los ojos de Asami se empañaron. Todo aquello parecía como que hubiera sido un sueño. Estaba aún ahogada con todas aquellas hermosas sensaciones que le había hecho vivir Korra y esta seguía regalándole palabras y acciones bonitas. Korra, preocupada tomó el rostro de Asami entre sus manos, obligándola a mantener su mirada. Cuando ella lo hizo se dio cuenta que Korra también estaba llorando._

 _\- ¡Korra!... ¿Por qué estás llorando? – dijo ignorando sus propias lagrimas_

 _\- No lo sé… espero que por lo mismo que tu_

 _\- ¿Por todo lo que me hiciste sentir? Oh, Korra… eres la mujer más dulce del mundo_

 _\- Estoy tan feliz… te amo tanto, que siento que mi pecho podría explotar_

 _\- Amor, tranquila. Yo también lo siento – dijo mientras besaba sus lagrimas_

 _\- Te amo, Asami. Te amo – dijo besándola dulcemente_

 _\- Yo también te amo, Korra_

 _Asami la acunó en sus brazos, e igual que al principio, no se dio cuenta cuando volvió a quedarse dormida, esta vez sin soltar a Korra de sus brazos._

.

.

.

El sonido de la tetera hirviendo la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de ser consciente de sus acciones y de dar unos pasos junto a la cocina para apagar el fuego. Tomó la tetera por al mango y derramó el agua hirviendo en otra pequeña tetera de vidrio cuyo interior tenía distintas hojas de té, que bailaron y flotaron en el agua mientras esta se llenaba, tiñendo el líquido de un color café-rojizo intenso.

Mientras dejaba al té tomar forma, abrió un pan por la mitad y se dirigió hacia su refrigerador, abriendo una de sus frías puertas plateadas para descubrir con decepción que el interior estaba mayormente vacío, solo siendo ocupado por una mantequilla, menos de la mitad de un frasco de mermelada de frutilla, dos yogures, una naranja y una pequeña variedad de verduras que en su mayoría ya estaban rancias. Asami suspiró ¿Cuándo se había convertido en una persona tan descuidada? No podía seguir así, hoy debía salir al exterior para abastecerse de comida.

Tomó la mantequilla, la naranja y la mermelada y las sacó. El té ya estaba listo, así que apenas unto los 2 pedazos de panes con cada una de las cosas que había sacado, vertió aquel aromático líquido rojo en un gran tazón y finalmente cortó en rodajas la naranja que había "salvado" de su congelador. Todo listo lo puso sobre una bandeja de madera y se dirigió hacia su living, posicionando todo en su mesita de centro de su acogedora fortaleza de la soledad. Tomó asiento en el sillón junto a la ventana, cogió el libro que estaba marcado y mientras lo sostenía con una mano, con la otra comenzó a dar pequeños sorbos de su té mientras se adentraba en el mundo de sus personajes favoritos.

Si bien Asami era una mujer innovadora, llena de nuevas y revolucionarias ideas capaz de cambiar el mundo, su mundo privado no solía tener muchos cambios. Ella era una mujer de mañanas y gustos que parecían perdurar en el tiempo. Lo que le gustaba y hacía ahora, era lo mismo que le gustaba y hacía hace diez años atrás. Para ella, el término "favorito" parecía ser para siempre. Nunca cambiada lo que le gustaba. Sus libros, su música, su comida, incluso su ropa seguía donde mismo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tenido aquel libro abierto entre sus manos, pero las hojas dobladas, la cubierta trizada y algunos apuntes que ella había hecho en su interior podían responder por ella. Era una romántica de las cosas, sentía una obligación especial con cada cosa que le gustaba, recordando y apreciando lo que había sentido la primera vez de todo. Esa era Asami, una persona emocional.

La lectura fue bien al principio, poco a poco la felicidad que sentía su personaje favorito la fue llenando a ella, sonriendo con satisfacción ante las acciones que ella hacía en su travesía, hasta que un torbellino de recuerdos e imágenes comenzaron a desconcentrarla, llenando su cabeza con lo mismo, con la misma persona, con la misma morena, con Korra. Dejó su taza a medio camino hacia sus labios cuando dijo mentalmente su nombre.

 _"¿Por qué habré soñado eso? ¿Por qué habré recordado la primera vez que lo hice con Korra?... No tiene sentido, anoche no hice nada como para catalizar aquel… sueño"_

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente, Asami no volvió al trabajo y por teléfono se había comunicado con Tenzin para decir que su labor en aquella empresa había terminado, que a partir del lunes comenzaría a trabajar en Future Industries como jefa del departamento de innovación automotriz. Su primera semana como jefa no había sido tan mal, eso sí estaba agotada. Su cuerpo aún no parecía haber recuperado las energías perdidas en aquella batalla, y su mente se cansaba con facilidad, desconcentrándose, teniendo que trabajar el doble para que no se notara su distracción en la planta.

Hace una semana que no veía a Korra, pero no dejó de saber de ella, siempre encontrando flores, cartas y fotos de ellas dos en un pasado cuando bajaba a buscar sus cartas y su periódico al lobby del edificio. Si, estaba en plan de reconquista, y a Asami le parecía encantador.

Pero hace dos días que no le mandaba nada.

Cerró el libro de entre sus manos y alargó su brazo para dejarlo en la gran repisa llena de libros que se encontraba detrás de ella. Cuando comenzaba a pensar en la morena era difícil que pudiera continuar su lectura. Dio resignada una gran mordida a su tostada con manquetilla y tomó un largo sorbo de té cerrando enojada los ojos, al menos tenía que disfrutar su desayuno.

Cuando terminó observó el periódico que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Aun no lo leía y encontró que sería un buen objeto de distracción. Lentamente y desganada pasó las paginas hasta que un título captó su atención: " _Baile anual de Primavera de Future Industries este año tendrá un invitado especial_ ". Asami estaba al tanto del baile, todos los años iba por ser la hija del dueño, pero este año era especial, este año iría como jefa de un departamento, haciéndole saber a todos los que aún no se habían enterado que ella había entrado a la empresa de su padre "por sus propios medios", escalando por los cargos, demostrando que sería una buena CEO algún día. Pero el título no le llamaba la atención por ello, quería saber quién era ese "invitado especial" por lo que continúo leyendo bajo el encabezado: _"Por mucho tiempo no hemos sabido nada de aquella persona, prefiriendo haber estado fuera de los ojos de la prensa hasta hace tan solo unos días ¡Señores, la Avatar Korra ha vuelto! Después de tanto tiempo al fin hará su publica aparición estrenándose en el baile más importante de primavera, ella…"_

Asami no siguió leyendo ¿Korra iba a asistir al baile? Pero no había sabido nada de ella en los últimos días. Su orgullo se sintió dañado. Uno asistía al baile en pareja, y Korra no le había comunicado nada.

\- _Tsk –_ dijo enfadada - _¿En serio planea reconquistarme? ¿Con quién se supone que irá al baile?_

Inmediatamente cogió su celular y marcó el contacto de Bolin, al segundo tono él ya había contestado.

\- _¡Asami! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?_

 _\- Hablamos ayer, Bolin_

 _\- Sí, es cierto. Sólo sentía ganas de decirlo_

 _\- Y si hablamos ayer ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Korra asistiría a la fiesta de mi empresa?_

El otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio.

\- _¿Bolin? –_ dijo enfadada

\- _No creí que quisieras saberlo ¡pero tranquila! ¡todos iremos!_

 _\- ¿Todos?_

 _\- Mako, Korra, Opal y yo_

 _\- Entiendo… ella va con Mako_

 _\- Eh… no precisamente –_ escuchó decir vacilante y tembloroso a Bolin

\- _¿A qué te refieres?_

 _\- Yo iré con Opal, eso lo supusiste bien. Pero Korra ya había invitado a otra persona y Mako se había comprometido en ir con un amigo para presentarle chicas._

 _\- ¿Korra ya había invitado a alguien? ¿A quién?_

 _\- No lo sé. Créeme cuando te digo que no lo sé. He hablado poco con ella, también estoy enfadado ¿sabes?, Mako me dice todas estas cosas._

 _\- Quizás tu hermano miente, y sabe muy bien con quién irá Korra_

 _\- Eso tampoco lo sé. Él ha estado muy ocupado en el trabajo y no he tenido tiempo para interrogarlo. Pero bueno, mañana en la noche veremos en la fiesta los invitados de cada quien. Por cierto ¿Ya tienes pensado a quién llevarás?_

 _"¿A quién llevaré…? "_

 _\- ¿Asami? – llamó Bolin al no escuchar respuesta de la heredera._

 _\- Por supuesto, ya sé con quién iré. Tengo que dejarte Bolin, tengo que ir a comprar provisiones y hacer unas llamadas_

 _\- Claro. Nos vemos mañana entones_

 _\- Ok, Boo. Gracias por todo_

 _\- No hay de qué_

El corazón de Asami golpeaba su pecho ante el nerviosismo que sentía. Tenía que buscar a alguien y cuando pensó en los posibles candidatos el primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue Iroh. Rápidamente fue al listado de contactos de su celular buscándolo a él, presionó su número y comenzó a escuchar los tonos de espera mientras conectaba la llamada. Asami se estaba impacientando, ya iba en el quinto tono cuando de repente una agitada voz masculina contestó del otro lado de la línea.

\- _¿Diga?_

 _\- ¿Iroh?_

 _\- Si_

 _\- Soy Asami, hola… ¿interrumpo algo? –_ dijo por el agitado tono con que Iroh le había contestado

\- _No, no interrumpes nada… ¿Lo dices por mi voz? Es porque no sabía dónde se había metido el celular, y lo busqué por todos lados hasta que día con él, por eso tardé en contestar –_ le explicó

\- _Entiendo…_

 _\- Me sorprende que me llamarás. De hecho, durante el día yo pretendía hacerlo._

 _\- ¿Ah si? – pregunto extrañada Asami_

 _\- Claro. Sé que es un poco tarde, pero mañana es el baile de Future Industries y me preguntaba si…_

 _\- Por eso te he llamado –_ dijo interrumpiéndolo – _quería pedirte si quieres ir conmigo_

 _\- ¡No es justo! ¡Yo iba a pedírtelo justo antes que me interrumpieras! Mis dotes de caballero están bajando –_ dijo derrotado, haciendo reír a Asami -. _A todo esto ¿por qué me ibas a pedir eso?_

 _\- Yo trabajo ahí, Iroh_

 _\- ¿En serio?_

 _\- Sí, soy jefa de in departamento._

 _\- Hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti, Asami, me gustaría conocerte, ya sabes cómo amiga, me dejaste muy clara las cosas la última vez._

 _\- Jajaja, si…_

 _\- Entonces, Asami ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?_

\- _Me encantaría –_ le dijo sonriendo sinceramente la heredera

\- _Grandioso, ¿paso por ti a las…?_

 _\- ¿Qué tal si yo paso por ti? No sabes donde vivo, y si tu asistirás al baile significa que te estas hospedando en algún hotel de la ciudad, mándame por mensaje el nombre y la dirección y yo estaré afuera esperando._

 _\- Te gusta tener el control ¿no?_

 _\- Estoy acostumbrada a ello – dijo encogiéndose de hombros_

 _\- Jajaja, bien. Entonces ¿nos vemos mañana a las 8?_

 _\- Ahí estaré_

 _\- Tráeme un ramo de rosas, ya que tu harás del chico que viene a buscarme. Yo me pondré mi mejor vestido y mi más caro perfume –_ bromeó Iroh, haciendo reír a Asami quien se despidió y finalmente colgó.

.

.

Ni siquiera había pasado la mitad del día cuando Asami comenzó a sentirse agotada, todo era culpa de sus recuerdos, de su estúpido sueño y de su estúpida novia, porque a pesar de todo, ambas habían dejado en claro que no habían terminado. Se paseaba por los pasillos del supermercado, echando a su carro todo lo que le faltaba, sin saber realmente lo que iba a cocinar. Mirando detenidamente su contenido llegó a la conclusión en que ese día no cocinaría, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y conociéndose ella terminaría su plato de comida a las ocho, y no quería esperar tanto, así que se dirigió hacia el puesto de comida rápida, observando qué es lo que le llamaba la atención. Tan concentrada estaba en escoger que no se percató de que alguien ser acercaba a ella.

\- _¿Sin ganas de cocinar? –_ le dijeron por encima del hombro

Asami asustada volteó rápidamente para observar como _ella_ daba un rápido paso hacia atrás mientras le sonreía como si la hubiera pillado con las manos en la maza.

 _"Korra… Es Korra… Después de tanto tiempo y vine a topármela en un supermercado"_

 _\- ¿De compras? –_ le pregunto repentinamente la morena

\- _Eh… si_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede, Sami? parecieras que estas sorprendida de verme ¿Estabas pensando en mí? –_ bromeó divertida

\- _Estaba pensando en ti –_ soltó Asami, quitando la sonrisa del rostro de Korra, sorprendiéndola -. Desperté pensando en ti, Korra.

\- _¿En-enserio? –_ balbuceó la morena -. _¿Soñaste conmigo?_

\- _¿Con quién irás mañana al baile? –_ preguntó, ignorandola

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Leí en el periódico de hoy la noticia de que mañana asistirás al baile_

 _\- Oh, que rápido publican esas cosas –_ sonrió animada hacia Asami

\- _¿Y?_

 _\- Con Kuvira_

 _\- ¿Qué? ... – "Es una broma"_

 _\- Le pedí a Kuvira que fuera mi acompañante_

Asami bajó la mirada, no podía creer que Korra haya preferido ir con ella en vez de invitarla a ella ¡a su novia! Empuñó sus manos, apretándolas y al momento siguiente levantó su rostro enfrentándola.

\- _¿Somos novias? –_ vio la expresión de confusión en el rostro de la morena, temiendo por la respuesta que ésta le daría

 _\- Por supuesto. Nunca dije que quería terminar lo nuestro, y no aceptaré, si es que quieres hacerlo_

 _\- Entonces ¿por qué no me invitaste a mí? ¿Por qué invitaste a tu ex en vez de a mí?_

 _\- No sólo es mi ex, es mi amiga –_ explico rápidamente Korra _– … y, como tu trabajas allí y como no habías devuelto ninguno de mis mensajes pensé que aún necesitabas más espacio, ni siquiera sabía que ibas a asistir._

 _\- Podrías haberlo preguntado_

 _\- ¿Me hubieras respondido?_

Asami calló, es cierto, entendía a lo que Korra quería ir.

\- _Además –_ continuó la morena _– apuesto a que ya tienes acompañante ¿me equivoco?_

 _\- Si, ya tengo_

 _\- ¿Ves? No es tan terrible. Entonces… ¿mañana nos veremos en el baile?_

 _\- Claro –_ respondió distraída Asami

 _\- ¿Sami? –_ la llamó Korra

 _\- ¿Si? –_ dijo observándola sin querer directamente a esos profundos ojos azules, temiendo perderse en la atracción que ellos le generaban.

 _\- Estoy muy feliz de haberte visto, y de que te hayas preocupado por nuestra relación… y de tus celos. Estoy muy muy feliz –_ dijo regalándole su mejor sonrisa, haciéndola perder el aliento.

Aprovechando del ensimismamiento de Asami, Korra cortó rápidamente la distancia entre ambas yendo a posicionar un rápido beso en la mejilla de la heredera, despertándola del sueño en que estaba. Asami abrió la boca para decir algo cuando Korra ya se encontraba corriendo hacia la salida del supermercado, sin comprar nada y huyendo de Asami.

Su piel le pesaba, sentía un calor que poco a poco la estaba quemando justo allí donde Korra había posicionado sus labios. Para calmar lo que sentía, Asami colocó una mano sobre su piel, pero no para aminorar, sino para no dejar escapar el calor tan pronto. Sonrió. Quería retenerlo un minuto más.

 _"No puedo esperar a que llegue mañana"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-x-_

 ** _N. de la A.:_**

Ha pasado un largo tiempo en el que mi mente estaba vacía. Sabía lo que tenía que escribir, pero no había conexión. Quería terminar todo en este último capítulo, de verdad, y hasta lo grité a los cuatro vientos. Pero nopes, ajajaja... soy una mentirosilla~

El inicio de este capítulo ya lo había escrito, por lo menos algunos párrafos, no planeaba explayarme tanto sobre la primera vez de las chicas, pero decidí hacerlo **como un regalo** , como una detallada (o eso intenté) descripción de ello. En verdad fue largo, pero fue una noche tremendamente productiva, literariamente hablando xd.

Así que eso, este capítulo es un regalo a _mi lectora favorita_ (ella sabe muy bien quién es). Espero que haya cumplido sus "altos estándares de calidad" (Me presionas, mujer!), y creo que ya tienes una idea de cómo terminará esta historia, consideré muy bien lo que me dijiste. Gracias por tu apoyo y por tus consejos, a lo largo de todo el ff, creo que no eres consciente de todo lo que me motivaron a escribir, este capítulo es una completa muestra de ello.

.

.

¡En el próximo sí termina todo! Ya está escrito, así que ahora no miento, además es mejor terminar en un número par de capítulos, jajajaa~

pd: Gracias a todas sus sugerencias, el Dios Yato los escuchó fuerte y claro xd


	20. Chapter 20

De repente el tiempo no tuvo significado para mí, todo pasaba frente a mí en cámara lenta...

Con Terror vi como Korra, en un último esfuerzo y gracias a la información que le había proporcionado, abría sus ojos reflejando una intensa luz azul, indicador de que estaba en el estado Avatar, mientras sus piernas se estabilizaban en tierra y de una de sus manos comenzaba a concentrarse una gran cantidad de energía color púrpura. Sabía que Korra era impulsiva, tanto que pareciera que pocas veces piensa y calcula sus planes. Este estaba siendo uno de ellos, pero todo ocurrió tan rápido que no podía hacer nada, salvo pedirle protección a los espíritus.

Este debía ser el golpe decisivo, el ultimo.

Me sentía inútil, pero estaba allí lista para socorrerla, a pesar de que ya fuera tarde. La energía que Korra había acumulado era inmensa, estaba próxima liberarla y a acabar con todo.

El rayo purpura salió con estruendo de su mano, mientras esta gritaba enojada y cansada. La luz era enceguecedora, digna de un final apocalíptico, pero en el último micro segundo, en ese cuando se supone en el que todos deberíamos relajar la vista, cerrando nuestros ojos satisfechos por el trabajo, vi algo que me aterrorizó: Tarrlok sonreía y lentamente ascendía su mano enguantada. En ese segundo lo supe _él tenía un plan_.

Mis piernas se movieron solas, nunca sentí que había corrido tan lento en mi vida. Tenía que advertirla, tenía que protegerla y mientras corría y gritaba su nombre observaba cómo el rostro de Korra se contraía del horror. No entendí, hasta que de reojo vi como una luz roja aparecía en mi campo visual. Cuando supe que había caído en el plan de Tarrlok, _de nuevo_ , sonreí.

Korra estaba muy lejos y muy cansada para venir igual que la otra vez. Ninguna de las dos pensamos que iba a ocurrir todo de nuevo, pero ya no era tiempo de lamentarse, no había tiempo en realidad. Me aferré a mi último plan, pidiendo que por favor funcionara. No quería lastimar a Korra de nuevo, no habíamos alcanzado a hacer nada. Así que, sonriendo, viéndola quizás por última vez a su hermoso y desastroso rostro surcado en lágrimas, magulladuras y desesperación, cerré mis ojos y para tranquilizarla, _para tranquilizarme,_ dije:

 _\- Todo va a salir bien._

 _._

 _._

.

\- _¡Y así damos inicio al Baile de Primavera de este año en Ciudad República! –_ dijo Hiroshi mientras todos los invitados se levantaban de sus asientos y aplaudían a su anfitrión –. _Este año sin duda es un año especial –_ continuó – _no solo tenemos a la Avatar devuelta a la Ciudad y a los medios, no solo celebramos porque fue un buen año, sino que, además, yo celebro personalmente por mi hija, quien comenzó a llevar en silencio las riendas de esta empresa, empezando por abajo, como cualquier otro trabajador y desde ahí ascendió, silenciosa. Ya es tiempo de que se dé a conocer, de que comience a utilizar su apellido, no el apellido de soltera de su madre. Damas y caballeros, soy un padre feliz y orgulloso, y por eso quiero oficialmente darle la bienvenida a la empresa a mi hija, Asami Sato, Jefa del Departamento de Innovación Automotriz y la segunda mayor accionista de la empresa._

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir ruidosamente, en especial las personas que estaban bajo el secreto mando de Asami, quienes al enterarse de que su jefa era la heredera de la empresa, y que los había tratado tan bien sin importarle quien era ella o ellos, inflaron orgullosos el pecho y con ovaciones y desorden demostraron su apoyo y dieron una calurosa bienvenida a la hija del CEO a la empresa.

Mientras Asami se levantaba de su asiento para ir junto a su padre al escenario, observó divertida el rostro impactado de Iroh, y sin malas intenciones le regaló una sonrisa y acariciando al pasar su hombro le dijo al oído en modo de disculpa:

\- _Prometo contarte todo_

 _\- Claro que lo harás –_ la amenazó divertido mientras seguía aplaudiendo a su importante acompañante.

Una vez llegó al escenario, su padre la abrazó con ternura y luego lentamente se separó de ella y se acercó al micrófono.

\- _¿Oyes eso, Asami? Es el sonido de tus trabajadores, de tus orgullosos trabajadores que están felices bajo tu mando_

 _\- ¡Siiiii! –_ gritaron la mayoría.

 _\- ¡Te amamos Asami! –_ gritaba algún loco por allá atrás, haciendo reír a todos.

Asami se adelantó hacia el micrófono, no estaba preparada para esto. Mentiría si no dijera que estaba nerviosa, pero desde ahí veía como todos la miraban con cariño. De pronto el tiempo y el esfuerzo que hizo para llegar hasta ahí no fue nada. Veía a las personas con quien trabajaba, tan felices. En el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí ya había interactuado con todos, había hecho todo más equitativo, se veían más mujeres trabajando tanto en el rubro automotriz como en el ingeniero y los horarios laborales habían disminuido, sin hacer mella en el salario. Le encantaba su trabajo, le encantaba estar con aquellas personas, amaba lo que hacía. Así que pensando en todo sacó a relucir un pequeño discurso sobre la inclusión, las oportunidades de trabajo, el ambiente laboral y sus trabajadores y las nuevas ideas para seguir potenciando Future Industries. A todos les gustó, su padre la observaba satisfecho, el salón entero la aplaudía.

\- _Bien, no quiero seguir tomando más de su tiempo –_ dijo finalizando – _Así que, antes de que mi padre se adueñe del micrófono, me tomaré las facultades para dar por iniciado el baile, así que señores ¡A bailar!_

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Asami, e inmediatamente la música comenzó a sonar y las parejas se comenzaron a formar para que en un instante el salón estuviera lleno de gente bailando. Asami bajó satisfecha las escaleras cuando al final de ellas vio como estaba esperándola con una ceja levantada.

\- _Ahora no tiene escapatoria, señorita Sato –_ le dijo ofreciéndole una mano, invitándola a unirse al baile. Asami sonrió, sabía que tenía mucho que contar.

La pareja se abrió paso hasta que estuvieron al centro del salón. Asami entrelazó una de sus manos y la otra la posicionó en su hombro, mientras sentía como la tomaba de la cadera, una posición propia del baile, así que no se sobresaltó, e inmediatamente comenzaron a moverse al vaivén de la música.

\- _No puedo creerlo, me has engañado todo este tiempo_

 _\- Disculpa por ello Iroh -_ dijo sonriedo - _pero siempre que digo mi verdadero apellido la gente cambia conmigo. No quería que tú lo hicieras así que utilicé el apellido de mi madre y funcionó ¿no? quisiste ser mi amigo sin importarte en realidad quien era._

 _\- Desde el principio me engañaste Asami. Me engatusaste y me usaste, y recién ahora vengo a saber quién eres –_ dijo falsamente sentido.

\- _Oh, vamos. Ya te pedí disculpas esa vez. Además, una vez que te saqué del pub y fuimos a bailar ahí te conté la verdad de todo._

 _\- ¿Y funcionó? ¿Haberme raptado aquella noche para sacar celos funcionó?_

 _\- Hmm… no exactamente como pensaba –_ dijo Asami bajando la vista

\- _¿Qué? ¿Y después de todo lo que hice?_

 _\- ¿Qué hiciste?... ¡No hiciste nada! –_ sonrió

\- _Justamente –_ enfatizó Iroh – _No te hice nada. Perfectamente podría haberte obligado a hacer algo._

 _\- No, eres muy caballero para haber hecho eso. Más aun cuando te había dicho que era lesbiana_

 _\- Aun lloro por las noches al recordar eso. Los hombres de todo el mundo sufren ante tal perdida femenina –_ dijo divertido.

\- _Jajajaja_

Siguieron bailando y distraídamente en una vuelta que la hizo hacer Iroh, vio como Korra seguía en su mesa, junto a Kuvira, quien no despegaba los ojos de su chica, haciéndola sentir un nudo en la boca de su estómago.

\- _¿Asami? –_ llamó Iroh su atención

\- _Disculpa, me distraje_

 _\- ¿Cómo vas con ella? –_ le preguntó ya más serio

 _\- No sabría cómo responder eso. Ella me dijo que aún estamos juntas, aunque no hagamos nada de pareja_

 _\- ¿Y por qué no hacen nada de pareja? ¿No se aman?_

 _\- Claro que nos amamos, sólo que… es mi culpa. A pesar de todo lo que la extraño sigo sintiendo un poco de rabia con ella, por haberme engañado._

 _\- Pero fue por una buena causa ¿no?_

 _\- Claro, eso me digo a mi misma… pero soy una convencida en que no creo que las cosas hubieran sido distintas si ella me lo hubiera dicho, incluso pienso que Tarrlok no se hubiera escapado aquella vez, y todo habría terminado, y estaríamos juntas ahora._

 _\- Eso no lo sabes ¿has hablado con Korra?_

 _\- No realmente._

 _\- Estas siendo estúpida Asami –_ aquella frase fue como si Iroh la hubiera abofeteado directamente en la cara.

\- _¿Disculpa? –_ dijo deteniendo el paso, de la impresión

\- _Que eres una estúpida –_ repitió,sin una pisca de arrepentimiento ni delicadeza – _No sabes cuándo podría aparecer ese loco de nuevo. No sabes cuándo Korra en cualquier batalla, por ser quien es ella, podría quizás nunca regresar. En vez de hacer algo, permites que ella esté allí, a solas con una mujer que claramente le tiene ganas._

 _\- Hey, es tu hermana_

 _\- Por eso mismo lo digo. Sé que todo no fue una coincidencia, que nos hayamos conocido en aquel pub, que hayamos salido a bailar y que ahora seamos amigos no fue una coincidencia, fue un plan de ella, la conozco. Y ahora, estas aquí, conmigo recriminándote en vez de ir a pelear por la mujer que amas._

 _\- ¿Plan de Kuvira? –_ repitió Asami, uniendo todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

\- _Conozco a mi hermana, y sé de las cosas que es capaz._

En ese momento observó como Kuvira cogía la mano de Korra, levantándose de la mesa, encaminándose discretamente hacia la salida de aquel gran salón. El rostro de Korra estaba levemente enrojecido, pero no de vergüenza, sino de alcohol.

\- _Y yo que tú me apuraría en este mismo instante –_ le dijo Iroh, que también había visto la escena.

Asami se volvió hacia él, observando cómo este le sonreía tiernamente. En tan poco tiempo la había ayudado tanto a pesar de que ella lo había usado en un principio. ¿Cómo alguien así podía ser tan distinto de su hermana? A pesar de todo Asami estaba agradecida de que Kuvira lo hubiera puesto en su camino. Necesitaba que alguien le hubiera dicho que estaba siendo estúpida, y se sorprendió de que esa persona hubiera sido un caballero como Iroh, pero estaba feliz. Mirándolo, le dio la más hermosa sonrisa que tenía, y agarrando su rostro con ambas manos lo atrajo hacia ella, depositando un tierno beso en su frente.

\- _Gracias –_ le dijo.

\- _Ve por ella Sato. Recupérala –_ la alentó.

Asami se despidió de Iroh y abandonó rápidamente el salón de baile, pero no alcanzó a llegar al umbral de la salida cuando una horda de reporteros la rodeó, felicitándola y haciéndole toda clase de preguntas con respecto a su ausencia.

\- _¡Señorita Sato!, felicidades por haber ingresado a la empresa de su padre. Díganos ¿con esta bienvenida su padre está diciendo que se acerca el día en el que usted llevará el mando de la compañía?_

 _\- ¿Qué? No, soy feliz en mi departamento con mis trabajadores. Eso tiene que preguntárselo directamente a él._

 _\- ¿Por qué estuvo tanto tiempo fuera de la prensa, señorita Sato?_

 _\- Bueno, eso fue por problemas personales -_ respondió

 _\- Fue aproximadamente el mismo tiempo en que la Avatar Korra también estuvo fuera de cámaras ¿discutieron?_

 _\- Ya que estamos en eso ¿sigue siendo pareja de la Avatar Korra?_

 _\- Si sigue siéndolo ¿por qué esta noche ella vino con otra mujer?_

 _\- ¿Acaso terminaron porque ella la estaba engañando?_

 _\- ¿Está usted saliendo con Iroh?_

 _\- ¿No le interesa ver a su ex después de tanto tiempo?_

Aquellas preguntas ya se habían escapado de su control. Es por eso mismo por lo que había estado tanto tiempo lejos de la prensa, por toda la malinterpretación que ellos podrían darle a la historia, y estaba en lo cierto. Le estaba molestando todo ello, quería dejarlos atrás sin importarle lo desubicada que estaba siendo, pero tenía que aguantar educadamente por ser parte de la compañía.

\- _No, nada es como ustedes dicen –_ dijo intentando mantener la calma – _Ahora estoy ocupada, prometo hablar con ustedes más adelante –_ y disculpándose comenzó a abrirse paso entre aquella multitud.

\- _¿Eso quiere decir que con la señorita Kuvira están en una relación abierta? –_ preguntó por última vez un desubicado periodista.

La sola idea de que Kuvira estuviera con Korra y que estos entrometidos reporteros pudieran pensar y difundir eso, hizo que toda la poca paciencia que estaba haciendo gala Asami se fuera por el desagüe.

\- _Korra es sólo mía. No digas más estupideces –_ dijo sujetándolo del pecho, acercando su temible y enfadado rostro al pequeño y asustado del entrevistador. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo algo vio como una silueta se acercaba desde atrás.

\- _Asami –_ la tranquilizó Iroh, haciendo que esta soltara a aquel reportero y se diera la vuelta.

\- _Si me disculpan, debo ir a recuperar algo_

Y dándole la espalda a todos salió del salón.

Al cerrar la puerta tras ella paró un momento, avergonzada. En situaciones normales no dejaba que sus emociones la dominasen, menos en público, menos ahora que volvía a ser un rostro conocido.

 _"Pero esta no es una situación normal"_

No era momento de perder el tiempo, quien sabía lo que estaba haciendo Kuvira en ése momento con la pobre e inocente de Korra.

\- _Tsk –_ dejó escapar Asami – _siempre sucede lo mismo._

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, sólo una puerta estaba abierta, la que daba al extenso y verde jardín del patio trasero de la mansión.

\- _Un perfecto lugar para hacer travesuras –_ volvió a hablar consigo misma, a sabiendas que muchas veces ella hizo lo mismo en aquellos discretos matorrales.

Una vez decidido el objetivo, se agachó para coger sus altos tacones y enseguida se dispuso a salir corriendo hacia el jardín. Afuera corría una tranquila brisa veraniega, no había luna, lo que oscurecía más el ambiente, siendo sólo adornado por las múltiples estrellas que cubrían aquella noche e iluminado por un casual y tenue farol de jardín. Esperó un momento, a ver si escuchaba algo: un movimiento de hojas, una pisada, un murmullo… " _una risa, la risa de Korra_ "

Con paso silencioso y seguro se encaminó detrás de aquellas frondosas plantas, sabía lo que había al otro lado: un pequeño parque, una pequeña cúpula en cuyo interior había un banco sin respaldo, al estilo griego. Era un lugar bastante vistoso para hacer algo indebido, pero eso no disminuyó su paso. Cuando tuvo visual observó cómo Korra estaba apoyada descansando en el pecho de Kuvira, mientras esta acariciaba su pelo con una mano y con la otra se apoyaba en el banco. No supieron de su existencia sino hasta que estuvo dentro de su campo visual, fue cuando dos pares de ojos se posicionaron frente a ella, uno estaba asustado y sorprendido, y el otro par sonreía divertida.

\- _Kuvira –_ dijo Asami, mirándola directamente a los ojos

\- _Asami, tanto tiempo –_ dijo, ignorando sin éxito la situación

\- _Sonara repetido, pero esta vez lo diré lo más claro posible: suelta a mi novia en este mismo momento_

 _\- Asami –_ la llamó sorprendida Korra

\- _Tu siempre caes en su mismo juego –_ le recriminó la heredera

\- _¿Qué? –_ preguntó la morena

\- _Kuvira siempre te intenta embriagar para acercarse a ti_

 _\- ¿Qué? –_ esta vez Kuvira preguntó

\- _No vengas con falsas sorpresas, no es la primera vez_

 _\- Creo que estas confundiendo todo, Sato –_ le dijo tranquila

\- _¿Lo estoy?_

 _\- Por supuesto –_ dijo enfrentándola

\- _Asami, yo le pedí salir… no quería estar más en aquel salón, me sentía mareada –_ confesó Korra

Aquello fue como si le hubieran tirado un balde frio con agua en la cabeza a Asami. Primero fue la cachetada, ahora era esto. _"Algo pasa con mi sentido común, sobretodo hoy"_

Se quedó helada, se sentía estúpida, tal como había dicho Iroh, pero no dejó que la vergüenza se reflejara en su rostro, a pesar de que Kuvira la estuviera mirando con aquella burlesca expresión. " _Me tendió una trampa… esa mujer"_

 _\- Tus celos se enceguecen, Sato. Si no querías que nadie tomara a tu novia, en primera instancia no debiste haberla dejado sola._

 _\- Yo no…. –_ pero calló, sabía que era cierto -. _Yo… tenía mucha rabia –_ confesó, apretando sus puños

 _\- Asami…_

 _\- Lo siento Korra, soy celosa y posesiva. No quiero que estés con nadie, si no es conmigo… ¿eso te parece bien?_

Korra asintió, alejándose de Kuvira, levantándose del asiento para agarrar delicadamente el vestido de Asami a la altura de su cintura – _Eso siempre lo he sabido_

\- _No culpes a Korra, Asami –_ interrumpió Kuvira, parándose justo delante de ella – _fue tu culpa por abandonarla_

Asami sólo la observó seria.

 _\- ¿Acaso me equivoco? Yo hice lo que cualquier amiga haría en mi lugar: prestarle ayuda, comprensión, cariño… algo que tú deberías brindarle. Pero siempre me dejas limpiando todo tu desastre._

 _\- Kuvira –_ le llamó la atención Korra

\- _Es cierto. Debe dejar de hacerte eso Korra._

 _\- Fue sólo una vez, esta vez. Pero no la abandoné… nunca terminamos, sólo necesitaba pensar_

 _\- ¿Y lo hiciste?_

 _\- Por supuesto._

 _\- ¿Qué concluiste?_

 _\- Que no dejaré que nadie más se acerque a ella. Korra es mía –_ dijo cogiendo a Korra de la muñeca – _No te involucres más en esto, Kuvira_ – y sin más que agregar se llevó casi a rastras a Korra devuelta a la mansión.

Estaba molesta, dejó a Kuvira atrás. No entendía qué es lo que esa mujer quería. Necesitaba calmarse, prácticamente estaba raptando a Korra al interior y no tenía ningún plan. Mientras cruzaba el jardín se fue tranquilizando. La humedad del pasto en sus pies descalzos la llevó, sin querer, devuelta al momento en el que se sentía plena, aquella vez cuando estaba caminando por la calle después de haberse despedido de Iroh, cuando Korra la había seguido desde el pub. Sonrió al recordar eso, al recordar el rostro enrojecido y molesto de ella.

\- _¿Asami? –_ la llamó Korra devuelta al presente - _¿Dónde vamos?_

 _\- A mi habitación –_ dijo sin pensarlo.

 _\- Oh_

Sin que nadie las viera, atravesaron aquel extenso pasillo que unía el salón con el jardín, hasta llegar a unas grandes escaleras, las cuales Asami subió sin emitir palabra. Sólo se escuchaba el eco de un par de tacos en aquella baldosa, mientras subían las escaleras, los de Korra. En cambio, los pies de Asami apenas rozaban las baldosas, deslizándose con gracia y decisión por los peldaños hacia el segundo piso, como si fuera un felino al acecho.

Al llegar arriba dobló hacia la derecha por un pasillo y ahí se encaminó hacia la penúltima puerta, la cual abrió metiendo primero a Korra al interior. En seguida ella entró, quedando la habitación completamente a oscuras. Pasaron unos segundos en que no se oía nada más que la respiración de ambas. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, no pudiendo reconocer nada al interior de aquel dormitorio. Asami estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, la oscuridad la ayudó a concentrarse, la calmó, hasta que escuchó a Korra decir su nombre.

\- _¿Asami?_

 _\- Hmm_

 _\- ¿Estás bien?_

 _\- Hmm_

El silencio nuevamente llenó el ambiente. Asami no sabía cómo deshacerse de él. Ya tenía a Korra con ella ¿pero ahora qué?

" _Muy bien, no más planes alocados sin respaldo"_

 _\- Así que… -_ escuchó decir a Korra en un claro intento de cambiar el ambiente – _La Jefa de un Departamento en Future Industries, estaba celosa…_

 _\- Jajaja –_ rió nerviosa - _¿Qué te extrañas? si ya lo había dicho_

 _\- Sin querer, terminé recurriendo a aquella táctica_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál táctica?_

 _\- Pero me alegra que haya resultado todo así –_ continuó, ignorando la pregunta de Asami – _que mis celos hayan causado tus celos._

 _\- ¿Estabas... celosa?_

\- _No bebí ni salí al jardín a tomar aire porque fuera idea de Kuvira, sino porque lo necesitaba… nunca me cayó bien el caballeroso de Iroh, no soportaba la idea de que él fuera tu pareja y de que estuvieras tan feliz bailando con él al centro del salón, llamando la atención de todos, viéndose como la pareja perfecta._

Asami abrió los ojos, como si eso la ayudase a ver más, y al instante unas manos se posicionaron en su cintura, mientras con lentitud sentía como el cuerpo de Korra se apoyaba al de ella. Al segundo después el pelo de la morena estaba debajo de su nariz, permitiéndose aspirar todo su aroma, mientras que su rostro descansaba bajo su cuello.

\- _Estoy feliz. Sin proponérmelo realmente te puse celosa, lo que hizo que decidieras ir por fin a por mí._

 _\- Korra… yo…_

Lentamente los dedos de Korra tocaron su cuello, atentos a la reacción de Asami, que sólo soltó un leve suspiro ante tan ansiado contacto. No ver nada hacía que todo fuera más intenso, que percibiera con más claridad el juego de músculos y movimientos que hacia lentamente Korra sobre ella. Sus manos se juntaron en la parte baja de la espalda de la Avatar, rodeándola y atrayéndola más hacia ella, mientras contenía el aliento al ver cómo la morena subía un poco más, hasta finalmente posicionar sus labios bajo la mandíbula de esta, en la tierna piel que cubría su cuello. Asami gimió, había pasado tanto tiempo que no sabía muy bien que es lo que quería a continuación. Su sueño aún estaba latente, quizás lo más correcto era guiar a Korra a la cama para hacerle el amor como aquella vez, pero separarse de su cuerpo le era demasiado difícil. Muchas noches sin ella le estaban pasando la cuenta.

Los labios de Korra se despegaron de la piel de Asami, dejando un vacío que esta sintió de inmediato. Fue estúpida, ahora lo sabía, no debió haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo para sentir a Korra junto a su cuerpo, extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo, ese beso catalizó toda su reprimida añoranza de ella. Asami descendió su cabeza, apretando su mejilla contra la de la morena mientras la apretujaba entre sus brazos casi con miedo de volver a separarse de ella. Las manos de Korra subieron por su espalda, consolándola, mientras la apretaba más hacia ella.

\- _Discúlpame Korra_

 _\- Esta bien, no fue solo tu culpa. Debí haber confiado en ti_

 _\- Te he extrañado_

 _\- Yo también, Sami_

Sintió como Korra la apartó un momento, sujetándola de ambos hombros. La tensión de su espalda cambió, sabía lo que se aproximaba. Sentía la respiración de Korra acercarse, su aliento hacia cosquillas en sus labios, hasta que sintió un leve rose en ellos. No fue tímido, más que nada lo interpretó como una prueba, para ver que tan bien recibida era. Pronto Asami se lo hizo saber, acercó sus labios a los de la morena, relamiéndolos antes, para que estos de deslizarán con más facilidad por los de la otra, y funcionó. Asami pasó sus labios siguiendo toda la extensión de los de Korra, los lamió sensualmente y al final los atrapó entre los suyos, escuchando dulcemente como Korra gemía ante la acción. Eso marcó el inicio, comenzaron a besarse intentando recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido, los labios de Asami tenían atrapado el labio superior de Korra mientras esta atrapaba su labio inferior, introduciendo lentamente su lengua a la ecuación. Asami ronroneó, e inmediatamente le dio acceso a Korra a su boca, yendo directamente al encuentro de su lengua.

El beso que había empezado lento y tierno ya se había perdido. En vez de eso uno pasional, desenfrenado y lujurioso se abría paso entre ellas. La piel de Asami ardía bajo su ropa, cada célula gritaba ser acariciada por las manos de Korra así que pronto comenzó a desabrochar la blusa con que iba vestida la morena. Korra no se inmutó, siguió besando con mayor intensidad a su novia mientras esta terminaba de abrir completamente su blusa y la deslizaba fuera de su falda, exponiendo su vientre libre a sus hambrientas manos. Korra había dejado de besarla en los labios, pero Asami estaba demasiada ocupada sintiendo el contraste de la temperatura de la caliente piel de Korra que no se percató cuando esta se había deslizado hasta su hombro, hundiendo sin permiso sus dientes en su piel, justo en aquel nervio que parecía tener control de sus piernas, haciéndola flaquear mientras gemía pesadamente y se arrimaba al cuerpo de Korra.

Las manos de la morena bajaron dominante hasta por debajo de su vestido, subiendo lentamente por sus piernas hasta llegar al trasero de Asami, cubriéndolo en toda su extensión, estrujándolo con sus manos, provocando que esta saltara levemente, salto que aprovechó Korra, sujetándola fuertemente por el trasero mientras la impulsaba con sus caderas hacia arriba, a la vez que daba unos pasos hasta azotar su espalda contra la pared.

Eso le dio un nuevo nivel de erotismo a la situación. Las piernas de Asami se enredaron en la cintura de Korra, mientras se sujetaba de los hombros de esta, presionando su pecho contra el casi desnudo pecho de la morena, sintiendo como ambas respiraciones se estaban volviendo dificultosas. La cadera de Korra la presionó un poco más, mientras sentía como la sostenía solo con una de sus manos. No supo dónde estaba la otra hasta que vio salir de ella una leve llama roja, que fue a encender una de las velas decorativas que Asami siempre solía tener en su pieza, iluminando tenuemente el ambiente. Fue así como pudo ver cómo los oscurecidos ojos de Korra la miraban con deseo, con un deseo que ella misma sentía con igual o mayor intensidad. Hubiera temido ante esos ojos si no la hubiese conocido desde siempre, pero no quería dejarse llevar por ellos. Quería volver a recuperar el control, quería tener a Korra para ella, sentirla, y desde esa posición no podía, dejándola totalmente indefensa.

\- _Veo que mis planes de hacerte el amor no funcionarán –_ comenzó sensualmente diciendo la heredera

 _\- ¿Y eso por qué?_

 _\- Porque justo ahora no vamos a hacer el amor, vamos a tener sexo_

 _\- ¿Quién dijo que no voy a hacerte el amor?_

Aquello confundió a Asami, su juego no había funcionado.

\- _Voy a hacerte el amor Asami Sato, solo que voy a hacerte duramente el amor, de esta manera._

La mano que Korra había dejado libre se fue a posicionar al cierre de su falda negra, oyendo el inconfundible sonido del cierre abriéndose. A los segundos después Korra estaba sin falda, solo con su ropa interior y su blusa celeste abierta por Asami. La falda al parecer se la había quitado para dotar a sus piernas de mayor movilidad. Asami lo supo cuando una rodilla se apoyó en la pared, justo debajo de sus piernas, mientras que su mano la sostenía de su cadera, permitiéndola a Korra afirmarla mientras ella volvía a hundir sus dientes en su cuello. Asami jadeó elevando sus caderas, subiendo su pecho y afirmándose más al cuello de Korra. No quería admitirlo, pero ya estaba lista, acorralada contra la pared, con sus piernas envolviendo a Korra, gimiendo pesadamente. Sólo quería que ella la tomara.

\- _Korra… -_ dijo con dificultad

\- _¿Hmm? –_ respondió, bajando por la piel de su cuello a base de besos y lamidos, dificultando que las palabras se formaran coherente en la cabeza de Asami, dificultándole comunicarse con ella.

\- _Ahh… Korra… te necesito demasiado –_ dijo casi con su aliento – _tómate ahora, te quiero dentro ahora._

Aquello desató el lado salvaje de la Avatar. Su mano fue a posicionarse de inmediato a la espalda de Asami, mientras la separaba un poco de la pared, y con rapidez y cuidado buscó el cierre del vestido y lo abrió hasta abajo, permitiendo que una de sus tiras se deslizara libre por su hombro, exponiendo una parte de su escote. Pero eso no se detuvo allí, los dedos de Korra con premura buscaron el broche de su brasier sin tirantes, sintiendo como el peso de lo que este quería guardar lo hacía caer, dejando libres a sus senos. Asami gimió ante la rapidez y hambre con que Korra estaba haciendo todo ello, de inmediato sus labios aprisionaron los de ella, haciéndola perder la poca libertad que le quedaba. La mano de Korra comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta debajo de su vestido, subiendo peligrosamente por sus piernas. Asami gemía con cada beso en la boca de Korra, la espera y la excitación la estaba matando. No sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, ya que sus piernas estaban ocupadas sobre su cintura, no sabía cómo le iba a quitar la prenda sin… _romperlo_. Justo cuando pensaba en esa posibilidad, Korra ya le había arrancado la pequeña prenda que llevaba esa noche.

\- _Hmm –_ intentó decir enfadada – _me gustaba esa prenda_

 _\- Te gustará más lo que comenzaré a hacerte ahora. No la extrañarás –_ le dijo con una voz cargada de deseo al oído, haciéndola jadear ante el tono de voz tan dominante que mostraba la Avatar.

La tortura comenzó en ése momento, cuando Asami sintió que ya no llevaba ninguna prenda de ropa interior, toda había sido arrebatada por Korra. Lo único que la tapaba era el vestido que llevaba, y ni siquiera la ayudaba, ya que sus pechos pendían libre fuera de él, y sus piernas levantadas subían el vestido de tal manera que sentía la fría pared en sus nalgas, así como la baja de temperatura entre sus humedecidas piernas, más sensibles al frio. Dos dedos de Korra comenzaron a recorrer la piel interna de sus muslos mientras ella respiraba con dificultad ante el inminente desenlace. Pronto ya no había pierna que recorrer, y ahora el movimiento que hacia Korra no era en sentido vertical, sino que era horizontal, adentrándose lentamente hacia sus labios, deslizándose fácilmente por la humedad que ya impregnaba su centro. Asami sabía lo húmeda que estaba, tanto tiempo desatendida le estaba pasando la cuenta.

\- _Por todos los espíritus, Asami… estás empapada –_ dijo Korra, cargada de deseo.

\- _No lo he hecho en un largo tiempo_

 _\- Deja recompensarte por todo ese tiempo_

De un rápido movimiento los dedos de Korra ingresaron hasta las profundidades de Asami. Esta tensó sus piernas y arqueo su espalda, profiriendo un intenso grito de placer. Se quedaron allí unos segundos, Korra le permitió saborear el momento, acostumbrarse a sus dedos, para que de esta manera no sufriera ningún dolor. Se lo agradeció, pero estaba tan preparada que seriamente dudaba que sentiría dolor. El rostro de Korra estaba escondido en el cuello de Asami, mientras esta esperaba que comenzara. Los labios de Korra la besaron suavemente en el cuello mientras le susurraba - " _Te amo" -._ Segundos después los pechos de Asami rebotaban con cada embestida, mientras su cadera se tensaba y se alzaba cada vez más.

La habitación se estaba llenando de los gritos y gemidos que proferían ambas chicas, y ya no había una pisca de frio, al contrario. Asami estaba perdida, no iba a aguantar más, sentía como una presión bajaba por su espalda conforme a más placer y estímulo le daba Korra allá abajo. Estaba demasiado excitada, sentía como su centro era una fuente inagotable de fluidos, que iban a correr por las piernas de Korra hasta llegar al suelo. Estaba avergonzada, pero no era lo suficientemente dueña de sí como para realmente sentir eso. Pronto los dedos de Korra se curvaron y comenzaron a moverse dentro de ella de otra manera, indicándole que su fin estaba cerca.

Asami apretaba sus dientes, no quería hacer más ruido, ya había hecho suficiente, pero Korra quería más. Justo en el momento en que metía su lengua en su boca sus dedos habían alcanzado su punto exacto y comenzaban a maltratarlo salvajemente, mientras era estimulada por todas partes. Pronto el último grito se escuchó por toda la habitación. Asami explotó violentamente ante el deseo, la añoranza y el orgasmo que le había dado Korra. Fue tan fuerte que sentía que todo su cuerpo era mantenido sólo porque Korra la afirmaba. Lentamente sus piernas comenzaron a deslizarse sin fuerzas por la cintura de la Avatar, hasta llegar al suelo, donde sus pies se enfrentaron ante la posa de excitación que esta había liberado. Asami se avergonzó, y su frente cayó rendida a los hombros de Korra, intentando ocultarse bajo su cuello.

\- _Mierda –_ profirió – _estaba demasiado excitada_

 _\- Me encanta –_ le dijo Korra besando su frente – _me gusta sentir lo mojada que te hago sentir_

Los protectores brazos de la morena la envolvieron en un cálido abrazo, sosteniendo la mayor parte de su cansado cuerpo.

\- _Estoy agotada –_ dijo casi en un susurro

\- _Lo sé. Ven, deja llevarte a tu cama –_ dijo mientras tomaba sus piernas entre sus brazos y la acunaba con cariño en su pecho, llevándola estilo nupcial hasta la cama.

Con cuidado, Korra abrió las mantas de la cama, y cuando lo hizo fue cuando recién bajo a Asami de sus brazos. La sostuvo un momento y bajando sus manos hasta el extremo de su vestido, lentamente comenzó a subirlo, hasta que obligó a Asami a levantar sus brazos, mientras el vestido salía por su cabeza, dejándola completamente desnuda. De inmediato la acostó en la cama, tapándola mientras se alejaba de su lado. Asami se extrañó ante la separación, por lo que la llamó de inmediato.

\- _Tranquila, solo voy a correr las cortinas. Volveré de inmediato._

Enseguida la habitación se iluminó, dejando al descubierto el desorden de ropa que había unos cuantos pasos más allá, haciendo sonreír a Asami. Pronto el cuerpo de Korra se unió al suyo, abrazándola por detrás, irradiando todo el calor que Asami siempre necesitaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella era la única desnuda.

\- _¿Korra? ¿Por qué estás vestida?_

 _\- No estoy vestida, estoy con una blusa abierta, mostrando toda mi ropa interior_

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- ¿Cómo que por qué? Porque no me desvestiste_

 _\- ¿Cómo te iba a desvestir en aquella posición?_

 _\- Ajajaa_

 _\- No es justo, desvístete_

 _\- No quiero, además estás demasiado cansada como para que ahora ocurra algo –_ dijo besándola en pelo, mientras la abrazaba y la envolvía en su cuerpo -. _Duerme amor, mañana podemos continuar esto._

 _\- Esta bien –_ dijo feliz la heredera, mientras se daba vuelta y apoyaba su mejilla sobre el pecho de Korra, pasando su brazo sobre su abdomen, rodeándola, a la vez que sus piernas se enredaban -. _Te amo Korra_

 _\- Nunca he dejado de saberlo._

 _._

 _._

Estaba teniendo un sueño muy raro, escuchaba ruido y gritos alrededor, pero ella estaba lejos, a salvo, aunque eso no disminuía la intranquilidad que estaba sintiendo. Pronto una explosión la asustó, despertándola completamente, sentándose abruptamente en la cama. Abrió los ojos, algo malo estaba sucediendo. Rápidamente una mano busco a Korra a su lado, pero esta no estaba, aterrada se levantó de la cama. Era demasiado pronto, no podía perder a Korra.

\- _¡Korra! –_ gritó. De inmediato una sombra se aproximó desde el ventanal, allí estaba, estaba a salvo.

\- _Asami –_ le respondió asustada, y de inmediato esta se abalanzó a los brazos de la morena

\- _Pensé que algo te había sucedido_

 _\- Estoy bien, pero creo que algo sucede abajo, algo malo_

 _\- Tarrlok –_ dijo como una afirmación más que como una pregunta.

\- _Creo que el fin se acerca_

No demoraron ni siquiera diez minutos cuando ambas estaban apuradas bajando las escaleras la vestidas con sus tenidas de combate, que por suerte hallaron dentro del abandonado closet de la que era la pieza de Asami cuando ella aún vivía en la mansión. Cuando abrieron la puerta del salón un repentino miedo subió por la espalda de Asami. Lo que antes era un fiestero y alegre ambiente ahora era un campo de batalla. Una bomba había explotado junto al gran ventanal que daba hacia el exterior, hiriendo a un montón de invitados, que se encontraban llorando y gritando de terror en el suelo o apoyados en las paredes. Se veían maestros correr en todas direcciones, intentando socorrer a los invitados que habían quedado atrapado bajo los escombros y algunos otros luchaban a lo lejos con tipos vestidos de negros que llevaban el característico guante en una de sus manos.

\- _Es él –_ dijo Korra llena de odio, mientras se abría paso entre los escombros para socorrer a alguien que pedía auxilio.

De inmediato corrió a ayudarla, observando como a lo lejos venía corriendo hacia ellas su padre, Iroh, Bolin y Tenzin.

\- _¡Asami! –_ dijo Hiroshi, abrazándola de inmediato cuando estuvo a su lado.

\- _¡Padre! ¿qué está pasando?_

 _\- Es Tarrlok –_ Dijo Tenzin, mientras se agachaba a brindarle ayuda a la persona que Korra había socorrido

\- _Pensé que te tenía… Oh, estaba tan preocupado –_ dijo Hiroshi

\- _¿Por qué? –_ preguntó Korra, acercándose a Asami

\- _Viene por ella… él dijo que venía a matarla –_ se adelantó Iroh, confirmando lo que Hiroshi había querido decir.

\- _¿Viene por mí? –_ repitió abrumada Asami

\- _Ese bastardo –_ escupió Korra, llena de ira – _Ahora si lo mataré. Borraré su patética existencia de la faz de la tierra._

 _\- Korra, espera –_ dijo Asami afirmando una de sus manos – _déjame ayudarte_

 _\- ¡Pero viene por ti! ¿qué no escuchaste? –_ dijo Korra mirándola enfadada a los ojos - _¡No! ¡No dejaré que nada te suceda! Te quedarás aquí, Kuvira puede cuidar de ti, yo…_

¡Plaf! Una cachetada se fue a estrellar directamente a la mejilla de la morena, volviendo su cara en la dirección opuesta en que había llegado el golpe, mientras todos los presentes observaban atónitos la situación. Los ojos de Korra estaban dilatados, completamente asombrada ante la acción de Asami, pero al parecer eso no hizo más que enfurecerla.

\- _¡¿Es que estás loca?! ¿Has perdido la cordura?_

 _\- Es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar –_ le dijo fríamente

\- _¿Quieres morir? ¿eso es lo que quieres?_

 _\- Nadie dijo que iba a morir_

 _\- ¿Qué no escuchaste? –_ dijo alterada la Avatar - _¡Viene por ti! ¡A por ti! ¡Y tú quieres ofrecerte en bandeja de oro!_

 _\- Pelearemos juntas, no dejaré que nada te suceda a ti, no ahora –_ dijo decidida, enfrentándola.

Korra la observó seria, su pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente, aún estaba molesta, pero eso no intimidaba a Asami, quien la seguía observando tranquila desde cerca, lista para pelear ante cualquier excusa que esta le pusiera.

\- _Recuerda que esta no-maestra te ha salvado el trasero cientos de veces atrás, esto no será lo contrario._

Korra suspiró derrotada – _Somos un equipo –_ dijo finalmente, mientras cerraba los ojos y aprisionaba la mano de Asami junto a la suya. Como recompensa, la heredera le regaló una tierna sonrisa, sacándole una a Korra.

\- _Entonces ¿qué haremos? –_ preguntó Bolin cuando el ambiente ya se había calmado entre esas dos.

\- _Primero que todo ¿dónde está Mako? –_ preguntó Korra

 _\- Está luchando con los encapuchados junto a la policía_

\- _Ok. Bolin, tú y los maestros aire quédense aquí, busquen si hay más heridos._

 _\- Cuenta con ello –_ dijo Tenzin mientras se alejaba con Bolin sosteniendo uno a cada lado los hombros de la persona herida.

\- _Iroh –_ llamó Korra bajando un poco la cabeza - _¿Dónde está Kuvira?_

 _\- La he estado buscando, pero no logro encontrarla, todo se puso caótico desde que la bomba explotó._

 _\- ¿Sabes dónde más están haciendo destrozos estos tipos?_

 _\- Por toda la ciudad. Lin dijo que la otra vez habían desmantado solo una pequeña base de ellos, pero esto es su verdadera fuerza de combate –_ respondió Hiroshi

\- _¿Dónde está Tarrlok? –_ preguntó Asami

\- _En la ciudad –_ respondió Iroh

\- _Muy bien, andando –_ dijo Korra

\- _Espera –_ los detuvo Hiroshi – _Necesito pasarte algo antes, Asami. Ven, rápido, no tomará mucho tiempo._

Asami fue empujada por su padre a salir de la habitación mientras ella buscaba los ojos de Korra.

\- _Ayudaré por mientras a los demás, yo te buscaré luego._

 _\- Ok –_ le dijo Asami.

Su padre pronto la guio escaleras abajo, hasta ingresar a uno de sus tantos talleres que tenía en la mansión. La dejó esperando en el centro de la habitación mientras se alejó en búsqueda de lo que quería entregarle a Asami, cuando volvió vio que sostenía dos cosas entre sus manos.

\- _Ten, es un chaleco similar al que le di a Korra la última vez, me contó que lo había resistido bastante bien. No tuve tiempo para arreglarlo, pero espero que baste –_ dijo entregándole dos chalecos, uno para ella y otro para Korra.

\- _¿Y eso otro? –_ dijo apuntando el objeto que tenía su padre envuelto en su otra mano

\- _Esto es algo en lo que estado ocupando mi tiempo –_ y mientras decía esto descubrió el objeto, descubriendo Asami que se trataba de un guante, similar a los que usaban los tipos.

\- _¿Eso es…?_

 _\- Si, pero está mejorado. Aun es un prototipo, no esperaba esmerarme mucho en él, en caso de que cayera en las manos equivocadas, pero puede que te sirva –_ dijo mientras se lo entregaba -, a _unque sinceramente espero que no tengas que usarlo._

 _._

 _._

\- _¡Sato! –_ escuchó su nombre cuando estaba a punto de ingresar al garaje, cuando un vehículo se detuvo enfrente de ella, mientras la mujer la llamaba desde el interior de un deportivo descapotable.

\- _¿Kuvira?.. –_ se sorprendió Asami - _Korra te ha estado buscando_

 _\- Vamos, súbete rápido. Vamos a ir a la ciudad_

Asami se subió al copiloto del vehículo mientras Kuvira presionaba el acelerador hasta que llegaron a la entrada principal de la mansión, justo en el momento en que Korra salía apurada de ella.

\- _¡Asami! –_ le gritó alegre

\- _Rápido Avatar, súbete al maldito coche de una vez_

Korra saltó con rapidez hacia el asiento trasero, ubicándose entre ambas mujeres mientras se asomaba por sus hombros.

\- _Esto es raro –_ dijo divertida - _¿qué es lo que te pasó tu padre?_

\- _Un chaleco para ti, el mismo de la otra vez_

 _\- ¿Y ese guante? –_ dijo mientras lo apuntaba con la vista

\- _Mi padre me lo dio, y me dijo además que los guantes de Tarrlok tienen un punto de fundición muy alto, pero nunca tan elevado como para resistir un potente ataque de la Avatar._

 _\- Interesante información, eso quiere decir que puedo usarlo como mi último ataque, ya sabes, en caso de que algo resulte mal._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El centro de la ciudad era un caos. Gente corriendo, escombros obstaculizando, departamentos y barricadas ardiendo. Si lo que quería Tarrlok era recrear el centro de una ciudad en ruinas, lo estaba consiguiendo. Kuvira avanzó lentamente por las calles, mientras observaban atentas el escenario que se desplegaba a su alrededor. No había pista de Tarrlok, más que el desastre que había causado. Habían avanzado un buen trecho cuando vieron que se aproximaban a la costa. Estaban a 2 cuadras del muelle cuando sin aviso alguno veinte hombres cayeron de los edificios, emboscándolas. Justo alcanzaron a saltar del auto, un segundo más y abrían sido aplastadas por un gran escombro.

Estaban rodeadas, veinte sujetos contra una no-maestra, una maestra tierra y la Avatar. Claramente ellos estaban en desventaja. Al mismo tiempo las tres mujeres se separaron yendo al encuentro de la batalla. Asami sabía que no debía preocuparse por ninguna de las dos, ambas eran altamente capaces de enfrentarse a todos ellos sin ayuda. Hasta para Asami, descansada, con aquel guante, sus ropas de combate y junto a su novia a salvo sabía que ella podría haber peleado sola contra todos ellos sin salir dañada. Era un juego de niños.

Asami se enfrentó a tres sujetos al mismo tiempo, y agachándose, de una sola patada los derribó y enseguida los electrocutó.

\- _Wow, eso me trae recuerdos –_ dijo Korra que debió haber oído el sonido de la corriente – _como en los viejos tiempos._

Asami sonrió. Si, se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, pero ahora estaba más confiada, era más fuerte y hábil, al igual que la Avatar.

\- _¡Sato! –_ La advirtió Kuvira.

Asami por instinto se agachó, observando cómo un gran pedazo de roca pasaba sobre ella, impactando directamente en dos sujetos. Cuando la piedra impactó y de destruyó en el suelo, Kuvira fue a posicionarse al lado de Asami, y cogiéndola de la cintura la atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras con su otra mano hacía un escudo de metal. Inmediatamente Korra llegó junto a ellas y antes que los pequeños guijarros que se habían desprendido de la gran roca tocaran el suelo, utilizó su tierra control en la gran roca, destruyéndola mientras creaba muchas más pequeñas piedras. En ese momento abrió los brazos, enviando en todas direcciones pequeños proyectiles de piedra, que fueron a impactar a gran velocidad contra el pecho de los pocos sujetos que aún peleaban. Para cuando Asami se levantó de aquel escudo formado por Kuvira ya no quedaba nadie en pie. Asami sonrió, pronto llegó Korra a su lado y mientras le devolvía la sonrisa le daba una mano a Kuvira para que se levantara.

\- _Hacemos un gran equipo ¿no?_

 _\- Sato nos da tiempo, yo me enfoco en sacar un gran pedazo de tierra y mientras protejo a tu novia tú lo destruyes derribando a los que quedan… Si, nada mal –_ dijo Kuvira sonriendo.

En aquel momento una sirena policial se escuchaba a lo lejos. Las tres se mantuvieron en guardia hasta que vieron que aquel vehículo se trataba del carro policial de Lin y Mako.

\- _Me alegro que estén bien, chicas –_ dijo Mako cuando se bajó del vehículo

\- _¿_ _Cómo tres hermosas jovencitas pueden causar tanto destrozo? –_ dijo Lin cuando vio la pila de cuerpos desparramados por la calle. Las tres mujeres sólo se encogieron de hombros.

\- _Lin ¿qué sabes de Tarrlok? –_ preguntó Korra

\- _Nada aún. El muy cobarde parece que mandó a todas sus tropas a atacar, pero no tenían la misma tecnología que los anteriores. Esa vez, debimos de haber atacado su base clave, privándolo de sus armas._

 _\- Si bien son muchos en cuanto a número, sólo pocos tienen esos guantes, por lo que será fácil vencerlos –_ dijo confiado Mako. Y mientras lo decía, nadie se percató a tiempo de un poderoso rayo que venía por el costado de todos ellos, justo en su punto ciego, el cual fue a impactar directamente con el carro policial, destruyéndolo completamente, causando una gran explosión que mandó a volar a todos a diferentes partes.

Asami se levantó, había alcanzado a protegerse por lo que no sufrió daño alguno. Buscó con la mirada a los demás, viendo como todos hacían lo mismo que ella. Nadie estaba herido.

\- _¿Qué no tenemos suficientes armas para ganar? –_ escucharon todos. Asami vio como el cuerpo de Korra se tensaba.

\- _¡Sal de tu escondite cobarde! –_ le gritaba la Avatar

\- _Por supuesto que lo haré. Esta será nuestra última gran batalla._

Al instante que dijo eso un centenar de hombres inundaron las calles, la mayoría de ellos traía un guante en uno de sus brazos. Asami tragó saliva, esto se pondría muy feo.

\- _¿_ _Avisaron a alguien antes de venir acá? –_ preguntó Kuvira

\- _Boo debe estar en camino junto a los otros –_ respondió Mako

\- _Bien. Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible._

De repente, sin que Asami lo entendiera, Korra la agarró por la cadera y usando aire control se impulsó hacia el techo de un bajo edificio que había junto a ellos.

\- _¡Se los dejo a ustedes! –_ gritó en el aire

\- _¿Adónde vas? –_ le gritó Mako

\- _A encargarnos de este bastardo_

Korra llevó a Asami por los techos de los edificios hasta que llegaron al muelle. Descendió hasta el centro de aquella amplia calle y miró sin expresión alguna hacia adelante. Apenas Asami recuperó el equilibrio de sus piernas supo de inmediato que no estaban solas, Tarrlok estaba adelante, sonriendo.

\- _Veo que les va bien, señoritas. Deben de haberse arreglado._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

 _\- Creo que eso ya te lo comentaron Avatar. He cambiado un poco mis objetivos. Mi prioridad ahora es deshacerme de tu amiga._

 _\- Estas enfermo si crees que eso sucederá –_ dijo enfadada Korra

\- _Me encantan las apuestas. Eso lo veremos al final de esta pelea._

Una explosión sonó a dos cuadras de donde ellas se encontraban, dando el inicio a la pelea. Mientras retumbaba el suelo y se oía aquel estruendo en el aire, tanto Asami como Korra avanzaron hasta ir al encuentro de Tarrlok. Ya a solo dos metros de él este levantó el brazo mostrando otro tipo de guante que no tardó en disparar una especie de rayo amarillo, pero coordinadamente las chicas saltaron con ayuda de sus manos hacia lados opuestos para evadir el ataque, y con ese mismo impulso se dirigieron al inminente contacto con su objetivo. Asami rodó rápidamente hacia los pies de este, donde le asestó una patada que lo derribó, y mientras éste iba cayendo por el aire, Korra levantó una de sus piernas y con una vuelta de su cadera se dio impulso, mandando a volar al pobre hombre unos metros más allá, impactando contra la pared de una vieja bodega que estaba abandonada en el puerto.

Una nube de escombros comenzó a emanar producto de la pared extruida. Asami y Korra se pusieron en guardia inmediatamente, cuando de entre el polvo salió otro rayo más hacia ellas.

 _"El mismo truco no funcionará de nuevo" –_ alcanzó a pensar Asami cuando sintió como era empujada lejos de Korra mientras esta daba un salto en el aire. Cuando fue a estrellarse a cinco metros de ella, vio lo que Korra había visto a tiempo: cinco sujetos habían llegado, y todos portaban unos guantes. Era una trampa, eso había sido demasiado fácil.

Asami buscó la mirada de Korra mientras se levantaba, la sostuvo un momento y sin decir nada amabas asintieron. Asami comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia los cinco sujetos que habían llegado mientras Korra optó por ir hacia Tarrlok.

Los cinco fueron a su encuentro, y uno de ellos a medio camino levantó su guante, apuntándola mientras le disparaba uno de los rayos -. _"Espero que esto funcione"_ – se dijo Asami mientras levantaba con miedo su brazo recibiendo todo el impacto, sin causarle ningún daño. Los sujetos pararon de correr en el segundo en que Asami recibía el rayo como si nada. Esta sonrió.

\- _Ahora es mi turno._

Corrió directamente hacia el sujeto que había osado atacarla, saltando hacia él quién aún estaba en shock por la acción de Asami, recibiendo de lleno el golpe de la cadera de Asami en su pecho, mientras que esta apuntó hacia el segundo más cercano que tenía ahí y cuando lo alineó con otro fue cuando recién soltó el rayo contenido en su guante, matando dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Apenas tocó suelo un puño se fue a impactar contra su abdomen, obligándola a agacharse para amortiguar el dolor, pero de inmediato rodó por el suelo para evitar la patada que planeaban darle. En el suelo, ella estiró su brazo sujetando una de las piernas del sujeto más próximo y liberó una potente descarga eléctrica que lo hizo perder el conocimiento. Solo faltaba uno.

Asami se levantó con un poco dificultad del suelo, aquel golpe la había dejado sin oxígeno por unos segundos, pero eso no le impidió ponerse en guardia. Estaban en igualdad de condiciones, ambos parecían tener la misma fuerza física y poseían la misma arma, por lo que la interrogante era quién lo usaba primero y quien utilizaba esa fuerza a su favor. No lo descubrieron, ya que pronto comenzaron un limpio combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el que la habilidad y la resistencia eran los que se encargarían de definir ese combate, pero para su decepción, no duró demasiado. Asami era superiormente más hábil que ese sujeto, lo había subestimado.

Apenas terminó su combate se dirigió hacia donde estaba peleando Korra, pero al parecer no duraría mucho más. Tarrlok se veía claramente agotado – _"aún no debe haber sanado completamente desde la última vez" –_ pensó Asami. Korra se dirigía con toda la velocidad de la que le proveía el estado Avatar para acercarse a él antes de que lograra levantar su brazo a atacar para asestarle un fuerte golpe en su quijada, seguido de otro directamente a sus costillas y finalmente una patada que lo arrojó hacia un lado. Tarrlok aullada de dolor, derrotado.

Asami se quedó en su lugar, era mejor observar todo desde lejos. Confiaba en el criterio de Korra y en que ésta tenía todo bajo control. Observó como ésta se acercaba tranquilamente hacia él, saliendo del estado Avatar, dejando atrás el intenso color azul que emanaba, hasta que fue a posicionarse con una rodilla tocando el suelo frente a Tarrlok. Hizo exactamente lo mismo que la otra vez, cortó la unión que había entre la batería de almacenamiento y el guante, pero esta vez, para cerciorarse de que no pudiera utilizar más ese brazo lo tomó con ambas manos y a continuación lo rompió. Sucedió lo mismo con una de sus rótulas de la pierna.

Un sonido de ramas partiéndose en dos sonó en el aire, seguido de un intenso alarido de dolor. Asami vio como Tarrlok se retorcía en el suelo, maldiciendo mientras agarraba su brazo y levantaba su pierna fracturada. " _Eso es mejor a que lo haya matado" –_ pensó, pero en aquel instante alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo como una luz a sus espaldas emergía. Era uno de los sujetos de los que ella se ocupó, uno no había quedado suficientemente inconsciente y la estaba atacando. Asami esquivó fácilmente ese ataque cuando vio horrorizada cómo ese rayo no iba dirigido hacia ella, sino hacia Tarrlok. Korra también había visto la escena, y adelantándose a éste entró en el estado Avatar, alejándose unos cuantos metros de él y mientras Tarrlok apuntada sujetando su brazo enguantado con ayuda de su otro brazo, Korra abrió sus piernas estabilizándose en el suelo, y de su mano derecha comenzó a emerger una gran bola de energía color púrpura.

\- _¡Has cavado tu tumba Tarrlok! –_ le gritó

Y de inmediato un intenso rayo salió de sus manos, destrozando por completo el enclenque que había osado tirarle Tarrlok, quien resistía con dificultad el ataque, hasta que finalmente fue a volar lejos. Aquel potente ataque, si es que no acababa con su vida, por lo menos había destruido su guante, para siempre, o eso es lo que pensó Asami antes de ver el rostro de Tarrlok quien sonreía mientras era impulsado hacia atrás.

" _¡No! ¡él también tiene uno!"_

Las piernas de Asami se movieron a toda velocidad hacia Korra. Aquel estruendo del rayo aún sonaba en el ambiente, por lo que la Avatar no la podría escuchar, es por ello que corrió hacia ella. Tenía que sacarla de ahí, después de esa energía liberada, Korra había caído de rodillas exhausta al suelo, pero mientras se dirigía hacia ella, observando su tierno rostro agotado y satisfecho, vio cómo pronto una expresión de terror paso a ocupar su rostro. Korra se había dado cuenta del plan de Tarrlok - " _Menos mal_ " – pensó tranquila. Pero en ese instante vio como una luz roja salía del guante, mientras se escuchaba un grito de dolor y victoria llenar el ambiente. Pero ese rayo no iba dirigido a Korra.

Asami estaba a doscientos metros de Korra, una distancia muy grande para que la agotada Avatar se impulsara y la salvara, y aunque eso sucediera no estaba segura de que sus chalecos aguantaran tal cantidad de energía.

 _"Que tonta, volví a caer en su estúpido plan, a pesar de haber sabido que él venía a por mí"_

Sólo quedaba una cosa a la que aferrarse, esperando con todas sus fuerzas a que resultara. Debía creerlo. En el último segundo levantó su rostro para observar sonriente a Korra, quien lloraba sin reparo mientras sus cansadas piernas se dirigían hacia ella, y mientras ella levantaba su brazo enguantado para hacerle frente al rayo, miró a los ojos de Korra para tranquilizarla.

\- _Todo va a salir bien_

Un horrible sonido llenó el ambiente. Una potente luz se abrió paso hasta el cielo, iluminándolo completamente, como si se tratara de un soleado día, mientras el cielo vibraba y la tierra temblaba sin parar. A los pocos segundos todo pasó, sumiendo a todos en silencio y en la oscuridad de la noche.

Asami estaba de espaldas al suelo, su ropa estaba toda chamuscada y su brazo izquierdo enguantado sufría serias quemaduras, el cual se encontraba aún en dirección al cielo, como si de un arma se tratara. No sabía qué es lo que sucedía. Sentía un intenso pito en sus oídos, mientras escuchaba con dificultad el ambiente. Era como si se encontrase debajo del agua, no entendía nada. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no enfocaban a la perfección, pero aun así reconoció el cuerpo de Korra que la había levantado y la mecía entre sus brazos, mientras sentía como gotas de agua caían por sus mejillas.

\- _Funcionó –_ dijo sin poder oír su voz – _Korra, funcionó. Estoy bien_

Poco a poco la visión de Asami se fue enfocando, pudiendo observar claramente a la Avatar que la sostenía mientras lágrimas de felicidad surcaban su rostro. Las gotas de agua no eran de lluvia, como creía, sino que eran de sal, provenientes de los ojos de la morena. Asami sonrió, al fin todo había terminado, y sin muchas bajas, o eso pensaba ya que aún no sentía la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Observaba como la morena le hablaba, pero no podía escucharla, no aún, pero la entendió.

\- _Aún no puedo escucharte bien –_ dijo acariciando su mejilla – _pero entiendo lo que me dices, Korra. Ha acabado, la última batalla ha acabado._

.

.

.

Toc Toc

\- _Adelante_

 _\- Hey Korra ¿cómo está Asami? –_ preguntó Bolin

 _\- Bien, descansando supongo. Aún no ha despertado._

 _\- Después de todo lo que hizo no me extraña, digo, tu dormiste por dos meses_

 _\- Deja eso ya Boo_

 _\- Ajajaja, solo bromeaba –_ sonrió su amigo – _Ustedes dos son similares, así que iré a la cafetería a buscarte algo._

 _\- No entiendo_

 _\- No se despegan de la otra, tanto así que olvidan hasta de comer. Y eso es demasiado decir en ti, Korra –_ dijo bromeando antes de salir apurado de la habitación, evitando recibir un golpe de la almohada que le había lanzado Korra.

\- _Tiene razón, una Korra sin comida… digo, hasta la frase suena absurda_

 _\- ¡Asami! ¡Despertaste! -_ Asami vio como los ojos de la morena se iluminaban. Ella hacia su día.

 _\- Estaba despierta, pero esperé a que Bolin saliera, de lo contrario se hubiera abalanzado hacia mí y me hubiera roto algo más._

 _\- Tienes razón –_ dijo su novia regalándole una tierna sonrisa -. _¿Cómo te encuentras? –_ le preguntó acercándose a su rostro.

 _\- Bien, creo. Debo estar tan dopada que no siento muy bien lo que tengo ¿me lo dices tú?_

 _\- Un par de costillas fracturadas, al igual que el radio de tu brazo; y unos cuantos moretones._

 _\- Oh, me las llevé fácil –_ dijo sonriendo la heredera, cuando de repente se percató de la gran envoltura que tenía en su brazo izquierdo – _Hm ¿tan grandes son los yesos hoy en día? –_ preguntó extrañada observando su brazo.

\- _Oh, eso. También tienes quemaduras leves en el mismo brazo. Si bien el guante resistió el ataque, no lo supo expulsar muy bien._

 _\- No podíamos pedirle más, era un prototipo._

 _\- Me alegra tanto que no te haya pasado nada –_ le dijo Korra poniendo una mano en su mejilla. Se perdió en aquellos profundos ojos azules, siempre tan expresivos, hasta que un brillo comenzó a inundarlos.

\- _Korra, no…_

Pero ya era tarde, aquella ruda mujer, maestra de todos los elementos, puente entre el mundo físico y espiritual, siempre había sido sentimental, largándose a llorar siempre en estas situaciones de estrés. Eso era lo que amaba de ella, que se mostraba tal como era frente a ella: como una chica asustada, una chica que la amaba.

\- _Tuve tanto miedo, sabía que el chaleco no funcionaría esta vez y no tenía fuerzas para entrar en el estado Avatar para ir a rescatarte, y de repente levantaste tu brazo y todo lo que vi fue una gran explosión… ¡Oh Asami! Mi corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos, hasta que te vi, allí arrojada ¡pero respirabas! ¡por Raava, estabas viva! ¡y ahora... estás conmigo!_

 _\- Y todo ha acabado –_ la interrumpió Asami, cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos para atraer sus labios a los de ella.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Bolin.

\- _¡Asaaaaami! –_ dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ellas, pero Korra se interpuso delante de Asami, haciéndole frente a su amigo -. _¿Qué sucede? ¡Déjame pasar, Korra!_

\- _No puedes, Boo_

 _\- ¿Asami? –_ le preguntó, asomándose por sobre el hombro de la morena

\- _Lo siento Boo, mi guardaespaldas no permitirá que reciba abrazos mientras no me recupero_

 _\- Ya oíste a la dama –_ le siguió el juego Korra, pero sin permitir que se acercara. A los pocos minutos se escuchó el golpe de la puerta, y de inmediato ingresaron Lin, Mako y Opal.

\- _Nos tenías preocupada, chica –_ dijo la oficial Beifong, mientras ingresaba al cuarto

\- _¿Cómo te encuentras, Asami? –_ la siguió Mako, mientras Opal se iba a posicionar junto a Bolin, quien la abrazó por la cintura.

\- _Bien, gracias por preguntar –_ sonrió Asami, para convencer a todos que decía la verdad.

\- _Fuiste muy dura allá afuera. Si no hubiera sido por la estupidez que hiciste…_

 _\- Jefa –_ la interrumpió Mako

\- _… Lo importante es que estás bien, y todo salió bien._

 _\- Korra –_ llamó Asami - _¿Qué sucedió con Tarrlok?_

 _\- Él fue interrogado –_ le respondió la morena, mientras se acostaba a su lado, permitiendo que Asami se recostara contra su pecho, mientras acariciaba su brazo sano.

\- _Él… ¿dijo algo?_

 _\- Al final sólo era un loco que quería dañar a Korra, sólo por el hecho de ser el Avatar y porque "malgastaba" su poder en vez de utilizarlo para ordenar el mundo_ _–_ respondió Lin.

 _\- ¿Ordenar?_

 _\- Someter, como un dictador. Eso disminuiría todas las penurias de la sociedad_

 _\- A cambio de sacrificar la libertad_

 _\- Así es_

 _\- ¿Y él dijo algo sobre mi veneno?_

 _\- La toxina que te inyectó era única en su tipo. Fuiste la única a quién le administraron esa droga –_ le explicó Opal -. _Al parecer atacaba justo el núcleo estriado, que es donde se supone que reside la información relacionada con el amor, es por eso que eliminaste todo recuerdo de Korra y todo lo relacionada a ella, como sus amigos y su entorno._

 _\- ¿Pero por qué conmigo duró más que con Korra?_

 _\- Eso fue porque la droga era diferente. En su caso atacó la amígdala, siendo algo completamente inespecífico. Y ante un recuerdo o acción intensa, la inhibición que estaba ejerciendo sobre el centro se deshizo. Fue por eso que Korra recuperó la memoria tan rápido. En tu caso había que esperar a que este solo se debilitara con el tiempo, mientras tanto te bombardeábamos con recuerdos para ver si pronto recordabas._

 _\- Entiendo…_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? –_ se escuchó de repente una voz que nadie parecía reconocer, para cuando se voltearon se encontraron con el rostro poco amigable del doctor.

\- _Señorita Sato, usted debería estar descansando_

 _\- Estoy descansando_

 _\- No con tanta distracción como esta_

 _\- Oh oh –_ se escuchó Bolin

\- _Es mejor que salgamos –_ susurró Opal – _Nos vemos después Asami_

 _\- Adiós Asami –_ corearon los demás.

Lentamente desocuparon la habitación, como si hubieran sido niños regañados por un adulto. Tanto Asami como Korra reían divertidas por lo bajo, hasta que fueron visualmente reprendidas por el doctor.

\- _Señorita Sato, me prometió que no iba a exponerse ante situaciones estresantes._

 _\- Lo sé doctor, lo siento, pero en mi defensa, ya era demasiado tarde cuando la habitación estaba llena_

 _\- Mañana solo cuarenta minutos tendrá de visitas, nada más. Aún no sabemos si tiene algún daño cerebral por el golpe que recibió, sin contar el estrés que aún está sufriendo de su cuerpo… -_ siguió diciendo mientras se alejaba cerrando la puerta tras de él.

\- _¿A qué se refería con que le habías prometido?_

 _\- Jajaja –_ rió nerviosa, mientras Korra se levantaba para observar inquisitiva su rostro – _Bueno, ya había despertado antes_

 _\- ¿Antes? ¿Cuándo?_

 _\- Hoy temprano en la mañana. Tú te habías ido a duchar y justo estaba el doctor. Pero me quedé dormida de inmediato, me sentía muy cansada._

 _\- Hmm –_ sonó poco convencida Korra

\- _Es cierto, amor. Quería que tu fueras la primera en enterarse_.

\- _Si es así… -_ dijo Korra, perdiendo su falsa molestia. Era una niña, Asami la amaba cuando se ponía así.

\- _Korra… ¿qué pasó con Kuvira?_

 _\- Ella volvió al Reino Tierra, no sufrió grandes daños en la pelea, y apenas acabó todo se marchó. Había aplazado demasiadas cosas por haberme acompañado._

 _\- Ya veo –_ dijo Asami pensativa -. _¿Ella aún te ama?_

 _\- No lo creo. Si Kuvira se comportó cómo lo hizo fue porque, si lo vemos ahora, en cualquier relación en donde una esté perdiendo el tiempo en vez de estar con la persona que amas, siempre alguien deberá hacer de catalizador._

 _\- Siempre deberá existir alguien que saque los celos_

 _\- Por supuesto. Los celos son una temible arma de doble filo, pero por lo menos te obligan ordenar tus ideas._

 _\- Ahora que lo dices, siempre fueron los celos los que me obligaron a actuar._

 _\- Sucios celos…_

Ambas se quedaron calladas mirándose a los ojos, disfrutando la calma y la intimidad del momento. A Asami le encantaba perderse en esos profundos ojos celestes, que reflejaban el alma pura de su novia, mientras sentía cómo Korra la observaba como si de un libro abierto se tratase. No podía ocultarle nada cuando la miraba así.

\- _¿Y ahora? –_ le preguntó Asami, sin salir de aquellos hipnóticos ojos.

\- _Ahora esperaremos tu recuperación_

 _\- ¿Y cuándo me recupere?_

 _\- Entonces podremos al fin irnos a vivir juntas_

 _\- ¿Qué? –_ preguntó pestañeando, observando de lleno el rostro de Korra, quien sonreía divertida

\- _Ya está listo, ya la compré, de hecho, mis cosas ya están empacadas y las tuyas en este momento deberían estar siendo embaladas._

 _\- ¿Y tú departamento?_ – preguntó mecánicamente

 _\- Vendido_

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Nunca me gustó, la verdad. Sólo lo tenía porque Kuvira me lo había encontrado._

 _\- Oh. ¿Es por eso que tenías tan pocas cosas en él?_

 _\- Por eso mismo._

 _\- ¿Y mi departamento?_

 _\- No sé qué es lo que harás tú con él. Yo sólo me limité a saquear tus cosas._

 _\- ¿Dónde viviremos?_

 _\- En una acogedora casita a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del mar. De esa manera tanto el centro de la ciudad, como tu trabajo y la Isla del Templo Aire quedan cerca. Además, Naga tendrá un hermoso jardín en el cual podrá estirar sus perrunas piernas, y lo mejor de todo es que tu seguirás teniendo tu fortaleza de la soledad, ya lo tengo todo pensado, tu biblioteca se ubicará cerca de uno de los grandes ventanales que dan al jardín. No será una vista hacia la ciudad, pero sí será hacia la naturaleza ¿Qué te parece?_

 _\- Hmm. Suena maravilloso, Korra. Pero eso no será necesario._

De inmediato el rostro de Korra cambió. La brillante sonrisa dio paso a una mueca de infantil tristeza. Lo que rompió el corazón de Asami mientras sonreía ante tal malentendido.

\- _Oh, me partes el corazón cuando pones esa expresión_ _–_ dijo mirándola con ternura

 _\- ¿No quieres vivir conmigo? -_ Le preguntó con un puchero en la boca

 _\- Nunca dije que no quiero. Dije que no era necesario_

 _\- ¿Qué no es necesario?_

 _\- Que armes mi fortaleza de la soledad_

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Ya no necesito una fortaleza de la soledad, Korra. Ya no estoy sola, y tú eres mi nueva fortaleza. Donde tú estés, yo querré estar contigo, de preferencia así, descansando sobre tu pecho –_ dijo sonriendo consentida, mientras se arrimaba al pecho de Korra.

\- _Eres una niña mimada_

 _\- Es tu culpa. Tú me has hecho ser así._

 _\- Esta bien Asami, desde ahora todo será así. Me encantará despertar todas las mañanas y ser tu rostro lo primero que veo._

 _\- Esa debería ser mi línea ¿siquiera conoces las mañanas?_

 _\- Aww ¡Sami! Mataste el momento_

 _\- Jajajaja, te amo Korra_

 _\- Yo también –_ dijo derrotada la Avatar. Asami se levantó de su pecho, y girando lentamente su cintura, aguantando el dolor se volvió hacia su morena.

\- _Me encantará ir a vivir contigo. Es lo que siempre he querido._

 _\- Es el primer paso. Ya veremos lo que se nos viene después –_ dijo finalmente, con aire insinuante.

\- _Oh, estoy ansiosa de ver lo que me depara el futuro junto a ti, Avatar._

 _\- Prepárate para una vida llena de mimos y seguridad a mi lado –_ dijo inflando el pecho

\- _No puedo esperar a recuperarme. Entonces podríamos continuar lo que quedó pendiente en la mansión –_ dijo seductora Asami.

\- _Oh… no es justo. Tendré que esperar tanto –_ de repente el rostro de Korra se iluminó – _O quizás no –_ dijo mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la puerta, abriéndola mientras miraba hacia ambos lados del pasillo. De inmediato ingresó y cerró la puerta con seguro.

\- _¿Korra?_

 _\- Todo está listo, dijo mientras se bajaba los pantalones y caminaba en ropa interior al encuentro de Asami_

 _\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? No podemos hacer nada, no puedo moverme_ _–_ le recordó riendo.

 _\- Justamente, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo –_ dijo mientras se posicionaba a los pies de la cama, sus ojos poco a poco estaban cambiando de color.

Nunca podía entender como incluso ahora, después de tanto tiempo, aquella mujer podía moverle el piso con tanta facilidad. Sólo con ver aquellos grandes y expresivos ojos, Asami sabía que era amada, quizás como nunca más sería amada en la vida, y eso no le importaba, ya que su vida estaba junto a la Avatar. Iba a comenzar a pensar en el amor que le tenía a Korra y en su vida juntas cuando ésta la interrumpió, cambiándola totalmente de contexto.

\- _Tienes que prometerme que no vas a gritar –_ dijo provocadora mientras separaba y subía por sus piernas.

" _Bueno… estoy es otra forma de expresar lo mucho que la amo, una forma un tanto física y primitiva"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-x-_

 **N. de la A.:**

This is it...

Al fin, el último capítulo se terminó, dando por finalizada esta historia, mi primera historia.

La otra vez me puse a leer esto completamente, dándome cuenta del crecimiento que había tenido como escritora. Me percaté de que al principio, a parte de no tener muy claras mis ideas (recuerdo que mi cabeza era un torbellino de cosas, y nunca lograba terminar completa una idea antes de que otra me asaltase y quisiera asesinar a la anterior para tomar su lugar) muchas cosas se me escapaban. Lo que más me dí cuenta era de que nunca lograba definir el tipo de narrador, ya después lo supe: Asami, todo lo que pensara y pasara cerca de Asami sería lo que contaría, siempre desde su punto de vista.

Les seré sincera. Nunca me he considerado una persona creativa, créanme. En vez de eso suelo llamarme "sanguijuela creativa" (algo que ya he interiorizado) eso es porque a partir de algo que ya existe, yo lo tomaré y lo modificaré según lo que yo quiero. Eso se puede apreciar perfecto en el primer capítulo de esta historia, que es casi un plagio al primer capitulo de aquel manwhua. Pero de ahí me afirmé, e intenté crear algo propio, a partir de un popurrí de ideas.

Me gustó escribir esto, es una de las cosas que puedo tachar de mi lista (¿escribir un libro?... ¿esto cuenta como uno?, digo, tiene en total 205 pág de word). Sé que mucho más adelante lo volveré a leer, riéndome de mis tontas e inexpertas ideas, pero sé que recordaré con añoranza este tiempo y sonriente y orgullosa pensaré "yo fui parte de ese fandom".

En fin. Les agradezco sinceramente el que hayan seguido mi historia. Por todos su mensajes de aliento, de satisfacción, de odio hacia Asami, jajajaa. A pesar de todo, me fascina esta mujer. Todos tenemos a nuestra propia Asami, o a nuestra propia Korra, dependiendo de cómo sea su personalidad. Eso es lo bueno de estas chicas, que son personalidades muy comunes, tanto así que cuando comprendes al personaje te das cuenta que a tu alrededor siempre habrá una Asami/Korra (dependiendo de quién estés enamorada) o una Kuvira/Mako (dependiendo de quién te lo haya quitado, jajaja. Es por eso que estos personajes no son muy queridos, pero son necesarios) y tus amigos, por supuesto ¿qué sería la vida sin amigos?.

Gracias nuevamente, espero contar con su apoyo en futuros proyectos (si es que los hay). Hasta entonces sólo los podré entretener con la otra historia. No hay romance explícito, pero si otras cosas, jajaja (pero, joder! que si hay amor!)

Nos vemos~


End file.
